Secret Between Us
by rizd.o12
Summary: Chap 12 (Happy Ending For All): Sebuah akhir yang bahagia untuk semuanya \ This FF will be focused on KaiSoo as main pairing \ EXO \ GS \ CHAPTERED \ DLDR
1. Prologue

**Title: Secret Between Us**

**Pairing: EXO's official and crack pairing, but maybe focus on Kyungsoo with some members. You'll know about it as soon as possible :)**

**Cast for this chapter: A mysterious guy**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt, Family, Drama, Friendship**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Summary:**

**Akan ada banyak rahasia di dalam kisah ini. Rahasia yang akan membuat banyak orang terluka**

**NOTE: special for Syifa Salsabilaa yang beberapa waktu lalu request FF hurt :)**

**GENDERSWITCH | CHAPTERED | AU | OOC | TYPO | DLDR | NO PLAGIAT**

**..**

**HAPPY READING**

**Prologue**

**..**

* * *

_Amsterdam, Netherlands_

Seorang pria tampan berwajah khas Asia dengan tubuh tinggi dan bertelanjang dada sedang duduk di pinggir kolam renang. Di tangan kanannya bertengger sebuah gelas berisi _orange juice _yang sesekali disesapnya.

Pria tampan itu tampaknya baru saja selesai berenang. Hal itu terlihat dari rambut hitamnya yang masih meneteskan air, juga tubuhnya yang masih basah.

Pria tampan dengan tubuh yang cukup bagus itu menoleh ke arah kiri saat telinganya menangkap suara derap langkah kaki. Ia meletakkan gelas _orang juice _di meja, lalu menatap tajam tiga pria tegap dengan jas hitam yang kini membungkuk kecil di depannya.

"Kalian datang kemari hanya untuk melaporkan kegagalan kalian, atau untuk memberiku informasi berharga?" pria dengan sorot mata tajam itu bertanya dengan malas.

Satu dari tiga orang yang baru saja datang akhirnya maju satu langkah, kemudian menyerahkan sebuah map plastik berwarna merah pada pria yang tampaknya merupakan bos mereka itu. "Kami sudah berhasil memperoleh semua informasi yang Anda butuhkan tentang orang itu, Tuan," ucap orang itu sambil menyeringai jahat.

Si bos kemudian meraih map itu, lalu melihat isinya sejenak. "Akhirnya kalian bekerja dengan baik setelah satu bulan lamanya kalian hanya membuang waktu saja," ujarnya.

Tiga orang yang ada di depannya hanya menunduk. Mereka tahu bahwa waktu satu bulan yang diberikan oleh bos mereka dinilai terlalu lama, dan kerja mereka sangatlah lamban. Mereka tentu mengenal bos mereka yang terkenal kejam dan tak suka membuang waktu itu.

"Sekarang aku akan memberikan tugas selanjutnya untuk kalian, dan kuharap kali ini kalian tak membuang waktu lagi," bos berwajah dingin itu kembali bersuara. "Siapkan kepulanganku ke Korea, juga seluruh hal yang berhubungan dengan tempat tinggal, kuliah, dan yang terpenting...identitas."

**..**

**..**

**TBC/END?**

* * *

**Annyeong~**

**ini aku ngasih prolog-nya masih gak jelas banget. emang sengaja sih. hehe.**

**aku bikin FF GS lagi nih. maaf banget buat yang kemarin minta FF yang bukan GS. Aku nulis FF ini sebelum ada permintaan/komentar yang minta aku buat bikin FF yaoi :(**

**emang sih aku selama ini lbh sering bikin GS, soalnya lebih nyaman. hehe. lain kali deh ya aku bikin yaoi lagi. tapi buat sekarang aku mau fokus ke ini dulu. buat FF ini, mungkin jumlah chapternya bakal lebih dari 10 chapter. tapi fast update kyk biasanya kok^^**

**so, mind to review?**

contact me on twitter: rizdyo12


	2. Chapter 1 New Friends

**Title: Secret Between Us**

**Pairing: EXO's official slight! crack pairing, but maybe focus on Kyungsoo with some members. You'll know about it as soon as possible :)**

**Cast for this chapter: D.O EXO as Do Kyungsoo (Girl), Baekhyun EXO as Byun Baekhyun (Girl), Sehun EXO as Oh Sehun (Boy), Chanyeol EXO as Park Chanyeol (Boy), Kris EXO as Kris Wu (Boy), Tao EXO as Huang Zitao (Girl), Kai EXO as Kim Jongin (Boy), Kyungsoo's mom (OC), and special appearance of a mysterious guy**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt, Family, Drama, Friendship**

**Length: Chaptered [1/?]**

**Summary:**

**Kisah ini baru saja dimulai. Kyungsoo, sebagai pemeran utama, bertemu dengan beberapa orang baru, dan mencoba untuk berteman dengan mereka.**

**NOTE: special for Syifa Salsabilaa yang beberapa waktu lalu request FF hurt :)**

**Nanti bakal ada slight crack couple, tapi endingnya sih tetep official aja. aku gak begitu suka crack**

**GENDERSWITCH | CHAPTERED | AU | OOC | TYPO | DLDR | NO PLAGIAT**

**..**

**HAPPY READING**

**The real chapter 1 (New Friends**)

**..**

* * *

_Amsterdam, Netherlands_

Seorang pria tampan berwajah khas Asia dengan tubuh tinggi dan bertelanjang dada sedang duduk di pinggir kolam renang. Di tangan kanannya bertengger sebuah gelas berisi _orange juice _yang sesekali disesapnya.

Pria tampan itu tampaknya baru saja selesai berenang. Hal itu terlihat dari rambut hitamnya yang masih meneteskan air, juga tubuhnya yang masih basah.

Pria tampan dengan tubuh yang cukup bagus itu menoleh ke arah kiri saat telinganya menangkap suara derap langkah kaki. Ia meletakkan gelas _orang juice _di meja, lalu menatap tajam tiga pria tegap dengan jas hitam yang kini membungkuk kecil di depannya.

"Kalian datang kemari hanya untuk melaporkan kegagalan kalian, atau untuk memberiku informasi berharga?" pria dengan sorot mata tajam itu bertanya dengan malas.

Satu dari tiga orang yang baru saja datang akhirnya maju satu langkah, kemudian menyerahkan sebuah map plastik berwarna merah pada pria yang tampaknya merupakan bos mereka itu. "Kami sudah berhasil memperoleh semua informasi yang Anda butuhkan tentang orang itu, Tuan," ucap orang itu sambil menyeringai jahat.

Si bos kemudian meraih map itu, lalu melihat isinya sejenak. "Akhirnya kalian bekerja dengan baik setelah satu bulan lamanya kalian hanya membuang waktu saja," ujarnya.

Tiga orang yang ada di depannya hanya menunduk. Mereka tahu bahwa waktu satu bulan yang diberikan oleh bos mereka dinilai terlalu lama, dan kerja mereka sangatlah lamban. Mereka tentu mengenal bos mereka yang terkenal kejam dan tak suka membuang waktu itu.

"Sekarang aku akan memberikan tugas selanjutnya untuk kalian, dan kuharap kali ini kalian tak membuang waktu lagi," bos berwajah dingin itu kembali bersuara. "Siapkan kepulanganku ke Korea, juga seluruh hal yang berhubungan dengan tempat tinggal, kuliah, dan yang terpenting...identitas."

* * *

_**...**_

* * *

_Seoul, South Korea_

Do Kyungsoo, seorang gadis manis bermata bulat dengan rambut hitam sepanjang pinggang yang sedikit berombak, sedang bersiap untuk berangkat ke kampus barunya.

Kyungsoo adalah mahasiswa tahun pertama di Seoul _National University _(SNU). Kyungsoo berhasil diterima di jurusan bisnis universitas ternama itu sebagai mahasiswa _full scholarship. _Hal itu tak mengherankan lantaran Kyungsoo sejak dulu memang sangat cerdas.

Kyungsoo mengambil jalur beasiswa karena keluarganya bukanlah keluarga berada. Ia hanya tinggal di sebuah rumah kecil bersama sang ibu. Sedangkan ayahnya, ia tak tahu ayahnya kini berada dimana. Terakhir kali ia melihat wajah ayahnya adalah saat usianya baru empat tahun. Dan seingatnya, dulu ia tak tinggal di rumah kecil yang saat ini ia tinggali.

Tapi entahlah. Bisa saja ingatannya itu salah karena saat itu Kyungsoo masih balita.

Kyungsoo kini dengan senyum kecil mulai mengancingkan kemeja biru muda yang ia pakai. Celana _jeans _warna hitam sudah melekat sempurna di kaki jenjangnya. Ujung kaki Kyungsoo kini dibalut oleh sepatu kets warna hitam. Penampilan Kyungsoo hanya sederhana seperti biasa.

Hari ini perkuliahannya akan resmi dimulai setelah beberapa hari dilakukan orientasi di kampus. Kyungsoo tak sabar untuk memulai hari ini.

Setelah gadis manis bermata bulat itu siap dengan penampilan _simple-_nya, ia membuka pintu kamar lalu berlari ke dapur. Menghampiri sang ibu yang sedang memasak.

"_Eomma~" _Kyungsoo memeluk sang ibu dari belakang.

Ibu Kyungsoo agak berjengit kaget, tapi kemudian senyum manis terkembang di bibirnya. "Sebentar lagi makanan akan siap. Tunggu saja di meja makan."

Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya, lalu berdiri di samping sang ibu. "Aku tidak usah sarapan, _eomma. _Nanti aku makan di _cafe _saja."

Jangan menganggap bahwa Kyungsoo adalah seorang gadis pemboros yang selalu ingin makan enak di _cafe. _Itu salah besar. Faktanya adalah, Kyungsoo bekerja sebagai pelayan di sebuah _cafe. _Ia selalu mendapat jatah makan siang di tempat kerjanya itu.

"Tapi itu makan siang, sayang. Kau harus sarapan," ibu Kyungsoo mencoba meyakinkan putri tunggalnya.

"Tidak usah, _eomma. _Aku sudah biasa melewatkan sarapan. Jika aku sarapan, perutku malah akan sakit," Kyungsoo sedikit bercanda saat bicara.

Ibu Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafas, lalu membelai rambut Kyungsoo yang kini diikat seluruhnya ke belakang. "Kau seharusnya tidak perlu bekerja. Ibu sudah merasa sangat bersalah saat kau harus bekerja paruh waktu selama tahun terakhirmu di sekolah. Ibu tidak ingin membuatmu kelelahan. Ibu masih bisa mencukupi kebutuhan kita dengan bekerja menjadi _cleaning service."_

"Tidak, _eomma. _Aku tidak merasa lelah," ucap Kyungsoo. "Mungkin pekerjaan _eomma _bisa mencukupi kebutuhan harian kita, tapi bagaimana dengan biaya sewa rumah? Kita sudah sering menunggak pembayaran sewa sejak dulu. Bahkan bulan ini kita belum menyiapkan uang sewa, 'kan?"

Ibu Kyungsoo memandang sayu ke arah putrinya. Kyungsoo benar. Gaji yang diperoleh ibunya tak cukup untuk membayar uang sewa rumah, dan ia memang harus bekerja untuk meringankan beban ibunya. Mereka beberapa kali sudah nyaris diusir dari rumah itu.

"Maafkan ibu, sayang. Ibu tak bisa memberimu kehidupan yang layak," wanita paruh baya yang sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo itu mulai meneteskan air mata.

Kyungsoo tak sanggup melihat ibunya menangis. Dengan lembut ia memeluk tubuh ringkih sang ibu. "Tidak apa-apa, _eomma. Eomma _sudah berjuang keras untuk melahirkanku dan melindungiku selama ini, dan itu sangat berharga untukku. Aku yang berhutang pada _eomma._"

Ibu Kyungsoo justru semakin menangis hebat mendengar penuturan sang anak. Kyungsoo memang selalu menjadi anak yang berbakti dan ikhlas menerima pahit manis kehidupan. Walaupun yang ia rasakan kebanyakan adalah pahitnya, namun Kyungsoo tak pernah menyesali hidupnya.

_'Maafkan _eomma, _Kyungsoo. Eomma yang membuatmu merasakan pahitnya kehidupan ini. Kau tak seharusnya menderita seperti ini.'_

* * *

_**...**_

* * *

Kaki mungil Kyungsoo melangkah penuh semangat di kampus barunya. Senyum simpul tak pernah luntur dari bibirnya.

Kyungsoo memang bukan sosok yang ceria. Ia lebih cenderung memiliki sifat pemalu dan sedikit pendiam. Tapi Kyungsoo tetaplah sosok yang murah senyum dan ramah. Karena menurutnya, satu senyuman bisa menghilangkan satu kesedihannya. Itu adalah prinsipnya selama ini.

Kyungsoo akhirnya tiba di kelas yang akan ditempatinya untuk mata kuliah pertama. Di dalam kelas itu, Kyungsoo bisa melihat dua teman barunya melambai ke arahnya.

"Kyungsoo!" satu diantara dua sosok yang melambai pada Kyungsoo berteriak nyaring. Sosok itu adalah seorang gadis. Sedangkan sosok yang berada di belakangnya adalah seorang pria. Mereka teman baru Kyungsoo.

Sambil terus tersenyum, Kyungsoo melangkah mendekati dua sosok yang dikenalnya. "_Annyeong, _Baekhyun _eonni..._Sehun-_ah..." _sapanya ramah pada dua sosok bernama Byun Baekhyun dan Oh Sehun itu.

Baekhyun berkenalan dengan Kyungsoo saat masa orientasi. Sedangkan Sehun, ia dulu satu sekolah dengan Kyungsoo meskipun mereka beda kelas dan dulu tak saling mengenal. Kyungsoo bahkan baru beberapa hari yang lalu mengetahui jika dulu dirinya dan Sehun satu sekolah. Ya. Beberapa hari yang lalu yaitu saat masa orientasi.

Sehun dikenal sebagai sosok pendiam dan tak banyak bicara. Auranya terkesan misterius, dan Kyungsoo juga tak menyangka jika saat di universitas, ia bisa berteman dengan Sehun. Agak aneh, tapi Kyungsoo tak mau terlalu memikirkan hal itu.

"Jangan memanggilku _eonni," _Baekhyun merajuk saat Kyungsoo sudah duduk di sampingnya. "Aku memang satu tahun lebih tua darimu, tapi tetap saja sekarang kita satu tingkat."

Baekhyun dulu sudah sempat berkuliah di universitas lain selama satu tahun. Tapi ia memutuskan untuk menjajal peruntungan dengan mengikuti tes penerimaan di SNU tahun ini, dan ternyata ia diterima. Hasilnya, sekarang ia kembali menjadi mahasiswa tahun pertama.

"Tapi _eonni _tetap lebih tua dariku. Aku harus menjaga sopan santun, 'kan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menghela nafas pasrah. "Baiklah, Kyungsoo. Aku tahu bahwa kau adalah orang yang sangat berpegang teguh pada norma kesopanan."

Kyungsoo melempar senyum tipis pada Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya ia menoleh sedikit ke belakang untuk menghadap Sehun. "Mana oleh-oleh yang kau janjikan kemarin, Sehun-_ah?" _tanya Kyungsoo seraya mengulurkan tangannya pada Sehun, seolah siap menerima pemberian pria itu.

Sehun melebarkan matanya, kemudian menepuk dahinya sendiri. "Aku lupa, Kyungsoo! Besok, ya? Aku janji besok tidak akan lupa."

Kyungsoo mendengus. Teman prianya itu kemarin bercerita bahwa satu minggu yang lalu ia baru kembali dari luar negeri setelah puas berlibur selama satu bulan. Sehun sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa ia masih memiliki sisa oleh-oleh di rumah, dan akan memberikannya pada Kyungsoo. Tapi ternyata pria yang sedikit lebih muda darinya itu malah melupakannya.

Melihat Kyungsoo yang mendengus, Sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek. Sehun memang bukan tipe orang yang banyak bicara. Ia memiliki wajah datar dan cenderung dingin. Kyungsoo sendiri belum terlalu tahu orang macam apa Oh Sehun itu. Sehun itu terkesan misterius.

Di tengah keheningan, kepala Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, dan Sehun secara bersamaan tertoleh ke arah pintu masuk saat seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam memasuki ruangan itu.

Entah mengapa, kehadiran pria itu membuat aura di kelas menjadi berubah.

"Auranya begitu suram," Kyungsoo tanpa sadar bicara pelan. Untung saja suaranya hanya lirih, dan hanya bisa didengar oleh Baekhyun dan Sehun saja.

"Ia adalah orang kaya itu," Baekhyun menanggapi seraya matanya terus mengikuti pergerakan pria misterius itu sampai ke pojok belakang kelas.

"Orang kaya?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

Baekhyun akhirnya kembali menghadap Kyungsoo. Ia mengangguk kecil. "Kudengar, sejak kecil ia tinggal di luar negeri karena bisnis ayahnya memang berpusat di luar negeri. Baru tahun ini ia kembali ke Korea. Kata orang, harta ayahnya bahkan bisa digunakan untuk membeli negara ini!"

"Ucapanmu berlebihan, _noona," _Sehun menimpali dengan malas. "Mana bisa negara ini dibeli dengan uang? Analogi yang sangat tidak masuk akal," lanjutnya. Masih dengan nada malas dan datar yang sama.

"Terserah kau, tuan muka rata," Baekhyun memutar bola matanya jengah. "Intinya, keluarga pria itu sangat sangat sangat kaya."

Kyungsoo hanya terus menatap Baekhyun dengan matanya yang membulat polos. "Kau tahu siapa namanya?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, lalu mengangguk mantap. "Tentu saja! Namanya adalah...Kim Jongin."

* * *

_**...**_

* * *

Kyungsoo sedang berjalan bersama Baekhyun dan Sehun di koridor kampus. Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan kuliah hari ini.

Jam _digital_ di tangan kiri Kyungsoo baru menunjukkan angka 11. Ia baru akan mulai bekerja di _cafe _pada pukul 12.15 KST, tapi ia ingin langsung ke _cafe _saja sekarang. Siapa tahu bosnya yang tampan itu mau memberinya makan siang lebih awal.

"Kyungsoo, kau ingin langsung pergi ke _cafe?" _tanya Baekhyun. Ia dan Sehun sudah tahu bahwa Kyungsoo bekerja _part time _di _cafe._

"Ya, _eonni. Waeyo?" _Kyungsoo balas bertanya.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, aku tidak tahu sekarang harus pergi kemana. Kalau di rumah, aku pasti hanya akan mati bosan karena disana tidak ada orang. Orang tuaku sedang ada di Sidney," ucap Baekhyun lesu.

Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Baekhyun adalah anak orang kaya, dan orang tuanya sangat sering bepergian ke luar negeri. Baekhyun sering merasa kesepian karena hal itu.

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini _eonni _ikut aku ke _cafe? _Bosku sangat tampan, dan ia juga berasal dari luar negeri. Nanti aku kenalkan padanya!" tawar Kyungsoo antusias. Ia hanya ingin menghibur Baekhyun. Bagaimanapun juga, Baekhyun adalah temannya, dan ia berharap Baekhyun bisa menjadi sahabatnya.

"Benarkah? Aku mau, Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun langsung menjawab semangat. Tak lama kemudian ia beralih menatap si pria muka datar di sampingnya. "Kau mau ikut juga atau tidak, Oh Sehun?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku malas terlibat dalam urusan wanita. Paling-paling kalian akan menggosip dan akan mengagumi bos tampan Kyungsoo, 'kan? Aku tidak tertarik."

"Ah, kau ini benar-benar membosankan!" balas Baekhyun. Ia menoleh lagi pada Kyungsoo. "Oh iya, Soo-_ya. _Aku juga ingin mengenalkanmu pada seseorang. Kau mau tidak?" tanyanya.

"Memangnya ingin mengenalkanku dengan siapa, _eonni?" _Kyungsoo balas melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Kemarin saat hari terakhir orientasi, aku berkenalan dengan seorang pria. Ia seumuran denganku, tapi sekarang satu tingkat dengan kita. Ia pindah dari universitas lamanya, sama sepertiku. Ia satu jurusan dengan kita, tapi berbeda kelas. Bagaimana?" Baekhyun menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Kyungsoo sejenak berpikir. Tidak ada salahnya juga 'kan berkenalan dengan orang baru? Menambah relasi itu adalah hal bagus. Jadi, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengangguk.

Hal itu membuat Baekhyun dengan semangat menyeret tangan Kyungsoo dan Sehun untuk berlari menuju ruang kelas yang sudah diketahui oleh Baekhyun.

Kenapa Sehun juga ikut diseret? Mungkin Baekhyun sedang khilaf.

**..**

Baekhyun sedikit mengintip ke dalam ruang kelas yang ia tuju. Ia tersenyum cerah saat melihat orang yang ia cari sedang berkutat dengan bukunya.

Baekhyun menarik Kyungsoo dan Sehun untuk menghampiri pria itu.

"Hai!" sapa Baekhyun penuh semangat saat ia dan dua kawannya sudah sampai di depan si pria.

Si pria sempat terkejut mendengar sapaan nyaring Baekhyun. Tapi tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum lebar pada Baekhyun. "Kau Byun Baekhyun yang kemarin, 'kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat. "Kau masih ingat aku?" tanyanya. Sosok yang diberi pertanyaan kini mengangguk. "Oh iya. Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada dua temanku. Yang ini namanya Do Kyungsoo, dan yang ini Oh Sehun," lanjut Baekhyun seraya menunjuk Kyungsoo dan Sehun bergantian.

"Hai, namaku Park Chanyeol. Senang bertemu kalian," pria bernama Park Chanyeol itu bersalaman dengan Kyungsoo dan Sehun secara bergantian. Senyum lebar tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya.

"Kami juga senang bertemu denganmu, Chanyeol-_ssi," _balas Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya canggung. "Jangan terlalu formal padaku. Aku lebih suka dipanggil dengan sebutan _oppa," _ucapnya sambil _nyengir _lebar.

"Memangnya kau tahu kalau Kyungsoo ini lebih muda darimu?" tanya Baekhyun.

Wajah bodoh Chanyeol kini terpampang saat ia beralih menatap Baekhyun. "Tentu saja tidak," jawabnya. "Tapi aku sangat suka ketika semua orang memanggilku _oppa. _Tak peduli usia mereka lebih muda atau lebih tua dariku."

Dan semua orang di kelas itu _sweatdrop _mendengar penjelasan _absurd _Chanyeol.

* * *

_**...**_

* * *

"_Annyeonghaseyo!" _suara sapaan Kyungsoo terdengar nyaring saat ia dan Baekhyun memasuki _cafe _tempatnya bekerja.

_Dragon Cafe _merupakan nama dari tempat itu. Kesan elegan sangat kentara di _cafe _itu. Seluruh _furniture _yang digunakan sangat berkelas. Dengan dominasi warna coklat tua, _cafe _itu menghadirkan aura yang dewasa dan jantan.

"Kyungsoo _eonni?" _seorang pelayan menghampiri Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo harus sedikit mendongak untuk menatap pelayan itu karena badannya yang lebih tinggi dari Kyungsoo. "Hai, Tao. Apa hari ini _cafe _cukup ramai?"

Pelayan dengan _name tag _Huang Zitao tapi sering dipanggil dengan nama Tao itu mengangguk. "Lumayan, _eonni," _jawabnya. "Oh iya. Kenapa _eonni _sudah datang? _Shift eonni _baru akan dimulai empat puluh menit lagi, 'kan?"

Kyungsoo terkekeh melihat keimutan gadis di depannya. Tao hanya lebih muda beberapa bulan darinya, tapi sifatnya yang sangat kekanakan selalu membuatnya gemas.

"Aku ingin meminta jatah makan siangku lebih awal pada _Duizhang," _bisiknya. Ia tersenyum cerah, kemudian tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. "Ah! Aku hampir lupa. Aku membawa teman kuliahku, Tao. Namanya Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun, ini adalah Tao," Kyungsoo mengenalkan Baekhyun dan Tao.

Dua orang yang diperkenalkan oleh Kyungsoo akhirnya berjabat tangan.

"Andai aku bisa kuliah, pasti aku juga memiliki teman seperti Baekhyun _eonni," _ucap Tao.

"Kau bisa saja kuliah, Tao. Hanya saja, kau tak mau lanjut kuliah."

Tao _nyengir _mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Memang benar. Ia seharusnya bisa saja kuliah. Tao bukan berasal dari keluarga yang kekurangan. Orang tuanya berasal dari China, tapi sudah pindah ke Korea sejak empat tahun lalu. Ayah Tao bekerja di perusahaan swasta, dan itu cukup bisa mengangkat derajat keluarga Huang.

Hanya saja, Tao tidak berminat untuk melanjutkan kuliah. Setelah lulus sekolah, ia justru bekerja di _cafe _ini.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mendukung keputusan sosok yang sudah seperti adik baginya itu. Saat Tao baru mulai bekerja di _cafe, _Kyungsoo yang terus membimbingnya karena Kyungsoo sudah lebih dulu bekerja disana. Jadi tak heran jika dua gadis itu berteman dekat.

"Apa hari ini kau hanya sendiri? Bukankah seharusnya ada Yixing _eonni?" _tanya Kyungsoo.

Tao mengangguk membenarkan. "Yixing _eonni _sedang ada di belakang."

"Begitu rupanya. Lalu _Duizhang _dimana? Aku belum melihat semburan apinya sama sekali," Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. Menertawakan candaannya sendiri.

_Duizhang _adalah nama panggilan untuk bos mereka. Bos mereka itu sebenarnya terhitung baru. Mungkin baru dua atau tiga bulan yang lalu bos muda itu mengambil alih _cafe _ini —tak ada yang mengingat waktunya secara pasti-.

Sebelumnya, sang _Duizhang _tinggal di luar negeri sejak kecil. Baru dua atau tiga bulan ini ia pindah ke Korea. Jadi jangan heran jika bahasa Koreanya masih berantakan —padahal katanya ia sudah kursus Bahasa Korea selama tiga bulan sebelum resmi pindah ke Korea-.

"Ia ada di ruangannya. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia ak—"

"Mencariku?" Sebuah suara berat yang sangat _sexy _memotong ucapan Tao.

Bersamaan dengan munculnya suara itu, muncul pula sesosok pria yang sangat tinggi dan sangat tampan. Mata pria itu tajam, dan bentuk alisnya seperti alis _angry bird. Posture _tubuh pria itu atletis dan terlihat bagus. Sosok yang mungkin hampir sempurna.

"_Duizhang!" _Kyungsoo memekik heboh. Entah mengapa, setiap kali melihat bosnya itu, jiwa _fangirl _Kyungsoo langsung bangkit.

Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Kyungsoo mengagumi sosok itu. Ia sendiri tak tahu kekaguman itu berada di level mana. Tapi yang jelas, Kyungsoo sangat mengidolakan bosnya.

"_Stop it! Call me by my real name, Shortie!" _bos Kyungsoo memarahi anak buahnya yang pendek itu.

"_No. I don't like your real name, Boss," _Kyungsoo tetap _ngotot. _Hasilnya, sang bos pun hanya bisa pasrah. "Oh iya, _oppa. _Aku membawa temanku hari ini. Namanya Byun Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun, ini adalah bosku. Wu Yifan alias Kris Wu alias _Duizhang."_

Yifan alias Kris alias _Duizhang _memutar bola matanya bosan saat mendengar Kyungsoo menyebutkan semua namanya, baik nama asli maupun nama panggilan.

Tapi akhirnya pria tampan itu bersalaman dengan Baekhyun. Hanya senyuman tipis yang muncul saat itu.

"_Oppa, _bolehkah aku minta jatah makan siangku sekarang? Aku sudah lapar," rengek Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo selalu menjadi sosok yang berbeda saat berhadapan dengan Kris. Ia jadi manja dan kekanakan. Bahkan ia seenak hati memanggil bosnya dengan sebutan _oppa. _Langkah _ngawur-_nya itu rupanya diikuti oleh pelayan-pelayan muda lainnya di _cafe _itu. Mereka kini juga memanggil Kris dengan sebutan _oppa. _Kris terpaksa menerimanya.

"Kau harus membayar kalau ingin makan sekarang," Kris berucap (sok) dingin. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu langsung menekuk wajahnya. "Jangan menunjukkan ekspresi memelas padaku. Aku hanya bercanda. Ambil jatah makan siangmu, dan ambilkan makan siang untuk temanmu juga."

Kyungsoo mengerjap polos. "Makan siang untuk Baekhyun juga? Gratis?"

"Hm," hanya jawaban singkat yang keluar dari bibir Kris sebelum akhirnya pria itu kembali ke ruangannya.

"Baek _eonni, _kau duduk di kursi saja. Aku akan mengambil makan siang untuk kita," ucap Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun.

"Aku benar-benar mendapat makan siang gratis?" tanya Baekhyun.

Tao yang sejak tadi masih berdiri disitu langsung tertawa melihat ekspresi Baekhyun. "Kris _gege _sebenarnya adalah orang baik," ujar Tao. "Sebaiknya Kyungsoo _eonni _dan Baekhyun _eonni _duduk saja. Aku akan mengambilkan makan siang untuk kalian."

**..**

_**Skip time**_

**..**

Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang kenyang. Ia tak menyangka bahwa makanan gratis akan sangat mengenyangkan begini.

"Aku benar-benar beruntung hari ini," ujarnya.

Kyungsoo meletakkan gelas air putih yang baru saja ia minum, lalu mendongak menatap Baekhyun. "Beruntung karena bertemu Kris _oppa _yang tampan, atau karena mendapat makan siang gratis?"

"Aku lebih menyukai makan siang gratis," jawab Baekhyun. "Kulihat kau sangat berbeda saat di depan Kris. Kau menyukainya?"

Wajah Kyungsoo sedikit merona. "Be-benarkah aku berbeda? Aku malah tidak sadar."

"Kau biasanya pendiam dan pemalu, tapi tadi terlihat agresif sekali," Baekhyun menertawakan Kyungsoo.

"Jangan tertawa, _eonni," _Kyungsoo tak bisa lagi menahan rasa malunya. "Aku hanya mengagumi Kris _oppa _saja. Ia sangat tampan dan sangat berwibawa. Ayahnya mempercayakan _cafe _ini padanya karena Kris _oppa _memiliki kemampuan di bidang ini. Itu sangat hebat."

Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali. "Mungkin lama-lama kau akan mencintainya, Kyungsoo-_ya."_

Wajah Kyungsoo mendadak murung. "Ia hanya menganggapku seperti adik perempuannya saja, _eonni. _Aku tak mau berharap lebih."

"Bersabarlah, Kyungsoo," hibur Baekhyun. "Jika kau tak bisa bersamanya, aku yakin kau bisa bersama orang yang lebih baik darinya."

* * *

_**...**_

* * *

Angin malam yang berhembus kencang membuat helaian rambut Kyungsoo yang diikat juga ikut berterbangan.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. _Shift _Kyungsoo sudah berakhir, dan kini ia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang.

Kaki mungil miliknya bergerak menuju halte bus yang kira-kira berjarak dua ratus meter dari _cafe._

Kyungsoo mendengus sebal ketika mendapati tali sepatunya terlepas. Ia ingin cepat-cepat sampai rumah, tapi tali sepatunya itu mengganggu langkahnya.

Dengan malas Kyungsoo mulai menundukkan badannya untuk mengikat ulang tali sepatunya. Dan saat ia sedang berkutat dengan tali sepatunya itu, ia tiba-tiba dikagetkan dengan guyuran air dingin yang membasahi tubuhnya. Ketika ia mengangkat wajahnya, ia mendapati mobil sedan hitam berlalu di depannya.

"Sial..." Kyungsoo mendesis. Ia berpikir bahwa air yang membasahi tubuhnya berasal dari mobil itu.

Mungkin saja orang yang ada di dalam mobil tanpa sengaja melakukannya. Mungkin orang itu tadi hanya ingin membuang air minum sisa atau semacamnya ke jalan, dan tanpa sengaja mengenai Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mencoba berpikir positif. Walaupun rasanya janggal karena jumlah air yang mengguyurnya tadi sangat banyak. Mungkin satu ember penuh.

Kyungsoo memeluk tubuhnya sendiri karena kedinginan. Kyungsoo yakin bahwa air yang menyiramnya tadi merupakan air es. Ia yakin bahwa air biasa tak akan sedingin ini rasanya.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, akhirnya Kyungsoo sampai di halte bus. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya yang serasa beku di salah satu tempat duduk kosong. Hanya ada tiga orang di halte itu.

Tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar karena kedinginan, dan ia masih terus berusaha menghangatkan tubuhnya sendiri. Sayangnya, ia tak membawa jaket malam ini. Itu membuatnya menjadi semakin dingin.

Kyungsoo merasa kursi di sebelah kanannya diduduki oleh seseorang. Ia tahu bahwa tadi kursi itu kosong, tapi sekarang ia malas untuk menengok. Ia lebih memilih untuk menghangatkan dirinya dengan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

"Pakai ini," sebuah suara berat yang sedikit mendayu menginterupsi kegiatan Kyungsoo.

Mata bulat gadis itu mendapati sebuah jaket tebal berwarna coklat berada di depan matanya.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menoleh ke kanan, dan ia langsung terkejut saat melihat sosok yang ada di dekatnya.

Sosok yang ada di dekat Kyungsoo adalah seorang pria tampan. Mata sayu pria itu menatap lurus pada mata bulat Kyungsoo. Wajah pria itu tampak kemerahan, dan Kyungsoo bisa mencium bau alkohol dari pria itu.

Kyungsoo langsung bisa menyimpulkan bahwa pria itu sedang mabuk. Mungkin itu alasan kenapa pria itu berada di halte ini. Letak halte ini dekat dengan sebuah klub malam terkenal di Seoul.

"Pakai ini," pria itu mengulangi ucapannya. Masih dengan nada bicara khas orang mabuk. Hanya saja, tatapan mata pria itu masih terlihat fokus meskipun ia sedang mabuk.

Kyungsoo sebenarnya ragu, tapi ia memutuskan untuk menerima jaket itu.

Setelah jaket itu berpindah tangan, pria itu kemudian berdiri, dan segera masuk ke dalam bus yang beberapa saat lalu berhenti. Kyungsoo bahkan tak menyadari bahwa ada bus yang berhenti di depannya.

Mata Kyungsoo masih menatap pada pria yang sekarang sudah duduk di dalam bus. Pria itu tak balas menatapnya, tapi Kyungsoo terus saja menatap pria itu.

Kyungsoo tak ikut masuk ke dalam bus itu karena itu bukan bus yang akan melalui rumahnya.

Hingga bus itu melaju pelan, Kyungsoo masih terus memandangi pria itu.

Saat bus sudah berbelok di tikungan, barulah Kyungsoo mengarahkan pandangannya pada jaket coklat di tangannya.

Ia memiliki dua alasan kenapa pada akhirnya ia menerima jaket pinjaman itu.

Alasan pertama: ia tahu bahwa orang mabuk akan sangat emosional bila keinginannya tidak dituruti.

Alasan kedua: ia...ia tahu siapa pria itu.

* * *

___**...**_

* * *

_In other place..._

"Kenapa Anda hanya menyiramnya dengan air dingin, Tuan? Bukankah itu terlalu ringan?" tanya seorang pria berjas hitam pada seorang pria muda yang duduk di kursi belajarnya.

Pria muda berwajah tampan itu menyeringai. "Aku ingin menghancurkannya secara perlahan," jawabnya tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya. "Bukankah itu akan lebih menarik?"

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

* * *

**Dikarenakan prolog yang tadi pagi terlalu pendek, aku memutuskan untuk update chapter 1 yang sesungguhnya siang ini :)**

**FF ini mungkin agak sedikit menyimpan cast misterius dalam waktu yang cukup lama, jadi para pembaca bisa menebak-nebak siapa cast misterius itu.**

**makasih buat yang udah kasih komentar di prolog yang sebelumnya.**

**review again?^^**


	3. Chapter 2 The Cold Boy

**Title: Secret Between Us**

**Pairing: EXO's official slight! crack pairing, but maybe focus on Kyungsoo with some members. You'll know about it as soon as possible :)**

**Cast for this chapter: D.O EXO as Do Kyungsoo (Girl), Kai EXO as Kim Jongin (Boy), Chanyeol EXO as Park Chanyeol (Boy), Kris EXO as Kris Wu (Boy), and special appearance of a mysterious guy**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt, Family, Drama, Friendship**

**Length: Chaptered [2/?]**

**Summary:**

**Kyungsoo sudah tak ingin berurusan dengan 'pria dingin' itu. Tapi ternyata, ia kembali harus berurusan dengan orang itu saat ia hampir tertabrak mobil**

**NOTE: special for Syifa Salsabilaa yang beberapa waktu lalu request FF hurt :)**

**Nanti bakal ada slight crack couple, tapi endingnya sih tetep official aja. aku gak begitu suka crack**

**GENDERSWITCH | CHAPTERED | AU | OOC | TYPO | DLDR | NO PLAGIAT**

**Previous Chapter:**

_Pria muda berwajah tampan itu menyeringai. "Aku ingin menghancurkannya secara perlahan," jawabnya tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya. "Bukankah itu akan lebih menarik?"_

**..**

**HAPPY READING**

**Chapter 2 (The Cold Boy**)

**..**

* * *

Hari baru menghampiri kehidupan Kyungsoo. Gadis manis itu baru saja menyelesaikan kuliahnya hari ini. Baekhyun langsung meluncur pulang karena ia mendapat kabar bahwa hari ini orang tuanya kembali ke Korea. Gadis itu tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk bertemu orang tuanya.

Sehun juga langsung pergi tanpa alasan apapun. Sehun benar-benar misterius, dan Kyungsoo sama sekali tak banyak tahu tentang pria bermarga Oh itu.

Kyungsoo saat ini masih bertahan di kelasnya. Jemari mungil gadis itu meremas jaket coklat yang hingga kini ada di pangkuannya. Itu adalah jaket yang dipinjamkan oleh seseorang tadi malam, dan ia bertekad ingin mengembalikan jaket ini ke pemiliknya. Tapi sesungguhnya, ia masih ragu.

Hanya tersisa segelintir orang di kelasnya. Kyungsoo menengok ke arah belakang, dan ia mendapati seorang pria tampan sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Ia kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke depan, lalu menghela nafas. Berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Gadis itu seperti sedang menghadapi hukuman pancung sampai keringat dingin menetes di pelipisnya.

Setelah merasa sedikit lebih tenang, gadis polos itu berdiri, kemudian melangkah menuju belakang kelas.

Langkah kakinya berhenti tepat di depan si pria yang tampak angkuh dan acuh itu. "Permisi..." suara Kyungsoo mengalun lembut.

Pria itu akhirnya mendongak. Kyungsoo nyaris berteriak saat melihat tatapan tajam bak silet milik pria itu. Rasanya Kyungsoo seperti dikuliti hidup-hidup, hingga ia merasa tercekik, kehilangan nafas, dan akan mati sebentar lagi. Mungkin terlalu hiperbolis, tapi itu yang dirasakan oleh Kyungsoo.

Pria di hadapan Kyungsoo sama sekali tak bersuara. Ia hanya menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan elangnya. Tatapan yang tampak mengerikan. Dingin dan sangat tajam. Bagaimana bisa seorang manusia memiliki tatapan mengerikan seperti itu? Kyungsoo benar-benar tak habis pikir, tercipta dari apa mata pria yang ada di depannya itu?

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Mengusir pemikiran bodoh di kepalanya. Dan pada akhirnya, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk bicara daripada terus-terusan diliputi keheningan. "A-aku ingin mengembalikan jaket ini. Terimakasih telah meminjamkannya padaku," Kyungsoo menyodorkan jaket coklat di tangannya sembari sedikit menundukkan kepala sebagai ungkapan terimakasih.

Pria dingin itu menyambar jaket miliknya dengan cepat, dan tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi langsung pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas lega sekaligus lemas. Ia tak menyangka di dunia ini ada orang yang sangat dingin dan angkuh begitu.

_'Semoga aku tak pernah berurusan denganmu lagi, Kim Jongin.'_

* * *

**_..._**

* * *

Setelah pertemuannya dengan pria misterius nan menyebalkan bernama Kim Jongin, Kyungsoo berjalan gontai di koridor kampus. Ia menyelesaikan kuliahnya pukul tiga sore sehingga ia harus mengambil _shift _sore di tempat kerjanya. Untung saja Kris tak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Hanya saja, gajinya mungkin akan berkurang.

Tapi sepertinya tidak. Selama ini Kris tak pernah memotong gajinya walaupun Kyungsoo melakukan kesalahan. Pernah satu kali Kyungsoo memecahkan gelas dan piring saat ia sedang mencucinya, namun saat itu Kris tak memotong gaji Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo juga pernah beberapa kali izin bekerja karena sakit, tapi Kris juga tetap tak memotong gajinya. Sosok Kris menjadi semakin mengagumkan di mata Kyungsoo karena semua itu.

"Kyungsoo-_ya!" _Kyungsoo menghentikan langkah kakinya saat telinganya menangkap sebuah suara yang meneriakkan namanya. Ia sedikit terkejut karena tadi ia sedang melamun. Ya. melamun memikirkan seorang Kris Wu yang tampan.

Ia membalikkan badannya, dan ia langsung disambut oleh wajah seorang pria yang memiliki cengiran dan telinga lebar. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Chanyeol?

"Ada apa, _oppa?" _tanya Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol meringis senang saat mendengar Kyungsoo memanggilnya _oppa. _"Kau sendirian saja? Dimana ByunBaek dan si muka datar?"

"Kenapa semua orang menyebut Sehun dengan panggilan si muka datar?" Kyungsoo sedikit tertawa. "Baekhyun _eonni _langsung pulang karena hari ini orang tuanya kembali ke Korea. Sedangkan Sehun, ia langsung menghilang saat kuliah selesai. Aku tidak tahu ia pergi kemana."

"Temanmu itu aneh-aneh saja!" tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengusak rambut Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo terkejut atas perlakuan itu. "Lalu, kau sendiri sekarang mau kemana?" tanyanya.

"Aku ingin pergi bekerja," jawab Kyungsoo.

"Bekerja?" lagi-lagi Chanyeol bertanya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk seraya tersenyum. "Aku bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah _cafe."_

"Benarkah?" kembali Chanyeol bertanya antusias. "Kalau begitu, aku akan mengantarmu. Boleh tidak?"

Dahi Kyungsoo mengkerut karena bingung. "Mengantarku? Apa tidak merepotkan?" tanyanya.

"Sama sekali tidak," Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali dengan lucu. "Aku sedang bosan. Aku ingin berjalan-jalan. Boleh ya boleh ya?"

Senyuman manis terkembang di bibir Kyungsoo. Lucu sekali melihat Chanyeol yang antusias itu. Chanyeol seperti seorang anak kecil yang terjebak dalam tubuh orang dewasa. Benar-benar menggemaskan, tapi juga manis dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Kyungsoo tak memiliki alasan untuk menolak tawaran Chanyeol. Ia sudah menganggap Chanyeol sebagai seorang teman, dan tak ada salahnya menerima tawaran bantuan dari teman sendiri, 'kan? Ya, meskipun Kyungsoo juga belum banyak tahu mengenai Chanyeol. Tapi mungkin saja ia bisa tahu lebih banyak tentang Chanyeol jika ia sering menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan pria itu.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya dengan imut untuk menerima tawaran Chanyeol tadi. Melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah menganggukkan kepalanya, dengan cepat Chanyeol meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan menarik gadis itu untuk berjalan bersamanya.

Kyungsoo tertegun melihat aksi Chanyeol. Ia hanya bisa memandang aneh pada tangannya yang digenggam oleh Chanyeol. Rasanya...hangat. Kyungsoo tak mengerti kenapa sensasi itu bisa muncul di hatinya begitu saja saat tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan Chanyeol. Ia tak pernah merasa seperti itu sebelumnya.

* * *

**...**

* * *

"Jadi, kau bekerja di _Dragon Cafe?" _tanya Chanyeol setelah ia dan Kyungsoo tiba di depan _Dragon Cafe._

Kyungsoo hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban karena ia sedang berusaha melepas _seatbelt-_nya. Ia tak tahu kenapa sabuk pengaman itu jadi sulit dilepas.

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul melihat Kyungsoo yang tampak menggemaskan saat sedang serius melakukan sesuatu. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, pria bermata besar itu segera mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil alih pekerjaan Kyungsoo. Ia membantu Kyungsoo melepaskan _seatbelt-_nya.

Hal itu mengejutkan Kyungsoo karena sekarang wajah Chanyeol begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Ia menelan ludahnya gugup. Kyungsoo itu polos. Ia belum pernah berdekatan dengan lawan jenis seperti ini.

"Nah! Sudah terbuka. Sepertinya kau harus belajar dariku untuk bisa membukanya lain waktu," ucap Chanyeol. Lagi-lagi ia menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengusak rambut Kyungsoo. Itu membuat Kyungsoo sedikit merona.

"_Go-gomawo. _Aku...aku harus bekerja sekarang," suara Kyungsoo terdengar gugup.

Chanyeol menahan tawa melihat Kyungsoo yang gugup begitu. "Baiklah. Selamat bekerja," ujarnya. "Ah! Tunggu dulu!" Chanyeol kembali membuka mulutnya ketika Kyungsoo sudah hendak membuka pintu mobil.

"Ada apa, _oppa?" _tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada yang sudah tak sabar. Ia takut terlambat bekerja.

"Ehm...apa nanti kau ingin aku jemput?" Chanyeol justru balik bertanya.

Pandangan Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol tampak kebingungan. Bagi Kyungsoo, pertanyaan Chanyeol barusan seperti pertanyaan pria yang ditujukan untuk kekasihnya.

Eh? Apa yang kau pikirkan, Kyungsoo?

"Tidak usah, _oppa. _Aku sudah biasa pulang naik bus," akhirnya Kyungsoo menolak tawaran Chanyeol. Ia merasa tak enak hati jika harus menyusahkan teman barunya.

Untung saja Chanyeol tak memaksanya. Ia tersenyum tampan sebelum kembali bicara. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Selamat bekerja, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol. Dengan segera ia membuka pintu mobil di samping kanannya, kemudian keluar dari mobil milik Chanyeol itu. Ia masih sempat melambaikan tangan pada Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya memasuki _cafe _tempatnya bekerja.

* * *

**...**

* * *

Kyungsoo dan Kris bersamaan keluar dari _cafe.__ Cafe _tutup pukul sepuluh malam, seperti biasanya.

Kyungsoo adalah pegawai terakhir yang menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, jadi ia keluar dari _cafe _bersama sang atasan. Ia malam ini keluar pukul setengah sebelas malam. Lebih lambat daripada kemarin.

Tadi Kyungsoo harus bersih-bersih dulu jadinya ia pulang belakangan. Rekan kerjanya sebagai pelayan hari ini —Tao dan Yixing- sudah pulang tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Hal itu sudah biasa, dan Kyungsoo sama sekali tak keberatan.

Sebenarnya pekerjaan Kyungsoo hanya _pure _sebagai seorang pelayan yang mencatat dan mengantarkan pesanan. Di belakang layar sudah ada dua orang pegawai yang tugasnya membuat makanan dan minuman, dan untuk urusan bersih-bersih juga sudah ada satu pegawai yang bertugas untuk itu.

Tapi Kyungsoo adalah Kyungsoo. Seorang gadis yang cinta kebersihan dan kerapian sampai ia rela turun tangan untuk membersihkan _cafe _dan pulang terakhir. Walaupun tak jarang pula Kyungsoo memilih untuk pulang tepat pukul sepuluh malam karena ia terlalu lelah setelah bekerja.

"Kau mau aku antar pulang?" tanya Kris lembut. Jika sedang berdua dengan Kyungsoo, Kris memang lebih sering bersikap lembut dan hangat. Entah apa alasannya.

Tapi apapun alasannya, Kyungsoo menyukai hal itu. Ia merasa nyaman bersama dengan Kris yang seperti itu. Walaupun Kyungsoo juga menerima sifat lain Kris yang dingin dan angkuh. Ya, Kyungsoo menerima Kris apa adanya.

Seperti biasa, rona merah mulai merayapi pipi Kyungsoo. Ini bukan kali pertama Kris menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya pulang, tapi Kyungsoo memang selalu merona saat Kris bertanya seperti itu. Kyungsoo merasa diperhatikan dan disayangi. Ia merasa bahagia karena masih ada orang yang peduli padanya selain ibunya sendiri.

Tapi Kyungsoo selalu menolak tawaran bosnya itu. Ia tak mau terlalu merepotkan Kris, karena ia tahu bahwa arah rumah mereka berlawanan. Baginya, Kris itu sudah terlalu baik padanya. Meskipun Kyungsoo tak terlalu mengetahui latar belakang Kris, tapi selama ini Kris selalu baik padanya. Tak ada alasan baginya untuk tak menganggap Kris sebagai sosok yang baik.

"Tidak usah, _oppa. _Aku akan naik bus terakhir seperti biasanya," jawab Kyungsoo. Pada akhirnya ia menolak tawaran Kris (lagi).

Kris menghela nafas lelah mendengar jawaban _langganan _Kyungsoo. "Kau itu kenapa? Tak ingin merepotkanku? Aku sama sekali tak repot, Kyungsoo. Memang apa pekerjaanku selain di _cafe? _Membunuh orang?"

Kyungsoo agak berjengit dan mendadak merinding saat mendengar pertanyaan terakhir Kris. Kenapa bosnya itu tiba-tiba bicara tentang bunuh-membunuh? Membuat Kyungsoo takut saja!

"Hey, Soo. Kau melamun?" Kris mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah _bengong _Kyungsoo. "Aku hanya bercanda. Aku belum pernah membunuh orang. Ya. Belum. Tapi itu mungkin saja jika aku benar-benar marah dan benci pada seseorang," imbuh Kris seraya menyeringai jahat.

"Jangan membuatku takut, _oppa!" _Kyungsoo memukul lengan Kris keras. Seringai Kris benar-benar menyeramkan. "Sudahlah. Aku tetap akan naik bus. Sampai jumpa besok, _oppa," _Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya dan mulai berjalan menjauhi sang atasan.

Kris hanya bisa menatap punggung sempit Kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Ia bahkan tak membalas salam perpisahan Kyungsoo. Entah apa yang dipikirkan pria berwajah _cool _itu.

* * *

**...**

* * *

Kyungsoo sudah hampir sampai di halte tempatnya biasa menunggu bus, tapi tiba-tiba gadis mungil itu berhenti berjalan. Ia melihat sebuah toko boneka di seberang jalan yang masih buka padahal ini sudah pukul setengah sebelas malam.

Toko boneka itu memang sudah lama berada di tempat itu, tapi Kyungsoo baru hari ini melihat sebuah boneka panda besar yang sangat imut. _'Tao suka sekali pada panda,' _pikirnya.

Begitulah Kyungsoo. Ia selalu memikirkan kepentingan orang lain di atas kepentingannya sendiri. Apalagi orang lain yang dimaksud adalah Huang Zitao, sosok yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri.

Kyungsoo ingin melihat boneka itu. Mungkin hanya sekedar melihat, karena ia yakin uang di dompetnya tak akan cukup untuk membeli boneka besar itu. Barangkali ia harus menabung beberapa bulan untuk bisa membeli boneka yang tingginya nyaris menyamai tinggi badan Kyungsoo itu.

Sebelum menyeberang, Kyungsoo memastikan jalanan sepi terlebih dahulu. Dan Kyungsoo beruntung karena jalanan memang sepi. Tak ada kendaraan dari arah kanan maupun kirinya.

Dengan langkah ringan Kyungsoo mulai menyeberang. Tapi tampaknya Kyungsoo tak terlalu beruntung karena tiba-tiba saja ada mobil yang melaju super kencang ke arahnya.

Kyungsoo seperti membeku di titik pijakannya. Hampir saja mobil mewah itu menabrak dirinya jika saja..._SRET..._Jika saja tidak ada tangan yang menarik lengan Kyungsoo ke pinggir.

Mata Kyungsoo terpejam. Ia merasa jatuh, tapi jatuh di tempat yang empuk hingga ia tak merasa sakit sama sekali.

Karena penasaran, akhirnya Kyungsoo membuka matanya pelan. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat wajah seseorang berada beberapa _centimeter _di bawah wajahnya. Iya. DI BAWAHNYA! Kyungsoo mendarat di atas tubuh seseorang hingga ia sama sekali tak merasa sakit.

Kyungsoo terus menatap wajah di bawahnya. Pemilik wajah itu adalah seorang pria, dan ia juga menatap Kyungsoo intens. Keduanya bertatapan selama beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya Kyungsoo tersadar dan segera bangkit dari sosok yang ia tindih itu.

Pria yang tadi ditindih oleh Kyungsoo juga berdiri, lalu menatap Kyungsoo tajam. "Kenapa kau terus menyusahkanku?" tanya sosok pria itu dengan nada dingin bagai es.

Kyungsoo terkesiap mendengar nada dingin itu. Bukankah baru tadi siang ia berharap untuk tak berurusan dengan pria dingin ini lagi? Kenapa sekarang ia malah berurusan dengannya (lagi)?

Tapi tak seharusnya Kyungsoo meratapi nasibnya itu. Pasalnya, pria dingin itu sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya. Ia tak bisa membayangkan jika dirinya tadi benar-benar tertabrak mobil. Kyungsoo jadi sedikit ketakutan saat mengingat insiden tadi.

"Ma-maafkan aku. Tadi jalanan sepi saat aku menyeberang. Aku tidak tahu jika mob—"

"Sssh..." suara desisan perih memotong kalimat Kyungsoo.

Kepala si pria —tepatnya di bagian samping kanan- mengeluarkan darah. Mungkin terbentur batu saat terjatuh tadi.

Kyungsoo panik seketika. "Jo-Jongin-_ssi..." _Pria bernama Jongin di depan Kyungsoo tampak kaget karena Kyungsoo mengetahui namanya. "A-apa kita harus ke rumah sakit? Kepalamu berdarah."

"Tidak. Tinggalkan saja aku," Jongin masih bicara dengan dingin.

"_A-anniya. _Aku yang menyebabkanmu terluka. Aku harus bertanggung jawab," cicit Kyungsoo.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dalam diam. Ia mengamati raut ketakutan di wajah gadis manis itu. Hatinya jadi tak tega melihat sosok tak bersalah itu ketakutan.

Eh? Sejak kapan sosok dingin seperti Kim Jongin punya hati? Lupakan.

"Cukup obati lukaku. Tidak perlu ke rumah sakit."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lega mendengar Jongin yang tak lagi menolaknya. "Di dekat sini ada apotek. Lebih baik kita kesana supaya aku bisa membeli obat dan perban."

Jongin tak menjawab. Ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, dan rasanya itu cukup sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo meletakkan dua tangannya di lengan kiri Jongin. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya takut kau pingsan makanya aku memegangimu," ujar Kyungsoo polos.

Jongin memilih untuk tak peduli. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju apotek yang dimaksudkan Kyungsoo, yang ia sendiri juga tahu tempatnya.

Kyungsoo dengan sabar terus berjalan di samping Jongin. Tangannya juga masih bertengger di lengan Jongin. Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis. Ketakutannya pada sosok angkuh Jongin perlahan memudar.

* * *

**...**

* * *

Kyungsoo dan Jongin kini sudah duduk bersebelahan di bangku panjang yang terletak di depan apotek tempat Kyungsoo membeli obat dan perban beberapa menit lalu.

Kyungsoo yang duduk si samping kiri Jongin sedang sibuk menuangkan alkohol di kapas putih, sedangkan Jongin menatap jalanan di depannya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Hadap sini, Jongin-_ssi," _pinta Kyungsoo.

Jongin tak bergeming. Sepertinya ia sedang melamun.

Kyungsoo yang sudah tidak sabar akhirnya meraih wajah Jongin dan ia tolehkan wajah itu ke arahnya. Jongin sempat membulatkan matanya karena kaget, tapi dengan cepat ia mengontrol kekagetannya.

"Begini lebih baik," ujar Kyungsoo.

Tangan kecil Kyungsoo dengan lincah mulai membersihkan luka Jongin. Karena luka Jongin terletak di bagian samping kepala, Kyungsoo harus mendekatkan wajahnya supaya bisa melihat luka itu dengan jelas. Ia tak sadar bahwa sekarang wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajah Jongin.

Tapi Jongin menyadari hal itu. Ia terus menatap wajah Kyungsoo lekat-lekat. Wajah itu bagaikan memiliki gaya magnetis hingga terus menarik atensi Jongin. Wajah itu bagaikan memiliki mantra khusus hingga menghipnotis Jongin.

Kenapa gadis ini sangat manis jika dilihat dari dekat? Kenapa sentuhan gadis ini begitu lembut? Kenapa wajah gadis ini sangat menenangkan hati yang sedang kalut?

Rentetan pertanyaan itu berlarian di kepala Jongin.

"Ke-kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, Jongin-_ssi?"_

Pertanyaan Kyungsoo akhirnya menyadarkan Jongin dari lamunannya. Ia baru sadar bahwa Kyungsoo sudah selesai membersihkan lukanya dan sudah memundurkan wajahnya kembali.

Hal yang bisa Jongin lakukan saat ini hanyalah mengerjapkan matanya polos.

Melihat Jongin yang tampak _blank, _Kyungsoo hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh. Ia kemudian kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada kepala Jongin karena ia ingin memberikan obat sekaligus memasang perban pada luka Jongin.

Kembali Jongin terkesiap. Bahkan kini jantungnya terpompa lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. _'Perasaan apa ini?' _tanya Jongin dalam hati.

Ia sama sekali belum pernah merasakan perasaan aneh yang sekarang dirasakannya. Pria berkulit kecoklatan itu sangat cuek hingga ia tak peduli pada apapun, termasuk pada perasaannya sendiri.

"Sudah selesai. Apa masih sakit?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Sakit. Seharusnya Jongin merasa sakit di kepalanya saat Kyungsoo membersihkan dan mengobati lukanya. Tapi kenapa tadi ia tak merasakan hal itu? Yang ia rasakan hanyalah...rasa tenang dan damai.

"Jongin-_ssi?" _Kyungsoo mengguncang bahu Jongin pelan. "Apa kita perlu ke rumah sakit?" Kyungsoo khawatir otak Jongin bergeser atau semacamnya karena dari tadi Jongin tampak _blank._

"Tidak usah," Jongin menjawab cepat, kemudian segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Aku antar kau pulang."

_"Ne?" _Kyungsoo bertanya karena takut ia salah dengar.

"Bus terakhir sudah lewat. Aku antarkan kau pulang."

Kyungsoo masih saja menatap Jongin dengan tatapan polos dan menggemaskan. Jongin tak tahan dengan tatapan yang seperti membius itu. Tidak, tidak. Jongin tidak boleh terpesona dalam kondisi seperti ini.

Dengan cepat Jongin meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan menariknya untuk berjalan ke mobilnya. Kyungsoo hanya pasrah ditarik seperti itu. Tangannya yang digenggam oleh Jongin terasa...hangat.

* * *

**...**

* * *

"Berhenti disini saja," Kyungsoo membuka suara saat mobil hitam Jongin sudah sampai di dekat rumahnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan tadi mereka sama sekali tak saling bicara. Suasana sungguh kaku dan dingin.

"Mana rumahmu?" tanya Jongin. Tumben sekali ia peduli.

"Itu di depan. Rumah bercat putih dengan pagar warna coklat."

Jongin mengikuti arah telunjuk Kyungsoo. Disana ada rumah kecil satu lantai tempat tinggal gadis di sampingnya.

Mobil Jongin sudah berhenti, tapi Kyungsoo belum turun dari mobil mewah itu. Ia masih berkutat dengan _seatbelt _yang ia pakai. Kenapa ia selalu bermasalah dalam melepas _seatbelt? _Mungkin itu disebabkan oleh Kyungsoo yang tak pernah naik mobil mewah.

Jongin memutuskan untuk turun tangan. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh _seatbelt _Kyungsoo, tapi tanpa sengaja tangan itu justru menyentuh tangan mulus Kyungsoo.

Dua manusia yang berada di dalam mobil yang sama itu sama-sama terperanjat. Mereka saling tatap dalam atmosfer yang tenang. Tatapan mereka saling mengunci satu sama lain. Tangan mereka juga masih bersentuhan, dan itu bagai menghadirkan aliran listrik yang menyengat hati masing-masing.

Kyungsoo yang pertama memutus kontak mata itu. Jongin dengan reflek menarik kembali tangannya, sedangkan Kyungsoo kembali berkutat dengan _seatbelt-_nya. Untung kali ini Kyungsoo berhasil melepas sabuk pengaman itu.

"Te-terimakasih karena kau sudah menolongku, dan terimakasih juga untuk tumpangannya, Jongin-_ssi."_

"Aku tidak memberikan tumpangan. Aku mengantarkanmu," tanpa sadar Jongin berucap demikian.

"Ma-maaf. Te-terimakasih sudah mengantarku pulang," Kyungsoo mengoreksi ucapan terimakasihnya.

Kali ini Jongin tak membalas kata-kata Kyungsoo. Ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya singkat.

Tak mau menunggu lama, Kyungsoo akhirnya membuka pintu mobil dan segera keluar dari mobil Jongin. Ia sempat membungkuk kecil pada Jongin sebelum akhirnya berlari ke rumahnya.

Jongin masih belum melajukan mobilnya. Ia menyentuh dada kirinya, dan merasakan jantungnya berdebar. Kenapa gadis beasiswa itu mengacaukan perasaannya?

Tapi tidak! Jongin tak boleh terpesona pada gadis itu. Ya. Sama sekali tak boleh! Bisa-bisa, semua hal yang sudah direncanakannya selama ini menjadi sia-sia saja...

* * *

**...**

* * *

Seorang pria tinggi dan tampan memukul dengan keras kemudi mobilnya. Ia merutuki kebodohannya karena mangsanya lolos dari maut yang sebenarnya diciptakan sendiri olehnya.

Yang ia harapkan hari ini adalah mangsanya itu terluka meskipun tidak parah. Tapi nyatanya apa? Mangsanya itu selamat, bahkan tanpa luka sedikitpun di tubuhnya. Ia benar-benar bodoh!

Pria dengan rambut berwarna gelap itu memejamkan matanya erat. Ia mengingat penggalan cerita kakeknya saat usianya baru tujuh belas tahun...

_"__...kakek membawamu ke Belanda padahal saat itu usiamu masih delapan bulan. Kakek melakukannya karena kakek tak rela jika kau tinggal satu atap dengan ibu tirimu yang jalang itu."_

Itu hanya penggalan dari cerita panjang kakeknya yang ia dengar sekitar dua tahun silam. Ia merasa sakit hati dan berjanji pada dirinya untuk balas dendam. Ia harus menghancurkan hidup wanita yang sudah menghancurkan hidupnya.

Tapi sialnya, sampai sekarang pembalasan dendam itu belum membuahkan hasil.

Pria itu kembali membulatkan tekadnya untuk melanjutkan misi balas dendamnya. Lain kali tidak boleh ada kesalahan dan kebodohan. Lain kali semuanya harus berjalan sempurna sesuai rencana.

Semua hal besar sudah ia lakukan demi melancarkan misinya. Membeli _apartment_ baru, membeli beberapa mobil mewah baru, dan yang terpenting...mengubah identitasnya. Bisa jadi bukan hanya nama yang ia ubah perihal identitasnya itu. Bisa jadi juga tentang usia? Nama orang tua? Latar belakang pendidikan? Oh! semua itu sangat mudah untuk ia ubah.

_'Jika hidupmu hancur, maka hidup wanita jalang itu juga akan hancur. Kau akan menyesal telah dilahirkan dari rahim wanita jalang itu, Do Kyungsoo.'_

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

* * *

**Halo~**

**maaf karena kemarin gak update. kemarin sibuk main jadinya gak sempet update. hehe.**

**banyak yg udah nebak cast misteriusnya, tapi cast itu tetep masih belum akan aku reveal sampai beberapa chapter ke depan. hehehe. yang jelas, cast itu bakal berusaha buat bikin kyungsoo menderita. so, maafkan aku kalau ada yang gak suka liat kyungsoo menderita :p**

**makasih banyak buat yang udah ninggalin review. review again? :)**


	4. Chapter 3 Reveal The Reason

**Title: Secret Between Us**

**Pairing: EXO's official slight! crack pairing, but maybe focus on Kyungsoo with some members. You'll know about it as soon as possible :)**

**Cast for this chapter: D.O EXO as Do Kyungsoo (Girl), Kai EXO as Kim Jongin (Boy), Kyungsoo's mom (OC), Jongin's maid (OC), and special appearance of a mysterious guy**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt, Family, Drama, Friendship**

**Length: Chaptered [3/?]**

**Summary:**

**Pria misterius itu terus menjalankan rencananya. Alasan mengapa pria misterius itu ingin menyakiti Kyungsoo akhirnya terungkap**

**NOTE: special for Syifa Salsabilaa yang beberapa waktu lalu request FF hurt :)**

**Nanti bakal ada slight crack couple, tapi endingnya sih tetep official aja. aku gak begitu suka crack**

**GENDERSWITCH | CHAPTERED | AU | OOC | TYPO | DLDR | NO PLAGIAT**

**Previous Chapter:**

_'Jika hidupmu hancur, maka hidup wanita jalang itu juga akan hancur. Kau akan menyesal telah dilahirkan dari rahim wanita jalang itu, Do Kyungsoo.'_

**..**

**HAPPY READING**

**Chapter 3 (Reveal The Reason**)

**..**

* * *

Setelah melewati malam yang bisa dibilang penuh kejutan disana-sini, akhirnya hari baru menyapa kehidupan seorang Do Kyungsoo.

Iya. Malam yang penuh kejutan. Kejutan pertama tentu berkaitan dengan insiden _Kyungsoo-nyaris-tertabrak-mobil_. Hal itu tak bisa disepelekan sama sekali oleh Kyungsoo. Ia merasa sangat dekat dengan maut tadi malam. Tak hentinya ia bersyukur pada Tuhan karena pemilik kehidupan itu masih memberinya kesempatan untuk selamat dan bertahan hidup.

Kejutan kedua Kyungsoo tentu berkaitan dengan dewa penyelamatnya. Mungkin berlebihan saat menyebut seorang pria berwajah iblis macam Kim Jongin sebagai dewa penyelamat. Tapi apa mau dikata? Pria bertampang dingin itulah yang membuat Kyungsoo menjauhi pintu kematian tadi malam. Walaupun ia tak tahu sebenarnya seperti apa Kim Jongin itu.

Hari ini Kyungsoo bangun agak siang. Ia tak memiliki jadwal kuliah, dan pekerjaannya di _cafe _pun libur —Kris memberinya libur setiap hari Rabu. Hanya Kyungsoo yang diberikan libur _special _itu, sedangkan pegawai lain tetap bekerja. Itu membuat Kyungsoo merasa tak enak hati pada awalnya, tapi ia tetap harus menerima karena ia tahu bahwa atasannya sangat keras kepala-.

Tapi hari libur bukan berarti hari bersantai untuk seorang Do Kyungsoo. Ada banyak hal di rumah yang harus dikerjakannya. Mulai dari mencuci baju, mengepel lantai, memasak, dan berbagai pekerjaan rumah lainnya.

Bukankah Kyungsoo adalah calon ibu rumah tangga idaman? Tentu saja.

Gadis manis itu kini sudah segar karena baru selesai mandi. Kaos putih bergambar _Mickey Mouse _yang sebenarnya sederhana, kini terlihat sempurna di tubuhnya yang ramping. Celana _jeans _biru tua yang panjangnya di atas lutut juga menyempurnakan penampilannya.

Gadis bermarga Do itu akhirnya keluar dari kamar. Ia menduga bahwa ibunya sudah pergi bekerja.

Tapi ternyata dugaannya salah. Sang ibu kini tengah duduk termenung di meja makan. Ia bingung kenapa ibunya itu belum berangkat bekerja padahal Kyungsoo tahu bahwa jam masuk kerja ibunya sudah lewat puluhan menit yang lalu.

"_Eomma..." _Kyungsoo mendekati sang ibu. Menepuk pelan bahu sempit ibunya, dan itu cukup untuk membuat wanita paruh baya itu menoleh padanya.

Kyungsoo terkejut saat mendapati mata ibunya memerah. "_Eomma _menangis?" tanya Kyungsoo panik.

Ibu Kyungsoo menggeleng, tapi Kyungsoo tahu bahwa itu bukan jawaban dari pertanyaannya. "_Eomma _tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo semakin tak mengerti karena kini nada bicara ibunya berubah frustasi. "Sebenarnya ada apa, _eomma? _Jelaskan semuanya padaku."

"Pemilik rumah ini mengusir kita, Kyungsoo. Katanya beliau kecewa karena kita sering terlambat membayar uang sewa," terang ibu Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo kaget mendengar penjelasan ibunya. "A-apa? Tapi itu sangat aneh, _eomma. _Bukankah beliau sudah tidak pernah membahas keterlambatan itu? Kenapa tiba-tiba beliau mengusir kita?"

Ibu Kyungsoo menggeleng lemah. "_Eomma _juga tidak mengerti. Tapi pemilik rumah berkata bahwa siang ini kita harus meninggalkan rumah ini. Katanya, rumah ini akan segera ditempati oleh penyewa baru."

Kyungsoo merasa sangat bingung. Semua ini terlalu mendadak. Ia dan ibunya diusir tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dan bila ia harus memohon pada pemilik rumah, ia sendiri tak yakin bisa meyakinkan pemilik itu bahwa bulan ini mereka tak akan terlambat bayar lagi. Kyungsoo benar-benar pusing.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini, Soo. Pemilik rumah bisa menendang kita kalau kita tak segera pergi," ujar ibu Kyungsoo lemah.

"Tapi, _eomma. _Batas pembayaran sewa bulan ini masih lebih dari satu minggu lagi. Kita tidak bisa diusir seperti ini," Kyungsoo tetap tak mau kalah.

Ibu Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, Soo. Pemilik rumah berkata bahwa sebelumnya kita sudah sering diberi toleransi waktu pembayaran, dan kali ini waktu yang dulu diberikan ingin beliau ambil. _Eomma _tidak ingin mencari masalah. Lebih baik kita pergi."

Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya. Hatinya sakit saat melihat sang ibu menangis. Ibunya selalu berjuang mati-matian sejak dulu, tapi kenapa sampai sekarang semua masih sulit untuk mereka berdua? Kenapa masalah tak pernah hilang dari kehidupan mereka?

Walaupun Kyungsoo sebenarnya tak menerima kondisi ini, tapi ia memutuskan untuk menurut saja. Ia tak ingin membebani ibunya dengan sebuah pemberontakan.

* * *

**...**

* * *

"Gadis itu dan ibunya sudah pergi dari rumah yang disewa oleh mereka, Tuan," seorang pria berjas hitam dan juga memakai kacamata hitam memberi laporan pada atasannya.

Pria yang merupakan atasan dari orang itu tak bisa menyembunyikan seringainya yang sangat menyeramkan. Seringai itu seperti menggambarkan betapa kejam dan tak berhatinya orang itu.

"Bagus," pria dengan tubuh tinggi itu bicara. "Kali ini tak hanya gadis itu yang menderita, tapi wanita jalang yang merupakan ibunya juga menderita. Bukankah ini adalah rencana yang brilian?"

Anak buah dari pria muda yang —mungkin- usianya belum menyentuh angka dua puluh itu hanya bisa mengangguk.

Memangnya anak buah itu bisa apa? Ia hanya bisa mengangguk dan menuruti perkataan sang bos. Termasuk ketika ia diberi perintah untuk mendatangi pemilik rumah sewa. Ia memaksa pemilik rumah sewa untuk mengusir dua orang yang menjadi targetnya. Walaupun itu juga dilakukan dengan berbagai alibi pada pemilik rumah sewa.

Semua cara dihalalkan untuk menuntaskan misi balas dendam.

* * *

**...**

* * *

Kim Jongin. Seorang pria yang identik dengan kesempurnaan. Sempurna secara fisik, otak, kekayaan, dan lain-lain.

Fisik Jongin memang sempurna. Tubuh tinggi tegap, kulit _tan _eksotis, wajah tampan, dan segala fitur sempurna yang hadir pada fisik pria itu.

Otak Jongin juga sempurna. Jongin memiliki IQ tinggi yang masuk dalam kategori jenius. Rasanya ia akan tetap pintar meskipun ia terlihat malas-malasan saat mengikuti perkuliahan selama ini.

Kekayaan? Oh! Itu jangan ditanyakan lagi. Bukankah Baekhyun pernah bilang bahwa harta ayahnya bisa digunakan untuk membeli negara Korea?

Jongin memang tampak sempurna, tapi sebenarnya ia tak sempurna. Tak ada manusia yang sempurna. Jongin memiliki sisi gelap, ia juga memiliki rahasia. Tapi biarlah ia simpan semua itu sendiri untuk saat ini.

Jongin yang tak sempurna itu kini sedang mencoba untuk mencari kesempurnaan yang sebenarnya. Semalam pria itu _galau _gara-gara seorang gadis bermata bulat yang ditolongnya. Ia tak tahu kenapa gadis itu seolah bisa mengalihkan dunianya. Gadis itu memberikan rasa tenang yang selama ini tak ia dapatkan.

Apa gadis itu pada akhirnya bisa memberikan kesempurnaan untuk Jongin? Jongin saja tak tahu siapa nama gadis itu.

Kali ini Jongin sedang mencoba untuk mencari tahu. Ia berusaha mengabaikan prinsip dan rencana matang yang selama ini ia jaga. Hari ini hatinya mengkhianati otaknya. Hatinya sedang tak mau berjalan beriringan dengan otaknya.

Jongin kini sedang berada di dalam mobilnya yang berhenti tepat di depan rumah Kyungsoo —ia belum tahu nama Kyungsoo-. Ia sedang berusaha memantapkan hatinya untuk keluar dari mobil dan mendatangi rumah Kyungsoo. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan olehnya setelah itu, ia masih sama sekali belum memikirkannya.

Dengan sekali helaan nafas yang agak panjang, Jongin akhirnya melepas _seatbelt-_nya, kemudian membuka pintu mobilnya. Pria bermata elang itu berjalan dengan sedikit ragu menuju rumah Kyungsoo.

Jongin kembali menghela nafas untuk menenangkan dirinya, lalu dengan pelan ia mengetuk pintu. Jongin sebelumnya sempat mencari bel di sekitar pintu itu, tapi rupanya tak ada bel di rumah itu.

Jongin masih menunggu dengan gugup setelah ia mengetuk pintu. Apa yang akan ia katakan saat ia bertemu dengan gadis itu?

Pria bermarga Kim itu sudah menunggu beberapa menit, tapi pintu rumah Kyungsoo tak kunjung terbuka. Oleh karena itu, Jongin kembali mengetuk pintu itu dengan ketukan yang lebih keras.

Tapi tetap saja hasilnya nihil. Bahkan Jongin juga merasa bahwa tak ada pergerakan sama sekali di rumah itu. Apa gadis itu sedang di kampus? Apa gadis itu memiliki jadwal kuliah yang berbeda dengan Jongin? Mungkin Jongin terus bertanya-tanya di kepalanya.

"Anda siapa?" sebuah suara yang muncul di belakang Jongin membuat pria itu berjengit kaget.

Dengan refleks Jongin menoleh, dan matanya mendapati seorang wanita paruh baya dengan tubuh cukup tambun sedang menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Maaf, Nyonya. Saya mencari pemilik rumah ini," Jongin tak mengatakan identitasnya, tapi justru mengatakan tujuan kedatangannya.

Si wanita masih mempertahankan raut bingungnya. "Saya adalah pemilik rumah ini," ucap wanita itu.

Kali ini Jongin yang tampak bingung. "Bukankah pemilik rumah ini adalah seorang gadis pendek bermata bulat dan berambut hitam panjang?" Jongin hanya bisa menyebutkan ciri-ciri Kyungsoo lantaran ia tak mengetahui nama Kyungsoo.

"Maksudmu Do Kyungsoo?" wanita itu balas bertanya. Jongin hanya asal mengangguk saja. Dalam hati ia merasa senang karena ia akhirnya tahu siapa nama gadis itu. "Kyungsoo dan ibunya hanya menyewa rumah ini, tapi mereka sekarang sudah pergi dari rumah ini," sambung wanita pemilik rumah itu.

"Pergi?" Jongin yang kebingungan kembali bertanya.

Wanita itu mengangguk. "Ya, pergi," jawabnya. "Mereka sudah sering menunggak pembayaran uang sewa, dan aku akhirnya mengusir mereka. Mungkin belum lama mereka keluar dari rumah ini."

Tangan Jongin terkepal. Ia tak menyangka wanita di depannya ini dengan tega mengusir Kyungsoo dan ibunya. Mungkin Jongin biasanya tak punya hati dan acuh saja jika ada kasus semacam ini, tapi kali ini Jongin sedikit berbeda.

Tanpa bicara apapun lagi, Jongin berlari menuju mobilnya dan segera melajukan mobilnya itu. Wanita pemilik rumah hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan Jongin.

* * *

**...**

* * *

_Other side..._

Kyungsoo dan ibunya berjalan dalam keheningan. Ibu dan anak itu sama-sama menyeret koper, juga membawa beberapa tas di tangan masing-masing.

Kyungsoo bingung harus kemana sekarang. Mungkin bisa saja Kyungsoo meminta bantuan pada Baekhyun maupun Kris, tapi ia tak mau menyusahkan orang lain. Lagi-lagi disini Kyungsoo tak ingin menjadi beban.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo merasa sangat sedih dan pesimis saat ini. Ia dan ibunya hanya memiliki sedikit uang, dan ia tak yakin bisa menyewa sebuah rumah dengan uang yang nominalnya hanya kecil itu.

Lagipula, mana bisa mereka mendapatkan rumah kontrakan dalam waktu satu hari? Tak banyak rumah yang dikontrakkan di area ini. Kyungsoo tahu hal itu.

Kyungsoo dan ibunya tiba-tiba secara bersamaan menghentikan langkah kaki mereka begitu mereka menyadari ada sebuah mobil yang berhenti tepat di samping mereka.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan dengan seksama mobil mewah itu. Sepertinya mobil itu tidak asing di matanya. Sepertinya ia pernah melihat mobil itu. Dan akhirnya Kyungsoo ingat bahwa tadi malam ia melihat mobil itu.

Mata Kyungsoo terbelalak begitu melihat kaca mobil itu mulai turun. "Jo-Jongin-_ssi..." _ia mendesis pelan.

Pemilik mobil yang tiba-tiba berhenti di samping Kyungsoo itu adalah Kim Jongin.

"Kenapa kau terus menyusahkanku?" tanya Jongin dingin.

Kyungsoo mengernyit. Sepertinya ia pernah mendengar kalimat tanya itu. Tapi dimana, ya?

"A-apa maksudmu, Jongin-_ssi?" _Kyungsoo balas bertanya.

Jongin dari tadi menatap ke arah depan, sama sekali tak menghadap Kyungsoo. Tapi kali ini Jongin menolehkan kepalanya, dan mata tajamnya langsung bertabrakan dengan mata bulat Kyungsoo. "Cepat naik," ucapnya dingin.

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi mengernyit. Ia bahkan sempat memandang ibunya, tapi ibunya malah hanya mengangkat bahu. Sepertinya ibu Kyungsoo juga tak paham apa maksud Jongin.

"Cepat naik ke mobilku," suara Jongin membuat Kyungsoo menoleh lagi pada Jongin.

"A-apa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin mendengus. Bagaimana bisa ia peduli pada gadis ekstra polos seperti Kyungsoo?

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Jongin segera membuka bagasi mobilnya secara otomatis, lalu ia sendiri turun dari mobilnya. Masih dalam keterdiaman, Jongin mengambil alih tas-tas yang ada di tangan Kyungsoo dan ibunya, lalu memasukkan tas-tas itu ke bagasi mobilnya.

Selanjutnya, ia juga mengambil alih dua koper yang dibawa Kyungsoo dan ibunya, lalu memasukkan dua koper itu ke bagasi juga.

Setelah selesai memasukkan barang-barang milik Kyungsoo, Jongin membuka pintu belakang mobilnya, lalu dengan lembut menarik tangan ibu Kyungsoo dan sedikit mendorong tubuh ibu Kyungsoo untuk masuk ke mobilnya.

Begitu ibu Kyungsoo sudah duduk manis di jok belakang, Jongin kembali menutu pintu itu, dan beralih meraih tangan Kyungsoo. Ia menarik Kyungsoo untuk berjalan menuju kursi penumpang bagian depan.

Ia membukakan pintu untuk Kyungsoo, kemudian mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo untuk masuk.

Jongin menutup pintu di samping Kyungsoo, lalu berlari memutar dan masuk ke kursi kemudi.

Sebelum menyalakan mobilnya, Jongin sempat melirik Kyungsoo. Tubuh gadis di sampingnya itu ternyata sedikit bergetar. Kyungsoo takut?

"Jangan takut. Aku tidak akan menculik kalian," ucap Jongin sebelum akhirnya ia menyalakan mobilnya dan mulai menginjak pedal gas.

Tubuh Kyungsoo sedikit lebih tenang setelah mendengar ucapan Jongin.

* * *

**...**

* * *

Mata bulat Kyungsoo tak henti-hentinya menelusuri semua benda yang ada di rumah besar itu.

Semua yang ada disana adalah barang mewah yang pastinya berharga sangat mahal. Untuk memandangnya saja Kyungsoo sedikit takut, apalagi jika ia harus menyentuhnya. Ia takut barang-barang berharga itu akan rusak dan hancur. Ia tak akan mampu membayar ganti rugi jika hal itu terjadi.

"Bibi Jang!" suara lantang Jongin membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan gerak matanya yang sedari tadi berpetualang di rumah besar milik keluarga Kim.

Tak berselang lama, sosok wanita yang mungkin usianya sudah lebih dari separuh abad datang menghampiri Jongin dan membungkuk sopan. Wanita itu adalah kepala _maid _di kediaman keluarga Kim.

"Apa ada yang bisa saya lakukan untuk Tuan Muda?" tanyanya.

"Antar dua tamuku ini ke dua kamar tamu di lantai atas, lalu suruh _maid _lain untuk membantu mereka menata barang-barang mereka di kamar. Mengerti?"

Bibi Jang mengangguk sopan. "Ya, Tuan Muda. Saya laksanakan," jawabnya. Kemudian Bibi Jang beralih menatap Kyungsoo dan ibunya. "Mari ikuti saya ke lantai atas," ucapnya pada Kyungsoo dan ibunya.

Kyungsoo dan ibunya mengangguk, kemudian mengikuti langkah Bibi Jang. Kyungsoo sempat berhenti berjalan dan kembali menoleh pada Jongin, tapi pria muda itu hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak ia pahami maknanya. Akhirnya, Kyungsoo kembali melangkah mengikuti Bibi Jang.

* * *

**...**

* * *

"Nona tidak usah membantu. Tuan Muda Jongin berpesan agar Nona dilayani, bukan malah membantu pekerjaan kami," seorang _maid _di rumah Jongin sedang berusaha untuk mendorong Kyungsoo keluar dari dapur.

Masalahnya, dari tadi Kyungsoo memaksa untuk membantu memasak, padahal dengan tegas Jongin berpesan agar Kyungsoo tak terlibat dalam pekerjaan rumah apapun.

"Ayolah, Bibi. Aku hanya ingin membantu menyiapkan makan mal—"

"Hentikan, Kyungsoo," suara Jongin tiba-tiba menghentikan pergerakan Kyungsoo yang ingin mengambil alih pisau dapur untuk memotong sayuran. Entah sejak kapan sang pemilik rumah mewah itu berada di dapur.

"Jongin-_ssi, _kau tahu namaku?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin malah langsung membalik badan dan bersiap untuk keluar dari dapur. "Ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu. Ikut aku."

Kyungsoo masih terdiam dan terus memandang punggung tegap Jongin yang mulai berjalan keluar dapur.

"Sebaiknya Nona mengikuti Tuan Muda Jongin. Tuan Muda kalau mengamuk sangat menyeramkan," bisik _maid _di belakang Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membulatkan mata mendengar bisikan itu. Tak mau membuang waktu lagi, gadis itu berlari menyusul Jongin.

* * *

**...**

* * *

Jongin duduk di tepi kolam renang. Kakinya dicelupkan di dalam air dan kepalanya mendongak ke atas menatap bintang-bintang —sebenarnya tak ada bintang, namun biarkan saja disebutkan seperti itu supaya pose Jongin semakin terlihat _keren-_.

Kyungsoo berdiri di belakang Jongin. "Ada apa, Jongin-_ssi?"_

"Tidak perlu bicara formal padaku."

"Baiklah. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Jongin?" lagi-lagi Kyungsoo bertanya. Kali ini ia menanggalkan bahasa formalnya.

Jongin tak lagi mendongak menatap langit kelam. Ia kini menatap pada air kolam yang merendam kakinya. "Kau dan ibumu bisa tinggal disini."

"Kami akan mencari rumah kontrakan yang baru, jad—"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan," potong Jongin dengan cepat. "Ibumu tidak perlu bekerja, kau juga tidak perlu bekerja. Kalian bisa tinggal disini selamanya."

Raut kaget tercetak jelas di wajah Kyungsoo. Apa ia salah dengar? Kenapa pria angkuh dan dingin macam Jongin memberikan bantuan secara cuma-cuma begitu? Atau jangan-jangan Jongin melakukan ini karena ia memiliki motif tersembunyi?

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Menepis segala pemikiran negatif di otaknya. "Kenapa kau membantu kami? Kau bahkan tak mengenal kami."

"Aku hanya merasa kasihan," jawab Jongin. "Lagipula, rumah ini terlalu besar untuk aku tempati seorang diri."

Rasa iba tiba-tiba menyeruak di hati Kyungsoo. "Kau tinggal disini sendirian?"

"Rumah ini sangat jarang ditempati sebelum aku pindah ke Korea bulan lalu. Orang tuaku menetap di luar negeri, dan mereka jarang pulang kesini," jawab Jongin.

Kyungsoo semakin merasa iba pada Jongin. Ia bisa merasakan nada sedih dalam jawaban Jongin tadi. "Apa orang tuamu sibuk bekerja?"

"Begitulah," kembali Jongin menjawab. "Saat aku tinggal bersama mereka pun mereka seperti tak menganggap diriku ada. Itu yang membuatku mengambil keputusan untuk kembali ke Korea. Lebih baik jauh dengan mereka, karena saat aku dekat dengan mereka pun aku tetap merasa jauh."

Jongin tak mengerti kenapa ia begitu mudahnya bicara jujur pada Kyungsoo. Sebelumnya, ia selalu menutup rapat rasa sakitnya itu. Semua kesakitan itu yang menyebabkan Jongin memiliki sisi gelap. Ia sering pergi ke klub malam untuk mabuk-mabukan, sering mengikuti balapan liar, dan masih banyak kelakuan negatif lainnya yang ia lakukan ketika sedang frustasi.

Ia tak pernah bercerita pada orang lain tentang kesedihannya karena ia tak ingin dianggap lemah. Semua itu adalah rahasia seorang Kim jongin. Tapi tadi itu apa? Kenapa ia dengan mudahnya mengungkapkan segalanya pada Kyungsoo?

Kyungsoo sendiri kini semakin merasa tak tega pada Jongin. Penyakit _mainstream_ anak orang kaya yang kurang kasih sayang dari orang tua rupanya juga mendera Jongin.

Kyungsoo yang sudah benar-benar merasa tak tega pada Jongin akhirnya berjalan mendekati Jongin yang masih duduk di tepi kolam renang, lalu dengan nekat gadis itu memeluk tubuh Jongin dari belakang. Sebisa mungkin ia berusaha menyalurkan kehangatan pada hati Jongin yang dingin.

Tak dapat dipungkiri Jongin merasa sangat kaget karena perlakuan Kyungsoo yang sangat mendadak itu. Tapi Jongin tak berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan itu. Ia merasa nyaman dan hangat, dan ia justru menikmati dekapan itu.

"Aku akan menemanimu, Jongin. Kau jangan merasa kesepian lagi..." Kyungsoo tak mengerti kenapa bibirnya bisa berucap demikian. Tapi sungguh. Kata-kata itu keluar dengan sangat tulus.

Jongin merasa hatinya menghangat karena kata-kata Kyungsoo. Baru kali ini ia merasa sangat bahagia hingga rasanya ia ingin menangis. Jongin merasa sempurna malam ini. Ia sendiri tak tahu mengapa perasaan itu tiba-tiba hadir di benaknya.

Jongin bisa mengalahkan ego-nya, Jongin bisa membuang prinsipnya. Ia tak tahu kenapa semua terasa berubah, bahkan saat Kyungsoo belum ada satu malam tinggal di rumahnya. _Magic _apa yang dilakukan gadis itu pada Jongin?

Tanpa terasa, air mata bahagia mengalir di pipi Jongin. Rasanya ia tak ingin _moment _ini berakhir. Meskipun Jongin tak menyentuh tangan Kyungsoo yang melingkar di perutnya, tapi sebenarnya ia sangat menyukai pelukan itu. Ia hanya gengsi saja makanya ia seolah acuh begitu.

_'Terimakasih, Kyungsoo.'_

* * *

**_..._**

* * *

Suasana kamar itu terlihat gelap dan mencekam. Lampu sengaja dimatikan, dan satu-satunya cahaya yang ada di kamar itu hanya berasal dari bias cahaya rembulan yang masuk melalui celah jendela dan ventilasi.

Seorang pria yang wajahnya tak terlihat jelas sedang duduk di atas ranjangnya. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah foto yang terpajang dalam figura.

Karena adanya seberkas cahaya rembulan yang menembus kamar itu, kini bisa terlihat bahwa foto yang dibawanya adalah foto seorang wanita cantik dengan mata cukup bundar, hidung mancung, dan bibir yang merah merekah.

"_Eomma..." _suara berat pria yang membawa foto mengalun seiring dengan jemarinya yang menelusuri wajah di foto.

Tampaknya wanita dalam foto itu adalah ibu dari si pria.

Suara helaan nafas berat terdengar saat pria itu mengembalikan foto sang ibu ke meja nakas yang ada di samping ranjang.

Tatapan mata pria itu tadinya lembut saat memandangi foto. Namun kini tatapan mata itu berangsur menjadi tajam saat ia memandangi berkas-berkas yang ada di dalam map plastik berwarna merah, yang juga ia letakkan di atas meja nakas.

Pria itu semakin membulatkan tekadnya. Semakin membulatkan niatnya setelah ia kembali mengingat cerita sang kakek. Cerita sang kakek yang utuh dari awal hingga akhir...

_"Saat itu kau baru berusia delapan bulan. Keluargamu sangat harmonis dan tak pernah ada masalah._

_Tidak sebelum akhirnya ayahmu pulang dengan membawa seorang wanita bersamanya. Wanita itu sedang hamil. Mungkin usia kandungannya belum ada dua bulan ketika itu._

_Wanita itu bekerja di sebuah klub malam yang ada di Seoul. Dan sepertinya, ayahmu yang sudah menghamili wanita itu._

_Hal itu terbukti karena ayahmu mengatakan bahwa ia akan menikahi wanita itu. Kakek tentu menentang hal itu. Tapi ibumu menerimanya walaupun kakek tahu bahwa ibumu merasa sakit dan tidak rela jika harus membagi ayahmu dengan wanita lain._

_Kakek saat itu merasa murka. Dan pada akhirnya, kakek membawamu ke Belanda padahal saat itu usiamu masih delapan bulan. Kakek melakukannya karena kakek tak rela jika kau tinggal satu atap dengan ibu tirimu yang jalang itu._

_Kakek sebenarnya juga ingin membawa ibumu ke Belanda karena kakek sudah sangat marah pada ayahmu yang merupakan menantu kakek. Tapi ibumu menolak. Ibumu bersikeras ingin menetap di Korea karena ibumu sangat mencintai ayahmu._

_Hal buruk terjadi tujuh bulan setelah kakek membawamu ke Belanda. Ibumu meninggal bersama dengan adikmu yang masih berada dalam kandungannya._

_Kakek benar-benar marah saat itu. Apalagi ketika kakek mendengar kabar bahwa ibumu memang sering sakit-sakitan pasca ayahmu menikah lagi. Kakek menyimpulkan bahwa ibu dan adikmu meninggal karena wanita jalang itu._

_Kakek semakin marah saat kakek tahu bahwa wanita jalang itu melahirkan seorang bayi perempuan dengan selamat._

_Saat itu kakek memaksa ayahmu untuk pindah ke Belanda untuk mengurusimu dan meninggalkan wanita itu. Tapi ayahmu menolak. Ayahmu baru bersedia pindah ke Belanda empat tahun kemudian. Dan saat ayahmu sudah berada di Belanda, kakek menyuruh orang untuk menendang wanita jalang itu beserta anaknya dari rumah ayahmu._

_Saat ayahmu sudah __menetap di Belanda, kakek menutup semua akses komunikasi yang bisa digunakan oleh ayahmu untuk menghubungi wanita itu._

_Ayahmu baru mengetahui kondisi wanita itu dan anaknya satu tahun lalu, saat usiamu enam belas tahun. Dan ayahmu langsung terkena stroke karena kaget mengetahui wanita jalang dan anaknya sudah kakek usir dari rumahnya._

_Wanita jalang itu sudah menghancurkan keluarg__amu. Kau hidup tanpa kasih sayang orang tuamu sejak usia delapan bulan. Kau harus membalas dendam padanya. Hancurkan hidup wanita jalang itu beserta anaknya."_

Mengingat kisah hidupnya yang pilu itu, si pria meneteskan air mata. Ia semakin marah, dan ia semakin bertekad untuk menghancurkan hidup wanita jalang itu bersama anaknya.

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

* * *

**Annyeong~**

**aku memutuskan buat update lagi demi mengungkap beberapa rahasia di chapter ini. mungkin di chapter ini udah jelas ya kalo Jongin bukan pria misterius yang pengen menghancurkan hidup Kyungsoo? tapi bukan berarti rahasia Jongin udah abis. Jongin sebenarnya masih punya rahasia, tapi bakal diungkap pas menjelang akhir. hehe.**

**terus, alasan pria misterius pengen menghancurkan hidup Kyungsoo juga udah terungkap. tapi sekali lagi, di FF ini masih ada banyak rahasia. masih berminat buat nebak siapa cast misteriusnya? Chanyeol? Kris? Sehun? atau justru bukan mereka dan malah muncul cast baru? semua masih bisa terjadi^^**

**thanks for all review. review again? **


	5. Chapter 4 Warm

**Title: Secret Between Us**

**Pairing: EXO's official slight! crack pairing, but maybe focus on Kyungsoo with some members. You'll know about it as soon as possible :)**

**Cast for this chapter: D.O EXO as Do Kyungsoo (Girl), Kai EXO as Kim Jongin (Boy), Sehun EXO as Oh Sehun (Boy), Baekhyun EXO as Byun Baekhyun (Girl), Chanyeol EXO as Park Chanyeol (Boy), Kris as Kris Wu (Boy), Kyungsoo's mom (OC)**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt, Family, Drama, Friendship**

**Length: Chaptered [4/?]**

**Summary:**

**Kyungsoo merasa penasaran pada mobil hitam yang nyaris menabraknya. Di sisi lain, ia kini makin dekat dengan Jongin. Ia baru sadar bahwa Jongin itu orang yang...hangat**

**NOTE: special for Syifa Salsabilaa yang beberapa waktu lalu request FF hurt :)**

**Nanti bakal ada slight crack couple, tapi endingnya sih tetep official aja. aku gak begitu suka crack**

**GENDERSWITCH | CHAPTERED | AU | OOC | TYPO | DLDR | NO PLAGIAT**

**Previous Chapter:**

_Mengingat kisah hidupnya yang pilu itu, si pria meneteskan air mata. Ia semakin marah, dan ia semakin bertekad untuk menghancurkan hidup wanita jalang itu bersama anaknya._

**..**

**HAPPY READING**

**Chapter 4 (Warm**)

**..**

* * *

Suasana pagi di tempat tinggal Jongin tampak berbeda hari ini. Jika biasanya Jongin selalu menghabiskan sarapannya sendirian dalam keheningan, hari ini ia menghabiskan sarapannya dengan Kyungsoo dan ibu Kyungsoo.

Keheningan masih menyelimuti, namun keheningan itu terasa nyaman bagi Jongin. Walaupun faktanya Jongin tak tahu bahwa Kyungsoo merasa canggung makan satu meja bersamanya seperti ini. Yang ia tahu hanyalah, matanya seperti tak bisa dikendalikan hingga ia berkali-kali mencuri lirik ke arah Kyungsoo. Jika terus seperti itu, bisa jadi Jongin mengkhianati prinsip dan rencananya sendiri.

"Bibi..." Jongin memanggil ibu Kyungsoo setelah ia meletakkan sendoknya. Ia sudah selesai makan. "Aku tahu bahwa bibi memiliki pekerjaan, tapi aku minta bibi untuk berhenti bekerja. Bibi dan Kyungsoo bisa tinggal disini tanpa perlu membayar. Tapi jika bibi memang merasa bosan saat sendirian di rumah ini, bibi bisa sedikit membantu pekerjaan para _maid. _Tapi bukan pekerjaan berat. Aku sudah berpesan pada para _maid _untuk tidak mengizinkan Bibi mengerjakan pekerjaan yang berat."

Bibir Kyungsoo terbuka lebar dan matanya melotot melihat Jongin yang baru saja selesai bicara panjang lebar. Kyungsoo tak pernah tahu bahwa Jongin bisa 'berpidato' sepanjang itu.

Sedangkan ibu Kyungsoo kini tersenyum manis pada Jongin. "Tapi Bibi tidak mau merepotkan, Nak. Lagipula Bibi menyukai pekerjaan Bibi sebagai _cleaning service."_

"Tidak, Bibi. Bibi tetap harus berhenti bekerja. Jika Bibi memang suka bersih-bersih, maka Bibi bisa membersihkan rumah ini. Tapi tetap hanya sekedar menyapu lantai atau membersihkan jendela saja. Tidak lebih," balas Jongin. Tegas, namun ada kesan lembut di dalamnya.

Kyungsoo benar-benar tak mengerti pada Jongin. Kenapa sosok dingin itu jadi hangat dan pengertian begini? Ia juga tak menyangka Jongin akan sangat memperhatikan ibunya sampai seperti ini.

"Dan kau, Kyungsoo," kali ini Jongin berpindah pada Kyungsoo. "Aku tahu kau bekerja di _cafe. _Kau harus berhenti bekerja. Kasihan ibumu kalau ibumu sendirian di rumah. Setelah selesai kuliah, kau harus langsung pulang dan menemani ibumu."

Kyungsoo kali ini bisa melihat sisi _over protective _seorang Kim Jongin. "Tapi, Jongin—"

"Tidak ada kata tapi," dengan cepat Jongin memotong kata-kata Kyungsoo. Ia segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Ayo kita berangkat ke kampus. Aku tak mau terlambat masuk kelas."

Kyungsoo masih diam di tempat duduknya, sedangkan Jongin sudah berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Pria itu sebenarnya baik," suara ibunya memecah lamunan Kyungsoo. "Ia hanya tidak tahu bagaimana cara menunjukkan rasa perhatiannya kepada orang lain. Kau harus mengajarkan padanya cara yang benar, Kyungsoo."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud _eomma," _balas Kyungsoo.

Sang ibu tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Kyungsoo. "Sudahlah. Cepat sana susul Jongin. Kasihan kalau ia terlalu lama menunggu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Setelah berpamitan, ia segera berjalan untuk menyusul Jongin.

* * *

**...**

* * *

Mobil mewah Jongin berhenti dengan sempurna di halaman parkir kampus.

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi sibuk melepas _seatbelt-_nya, tapi kali ini ia sukses melepaskan benda yang sempat melilit tubuhnya itu.

Kyungsoo bahkan tersenyum lebar melihat keberhasilannya itu. Senyum lebar nan konyol itu membuat Jongin harus menahan tawanya karena sedari tadi pria _tan _itu melirik Kyungsoo dari sudut matanya. Tingkah Kyungsoo benar-benar menggemaskan di mata Jongin.

"Ehm..Jongin-_ah,"_ Kyungsoo memanggil Jongin pelan. "Aku tidak ingin orang lain salah paham tentang kita. Jadi, bolehkah aku turun duluan dari mobil dan berjalan ke kelas lebih dulu, lalu nanti kau baru menyusul ke kelas setelah beberapa menit?"

Pertanyaan Kyungsoo begitu polos. Jongin tanpa sadar sangat mengagumi kepolosan Kyungsoo itu. Kyungsoo itu berbeda dengan gadis lain yang haus akan harta. Ia yakin bahwa Kyungsoo sama sekali tak memandang Jongin berdasarkan kekayaannya. Kyungsoo berbeda dengan gadis lain.

Sebenarnya Jongin ingin mengeluarkan suara untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo tadi, tapi yang ada ia malah hanya menganggukkan kepalanya singkat. Ia sedikit mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena selalu bersikap acuh dan dingin. Kebiasaan itu sulit untuk diubah.

Melihat Jongin yang sudah menganggukkan kepala, Kyungsoo mengucapkan terimakasih, kemudian bergegas membuka pintu dan keluar dari mobil Jongin.

Jongin masih bertahan di dalam mobilnya. Ia terus memandang pada punggung sempit Kyungsoo yang berlari menjauh dari mobilnya.

Kali ini Jongin tak menahan gerak bibirnya untuk membentuk seulas senyum manis. Tapi senyuman manis itu juga tak bertahan lama. Wajah Jongin kembali berubah datar ketika ia melihat Kyungsoo didekati oleh seorang pria yang baru saja keluar dari mobil hitamnya.

Jongin tak tahu siapa pria itu, dan ia merasa tak pantas mencampuri urusan Kyungsoo dengan pria itu.

* * *

**...**

* * *

_Kyungsoo side..._

Kyungsoo berlari kecil menjauh dari mobil Jongin. Sebisa mungkin ia menggerakkan kakinya supaya tak ada orang yang melihat dirinya keluar dari mobil seorang Kim Jongin.

Langkah Kyungsoo terhenti saat ia melihat sebuah mobil hitam tiba-tiba berhenti di _spot _parkir yang terletak tepat di depannya.

Dahi Kyungsoo berkerut. Ia sepertinya mengenali mobil itu. Otak Kyungsoo terus berusaha menggali ingatan yang sepertinya agak terkubur di pikirannya.

Begitu ia berhasil mendapatkan kembali _memory _yang dicarinya, ia langsung membulatkan matanya.

Sepertinya, mobil yang ada di hadapannya itu adalah mobil yang ia lihat saat ia tersiram air dingin beberapa waktu lalu. Dan yang paling penting, mobil itu mirip sekali dengan mobil yang hampir menabraknya dua malam yang lalu.

Siapa sebenarnya pemilik mobil itu?

Pertanyaan Kyungsoo langsung terjawab karena pintu mobil itu tiba-tiba terbuka, dan seorang pria keluar dari dalam mobil.

Mata Kyungsoo semakin bertambah _volume-_nya. Ia mengenal orang itu. Orang itu adalah...

"Oh Sehun..." bisiknya lirih.

Sosok yang dimaksudkan oleh Kyungsoo tampak kaget saat melihat Kyungsoo, tapi ia tetap memaksakan bibirnya untuk tersenyum.

Sosok tinggi Sehun berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo. "Hai, Kyungsoo," sapanya. Berusaha tampil se-ramah mungkin meskipun aura dingin masih terasa menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Oh, hai Sehun," Kyungsoo balas tersenyum pada Sehun meskipun senyumnya juga dipaksakan. Ia sebisa mungkin menekan rasa curiganya yang tak memiliki banyak bukti kuat.

"Apa kau ingin segera pergi ke kelas?" tanya Sehun.

"Ya, tentu. Tapi aku ingin bertanya dulu. Bolehkah?" Kyungsoo bertanya pelan-pelan supaya tak terasa aneh, dan untungnya Sehun langsung menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. "Apa mobil itu milikmu?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi sembari jemarinya menunjuk pada mobil yang tadi dikendarai Sehun.

Sejenak Sehun menoleh pada mobilnya, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali menghadap Kyungsoo. "Itu bukan mobilku, itu milik ayahku. Aku tentu saja belum memiliki uang untuk membeli mobil sendiri," jawab Sehun. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

"Tapi secara non teknis, itu mobilmu, 'kan?" kembali Kyungsoo bertanya, dan Sehun kembali menganggukkan kepalanya. "Lalu, apa dua malam yang lalu kau memakai mobil itu untuk bepergian?"

Sehun tercekat. _'Bagaimana Kyungsoo tahu kalau __dua malam __yang lalu aku memakai mobil itu? Argh! Ini gawat!' _batin Sehun.

"Sehun?" panggilan halus Kyungsoo membuat Sehun mengerjap.

"I-iya. Aku memang memakai mobil itu untuk menghadiri sebuah acara. Me-memangnya kenapa?"

Kyungsoo terdiam. Mungkin saja mobil yang hampir menabraknya itu memang mobil Sehun, tapi Sehun tak sengaja melakukannya. Bisa saja Sehun sedang buru-buru dan tak melihat Kyungsoo menyeberang jalan.

"Kyungsoo? Sebaiknya kita segera masuk kelas. Mr. Kang tak akan mengizinkan kita masuk kelas jika kita terlambat datang."

Kyungsoo mengangguk kaku. Mungkin ia harus melupakan kejadian itu. Mana bisa ia mencurigai temannya sendiri seperti itu? Lagipula, orang yang memiliki mobil seperti milik Sehun pasti ada banyak. Bisa saja mobil yang hampir menabrak Kyungsoo itu bukan milik Sehun. Seharusnya ia mencatat plat nomor mobilnya saat itu.

Tapi bagaimana mau mencatat? Ia saja malah jatuh menindih tubuh Jongin. Oh! Wajah Kyungsoo memanas saat mengingat kejadian itu!

* * *

**...**

* * *

Mr. Kang yang terkenal galak baru saja mengakhiri kuliahnya. Dosen Bahasa Inggris itu langsung berjalan untuk keluar dari kelas.

Para mahasiswa mulai berteriak-teriak tak jelas sejak dosen _killer _mereka pergi. Mereka mengeluhkan tugas yang diberikan oleh sang dosen.

"Mr. Kang benar-benar kejam. Kita adalah mahasiswa jurusan bisnis, lalu bagaimana bisa dosen itu memberikan tugas pada kita untuk membuat novel Bahasa Inggris? Bukankah itu tidak masuk akal?" si cerewet Byun mulai menggerutu.

Kyungsoo terkekeh mendengar gerutuan Baekhyun, tapi atensinya kemudian beralih ketika ia melihat Sehun bergegas keluar dari kelas.

Kali ini Kyungsoo sangat penasaran pada Sehun. Jadinya ia mengejar Sehun, dan ia berhasil mencekal lengan Sehun sebelum pria tampan itu keluar dari kelas. "Kenapa sangat terburu-buru, Sehun-_ah?" _tanya Kyungsoo.

Sehun kaget karena tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya. Sehun sebisa mungkin menghindari kontak mata dengan Kyungsoo.

"A-aku ada acara keluarga. Aku harus segera pulang," jawab Sehun gugup.

Mata Kyungsoo memicing menatap Sehun. "Benar begitu?" tanyanya. "Kau tidak memiliki rahasia atau semacamnya, 'kan?"

Sehun sempat membulatkan matanya karena pertanyaan Kyungsoo, tapi ekspresinya berganti menjadi datar setelahnya. "Kenapa kau ingin tahu begitu? Kau merasa dekat denganku?"

_DEG_. Kyungsoo seperti terkena lemparan batu besar tepat di dadanya. Kata-kata Sehun terasa sangat tajam dan menghujam dadanya dengan keras.

Sehun benar. Mungkin Kyungsoo terlalu mencampuri urusannya. Mungkin Kyungsoo terlalu merasa kenal dengan Sehun sampai-sampai gadis itu memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang berlebih.

Padahal faktanya, Kyungsoo dan Sehun hanya berstatus sebagai _classmate. _Mereka bukan teman dekat, apalagi sahabat. Sah-sah saja 'kan bila Sehun menyimpan rahasia dari Kyungsoo? Kenapa Kyungsoo terlalu gegabah dalam menginterogasi Sehun?

Melihat Kyungsoo yang mati kutu, Sehun segera melepaskan lengannya dari cengkeraman Kyungsoo dengan kasar, kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan gadis itu.

"Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo menoleh saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ia mendapati Baekhyun berdiri di sampingnya dengan raut khawatir. "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Pria muka datar itu menyakitimu?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "_Anniya. _Sepertinya Sehun sedang terburu-buru. Aku yang salah karena tadi menghalangi langkahnya," jawab Kyungsoo.

"Pria itu benar-benar misterius dan tak bisa ditebak," Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. "Oh iya, hari ini kau akan pergi ke _cafe?"_

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Sepertinya ia belum akan memberi tahu Baekhyun bahwa hari ini ia pergi ke _cafe _hanya untuk _resign, _dan ia pun belum akan memberi tahu Baekhyun bahwa saat ini ia tinggal di rumah Jongin.

Bisa-bisa Baekhyun berteriak heboh dan menggemparkan seluruh kampus jika ia tahu mengenai hal itu.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Kau jaga diri baik-baik. Aku harus langsung pulang karena _eomma _ingin mengajakku berbelanja. Sangat jarang _eomma _ada di Korea, jadi aku tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan ini," ucap Baekhyun dengan rasa senang yang berlebih.

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang tampak gembira itu. "Pasti sangat menyenangkan. Selamat bersenang-senang, _eonni."_

"_Ne. Gomawo, _Soo," balas Baekhyun. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya. Aku akan membelikanmu barang yang bagus nanti. Sampai jumpa besok, Soo!"

Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya pada Baekhyun yang mulai menjauh darinya. Ia jadi sedikit iri pada Baekhyun. Orang kaya seperti Baekhyun tentu bisa dengan mudah berbelanja. Sedangkan dirinya? Ia saja lupa kapan terakhir kali berbelanja.

Kyungsoo yang sempat melamun kini berjengit kaget saat ia merasakan tepukan di bahu kanannya. Ia menoleh, dan mendapati Jongin berdiri di belakangnya. Ia juga baru sadar bahwa sekarang di kelas hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Kau ingin pergi ke _cafe _hari ini?" tanya Jongin.

"Ya. Hanya untuk mengurus pengunduran diriku."

Jongin mengangguk paham. "Nanti aku akan menjemputmu di _cafe__, _tapi sekarang aku tidak bisa mengantarmu kesana karena aku ada urusan."

"A-ah...kau tidak perlu repot-repot menjemputku, Jongin. Aku bisa pulang sendiri naik bus seperti biasanya."

"Tidak," ucap Jongin cepat. "Nanti aku akan menjemputmu. Sekarang aku harus pergi."

Belum sempat Kyungsoo membalas ucapan Jongin, pria berwajah dingin dan angkuh itu sudah lebih dulu meninggalkannya sendirian di kelas yang sudah kosong. _'Aku benar-benar tak mengerti jalan pikiran, Jongin.'_

Pada akhirnya Kyungsoo tak mau ambil pusing karena sikap aneh Jongin. Ia memutuskan untuk segera keluar dari kelas.

Tapi Kyungsoo langsung menghentikan langkahnya saat ia sudah berada di luar kelas. Ia memandang bingung pada seorang pria yang memamerkan _creepy smile _padanya.

"Chanyeol _oppa?" _tanyanya.

Si pemilik _creepy smile _yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Park Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo. "Aku sudah menunggumu disini sejak tadi."

Mata Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dengan bingung. "Menungguku? Di depan kelasku?"

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk lucu. "Kau ingin pergi ke _cafe, _'kan? Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Ya. Aku ingin pergi ke _cafe _untuk mengurus pengunduran diriku. Tapi, apa _oppa _tidak repot jika harus mengantarku kesana?" tanya Kyungsoo. _Oops~ _sepertinya Kyungsoo keceplosan tadi.

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Chanyeol cepat. "Tapi tunggu dulu. Tadi kau bilang apa? Mengundurkan diri?"

Kyungsoo yang tadinya kaget karena sudah bicara terlalu jujur, kini hanya bisa mengangguk. Tak mungkin 'kan ia berbohong pada Chanyeol? Kyungsoo itu tipe orang yang jujur dan tak pernah berbohong kecuali saat ia berada dalam posisi yang sangat terdesak.

Ia sendiri sebenarnya masih agak bingung kenapa tadi ia bisa bicara jujur pada Chanyeol begitu saja. Padahal pada Baekhyun saja ia tak mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Kenapa kau mengundurkan diri? Apa kau sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan lain?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir keras. Ia sudah terlanjur membongkar satu rahasianya pada Chanyeol, dan rasanya ia jadi kesulitan untuk menyimpan rahasianya yang lain.

"Sebenarnya begini, _oppa," _tampaknya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk jujur. "Sekarang aku tinggal bersama Jongin. Kim Jongin. Ia melarangku untuk bekerja, jadi aku memutuskan untuk _resign _dari _cafe. _Ia adalah orang yang pemaksa."

Chanyeol tanpa sadar mengepalkan tangan kanannya. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat marah setelah mengetahui fakta yang ada. Ia rasanya tak suka mendengar fakta bahwa saat ini Kyungsoo sedang dekat dengan seorang pria. Ia sepertinya tahu siapa itu Kim Jongin, dan rasanya ia langsung tak suka pada si pemilik nama.

"Kim Jongin? Si pria kaya yang angkuh itu?" tanya Chanyeol. Nada bicaranya terdengar tak bersahabat.

"Tidak. Jongin tidak angkuh. Ia adalah orang yang baik. Buktinya ia bersedia mengizinkanku dan ibuku tinggal di rumahnya setelah kami diusir dari rumah yang kami sewa."

Chanyeol terlihat semakin terkejut. "A-apa? Diusir? Dan sekarang kau benar-benar tinggal bersama Jongin?"

"Ya, _oppa," _jawab Kyungsoo. "Aku merasa malu karena sudah bercerita pada _oppa. _Tapi aku percaya bahwa _oppa _akan menjaga rahasiaku itu."

Ekspresi Chanyeol yang tadinya kaku kini berangsur lembut. Sepertinya perkataan Kyungsoo barusan sanggup membuat Chanyeol merasa lebih baik. Meskipun faktanya kini di mata Chanyeol masih ada hal mengganjal yang tak sanggup untuk didefinisikan. Sayangnya, Kyungsoo tak melihat hal mengganjal yang ada di mata Chanyeol itu.

"Tenang saja, kau bisa percaya padaku," ucap Chanyeol pada akhirnya. "Jadi, kita berangkat ke _cafe _sekarang?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Dengan cepat Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo, kemudian mereka berjalan bersama.

Kyungsoo tak lagi kaget karena perlakuan Chanyeol itu. Ia juga tak menolak tangan Chanyeol yang menggenggamnya. Ia merasa aman saat Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya.

Sungguh. Saat bersama Chanyeol, ia merasakan sensasi yang berbeda. Sensasi yang bahkan tak ia rasakan pada pria lain yang juga dekat dengannya. Ia merasa ingin selalu bersama dengan Chanyeol, dan ia tak tahu kenapa dirinya bisa merasa seperti itu.

* * *

**...**

* * *

Mobil putih Chanyeol berhenti tepat di depan _cafe _milik Kris Wu.

"Woah! Sekarang kau sudah bisa membuka _seatbelt-_mu sendiri!" Chanyeol memuji Kyungsoo dengan heboh.

Kyungsoo yang mendapat pujian hanya tersenyum cerah. "Aku sudah banyak belajar, _oppa."_

"Apa Jongin yang mengajarkannya padamu?" nada tanya Chanyeol terkesan dingin dan datar.

"Ti-tidak," Kyungsoo menggeleng lemah. "Aku belajar sendiri, _oppa."_

Melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang sedikit ketakutan, Chanyeol melembutkan ekspresinya. Ia mengusap kepala Kyungsoo untuk menenangkan gadis itu. "Aku hanya bercanda, Kyungsoo-_ya," _ujarnya lembut. "Apa kau ingin aku menunggumu disini dan nanti mengantarkanmu pulang?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat. "Tidak perlu, _oppa. _Nanti Jongin akan menjemputku."

Refleks Chanyeol menjauhkan tangannya dari kepala Kyungsoo saat mendengar nama 'Jongin' disebut. Raut wajah Chanyeol kembali berubah, namun sayang Kyungsoo tak melihatnya.

Kyungsoo malah langsung berpamitan pada Chanyeol, dan segera keluar dari mobil. Gadis manis itu langsung berlari menuju _cafe._

Chanyeol mengeratkan genggamannya pada kemudi mobil. Rahangnya mengeras saat ia membisikkan sebuah nama. "Kim Jongin..."

* * *

**...**

* * *

Kris memandang sosok Kyungsoo yang duduk di depannya dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan.

Bos dan anak buahnya itu sedang duduk berhadapan di ruang kerja Kris. Sudah beberapa menit mereka disana, dan Kyungsoo juga sudah mengatakan pada Kris tentang niat kedatangannya ke _cafe _hari ini.

"Kenapa kau ingin mengundurkan diri, Kyungsoo? Apa kau tak senang bekerja disini?" tanya Kris lirih.

Kyungsoo cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ti-tidak. Aku sangat senang bekerja disini. Aku senang bekerja dengan _oppa, _dengan Tao, juga dengan Yixing _eonni. _Bekerja disini adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan untukku."

"Lalu kenapa kau ingin _resign, _Kyungsoo?" Kris kembali bertanya. "Apa gaji yang kau terima disini tidak cukup untuk membiayai kebutuhanmu dan ibumu?"

Pertanyaan Kris sebenarnya sangat frontal. Bisa saja pertanyaan itu menyinggung hati Kyungsoo, tapi ia sudah merasa sangat penasaran hingga bertanya frontal seperti itu.

"Tidak, _oppa. Oppa _sudah memberiku gaji yang banyak selama aku bekerja. Hanya saja, aku memiliki alasanku sendiri sehingga akhir memutuskan untuk berhenti. Maafkan aku, _oppa," _Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Ia sudah bertekad untuk menyimpan rahasianya dari Kris. Sudah cukup hari ini ia membocorkan rahasianya pada Chanyeol, dan ia tak ingin rahasianya itu bocor lagi.

Kyungsoo berjengit kaget saat merasakan sepasang tangan menggenggam erat dua tangannya. Ia mendongak, dan mendapati seorang Kris Wu sedang menatapnya lembut.

"Kyungsoo..." panggilnya. "Kau tahu 'kan bahwa aku sangat menyayangimu?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum pilu, kemudian mengangguk. Ia tahu hal itu, tapi ia tak merasa senang. Pasalnya, rasa sayang Kris padanya hanyalah rasa sayang seorang kakak pada adiknya. Tak lebih dari itu.

"Aku selalu mencemaskan kondisimu, Kyungsoo. Apa kau sedang mengalami masalah sekarang?" tanya Kris lagi.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja, _oppa. Oppa _tidak perlu mencemaskanku secara berlebihan."

Kris menghela nafas lemah. "Lalu setelah ini kau bekerja dimana?"

Rasa bingung kembali menghinggapi diri Kyungsoo. Ia tak ingin berbohong, tapi ia juga belum ingin mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Kris.

"Aku belum bisa menceritakan semuanya pada _oppa. _Tapi aku berjanji akan bercerita pada _oppa _suatu saat nanti. _Mianhae, oppa."_

Lagi-lagi tatapan Kris pada Kyungsoo terlihat sulit untuk dipahami. Pemilik tatapan mata tajam itu sepertinya memikirkan sesuatu dengan begitu mendalam.

Akhirnya Kris melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo. Ia kembali menghela nafas. "Baiklah kalau begitu," ujarnya. "Kau boleh berhenti, tapi kau harus mau menerima gaji terakhirmu," Kris membuka laci mejanya, dan mulai menghitung sejumlah uang yang ada di dalamnya.

"Tidak usah, _oppa. _Selama ini _oppa _sudah baik padaku. Jadi sebai—"

"Kau tidak boleh berhenti jika kau tidak menerima uang pemberianku. Terserah kau pilih yang mana," Kris dengan tegas memotong kalimat bantahan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sebenarnya merasa tak enak hati, tapi ia tahu bahwa bosnya itu sangat keras kepala dan tak bisa dibantah. Akhirnya ia hanya menganggukkan kepala dan menerima uang pemberian Kris.

Kris dan Kyungsoo berpelukan untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya Kyungsoo membungkuk sekali, lalu beranjak dari ruangan Kris.

Kris terduduk di kursinya lagi dengan lemas. Ia memijat pelipisnya gusar. _'Akhirnya kau melepaskan diri dariku, Kyungsoo._ _Rencanaku tak berjalan mulus.'_

* * *

**...**

* * *

Kyungsoo berjalan keluar dari _Dragon Cafe _dengan langkah lemas dan matanya yang merah. Perpisahannya dengan Tao dan Yixing sepertinya sangat menyedihkan hingga mata gadis itu memerah menahan tangis.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju halte bus seperti biasa. Tampaknya gadis bertubuh pendek itu lupa bahwa Jongin tadi berkata bahwa ia akan menjemputnya di _cafe._

Alhasil, Kyungsoo merasa sangat terkejut saat ia mendengar bunyi klakson mobil yang sangat nyaring. Saat ia menoleh, ia mendapati sebuah mobil _sport _merah berhenti tepat di sebelahnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" sebuah suara berat terdengar seiring dengan turunnya kaca mobil bagian depan.

Oh! Rupanya itu adalah Kim Jongin. Ia menggunakan mobil yang berbeda dengan mobil yang dipakainya tadi pagi. Hah~ dasar orang kaya!

"Aku lupa kalau kau menjemputku," ucap Kyungsoo cuek. Ia dengan cepat berlari menuju sisi lain dari mobil, lalu masuk ke bagian penumpang di samping Jongin.

Jongin mulai melajukan mobilnya dengan pelan. "Perpisahan yang menyedihkan?" tanyanya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah. "Sudah lebih dari satu tahun aku bekerja di _cafe _itu. Semua orang di _cafe _itu sudah seperti keluarga bagiku."

"Kau bersedih seolah tak akan pernah bisa bertemu dengan mereka lagi. Menggelikan."

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo menoleh pada Jongin. Ia merasa tersinggung karena ejekan Jongin, tapi kemudian ia seperti menyadari sesuatu. "Apa aku masih boleh mengunjungi _cafe _itu setelah ini?" tanyanya penuh harap.

"Tentu," jawab Jongin singkat. "Tapi harus denganku saat kau pergi kesana," lanjutnya.

Kyungsoo benar-benar tak mengerti. Kenapa Jongin menjadi sangat _over protective _kepadanya? Memang dia itu siapanya Kyungsoo? Kekasihnya?

Oh! Kyungsoo mulai berpikir yang aneh-aneh.

"Kenapa kau sungguh aneh, Kim Jongin?" tanpa sadar Kyungsoo berbisik saat ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela.

Jongin mendengar bisikan itu, tapi ia hanya tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis hingga hanya dirinya sendiri yang tahu bahwa itu adalah sebuah senyuman. _'Kau yang membuatku menjadi aneh, Do Kyungsoo.'_

* * *

**...**

* * *

Jongin dan Kyungsoo memasuki rumah Jongin bersama-sama.

Karena sudah merasa sangat lelah, dan akhirnya Kyungsoo langsung menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Kyungsoo untuk sampai ke kamarnya. Ia dengan cepat membuka pintu kamar, dan ia langsung membulatkan mata saat melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Di atas ranjang putih yang merupakan tempat tidur Kyungsoo, terdapat banyak sekali _paper bag _dengan berbagai ukuran dan warna.

Dengan ragu Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya mendekati ranjang. Sepertinya _paper bag _yang memenuhi ranjang Kyungsoo itu berisi barang belanjaan. Apa mungkin para _maid _salah memasukkan barang belanjaan ke kamar Kyungsoo, ya?

Masih dengan gerak yang teramat ragu, Kyungsoo meraih satu _paper bag _yang berukuran sedang. Ia membuka _paper bag _itu dan mengeluarkan isinya.

Matanya melebar saat ia melihat sebuah gaun cantik berwarna merah muda yang kini berada di tangannya. Ia menempelkan gaun itu ke tubuhnya, dan ia merasa bahwa ukurannya pas dengan tubuh mungilnya.

"Kau suka tidak?" sebuah suara tiba-tiba muncul di kamar itu.

Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget hingga ia melempar gaun cantik itu ke atas ranjangnya.

Ia selanjutnya menoleh ke sumber suara, dan ia tampak terkejut saat melihat seorang Kim Jongin sedang berdiri menyandar di ambang pintu sembari melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Se-semua barang ini milik siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

Jongin tersenyum manis, lalu berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tertegun melihat senyuman manis Jongin. Ia berani bersumpah bahwa itu adalah senyuman terindah yang pernah ia lihat seumur hidupnya. Jantung Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berpacu kencang karena senyuman maut itu.

"Semua itu untukmu, tentu saja. Aku juga sudah membelikan beberapa pakaian untuk ibumu," jawab Jongin begitu ia sampai di hadapan Kyungsoo.

"A-apa?" Kyungsoo benar-benar tak percaya pada apa yang sudah didengarnya.

Jongin tak lantas menjawab. Ia justru duduk di atas ranjang Kyungsoo dan melihat-lihat barang yang sudah menjadi milik Kyungsoo itu. "Tadi aku pergi menemui sepupuku untuk mengambil semua barang-barang ini. Sepupuku yang sudah membantuku untuk membelikan barang ini. Kuharap kau menyukainya."

Kyungsoo membeku pada posisinya yang masih berdiri. "Ja-jadi tadi kau pergi untuk mengambil semua barang ini?"

"Ya," jawab Jongin. "Aku tak tahu selera wanita, makanya aku meminta bantuan Minseok _noona _untuk membelikanmu barang-barang ini. Tinggi badan Minseok _noona _sama dengan tinggi badanmu, hanya saja ia sedikit lebih gemuk darimu. Tapi aku yakin Minseok _noona _sudah mempertimbangkan tentang hal itu."

Kyungsoo kini membulatkan bibirnya tanpa komando. Bibir berbentuk hati itu terbuka secara otomatis. Ia terlalu terkejut.

"Lalu untuk urusan pakaian ibumu, aku mempercayakannya pada Bibi Jang. Beliau yang berbelanja untuk ibumu."

Kyungsoo benar-benar tak percaya pada apa yang ia dengar dan ia lihat. Kyungsoo mendengar Jongin berbicara panjang lebar, dan melihat pria itu bicara dengan ekspresi lembut, bahkan sesekali pria itu tersenyum.

Apa dunia sudah akan kiamat sampai-sampai si dingin Kim Jongin segera bertaubat seperti ini?

Rasanya benar-benar aneh, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo pusing.

"Kyungsoo?" Jongin membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu hanya mengerjapkan matanya polos. "Kau tidak suka pada barang-barang ini? Kalau kau tidak suka, kita bis—"

"_Anniya!" _Kyungsoo menyela ucapan Jongin. "Ma-maksudku, aku suka. Ya. Aku suka. _Go-gomawo, _Jongin-_ah. _Aku...aku hanya terkejut karena kau sangat baik. Aku merasa tak pantas mendapatkan semua ini."

Lagi-lagi Jongin tersenyum manis. Penilaiannya pada Kyungsoo memang benar. Gadis itu berbeda dengan gadis-gadis lainnya yang hanya mementingkan harta. Kyungsoo hanyalah gadis polos dengan hati yang sangat suci. Jongin tak sadar jika ia semakin terperosok dalam pesona Kyungsoo.

"Kau pantas mendapatkan semua ini," ujar Jongin. "Lebih baik kau segera mandi. Aku tahu hari ini berat untukmu," imbuhnya.

Jongin berjalan keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo, tapi kemudian ia berhenti berjalan dan kembali bicara. "Lebih baik kau tak perlu memikirkan kata-kata pria bermuka datar yang tadi menyinggungmu. Ia hanya tak tahu betapa berharganya perhatian dan kepedulian dari orang lain."

Setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya, Jongin lanjut berjalan untuk keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo masih tertegun di tempatnya. Ia tak tahu bahwa Jongin mendengar percakapannya dengan Sehun saat tadi mereka berada di kelas.

Tanpa sadar, Kyungsoo menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. _'Sebenarnya Jongin itu hangat.'_

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

* * *

**Selamat sore para reader~ maaf hari ini aku update-nya sore^^**

**semakin lama moment KaiSoo-nya semakin banyak, dan sepertinya akan terus begitu untuk ke depannya. karena KaiSoo adalah couple favorite-ku. hehe. buat moment couple lain tu ada, tapi mungkin cuma moment tersirat. jadi, ada official pairing tapi mungkin cuma tersirat aja. FF ini cukup complicated jadi aku gak bisa kasih banyak moment couple lain :(**

**mysterious guy-nya disini gak keluar dulu ya? mungkin besok muncul lagi :)**

**yap~ makasih buat yang udah review. review again, please? :)**


	6. Chapter 5 Almost

**Title: Secret Between Us**

**Pairing: EXO's official slight! crack pairing, but maybe focus on Kyungsoo with some members. You'll know about it as soon as possible :)**

**Cast for this chapter: D.O EXO as Do Kyungsoo (Girl), Kai EXO as Kim Jongin (Boy), Baekhyun EXO as Byun Baekhyun (Girl), Kyungsoo's mom (OC), and a Mysterious Guy**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt, Family, Drama, Friendship**

**Length: Chaptered [5/?]**

**Summary:**

**Pria misterius itu benar-benar tak main-main. Kyungsoo hampir kehilangan semuanya. Ia hampir kehilangan kesucian, dan bahkan...nyawanya**

**NOTE: special for Syifa Salsabilaa yang beberapa waktu lalu request FF hurt :)**

**Nanti bakal ada slight crack couple, tapi endingnya sih tetep official aja. aku gak begitu suka crack**

**GENDERSWITCH | CHAPTERED | AU | OOC | TYPO | DLDR | NO PLAGIAT**

**Previous Chapter:**

_Kyungsoo masih tertegun di tempatnya. Ia tak tahu bahwa Jongin mendengar percakapannya dengan Sehun saat tadi mereka berada di kelas._

_Tanpa sadar, Kyungsoo menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. 'Sebenarnya Jongin itu hangat.'_

**..**

**HAPPY READING**

**Chapter 5 (Almost**)

**..**

* * *

Hari yang cerah bagi jiwa-jiwa yang cerah pula. Mentari tak ragu untuk membagi sinarnya pada setiap insan di belahan Kota Seoul hari ini.

Di hari yang cerah ini, tampaknya suasana hati Kyungsoo juga ikut cerah.

Ibunya sampai geleng-geleng kepala melihat putrinya yang hari ini tampak lebih ceria dari biasanya. "Apa terjadi sesuatu yang baik, Soo?" tanya sang ibu saat memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang sibuk menata bukunya di ruang tamu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, masih terus memasukkan bukunya ke dalam ranselnya. Hari ini ia ingin mengerjakan tugas makanya ia membawa banyak buku. "Semua hal pada dasarnya baik, _eomma. _Aku selalu percaya pada hal itu."

Ibu Kyungsoo tersenyum bangga. Putrinya itu memang selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum lega. Walaupun hidupnya selalu diliputi kesulitan dan kesedihan, namun Kyungsoo selalu menjadi sosok yang bersyukur atas semua hal yang terjadi dalam hidupnya.

"Kau sudah siap?" tiba-tiba suara Jongin terdengar di ruang tamu.

Kyungsoo sudah menggendong ranselnya di punggung sempitnya. Tampaknya sedikit keberatan gara-gara ia membawa buku dengan jumlah yang terlalu banyak.

"_Ne. Kajja _kita berangkat sekarang," ajak Kyungsoo.

Namun Jongin justru berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo. Ia menyentuh ransel Kyungsoo, kemudian melepas tali ransel itu dari bahu sempitnya. Ia lalu menyampirkan satu tali ransel di bahu kanannya. "Kau bisa bertambah pendek jika membawa barang seberat ini."

Selanjutnya Jongin tak berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia malah langsung berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih terbengong karena ulah Jongin.

"Lucu sekali ia menunjukkan perhatiannya padamu dengan ejekan seperti itu," ibu Kyungsoo mulai tertawa geli.

Wanita berambut hitam sebahu itu tak menyadari bahwa putrinya sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kenapa semua orang menjadi aneh belakangan ini?" tanya Kyungsoo pada diri sendiri. "Aku berangkat dulu, _eomma!"_ gadis mungil itu kemudian memutuskan untuk mulai mengejar Jongin yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu utama.

Sang ibu masih tertawa melihat Kyungsoo yang mulai menjauh. Ia berharap bisa melihat Kyungsoo yang seperti itu.

Wanita yang usianya sudah meninggalkan angka empat puluh itu tadi juga sempat memperhatikan pakaian yang dikenakan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memakai sebuah gaun berwarna merah muda. Bukan gaun pesta dengan aksesoris berlebih, tapi hanya gaun sederhana yang bahkan tanpa hiasan. Namun nyatanya gaun itu tampak cantik saat dipakai oleh Kyungsoo.

Gaun merah muda itu adalah pemberian Jongin kemarin. Sebelumnya Kyungsoo tak pernah memiliki pakaian yang bagus dan mahal, tapi kini ia memilikinya. Ibu Kyungsoo merasa terharu melihatnya. _'Kyungsoo layak mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Tak seharusnya ia hidup susah selama ini.'_

* * *

**...**

* * *

Mesin mobil Jongin langsung dimatikan begitu benda roda empat itu terparkir sempurna di halaman parkir kampus. Menyadari dirinya sudah sampai di tempat tujuan, Kyungsoo segera menggerakkan badannya mengarah ke belakang untuk mengambil tasnya yang ada di bangku belakang.

"Biar aku yang membawakan tasmu," Jongin memegang lengan Kyungsoo yang sedang berusaha mengambil tasnya.

Rona merah menjalar di wajah Kyungsoo berkat _skinship _sederhana mereka itu. "Ta-tapi..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Jangan terlalu memikirkan perkataan orang lain jika mereka melihat kita berjalan bersama," Jongin sudah meraih dua ransel, yaitu miliknya dan milik Kyungsoo. Ia membawa dua ransel itu. Satu ransel ia bawa dengan bahu kanannya, dan yang lain di bahu kirinya.

Kemudian pria yang jarang berekspresi itu membuka pintu mobilnya, lalu berjalan memutar untuk membukakan pintu mobil Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sampai kaget karena perlakuan Jongin.

Tapi Kyungsoo tak mau membuat Jongin menunggu terlalu lama, hingga akhirnya ia keluar dari mobil Jongin.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju kelas mereka, tapi mereka sama-sama merasa aneh karena seluruh mahasiswa di koridor berbisik-bisik sembari memandang aneh pada mereka.

Mungkin Jongin meminta Kyungsoo untuk tak memikirkan perkataan orang lain, tapi ia sendiri merasa aneh dengan gelagat para mahasiswa yang masih setia menggunjing mereka di koridor.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" Kyungsoo akhirnya bertanya.

Jongin tak menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Matanya justru terfokus pada kerumunan mahasiswa yang ada di depan papan pengumuman.

Jongin mempercepat langkahnya untuk mendekati papan pengumuman. Firasatnya buruk saat ini.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa berlari kecil untuk mengejar langkah lebar Jongin.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo kini sudah berdiri tepat di depan papan pengumuman. Para mahasiswa langsung memberi jalan bagi keduanya untuk melihat papan pengumuman. Rasanya semakin aneh karena para mahasiswa itu menatap mereka dengan tatapan merendahkan.

Mata Jongin dan Kyungsoo sama-sama tertuju pada papan pengumuman, dan mata mereka membulat bersamaan saat mereka menemukan hal yang membuat semua mahasiswa bersikap aneh pagi ini.

Terdapat dua foto yang menjadi pusat perhatian di papan pengumuman itu. Satu foto memperlihatkan sosok Kyungsoo yang berdiri di samping mobil merah Jongin, dan Jongin sendiri menurunkan kaca mobilnya untuk bicara pada Kyungsoo.

Lalu satu foto lain memperlihatkan sosok Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang bersama-sama memasuki sebuah rumah mewah yang diyakini sebagai rumah Jongin.

Sebuah judul yang menghebohkan tertera di atas dua foto tersebut...

_'SI MISKIN MENJUAL DIRI KEPADA SI KAYA?'_

Jika dua foto yang terpajang itu tak menampilkan sosok Jongin, tentu dua foto itu hanya menjadi foto yang biasa saja.

Tapi masalahnya, ada Jongin dalam foto itu. Jongin terkenal sebagai manusia antisosial yang tak memiliki satupun teman. Tentu aneh jika tiba-tiba ia bersama dengan Kyungsoo.

Orang-orang tentu tak percaya jika Jongin mau berteman dengan Kyungsoo, si mahasiswa beasiswa. Tentu mereka berpikir bahwa terjadi hal yang _aneh-aneh_ sehingga mereka berdua bisa bersama.

Sangat logis jika orang-orang berpikir bahwa Kyungsoo, yang notabene merupakan mahasiswa kurang mampu, dikabarkan _menjual diri _pada si kaya Kim Jongin.

Lagipula, foto kedua yang tertempel di papan pengumuman menunjukkan bahwa Jongin dan Kyungsoo berada di rumah Jongin. Padahal Jongin tak pernah sekalipun membawa orang lain ke rumahnya. Lalu, untuk apa Jongin membawa Kyungsoo ke rumahnya jika diantara mereka tidak terdapat hal yang _aneh-aneh?_

Tentu semua gosip itu menjadi masuk akal, bukan?

Kyungsoo meremas bagian bawah gaun barunya dengan erat. Air mata meleleh di pipinya tanpa menunggu perintah.

Hujatan demi hujatan mulai terdengar, dan Kyungsoo akhirnya berlari menjauhi kerumunan itu.

"Kyungsoo!" Jongin mencoba memanggil Kyungsoo, tapi gadis bertubuh mungil itu tetap berlari dengan kencang menjauh dari kerumunan.

Jongin sudah hampir berlari mengejar Kyungsoo, namun lengannya sudah terlebih dahulu dicekal oleh seorang gadis cantik. "Jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Kim Jongin!"

* * *

**...**

* * *

Di dalam sebuah mobil yang terparkir rapi di halaman parkir, seorang pria terlihat sedang tersenyum senang sembari bertelepon ria.

"Kerja bagus. Dalam satu hari kalian mampu mendapatkan foto-foto itu," ucapnya senang.

_"Ya, Tuan. Kami kemarin sampai harus memanjat pagar rumah pria kaya raya itu untuk mendapatkan foto terbaik."_

"Kalian akan mendapatkan bonus untuk kerja bagus kalian," pria tampan berkulit putih itu menyeringai. "Tapi sebelumnya, kalian harus melaksanakan satu tugas lagi seperti yang aku katakan kemarin. Laksanakan tugas itu nanti sore, dan kupastikan bonus besar akan masuk ke dalam kantung kalian."

_"Baik, Tuan. Kami akan melaksanakan tugas itu dengan baik."_

_Pip__. _Sambungan telepon berakhir.

_'Mati kau, Do Kyungsoo!'_

* * *

**_..._**

* * *

Jongin benar-benar _out of character _belakangan ini. Jika biasanya ia sangat irit bicara, maka belakangan ini ia cukup sering memperdengarkan suara _sexy-_nya pada khalayak.

Hari ini Jongin semakin banyak mengeluarkan suaranya. Bagaimana ia tak banyak mengeluarkan suara? Saat ini ia sedang menceritakan semuanya terkait dengan kisahnya dan Kyungsoo.

Byun Baekhyun adalah sosok yang setia mendengarkan cerita Jongin. Tadi Baekhyun yang mencegat langkah Jongin untuk menyusul Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun pula yang memaksa Jongin untuk bercerita panjang lebar.

Jongin benar-benar menceritakan semuanya. Semua yang berkaitan dengan ia dan Kyungsoo.

Mulai dari pertemuan pertama mereka yaitu saat Kyungsoo basah kuyup di halte bus. Saat itu Jongin baru keluar dari klub malam yang terletak di dekat halte bus. Saat itu kepalanya pusing karena efek alkohol, dan ia memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah dengan menggunakan bus karena sangat tidak memungkinkan menyetir mobil dalam kondisi pusing dan sedikit mabuk.

Lalu ia juga bercerita tentang pertemuan kedua mereka yaitu saat Kyungsoo hampir tertabrak mobil. Saat itu Jongin juga baru keluar dari klub malam seperti biasanya, namun untungnya saat itu ia tak mengonsumsi alkohol sedikitpun sehingga ia tetap sadar dan bisa menyelamatkan Kyungsoo.

Jongin juga bercerita tentang Kyungsoo dan ibunya yang diusir dari rumah sewa mereka, lalu ia meminta dua orang itu untuk tinggal di rumahnya. Ia juga mengaku pada Baekhyun bahwa ia meminta Kyungsoo untuk berhenti bekerja di _cafe._

Pria tampan itu juga menjelaskan perihal foto-foto yang kini sedang dihebohkan, dan ia meyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa rumor yang beredar tidaklah benar.

"Begitulah..." Jongin mengakhiri ceritanya dengan lemas.

Baekhyun menatap Jongin nanar. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka jika belakangan ini si anak kaya raya dekat dengan sahabatnya. Ia tak menyangka Kyungsoo mampu membuat Jongin memiliki ekspresi menyedihkan seperti sekarang ini.

Baekhyun tahu jika Jongin itu sangat sulit berekspresi. Orang satu kampus pasti juga tahu tentang hal itu karena Jongin sangat terkenal sebagai mahasiswa angkuh dengan sifat yang sangat dingin.

Tapi rupanya Kyungsoo sanggup mengubah Jongin. Baekhyun jadi penasaran, sebenarnya apa yang sudah dilakukan Kyungsoo pada Jongin sampai-sampai Jongin berubah seperti ini?

"Sepertinya kau harus memberikan waktu pada Kyungsoo untuk sendiri saat ini," akhirnya Baekhyun memberikan masukan untuk Jongin.

Jongin seperti tak sanggup mengangkat kepala. Dari tadi ia menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku mengkhawatirkan kondisinya. Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya?"

"Percayalah padaku," Baekhyun tetap meyakinkan. "Seseorang yang sedang kalut membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri. Kyungsoo pasti sangat _shock. _Sebagai mahasiswa beasiswa, ia tentu harus menjaga citranya. Rumor hari ini sudah cukup mencoreng citra baiknya. Ia hanya butuh sedikit waktu untuk menenangkan dirinya."

Jongin mempertimbangkan masukan Baekhyun. Ia benar-benar merasa gelisah saat ini. Sungguh dirinya mengkhawatirkan Kyungsoo. Ia bisa merasakan kesedihan Kyungsoo saat dirinya melihat papan pengumuman beberapa saat yang lalu.

Tapi barangkali Baekhyun benar. Mungkin saat ini tak seharusnya Jongin mengusik kesendirian Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo butuh waktu untuk memikirkan semuanya sendiri.

* * *

**...**

* * *

Suara isakan masih terdengar di dalam sebuah ruangan meskipun ini sudah hampir pukul empat sore. Ruang itu adalah ruang yang biasanya digunakan oleh klub _vocal _saat berlatih. Tak heran jika ruangan itu kedap suara.

Pemilik suara isakan itu tak lain adalah Do Kyungsoo. Sejak tadi pagi Kyungsoo bersembunyi di ruangan itu, dan tak terasa sekarang hari sudah sore.

Kyungsoo sangat jarang menangis. Tapi jika ia sudah menangis, maka akan sangat sulit dirinya untuk berhenti.

Kali ini Kyungsoo merasa sangat sedih. Penyebab kesedihannya yang pertama adalah karena ia merasa sudah mengecewakan pihak kampus yang sudah memberinya beasiswa. Sedangkan penyebab yang kedua adalah ia tak hanya mencoreng nama baiknya sendiri, namun juga mencoreng nama baik Jongin.

Mungkin citra Jongin di kampus memang tak begitu baik. Namun tetap saja, tak seharusnya Kyungsoo semakin memperburuk citra penolongnya itu.

Rasanya Kyungsoo sudah tak punya muka lagi. Ia merasa malu pada seluruh penghuni kampus, dan ia pun merasa malu pada Jongin.

Ia juga sempat berpikir untuk segera angkat kaki dari rumah Jongin karena ia tak mau terlalu lama menjadi beban untuk Jongin.

Kyungsoo tahu sekarang ini sudah sore. Oleh karena itu, dengan cepat ia mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipinya, lalu berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya tadi. Ya. Kyungsoo sejak tadi berjongkok di pojok ruangan. Sungguh kasihan.

Dengan gontai Kyungsoo berjalan menuju pintu, lalu perlahan-lahan membuka pintu. Ia sudah melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan, namun mendadak langkahnya dihadang oleh tiga orang yang berpakaian layaknya _preman._

"Ma-mau apa kalian?" suara Kyungsoo yang serak kini bergetar karena takut.

Melihat mangsanya mulai ketakutan, tiga orang itu menyeringai lebar. "Kami hanya ingin menemanimu, manis," salah satu dari tiga orang itu menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

Tiga orang yang jelas bukan merupakan orang baik itu mulai melangkah maju. Kyungsoo semakin takut, dan ia refleks memundurkan badannya.

Kyungsoo sampai tak sadar jika ia kini sudah kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan yang tadi ia gunakan untuk bersembunyi.

Tiga orang yang mengepungnya juga sudah berada di dalam, dan salah satu diantaranya menutup pintu, lalu menguncinya.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya begitu ia menyadari bahwa sekarang ia tak bisa lolos lagi.

"Kau pintar memilih tempat untuk bersenang-senang," satu pria yang berdiri paling depan kembali bicara.

Tubuh Kyungsoo kini bergetar saat matanya melihat seringai setan di wajah tiga orang pria di depannya.

"Pegangi dia!" pria yang berdiri paling depan memberi perintah. Dua pria yang ada di belakangnya mengangguk, kemudian segera mendekati Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tentu saja berusaha menghindar. Tapi ia tak bisa lagi bergerak ketika punggungnya menabrak dinding, dan dua tangannya dicekal dengan erat oleh dua orang pria.

"Lepaskan aku!" dengan suara yang bergetar Kyungsoo membentak pria-pria itu.

Tapi bukannya takut karena bentakan Kyungsoo, pria-pria itu justru tertawa keras.

Satu pria yang sepertinya merupakan sang pemimpin, kini berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo. Ia memegang dagu Kyungsoo dengan kasar saat dirinya sudah berada tepat di depan Kyungsoo.

"_Aigoo~ _ternyata kau benar-benar cantik. Sungguh sayang karena Tuan-ku ingin membunuhmu," ucap pria yang sampai sekarang masih memegang dagu Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo meringis kesakitan karena dagunya dipegang dengan erat, tapi ia cukup terkejut saat mendengar perkataan pria itu. "A-apa maksudmu?"

Si pria tak menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Ia justru mulai membelai wajah mulus Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mencoba berontak dengan menggerakkan wajahnya ke kanan dan ke kiri, tapi itu justru membuat si pria kembali tertawa.

"Tenanglah, sayang. Sebelum kau mati, aku akan memberikan kesenangan untukmu."

Mata Kyungsoo membulat saat tangan pria itu bergerak menuju lehernya, kemudian berbelok dan berhenti di bagian bahu kirinya, lalu merobek gaun merah muda tanpa lengan yang ia pakai. Robeknya gaun itu menyebabkan bahu kiri Kyungsoo terekspose, bahkan dada Kyungsoo bagian atas juga ikut terbuka karena pria itu merobek gaunnya dengan sangat kasar.

"Ku-kumohon jangan lakukan ini..." Kyungsoo memohon lemah.

Tapi pria itu sama sekali tak mempedulikan permohonan Kyungsoo. Ia justru membelai bahu putih Kyungsoo yang kini terbuka, kemudian tangannya berpindah kembali ke dagu Kyungsoo saat ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo.

Pria itu berusaha mencium bibir Kyungsoo, tapi Kyungsoo terus memberontak. Bibir Kyungsoo memang belum tersentuh, tapi pipi dan dagunya sudah terjamah oleh bibir si pria. Kyungsoo bahkan bisa merasakan bahwa tangan pria itu terus bergerak _seductive_ di pinggangnya, dan bagian bawah gaunnya bahkan sudah tersibak hingga paha mulus Kyungsoo terlihat jelas. Ia yakin bahwa pria itu akan melakukan hal yang lebih setelah ini.

"Le-lepaskan aku!" Kyungsoo terus berteriak walaupun itu rasanya percuma.

Air mata terus turun dari mata bulat Kyungsoo. Ia sepertinya sudah kehilangan harapan. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti kenapa semua ini terjadi padanya. Ia merasa bahwa mungkin ini akhir dari hidupnya. Bisa jadi ia tak hanya akan diperkosa, tapi juga akan dibunuh.

Ia tak tahu harus minta tolong pada siapa saat ini. Saat ia mulai memejamkan matanya, tiba-tiba saja sebuah nama terlintas di pikirannya. Ia selanjutnya memohon dalam hati...

_'Jongin-_ah..._tolong aku...'_

.

_BRAK_

.

Kyungsoo menghentikan gerakan memberontaknya dan refleks membuka mata saat ia mendengar suara pintu didobrak.

Tiga penjahat yang hampir melakukan hal buruk pada Kyungsoo juga menghentikan gerakan mereka. Mereka refleks mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke pintu.

Ketiganya membulatkan mata saat melihat siapa pria yang baru saja mendobrak pintu. Pria itu tampak sangat marah. Dua tangannya terkepal, dan mata tajamnya seolah ingin menusuk siapa saja yang membuat dirinya marah.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, pria itu berlari ke arah Kyungsoo, lalu menghajar tiga pria penjahat dengan brutal. Amarah benar-benar menguasai dirinya, namun justru itu yang membuat dirinya benar-benar kuat saat ini. Tiga penjahat itu bahkan tak bisa melakukan perlawanan.

Kyungsoo akhirnya jatuh terduduk dengan lemas. Ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri sembari terus menangis pilu. Hampir saja. Hampir saja ia kehilangan semuanya.

Tiga penjahat yang hampir merenggut kesucian Kyungsoo akhirnya melarikan diri setelah mereka dihajar habis-habisan oleh penolong Kyungsoo.

Penolong Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Ia memejamkan mata untuk meredakan emosinya. Ia tahu bahwa tadi ia sudah dikuasai oleh amarah, dan sekarang ia harus bisa menstabilkan emosinya.

Saat dirasa sudah lebih tenang, ia kembali membuka matanya, lalu berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo.

Ia berjongkok di hadapan Kyungsoo yang masih duduk meringkuk memeluk tubuhnya. "Kyungsoo-_ya..."_

"Ja-jangan sentuh aku..." Kyungsoo berusaha menjauh dari pria itu.

Pria itu mengerti jika Kyungsoo pasti trauma karena kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya. Pria itu terus melihat keadaan Kyungsoo. Ia merasa hatinya perih saat melihat pakaian Kyungsoo sudah robek di bagian bahu, dan itu membuat bahu Kyungsoo terbuka lebar. Bagian atas dadanya bahkan jadi ikut terlihat karena robekan itu.

Pria itu akhirnya melepas _varsity _biru yang ia pakai, lalu ia pakaikan _varsity _itu ke tubuh Kyungsoo. "Ini aku, Kim Jongin. Kau jangan takut," pria yang ternyata adalah Jongin itu berbisik lembut.

Kyungsoo yang masih terisak akhirnya mendongak. Ia tadi memang melihat Jongin saat ada suara dobrakan di pintu, tapi ia mengira itu hanyalah halusinasinya saja.

Air mata Kyungsoo mengalir dengan semakin deras saat ia melihat wajah Jongin yang menyiratkan rasa khawatir.

Jongin merasa sakit saat melihat Kyungsoo terus menangis. Tanpa ragu ia segera memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dengan erat seolah ia takut kehilangan.

"Maafkan aku, Jongin. Maafkan aku...hiks..." Kyungsoo terus terisak di dekapan Jongin.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf padaku, hm?" tanya Jongin. Tangannya mengusap punggung Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Berharap Kyungsoo akan tenang karena usapan itu.

"Aku...hiks...aku sudah membuat nama baikmu tercemar karena rumor itu."

"Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang padamu untuk tidak mendengar perkataan orang lain tentang kita? Aku tak peduli pada rumor itu, Kyungsoo. Aku hanya peduli padamu, dan aku merasa sangat bersalah karena membuatmu menangis seperti ini," ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo menggeleng lemah dalam pelukan Jongin. "Ini bukan salahmu, Jongin. Aku menjadi kotor seperti ini adalah karena kesalahanku sendiri, dan aku tak pantas untuk dipeluk seperti ini olehmu."

Kyungsoo berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Jongin, tapi Jongin malah mempererat pelukannya.

"Ssst...jangan bicara seperti itu. Kau tidak kotor, Kyungsoo. Dan kau selalu pantas mendapatkan pelukan dariku."

Hati Kyungsoo rasanya hangat dan tenang mendengar ucapan Jongin. Ucapan itu terdengar tulus dan tak ada keraguan sama sekali.

Jongin juga merasa tenang setelah mengatakan hal itu pada Kyungsoo. Ia baru saja menyadari sesuatu. Ia sadar bahwa Kyungsoo telah mengambil sebuah tempat besar di hatinya. Ia sadar bahwa Kyungsoo telah menjelma menjadi sosok yang berharga untuknya. Ia tak akan melepas sosok itu, dan tak akan membiarkan sosok itu menangis lagi.

_'Aku memang sedikit terlambat hari ini, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo harus mengalami hal buruk dalam hidupnya. Tapi aku berjanji akan selalu melindungi Kyungsoo dengan seluruh kekuatanku mulai sekarang.'_

* * *

**...**

* * *

_PRANG_

Sebuah gelas _wine _hancur berkeping-keping usai gelas tersebut dilempar dengan keras oleh seorang pria yang tampak sangat emosi.

"KENAPA KALIAN GAGAL, HAH?"

Tiga orang pria yang berdiri di hadapan pria yang baru saja mengeluarkan bentakan itu hanya bisa menundukkan kepala mereka dalam-dalam.

"Ma-maafkan kami, Tuan. Ga-gadis itu ditolong oleh Kim...Kim Jongin," salah satu dari tiga pria yang ketakutan akhirnya bersuara.

Pria tampan yang tadi marah-marah kini mendekati pria yang baru saja bicara, lalu mencengkeram kerah kemeja pria itu. "Aku tidak peduli gadis itu ditolong oleh Kim Jongin atau Kim Jongun sekalipun," pria itu berbisik tepat di samping telinga anak buahnya. "Kalian sudah gagal!" _BUGH!_

Si anak buah jatuh tersungkur setelah wajahnya dipukul dengan keras oleh atasannya.

Sang atasan masih ingin mengeluarkan caci-maki, namun ia urungkan saat mendengar ponselnya berdering. Ia mengambil ponsel yang ada di saku jaketnya, lalu menjawab panggilan yang masuk.

"Ada apa?"

_"Tuan muda, saya memiliki berita bagus untuk Anda."_

"Jangan berbelit-belit. Cepat katakan ada apa?"

_"Tuan besar akhirnya menunjukkan perkembangan. Saat ini Tuan besar sudah bisa menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya, dan dokter berkata bahwa kemungkinan Tuan besar akan bisa bicara lagi dalam waktu dekat."_

Raut wajah pria yang tadi sempat mengamuk itu kini berubah menjadi lebih lembut setelah mendengar berita baik dari ujung telepon. Ia bahkan tersenyum tipis sekarang.

"Itu bagus. Jangan lupa untuk melapor padaku jika _appa_ menunjukkan perkembangan lagi."

* * *

**...**

* * *

Jongin dan Kyungsoo sedang berada dalam perjalanan pulang. Matahari sudah hampir terbenam di ufuk barat, tapi mobil Jongin tetap berjalan pelan. Rasanya ia tak terburu-buru untuk pulang.

Sesekali Jongin melirik sosok cantik yang terus diam di sampingnya. Dalam hati Jongin terus memuji sosok itu. Sosok Do Kyungsoo adalah sosok yang selalu hidup dalam kesederhanaan, tapi pesona dan kecantikannya selalu menguar dari dirinya.

Kenapa sebelumnya Jongin tak pernah tahu tentang Kyungsoo? Mungkin karena Jongin terlalu menolak seberkas cahaya yang ingin masuk dalam kehidupannya yang gelap.

Tapi kini semua berubah. Jongin membuka lebar pintu kehidupannya agar cahaya terang seorang Do Kyungsoo sanggup masuk dalam kehidupannya. Ia berpikir untuk melupakan sebuah rencana yang sebenarnya sudah ia susun sejak lama. Ia tak lagi peduli pada yang lain, karena ia sekarang hanya mempedulikan Do Kyungsoo seorang.

Sosok Kyungsoo yang penyayang dan penuh perhatian benar-benar membuat hidup Jongin yang dulunya gelap gulita, kini menjadi penuh cahaya. Tak henti-hentinya Jongin mengucap terimakasih pada Kyungsoo walaupun hanya di dalam hatinya.

"Apa kau lapar?" Jongin akhirnya membuka suara karena dari tadi mereka berdua sama-sama diam.

Kyungsoo tak menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Ia hanya terus memandang kosong ke arah depan. Sepertinya Kyungsoo masih _shock._

"Kyungsoo?" kembali Jongin bersuara. Kali ini dengan suara yang lebih keras.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo menoleh pada Jongin. Wajahnya terlihat menyedihkan. Sama sekali tak ada raut kebahagiaan disana. Badannya yang dibalut oleh _varsity _milik Jongin yang tampak _jumbo _di tubuhnya juga masih sedikit bergetar.

"Ada apa, Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo lemas.

Hati Jongin rasanya tertusuk mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang begitu lemah. "Lebih baik kita mencari makan dulu sebelum pulang. Kau ingin makan apa?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng lemah. "Aku ingin makan di rumah saja. Kasihan _eomma _jika harus makan sendirian."

Jongin menyetujui perkataan Kyungsoo. Ia tahu bahwa Kyungsoo merupakan sosok yang sangat mementingkan ibunya. Ia jadi semakin mengagumi sosok Kyungsoo.

Di sisi lain, Kyungsoo kembali menatap ke depan. Pandangan matanya masih tetap kosong. Pikirannya berkelana kemana-mana. Jujur saja, ia masih memikirkan perkataan pria yang tadi hampir memperkosanya. _'Sebenarnya siapa yang ingin membunuhku? Dan kenapa ia ingin membunuhku?'_

* * *

**...**

* * *

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama kurang lebih dua puluh menit, akhirnya Jongin dan Kyungsoo tiba di kediaman keluarga Kim.

Kyungsoo lebih dulu memasuki rumah, sedangkan Jongin mengekor beberapa meter di belakangnya.

"Kyungsoo..." si gadis Do baru menapaki anak tangga ketiga ketika ia mendengar namanya dipanggil.

Secara otomatis Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian membalik badannya.

Jongin —si pemanggil- berjalan pelan mendekati Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri di tangga.

Jongin menapakkan kakinya ke anak tangga. Satu anak tangga...dua anak tangga...dan _stop. _Jongin menetap di anak tangga kedua, sedangkan Kyungsoo masih bertahan di anak tangga ketiga.

Jarak diantara mereka begitu dekat. Dan dengan adanya perbedaan satu anak tangga yang mereka pijak, kini tinggi Jongin dan Kyungsoo menjadi sama. Mata Jongin bisa menatap lurus pada mata sayu Kyungsoo tanpa ia harus menunduk.

Dua pasang mata itu masih terus bertatapan, hingga Jongin mengakhiri kontak itu dengan sebuah kecupan sederhana di sudut bibir Kyungsoo. Entah apa yang jadi alasannya memilih untuk mengecup sudut bibir Kyungsoo dibanding langsung mengecup bibirnya saja.

Tapi tindakan Jongin itu rupanya sudah cukup membuat Kyungsoo terkejut. Matanya yang semula sayu, kini berubah menjadi mata yang menyiratkan rasa kaget.

"Jangan pernah merasa takut. Aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu," perkataan Jongin terdengar begitu lembut di telinga Kyungsoo.

Perkataan itu bagaikan mantra yang menyihir seluruh kesadaran Kyungsoo. Hingga tanpa sadar, Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya.

Jongin tersenyum senang melihat Kyungsoo mengangguk. Dengan lembut ia membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya.

Pria bermarga Kim itu mengusap penuh sayang punggung rapuh Kyungsoo. Berusaha memberikan rasa hangat dan rasa tenang pada gadis yang telah menyita atensinya itu.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa memejamkan matanya. Menikmati belaian Jongin di punggungnya yang membuat dirinya merasa lebih baik. Hingga lama kelamaan, tangan Kyungsoo terangkat untuk membalas pelukan Jongin.

Mereka berdua berpelukan, dan tak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ibu Kyungsoo memperhatikan mereka, dan berakhir dengan lolosnya air mata haru dari mata wanita paruh baya itu. _'Kau hampir terluka, nak? Maafkan _eomma _karena _eomma _tak bisa melindungimu. _Eomma _yang sudah membuatmu hidup susah selama ini. Seharusnya kau hidup dengan layak bersama ayahmu, nak.'_

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

* * *

**Ah~ di chapter ini Kyungsoo kasihan banget :(**

**chapter depan mungkin beberapa rahasia bakal diungkap, tapi rahasia utama masih tetep belum terungkap. yaa~ karena di FF ini rahasianya cukup banyak. hehehe.**

**gimana chapter ini? kurang hurt ya?**

**makasih banyak yg udah setia meninggalkan komentar. saya akan fast update kalo tetep ada yang mau ngasih review. hihihi.**

**so, review again please? :)**


	7. Chapter 6 Pry

**Title: Secret Between Us**

**Pairing: This FF will be focused on KaiSoo as main pairing from now on**

**Cast for this chapter: D.O EXO as Do Kyungsoo (Girl), Kai EXO as Kim Jongin (Boy), Baekhyun EXO as Byun Baekhyun (Girl), Sehun EXO as Oh Sehun (Boy), Chanyeol EXO as Park Chanyeol (Boy), Kyungsoo's mom (OC), Jongin's dad (OC)**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt, Family, Drama, Friendship**

**Length: Chaptered [6/?]**

**Summary:**

**Jongin memutuskan untuk memulai penyelidikan mengenai siapa orang yang hampir memperkosa Kyungsoo. Ia bertekad untuk menguak semuanya hingga Kyungsoo tak lagi tersakiti**

**NOTE: special for Syifa Salsabilaa yang beberapa waktu lalu request FF hurt :)**

**Nanti bakal ada slight crack couple, tapi endingnya sih tetep official aja. aku gak begitu suka crack**

**GENDERSWITCH | CHAPTERED | AU | OOC | TYPO | DLDR | NO PLAGIAT**

**Previous Chapter:**

_Mereka berdua berpelukan, dan tak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ibu Kyungsoo memperhatikan mereka, dan berakhir dengan lolosnya air mata haru dari mata wanita paruh baya itu. 'Kau hampir terluka, nak? Maafkan eomma karena eomma tak bisa melindungimu. Eomma yang sudah membuatmu hidup susah selama ini. Seharusnya kau hidup dengan layak bersama ayahmu, nak.'_

**..**

**HAPPY READING**

**Chapter 6 (Pry**)

**..**

* * *

Mata-mata di sepanjang koridor itu menatap nyalang pada dua sosok yang berjalan berdampingan. Hari sudah berganti, namun rumor yang kemarin tersebar tampaknya masih menjadi _trending topic _di kampus.

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya. Ada jarak sekiranya setengah meter diantara dirinya dengan Jongin karena memang gadis itu tak ingin terlalu berdekatan dengan si pria kaya.

Namun tetap saja keduanya menjadi pusat perhatian dan pusat gunjingan. Bibir-bibir itu tetap membicarakan mereka dengan nada sumbang.

Jongin sudah berpesan pada Kyungsoo untuk mengabaikan mereka, tapi Kyungsoo tetaplah Kyungsoo. Ia tak mungkin bisa mengabaikan suatu hal dengan mudah. Ia adalah tipe gadis pemikir dan perasa, dan Jongin mulai mengenali sifat Kyungsoo itu dengan cukup baik belakangan ini.

Tapi meskipun Jongin sudah mulai mengenali sifat Kyungsoo, agaknya pagi ini ia merasa kurang nyaman pada sifat Kyungsoo itu. Sifat itu membuat Kyungsoo terus menunduk bagai ketakutan.

Jongin benar-benar tak tahan lagi. Ia mendekati Kyungsoo, lalu menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang dingin dan bergetar. "Sudah kubilang untuk tidak merasa takut, 'kan?" tanya Jongin tanpa melihat ke arah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terhenyak saat merasakan tangan hangat Jongin menggenggam tangannya. Tapi rasanya kehangatan tangan Jongin secara berangsur berpindah ke tangannya sendiri, dan itu membuatnya merasa nyaman. Getaran-getaran di tangannya juga tampak lenyap.

Kyungsoo baru tahu bahwa Jongin sanggup melakukan sihir semacam ini. Sihir yang mengusir rasa takutnya yang beberapa saat lalu menguasainya. Hatinya berdesir nyaman saat memikirkan hal itu.

Jongin memang berbeda dengan laki-laki lain yang secara terbuka menunjukkan perhatiannya pada Kyungsoo. Tapi perhatian Jongin yang samar-samar itu justru terasa paling nyata. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan ketulusan dari perhatian Jongin itu. Ibunya tepat, Jongin memang kurang bisa menunjukkan perhatiannya dengan cara yang benar.

Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul. Senyum yang hari ini sama sekali belum ditunjukkannya. Dengan perlahan ia menggenggam balik tangan Jongin. Dua tangan itu saling menggenggam dengan nyaman. Saling berbagi kekuatan.

* * *

**...**

* * *

Tangan Jongin masih menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo bahkan sampai keduanya memasuki kelas mereka.

Di kelas itu sudah ada beberapa mahasiswa, dan mereka langsung berbisik-bisik menyebalkan saat Jongin dan Kyungsoo masuk ke kelas.

Jongin masih mendampingi Kyungsoo sampai ke kursi yang biasanya di tempati oleh Kyungsoo. Di samping kursi itu sudah ada Byun Baekhyun yang tampak tak percaya melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Jongin melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo segera menempati kursinya.

"Baekhyun-_ssi, _tolong jaga Kyungsoo selama di kelas."

Baekhyun menatap Jongin sembari membulatkan bibirnya. Ia tak percaya pada kalimat yang baru saja merasuk di indera pendengarannya. Seorang Kim Jongin meminta tolong padanya? Apa ia tidak salah dengar?

"Apa kau keberatan, Baekhyun-_ssi?" _kembali Jongin bersuara karena permohonannya tidak direspon oleh Baekhyun.

"A-ah, ti-tidak keberatan," Baekhyun menggeleng kaku. "Aku akan menjaga Kyungsoo untukmu. Kau tenang saja, Jongin-_ssi."_

Jongin tersenyum. Tapi itu hanyalah senyum profesional, yang di dalamnya tidak didominasi oleh ketulusan. Senyum itu berbeda dengan senyum yang selalu Jongin tunjukkan pada Kyungsoo. Mungkin Jongin hanya bisa tersenyum tulus pada Kyungsoo? Mungkin.

"Terimakasih, Baekhyun-_ssi," _ucapnya pada Baekhyun. Ia lalu menghadap lagi pada Kyungsoo. "Kalau ada yang menyakitimu, segera hubungi aku. _Arraseo?"_

Kyungsoo mengangguk patuh. Ia baru ingat bahwa tadi pagi Jongin memberinya sebuah ponsel baru, dan nomor Jongin sudah disimpan dalam ponsel itu.

Kyungsoo bahkan tak percaya bahwa Jongin begitu memahami dirinya, sampai-sampai pria itu tahu bahwa Kyungsoo selama ini tak memiliki ponsel.

Jongin berlalu dari hadapan Kyungsoo begitu saja usai melihat Kyungsoo mengangguk. Seperti biasa, pemuda itu duduk di barisan paling belakang.

"Hey, Soo," panggilan Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo menoleh. "Sepertinya Jongin begitu perhatian padamu. Apa kalian menjalin hubungan atau semacamnya?"

Wajah Kyungsoo sedikit merah karena pertanyaan Baekhyun. "Jongin bilang ia sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Baekhyun _eonni. _Seharusnya _eonni _tahu 'kan kalau kalau kami tak memiliki hubungan apapun?"

"Memang benar. Jongin sudah menceritakan semuanya secara rinci padaku, tapi perhatian Jongin padamu terlihat berbeda. Ia benar-benar ingin melindungimu."

Kyungsoo termenung. Ia tak menanggapi ucapan Baekhyun. Jongin memang berusaha melindungi Kyungsoo sejak insiden yang dialami Kyungsoo kemarin. Kyungsoo sendiri sepertinya tak ingin menceritakan insiden kemarin pada Baekhyun.

"Ia hanya merasa kasihan padaku, _eonni," _akhirnya Kyungsoo menanggapi pernyataan Baekhyun. "Sama seperti Kris _oppa _yang juga mengasihaniku. Aku tak ingin berharap pada orang kaya seperti mereka."

Baekhyun merasa kasihan pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo selalu beranggapan bahwa si miskin tidak mungkin bisa bersama dengan si kaya. Tapi Baekhyun tak setuju dengan anggapan Kyungsoo itu. Ia selama ini tak pernah melihat seseorang dari kasta maupun harta.

Saat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sama-sama tak mengeluarkan suara lagi, tiba-tiba saja Sehun datang dan dengan santainya ia duduk di belakang Baekhyun. Seperti biasanya.

Sejak Sehun dan Kyungsoo sempat bermasalah beberapa waktu yang lalu, mereka berdua belum berbaikan sama sekali. Apalagi gara-gara ada insiden kemarin, Kyungsoo dan Sehun belum sempat membicarakan masalah mereka lagi.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menoleh ke belakang, menghadap pada Sehun. "Kenapa belakangan ini kau begitu aneh?" tanyanya.

"Kenapa kalian suka sekali mencampuri urusanku?" Sehun justru balas bertanya dengan nada malas.

"Kami peduli padamu, Tuan Oh. Dan kami menganggapmu sebagai teman. Sudah seharusnya teman itu saling berbagi, 'kan?" kembali Baekhyun bertanya.

Sehun tampak tak terganggu dengan Baekhyun yang terus mendesaknya. Ia justru menoleh pada Kyungsoo yang dari tadi menatapnya dalam diam. "Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo. Tempo hari aku tak bermaksud bersikap kasar padamu."

Kyungsoo tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. Sepertinya ia berubah menjadi orang yang irit bicara setelah insiden kemarin. Mungkin Kyungsoo memang pendiam sebelumnya, tapi kali ini ia terlihat lebih diam lagi.

"Aku mendengar rumor yang beredar tentang dirimu dan pria kaya bernama Kim Jongin. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi diantara kalian?" tanya Sehun.

Kyungsoo baru akan membuka bibirnya untuk bicara ketika Baekhyun tiba-tiba menyela. "Kau tidak akan tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara Kyungsoo dan Jongin jika kau tak mau terbuka pada kami tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu," ujar Baekhyun.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun, dan menatap gadis yang lebih tua darinya itu dengan tatapan datar. "Kenapa _noona _memaksa?"

"Aku tidak memaksa. Hanya saja, akan adil jika kau tahu semuanya tentang Kyungsoo, dan kami tahu semuanya tentang dirimu. Benar tidak?"

Kalimat tanya Baekhyun membuat Sehun merasa tersudut. Sepertinya ia tak akan menang bila beradu mulut dengan Baekhyun. Barangkali Baekhyun di masa lalu adalah pemenang kompetisi debat atau semacamnya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menceritakan tentang semuanya pada kalian," akhirnya Sehun menyerah. "Beberapa hari belakangan ini aku sibuk, dan aku tidak aneh. Aku langsung pulang setelah selesai kuliah karena aku harus menghadiri pertemuan keluarga yang sangat penting."

"Memangnya pertemuan keluarga apa yang sangat penting begitu?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada yang sarat akan rasa penasaran.

Sehun bergerak-gerak resah dalam duduknya. Wajahnya perlahan merona, entah karena apa. "Pertemuan keluarga itu membahas tentang...perjodohanku," ucap Sehun dengan suara lirih.

Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia kaget, tapi ia pikir ia salah dengar karena suara Sehun terlampau lirih. "Kau bilang apa? Sepertinya aku salah dengar..."

"Aku bilang, pertemuan keluarga itu membahas tentang perjodohanku. Puas kau, _noona?"_

Suara tawa Baekhyun menggelegar hingga semua pasang mata di kelas itu langsung menatapnya. Sehun terpaksa membungkam mulut lebar Baekhyun dengan tangannya.

"Kau dijodohkan? Apa aku kembali ke jaman prasejarah sampai-sampai aku bertemu dengan kisah perjodohan seperti ini?" tanya Baekhyun setelah ia mampu mengontrol tawanya.

Sehun langsung mendengus dengan ekspresi malu begitu ia mendengar ejekan Baekhyun. "Diamlah, _noona."_

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum simpul melihat dua temannya itu ribut sendiri. Ia masih belum ingin banyak bersuara hari ini.

"Jadi, siapa gadis sial yang akan dijodohkan denganmu, hm?"

Sehun secara kurang ajar memukul lengan Baekhyun karena gadis itu tak berhenti mengejeknya. "Ia adalah gadis yang beruntung karena dijodohkan denganku," ujarnya. "Usia gadis itu empat tahun lebih tua dariku. Ia berasal dari China."

"_Mwo? _Ia lebih tua darimu, dan bahkan lebih tua dariku? Apa kau akan menikahi tante-tante?" Baekhyun kembali tertawa.

"Diamlah, _noona," _Sehun mendesis. "Ini semua demi kelangsungan bisnis ayahku. Aku ingin berbakti pada keluargaku, jadi aku tak menolak."

Baekhyun akhirnya berhenti tertawa dan mengangguk paham. Rupanya itu adalah perjodohan karena bisnis. Baekhyun biasa melihat cerita macam itu di drama-drama picisan yang ia lihat.

"Lalu, apa kau sudah bertemu dengan gadis itu, Sehun-_ah?" _Kyungsoo bertanya setelah dari tadi ia hanya jadi pendengar yang baik.

Sehun mengangguk pada gadis yang sedikit lebih tua darinya itu. "Beberapa hari yang lalu aku bertemu dengannya dan...berkencan dengannya," jawabnya malu-malu. "Kupikir kau melihatku saat bersamanya karena beberapa hari lalu kau bertanya apa aku pergi menggunakan mobilku malam itu."

Giliran Kyungsoo yang mengangguk paham. Ia memang pernah menanyakan hal itu pada Sehun karena ia penasaran pada mobil yang hampir menabraknya. Sepertinya mobil yang hampir menabraknya beberapa waktu lalu bukanlah mobil milik Sehun. Dalam hati ia menyimpulkan demikian.

"Aku hanya melihat mobil yang mirip dengan milikmu, tapi sepertinya mobil yang kulihat itu bukan milikmu."

"Kau itu sangat polos, Kyungsoo-_ya," _ujar Sehun lagi. "Di Korea sangat banyak yang memiliki mobil seperti milikku. Jenis mobil seperti milikku itu _best seller _tahun ini."

Kyungsoo mengangguk malu. Kyungsoo mana tahu informasi terbaru tentang mobil begitu? Hanya orang kaya yang _update _mengenai info semacam itu.

"Nah, aku sudah menceritakan hal tentang diriku pada kalian. Jadi, ini giliran kalian untuk bercerita padaku," ucap Sehun.

Baekhyun mengangguk paham, dan ia mulai menceritakan pada Sehun mengenai kisah Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya.

Cerita Baekhyun resmi berakhir ketika seorang dosen wanita masuk ke kelas. Untung saja Baekhyun sudah selesai bercerita saat itu.

* * *

**...**

* * *

"Kyungsoo-_ya, _aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu hari ini karena aku masih ada urusan. Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan kalau harus pulang sendiri?" Jongin bertanya saat ia menghampiri Kyungsoo di tempat duduknya.

Perkuliahan baru saja usai, tapi Jongin langsung menghampiri tempat duduk Kyungsoo. Sepertinya urusan yang harus diselesaikannya sangat _urgent _sampai-sampai ia membiarkan Kyungsoo pulang tanpa dirinya. Padahal ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk melindungi Kyungsoo.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo penasaran pada urusan yang dimaksud oleh Jongin, tapi ia tak ingin banyak tanya. Ia masih trauma karena saat ia banyak tanya, bisa saja Jongin bereaksi seperti Sehun beberapa hari lalu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan pulang naik bu—"

"Aku akan mengantarkan Kyungsoo pulang dengan menggunakan taksi," Baekhyun memotong ucapan Kyungsoo.

Gadis Byun itu tiba-tiba tersenyum misterius. Ia sangat ingin tahu seperti apa rumah mewah keluarga Kim sehingga ia sangat bernafsu mengantar Kyungsoo pulang. Yah~ itulah modus.

"Baiklah, Baekhyun-_ssi," _akhirnya Jongin mengabulkan harapan Baekhyun. "Aku menitipkan Kyungsoo padamu. Terimakasih sebelumnya."

Ekspresi Baekhyun berubah kaget saat mendengar ucapan terimakasih Jongin yang tulus dan bukan formalitas semata. Ia kira Jongin itu pria angkuh yang tak tahu terimakasih, tapi ia baru saja mendapatkan ucapan terimakasih itu langsung dari bibir Jongin. Hati kecil Baekhyun berteriak heboh.

Tapi tunggu dulu! Bukankah tadi pagi Jongin juga mengucapkan terimakasih pada Baekhyun? Ah! Mungkin tadi pagi otak Baekhyun sedang _disconnect _makanya ia tak menyadarinya.

Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih, Jongin akhirnya berpamitan dan segera berlalu dari hadapan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, dan Sehun.

"Apa Jongin menyukai Kyungsoo?" tanya Sehun polos.

Pria itu tadi tak bersama Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saat dua gadis itu berbincang dengan Jongin. Sehun tadi sedang berada di pojok ruangan untuk menelepon seseorang. Tak ada yang tahu siapa yang dihubunginya sampai-sampai ia harus menyingkir dari keramaian saat bicara di telepon.

Wajah Kyungsoo sedikit merona mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. "_A-anniya. _Ia hanya merasa kasihan padaku," bantah Kyungsoo. "_Kajja _kita pulang."

"Tunggu dulu, Kyungsoo," Sehun tiba-tiba mencekal lengan Kyungsoo yang sudah berdiri. "Aku ikut ke rumah Jongin. Kita naik mobilku saja," entah dari mana pria itu tahu bahwa Baekhyun akan mengantar Kyungsoo pulang. Mungkin _feeling-_nya yang berkata begitu? Mungkin.

Tapi intinya, seorang Oh Sehun ternyata juga penasaran pada rumah Kim Jongin. Namun Kyungsoo tak keberatan dengan itu, jadilah ia mengangguk. Hitung-hitung mendapat tumpangan gratis.

* * *

**...**

* * *

Langkah kaki Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, dan Sehun yang baru saja sampai di depan kelas terhenti saat ada senyuman yang sangat lebar menyambut mereka.

"Hai, semuanya!" sapa pemilik senyuman ekstra lebar itu yang tak lain adalah Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, dan Sehun balas tersenyum, namun terlihat jelas bahwa senyuman Baekhyun paling menyimpan rasa bahagia.

"Chanyeol! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Baekhyun girang.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengantar Kyungsoo pulang. Bolehka—"

Perkataan Chanyeol terpotong oleh dering ponselnya sendiri. Ia segera meminta izin pada trio Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, dan Sehun, lalu segera menjauh untuk mengangkat telepon yang masuk.

Baekhyun terlihat sedikit lebih murung sekarang. Ia menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang sedikit aneh. "Apa kau sekarang dekat dengan Chanyeol, Soo?"

"Ti-tidak juga," jawab Kyungsoo sedikit terbata. "Hanya saja, Chanyeol _oppa _pernah mengantarku ke _cafe _dua kali. Tapi kami tidak dekat. Sungguh."

"Kau benar-benar memanggilnya dengan sebutan _oppa, _ya?" tanya Baekhyun lirih.

Kyungsoo sedikit panik saat melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang terlihat suram. Ia terlalu polos untuk bisa mengerti alasan wajah Baekhyun tiba-tiba berubah masam seperti itu.

Tak berselang lama, Chanyeol sudah muncul kembali di hadapan mereka dengan cengiran yang lebih lebar dari sebelumnya.

"Kenapa tersenyum selebar itu?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

Cengiran lebar Chanyeol masih terus terpampang. "Tadi seseorang meneleponku dan memberiku kabar baik. Aku sangat senang."

"Begitukah?"

Kali ini Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban untuk pertanyaan Baekhyun. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi diam. "Kyungsoo-_ya, _aku tidak jadi mengantarkanmu pulang. Ternyata aku ada urusan mendadak. _Mianhae," _ujar Chanyeol penuh penyesalan.

"Tidak apa-apa, _oppa. _Aku akan pulang bersama Baekhyun _eonni _dan juga Sehun. _Oppa _selesaikan urusan _oppa _saja."

Chanyeol mengangguk, lalu mengusak rambut Kyungsoo sekilas. Ia melewatkan ekspresi wajah Baekhyun yang kini semakin suram.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, _ne? _Kalian hati-hati di jalan," setelah berpamitan, Chanyeol berlari kecil menjauhi Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, dan Sehun. Tak lupa ia juga melambaikan tangannya.

"Kita pergi sekarang atau besok saja?" tanya Sehun yang dari tadi sudah jengah karena mereka tak kunjung pergi.

"Sekarang," jawab Baekhyun singkat. Gadis mungil itu lalu berjalan mendahului Kyungsoo dan juga Sehun.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Sehun.

Sehun dengan santai berjalan untuk menyusul Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo pun juga ikut berjalan di samping Sehun. "Kurasa Baekhyun _noona _sedang diserang oleh virus cemburu," ujar Sehun.

Kyungsoo tetap tak mengerti. Memangnya apa yang membuat Baekhyun cemburu?

* * *

**...**

* * *

_In other side..._

Seorang pria tampan dengan kulit kecoklatan sudah _stand by _di belakang kemudi mobilnya. Sebuah kacamata hitam juga sudah bertengger di atas hidungnya yang tak terlalu mancung.

Sedari tadi pria itu tak melepaskan pandangannya pada sebuah mobil sedan hitam yang terparkir tak jauh dari kampusnya.

Pria itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kim Jongin. Sudah sejak tadi pagi Jongin melihat mobil berwarna hitam itu terparkir disana.

Namun bukan itu yang menjadi fokus sang pria tampan bermarga Kim. Jongin sangat tertarik pada mobil itu karena tadi pagi saat ia berangkat ke kampus bersama Kyungsoo, ia melihat seorang pria berdiri di samping mobil itu. Pria itu merupakan salah satu pria yang nyaris mengambil keperawanan Kyungsoo tempo hari.

Tapi tadi pagi Jongin tak memberi tahu Kyungsoo bahwa ia melihat pria yang mencurigakan itu. Ia tak ingin Kyungsoo kembali merasa takut.

Jadi, ia berinisiatif sendiri untuk menyelidiki siapa sebenarnya yang ingin memperkosa Kyungsoo kemarin. Itulah alasan mengapa Jongin tak bisa pulang bersama Kyungsoo hari ini. Ia merasa sangat ingin mengungkap semuanya.

Sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit Jongin berada di dalam mobilnya. Mobil miliknya itu terparkir tak jauh dari mobil yang sedang ia amati. Tentunya ia agak bersembunyi supaya orang yang sedang ia amati tak mencurigainya.

Jongin sedikit terkejut saat matanya melihat mobil hitam yang diamatinya itu perlahan bergerak. Segera saja Jongin menghidupkan mesin mobilnya, lalu melaju pelan-pelan untuk mengikuti mobil hitam di depannya.

Jongin tentu harus berhati-hati supaya misi penyelidikannya tidak ketahuan.

Sebelah alis Jongin terangkat ketika ia berasumsi bahwa mobil yang sedang diikutinya itu sepertinya juga mengikuti mobil lain.

Tapi sayangnya Jongin benar-benar tak tahu siapa pemilik mobil yang sedang dibuntuti oleh mobil yang ia ikuti.

Belasan menit berlalu, dan Jongin semakin penasaran ketika ia melihat pada papan penunjuk jalan, dan ia baru menyadari bahwa mobil yang ia ikuti bergerak ke Bandara Incheon.

Seluruh hal yang membuat Jongin penasaran terpaksa hanya disuarakan di dalam hatinya. Karena meskipun pertanyaan itu ia ungkapkan, tak akan ada orang yang sanggup memberinya jawaban. Ia harus mencari jawaban itu sendiri.

Mobil yang diikuti oleh Jongin mulai memasuki area parkir, dan selanjutnya mobil itu berhenti. Jongin juga memarkirkan mobilnya, tapi ia menempatkan mobilnya pada bagian lain di area parkir, dan kebetulan ia diharuskan memarkirkan mobilnya dalam posisi yang membelakangi mobil yang ia ikuti.

Ia berpikir bahwa ia tak akan dicurigai karena mobilnya sekarang justru menghadap arah lain, sedangkan mobil yang diikuti Jongin terparkir tepat di belakang mobil Jongin. Singkatnya, mobil Jongin dan mobil sedan misterius itu kini dalam posisi yang saling membelakangi.

Jongin tak turun dari mobil, ia hanya mengamati dari kaca spion mobilnya.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu mobil yang diikuti oleh Jongin terbuka, dan tiga orang pria keluar dari sana.

Jongin sejenak mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah mobil yang terparkir tepat di sebelah mobil yang tadi dikendarai oleh tiga pria misterius. Dari mobil itu keluar seorang pria dengan _posture _tubuh tinggi dan rambut yang berwarna gelap.

Meskipun hanya mengamati dari kaca spion, namun Jongin bisa melihat wajah pria itu dengan cukup jelas. Pria itu memiliki wajah yang cukup tampan dan berkharisma. Sayangnya, Jongin tak mengenali siapa pria itu.

Mata Jongin terus terfokus pada pemandangan yang dipantulkan oleh kaca spion mobilnya. Ia bisa melihat bahwa tiga pria —yang diyakininya sebagai pelaku usaha pemerkosaan Kyungsoo- memberi hormat pada sosok pria yang tampaknya merupakan pemimpin mereka.

Empat pria itu terlihat berbincang untuk beberapa saat sebelum empat pria itu memasuki bandara. Satu pria yang diyakini Jongin sebagai sang pemimpin berjalan di barisan paling depan.

_'Sebenarnya siapa mereka? Apa pria itu yang memberi perintah pada anak buahnya untuk memperkosa Kyungsoo? Tapi kenapa?'_

Jongin tak mau terlalu lama tenggelam dalam lautan pertanyaan. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu demi memperoleh jawaban dengan caranya sendiri.

Dengan cepat pria berwajah _cool _itu meraih ponselnya, kemudian ia men-_dial _sebuah nomor. "Halo, _hyung. _Aku memiliki sebuah pekerjaan penting untukmu."

* * *

**...**

* * *

Jongin —dengan wajah lelah yang begitu kentara- baru saja masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam, dan seharusnya ia buru-buru mandi supaya cepat bisa makan malam bersama Kyungsoo dan ibunya.

Tapi kerongkongan Jongin yang kering memaksa pria bertubuh atletis itu untuk melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur.

Saat sudah tiba di dapur, langkah kaki Jongin terhenti secara otomatis begitu ia melihat Kyungsoo sedang sibuk dengan berbagai bahan makanan di depannya.

Jadi Kyungsoo yang hari ini memasak menu makan malam? Tanpa sadar Jongin tersenyum simpul. Ia sepertinya justru lupa pada tujuan pertamanya mengunjungi dapur tadi. Saat ini, pria muda itu justru menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu dapur yang terbuka, dan ia mengamati Kyungsoo dengan seksama.

Meskipun hanya memperhatikan Kyungsoo dari belakang, namun ia tersenyum sendiri saat melihat gerak lucu Kyungsoo. Kadang Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya dan itu membuat rambutnya ikut bergerak-gerak, lalu kadang Kyungsoo juga loncat-loncat kecil tanpa alasan yang jelas. Tapi semua itu sungguh membuat hati kecil Jongin merasakan kehangatan. Pemandangan di depannya sungguh memanjakan indera penglihatan Jongin.

Jongin masih terus memperhatikan Kyungsoo dalam diam, dan sesekali juga ia tertawa tanpa suara. Ia bahkan sepertinya betah untuk berdiri seperti itu seharian asalkan di depannya ada seorang Do Kyungsoo.

Di sisi lain, Kyungsoo yang tak menyadari kehadiran Jongin tiba-tiba membalikkan badannya. Karena ia terkejut saat melihat Jongin, tiba-tiba saja..._PRANG. _Sebuah mangkuk _crystal_ terjatuh dan pecah berkeping-keping.

"Astaga!" Kyungsoo memekik dan langsung berjongkok untuk membersihkan pecahan benda mahal itu.

Jongin khawatir melihat Kyungsoo yang membersihkan pecahan itu dengan tangan halusnya. Bagaimana jika tangan berharga itu terluka?

Jongin pada akhirnya berlari kecil untuk mendekati Kyungsoo, dan ia berjongkok di depan Kyungsoo. Jongin menahan gerak Kyungsoo yang ingin lanjut mengambil pecahan benda tajam itu.

Pergerakan Jongin itu membuat Kyungsoo mendongak, dan matanya langsung bertabrakan dengan mata Jongin. Keduanya saling bertatapan dalam diam. Saling menyelami indahnya mata masing-masing.

Kyungsoo akhirnya memutuskan kontak mata mereka. Pipinya merona malu karena ia baru saja bertatapan dengan Jongin. Ia tak mengerti kenapa ia bisa begitu malu padahal ia hanya bertatapan saja dengan pria itu.

"Ma-maafkan aku karena sudah memecahkan barang di dapur. Aku...aku akan mengganti mangkuk itu," ucap Kyungsoo takut-takut.

Ia tentu tahu bahwa seluruh barang di rumah Jongin merupakan barang mahal. Bahkan ia memprediksi jika mungkin harga mangkuk yang baru saja dipecahkannya bisa setara dengan gajinya saat bekerja di _cafe _dulu.

"Aku yang salah karena sudah membuatmu terkejut," balas Jongin.

Pria Kim itu masih terus menatap Kyungsoo, dan itu semakin membuat Kyungsoo salah tingkah. Apalagi mengingat tangannya yang masih dipegang oleh Jongin. Oh! Wajah Kyungsoo rasanya akan terbakar.

"A-aku akan membersihkan pecahan mangkuk ini. Bi-bisakah kau melepaskan tanganku?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan-pelan. Ia masih saja takut pada pria yang dulunya sangat angkuh dan dingin itu.

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya pada tangannya yang masih memegangi tangan Kyungsoo, kemudian ia tersenyum tipis. Ia tiba-tiba berdiri, dan secara otomatis Kyungsoo juga berdiri karena tangannya masih ditahan oleh Jongin.

"Biarkan para _maid _yang membersihkan pecahan mangkuk itu. Kau ik—"

Perkataan Jongin terpotong karena tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berdering di saku celananya. Diawali dengan sebuah dengusan malas, Jongin akhirnya melepas tangan Kyungsoo, lalu menjawab telepon yang masuk.

"_Yoboseyo?"_

_"..."_

"Apa? _Appa _sudah ada di Korea?"

_"..."_

"Kenapa mendadak sekali _appa _pulang ke Korea?"

_"..."_

"_Arraseo. _Terserah _appa _saja."

_Pip_

Jongin mendesis kesal setelah sambungan teleponnya dengan sang ayah terputus.

"Jongin, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin menoleh pada Kyungsoo, kemudian tersenyum lembut. "Ya. Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja, ayahku sebentar lagi pulang. Aku malas bertemu dengannya."

"Kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu, Jongin-_ah," _ucap Kyungsoo lembut. "Kau jarang sekali bertemu dengan ayahmu. Seharusnya kau memanfaatkan waktu sebaik mungkin saat kau bisa bertemu dengan beliau. Kau seharusnya menyambutnya dengan senyuman dan pelukan, dan kau seharusnya juga menyambutnya dengan pakaian terbaik supaya ayahmu merasa senang dan merasa dihargai. Bukan malah menggerutu kesal begitu."

Kyungsoo tak tahu dari mana ia mendapatkan keberanian sampai-sampai ia bisa menceramahi seorang Kim Jongin seperti itu. Tapi detik berikutnya, Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam karena ia takut Jongin akan memarahinya.

Tapi Kyungsoo tersentak kaget ketika ia merasakan sebuah tangan terjatuh di kepalanya, lalu mengelus kepala itu lembut.

Kyungsoo akhirnya mendongak, dan ia nyaris terkena serangan jantung saat melihat Jongin tersenyum sangat manis. Ya. Sangat sangat manis. Ini adalah kedua kalinya Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa Jongin memiliki senyuman yang sangat manis.

"Sepertinya kau benar, Kyungsoo," ujar Jongin. "Seharusnya aku merasa bahagia karena bisa bertemu dengan ayahku. _Kajja _ikut ke kamarku. Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk memilih pakaian terbaik."

Detik berikutnya, Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah saat Jongin menariknya untuk berjalan menuju kamarnya.

* * *

**...**

* * *

Ayah Jongin benar-benar datang, dan Jongin menyambut kedatangan ayahnya itu dengan hangat. Saat baru saja memasuki rumah, Jongin langsung menyambut ayahnya dengan senyuman, dan tak lama kemudian ia memberi sang ayah pelukan hangat.

Tuan Kim tentu merasa heran pada perubahan sikap putranya. Yang ia tahu, Jongin itu biasanya sangat dingin dan acuh. Tak sekalipun Jongin mempedulikan kehadiran ayahnya. Tuan Kim tak berhak protes untuk sikap apatis Jongin itu. Beliau sadar bahwa Jongin bersikap begitu karena ia kurang kasih sayang orang tua. Tuan dan Nyonya Kim sebenarnya sangat merasa bersalah pada Jongin.

Tapi malam ini semua benar-benar berubah. Jongin beberapa kali tersenyum hangat, dan itu membuat Tuan Kim merasa senang. Apalagi Jongin menyambutnya dengan memakai pakaian yang rapi dan sangat sopan. Benar-benar bukan karakter Jongin. Biasanya Jongin itu sangat berantakan dan tak tahu sopan santun. _'Ibu Jongin bisa menangis jika melihat Jongin berubah seperti ini', _ayah Jongin bahkan sempat membatin begitu.

Jongin memperkenalkan ayahnya pada Kyungsoo dan ibunya. Ia menjelaskan perihal kenapa Kyungsoo dan ibunya tinggal di rumahnya, dan ayahnya bisa menerima hal itu. Tuan Kim bukan tipe orang yang memandang orang lain berdasarkan kelas sosial.

Jongin, ayahnya, Kyungsoo, dan ibu Kyungsoo baru saja menyelesaikan makan malam bersama dalam suasana yang hangat.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja ayah Jongin seperti mengingat sesuatu, dan langsung menatap Kyungsoo dengan serius. "Kau tadi bilang bahwa namamu Do Kyungsoo, 'kan? Berarti margamu adalah Do?" tanya ayah Jongin.

Kyungsoo meletakkan gelas minumnya, kemudian menangguk. "Iya, Paman. Marga saya adalah Do."

"Siapa nama ayahmu?" kembali ayah Jongin bertanya.

Raut wajah Kyungsoo berubah sendu mendengar pertanyaan ayah Jongin. "Saya berpisah dengan ayah saya saat usia saya masih empat tahun, Paman. Saya lupa bagaimana rupa ayah saya, dan sayangnya saya juga lupa siapa nama ayah saya. Ibu saya juga tak pernah berusaha mengingatkan saya tentang nama ayah saya," jawab Kyungsoo. Ia sedikit melirik ibunya saat ia menyuarakan kalimat yang terakhir.

Ayah Jongin selanjutnya beralih menatap ibu Kyungsoo, dan kerutan di dahinya semakin bertambah banyak. Tiba-tiba saja ayah Jongin seperti mengingat sesuatu hingga beliau membulatkan mata. "Sepertinya saya pernah bertemu dengan Anda, dan...saya mengenal Anda!"

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

* * *

**Selamat sore~**

**chapter 6 datang! sesuatu yang dirahasiakan oleh Sehun udah diungkapkan. jadi, apa Sehun masih berpotensi buat jadi pria misterius itu?**

**disini muncul tanda-tanda adanya ChanBaek. ya~ walaupun disini baru perasaan satu arah dari Baekhyun sih. oh iya, abis ini mungkin pairingnya bakal fokus ke KaiSoo ya? slight couple Kyungsoo sama member lain mungkin bakal berkurang. tapi kyknya sih KaiSoo jadiannya masih beberapa chapter lagi. aku pengen ngungkap rahasia utama di FF ini dulu sebelum mereka jadian :D**

**makasih buat yang masih setia review. review again? :)**


	8. Chapter 7 Obsession

**Title: Secret Between Us**

**Pairing: This FF will be focused on KaiSoo as main pairing from now on**

**Cast for this chapter: D.O EXO as Do Kyungsoo (Girl), Kai EXO as Kim Jongin (Boy), Kris as Kris Wu (Boy), Tao EXO as Huang Zitao (Girl), Suho EXO as Kim Joonmyeon (Boy), Kyungsoo's mom (OC), Jongin's dad (OC)**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt, Family, Drama, Friendship**

**Length: Chaptered [7/?]**

**Word Count: 3.998**

**Summary:**

**Jongin ternyata mengenal Kris. Namun kenapa Jongin tiba-tiba merasa Kris seperti terobsesi pada Kyungsoo?**

**NOTE: special for Syifa Salsabilaa yang beberapa waktu lalu request FF hurt :)**

**Nanti bakal ada slight crack couple, tapi endingnya sih tetep official aja. aku gak begitu suka crack**

**GENDERSWITCH | CHAPTERED | AU | OOC | TYPO | DLDR | NO PLAGIAT**

**Previous Chapter:**

_Ayah Jongin selanjutnya beralih menatap ibu Kyungsoo, dan kerutan di dahinya semakin bertambah banyak. Tiba-tiba saja ayah Jongin seperti mengingat sesuatu hingga beliau membulatkan mata. "Sepertinya saya pernah bertemu dengan Anda, dan...saya mengenal Anda!"_

**..**

**HAPPY READING**

**Chapter 7 (Obsession**)

**..**

* * *

Ibu Kyungsoo terdiam dalam kegelisahan setelah wanita itu mendengar ucapan Tuan Kim yang mengejutkan. Ia juga baru ingat jika ia pernah bertemu dengan ayah Jongin sebelumnya. Ya. Belasan tahun lalu keduanya pernah bertemu. Ibu Kyungsoo sama sekali tak menyangka takdir mempertemukan mereka kembali di meja makan ini.

"Se-sepertinya kita belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya, Tuan Kim. Mu-mungkin Anda salah orang," sanggah ibu Kyungsoo dengan gugup.

Wanita paruh baya itu rupanya memutuskan untuk berdusta. Ia sepertinya sangat takut jika rahasia mengenai identitas aslinya terbongkar sekarang. Ia sudah bertekad untuk melupakan masa lalunya.

Tuan Kim tampak diam untuk beberapa saat. Ia terus menatap wajah ibu Kyungsoo dengan serius, seolah ia sedang berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia memang pernah bertemu dengan wanita itu.

"Ya, itu mungkin saja," ucap ayah Jongin pada akhirnya. Sepertinya ia memilih untuk percaya pada sanggahan ibu Kyungsoo. "Lagipula aku bertemu dengan orang itu belasan tahun yang lalu. Bisa saja aku lupa wajahnya, 'kan? Apalagi aku sekarang sudah mulai pikun," ayah Jongin mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan tawa yang cukup garing.

Ibu Kyungsoo bersyukur dalam hati karena ternyata Tuan Kim mempercayai ucapannya.

"Memangnya kenapa _appa _bertanya pada Kyungsoo dan ibunya seperti itu? Apa _appa _tahu sesuatu tentang mereka?" kali ini Jongin yang bertanya.

"Sepertinya tidak. Hanya saja, aku memiliki sahabat kecil yang bermarga Do. Ia adalah sahabat terbaikku. Kami terakhir bertemu saat pesta pernikahannya yang kedua. Setelah itu kami tak pernah berkomunikasi lagi. Kabar terakhir yang kudengar, ia pindah ke Belanda beberapa tahun setelah istri pertamanya meninggal."

Ibu Kyungsoo meremas kuat gaunnya setelah mendengar penjelasan ayah Jongin. Tak salah lagi. Ayah Jongin adalah pria yang dulu pernah bertemu dengannya.

"Pernikahan kedua? Maksud _appa, _sahabat _appa _itu menikah lagi?" tanya Jongin penasaran.

Sang ayah mengangguk. "Sahabatku itu menghamili seorang wanita, dan terpaksa ia harus menikahi wanita itu. Aku sebenarnya sangat terkejut. Aku tak mengira sahabatku itu bisa mengkhianati istrinya sendiri dengan menghamili orang lain. Tapi aku tak bisa menghakiminya. Ia pasti punya alasan tersendiri sampai ia bisa berbuat seperti itu."

Jongin mengangguk paham. Sepertinya ia sudah tak memiliki hal untuk ditanyakan pada ayahnya lagi.

Sejenak Jongin mencuri pandang pada Kyungsoo di depannya yang dari tadi diam, selanjutnya ia juga melirik pada ibu Kyungsoo yang duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo. Ia terkejut saat mendapati wajah ibu Kyungsoo berubah pucat, dan ada beberapa bulir keringat membasahi pelipisnya. Kenapa ibu Kyungsoo terlihat sangat gugup? Apa ibu Kyungsoo menyembunyikan sesuatu?

"Jongin..." suara panggilan sang ayah membuat Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya. "Sebenarnya _appa _pulang ke Korea bukan tanpa tujuan."

"Memangnya apa tujuan _appa _pulang ke Korea?" tanya Jongin.

"Tujuan _appa _tentu berhubungan denganmu," jawab ayah Jongin. "Usiamu sudah 18 tahun, Jongin-_ah__, _tapi _appa _belum sekalipun melihatmu menggandeng tangan seorang gadis. Apa kau...belum memiliki kekasih sampai sekarang?"

Jongin membisu mendengar pertanyaan ayahnya. Ia sudah menduga jika ayahnya akan membahas masalah itu cepat atau lambat. Bagaimanapun juga, Jongin adalah anak tunggal dan ia harus memiliki keturunan agar eksistensi keluarga Kim bisa dipertahankan.

Tapi sesungguhnya kesendirian Jongin selama ini bukan tanpa alasan. Kesendiriannya itu adalah bagian dari rencananya. Rencana untuk...menghancurkan keluarganya sendiri.

Bukan menghancurkan dengan cara mengadu domba ayah dan ibunya, tapi menghancurkan dengan cara lain, yaitu dengan memutus garis keturunan keluarga Kim yang berasal dari ayahnya.

Rencana itu mulai dijalankan oleh Jongin sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Saat itu keluarganya memiliki acara makan malam dengan keluarga rekan kerja ayahnya. Rekan kerja ayahnya membawa seorang anak gadis yang seusia dengan Jongin ketika itu. Jangan salah dulu, makan malam itu bukan makan malam perjodohan, melainkan hanya makan malam biasa.

Tapi makan malam itu rupanya memberi inspirasi bagi ayah dan ibu Jongin untuk meminta Jongin berdekatan dengan seorang gadis, dan kelak Jongin akan menikah dengan gadis itu untuk membentuk sebuah keluarga. Ayah dan ibunya berkata padanya bahwa mereka akan bahagia jika Jongin menikah dan memiliki anak, sehingga eksistensi keluarga Kim bisa dipertahankan.

Sejak itu Jongin mulai memikirkan semuanya. Apa kebahagiaan orang tuanya penting baginya? Apa selama ini orang tua Jongin memikirkan kebahagiaannya sehingga ia juga harus membuat orang tuanya bahagia?

Tidak. Orang tua Jongin mungkin memberikan harta melimpah untuk Jongin, namun Jongin tak bahagia karena hal itu. Orang tua Jongin berpikir bahwa mereka sudah cukup membahagiakan Jongin, tapi sebenarnya mereka salah. Jongin tidak pernah bahagia.

Akhirnya Jongin memutuskan untuk balas dendam. Ia tak akan membuat orang tuanya bahagia. Orang tuanya ingin ia menikah dan memiliki anak agar garis keturunan keluarga Kim bisa terjaga, 'kan? Maka ia akan melakukan hal yang sebaliknya.

Ia tak akan berdekatan dengan gadis manapun, tak akan pernah jatuh cinta, tak akan menikah, dan tak akan pernah memiliki keturunan. Dengan begitu, orang tuanya tak akan bahagia, 'kan? Itulah rencana rahasia seorang Kim Jongin selama tiga tahun belakangan.

"Aku belum memikirkan hal itu, _appa," _jawab Jongin setelah ia cukup lama berdiam diri memikirkan jawaban yang tepat.

Kyungsoo yang merasa tak ada kaitannya dengan pembicaraan ini, mulai berdiri dan membereskan peralatan makan yang sudah selesai digunakan. Sebisa mungkin gerakannya tak menimbulkan suara agar tak mengganggu pembicaraan penting antara Jongin dan ayahnya —walaupun sebenarnya Kyungsoo tertarik pada pembicaraan itu-.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau bersedia berkenalan dengan putri rekan kerja _appa? _Hanya sekedar berkenalan. Kau yang berhak memutuskan apa kau akan menerima gadis itu atau tidak."

Jongin diam. Ia masih berkutat dengan pikirannya saat tiba-tiba saja tubuh Kyungsoo muncul di sampingnya, dan tangan Kyungsoo terulur untuk mengambil peralatan makan yang tadi dipakai oleh Jongin.

Kehadiran Kyungsoo di sampingnya seolah menjadi obat dari kegelisahan Jongin karena topik perbincangannya dengan sang ayah. Dan lagi, Kyungsoo selama ini juga sudah menjadi obat bagi segala luka di hatinya.

Kyungsoo sudah mengubah seorang Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo sudah membuat Jongin mengubur rencana jahatnya dalam-dalam. Kyungsoo sudah membuat Jongin...jatuh cinta.

Tak mau membuang kesempatan, Jongin menahan lengan Kyungsoo yang baru saja akan meraih gelas minumnya, lalu ia berdiri dari duduknya. Ia berdiri dengan sebelah tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo kaget, tapi ia diam saja.

"Aku sudah menggandeng tangan seorang gadis, _appa. _Gadis ini adalah pilihanku."

Mata Kyungsoo melebar mendengar pernyataan Jongin. Jantungnya berdebar hebat, dan ia benar-benar tak mengerti tentang hal yang sedang terjadi disini.

Ayah Jongin dan ibu Kyungsoo juga terkejut. Mereka bahkan belum mampu memberikan respon atas pernyataan Jongin.

"Aku tidak akan mau menerima gadis lain jika itu bukan Kyungsoo, _appa. _Itu adalah keputusanku, dan kuharap _appa _menghargai keputusanku itu."

Wajah Jongin terlihat tegang saat ia menunggu reaksi ayahnya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sampai saat ini masih terlihat _blank. _Ia belum mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Tapi senyum ayah Jongin tiba-tiba terkembang perlahan setelah tadi kepala keluarga Kim itu sempat tercengang. "Anak _appa _rupanya sudah dewasa. Tentu saja _appa _menghargai keputusanmu."

Jongin tak bisa menyembunyikan raut bahagianya usai mendengar respon ayahnya. "Benarkah, _appa?" _tanyanya. Dan ayahnya mengangguk mantap. "Terimakasih, _appa. _Aku menyayangimu."

* * *

**...**

* * *

Seharusnya saat ini Jongin sedang bicara pada Kyungsoo. Menjelaskan perihal apa yang terjadi tadi saat di meja makan.

Tapi nyatanya Jongin tak melakukan itu. Ia justru saat ini ada di ruang kerja sang ayah. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang harus ditanyakan pada sang ayah sehingga ia menunda waktu untuk bicara dengan Kyungsoo. Ya...walaupun itu pasti membuat Kyungsoo kebingungan saat ini.

"Seharusnya kau bicara dengan Kyungsoo sekarang. Bukan malah duduk di hadapan _appa _seperti ini," ayah Jongin membuka pembicaraan.

"Ada hal penting yang harus aku tanyakan pada _appa," _ucap Jongin.

Sang ayah menghela nafas. Putra tunggalnya sekarang benar-benar berubah. Ia sudah dewasa sampai bisa bicara serius begitu. "Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan pada _appa?"_

"Ini tentang Kyungsoo, _appa," _kata Jongin. "Aku masih penasaran. Siapa sahabat _appa _yang memiliki marga Do?"

Ayah Jongin tersenyum simpul mendengar pertanyaan sang putra. "Sepertinya gadis itu benar-benar mengalihkan duniamu," ucapnya. "Nama sahabat _appa _adalah Do Minjoon. Seperti yang tadi _appa _katakan, ia saat ini berada di Belanda."

"Apa lagi hal yang _appa _ketahui tentang sahabat _appa _itu?" Jongin bertanya lagi.

"_Appa _ini sahabatnya, tentu ada banyak hal yang _appa _ketahui tentangnya," jawab sang ayah.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang _appa _ketahui tentang dua istrinya?"

Ayah Jongin mengerutkan dahinya. Sepertinya berusaha mengumpulkan informasi yang bertebaran di kepalanya. "Sebelum Minjoon menikah lagi, istrinya sudah memberinya seorang putra. Seingatku, dulu usia putranya itu belum genap satu tahun saat ayahnya menikah lagi."

"Apa _appa_ tahu siapa nama putra pertama Do Minjoon? Dan, apa _appa _juga tahu siapa nama istri keduanya?"

Ayah Jongin menggeleng pelan. "_Appa _lupa siapa nama putra Minjoon. Dan, _appa _juga lupa nama istri keduanya. Semua itu sudah terjadi belasan tahun lalu. Apalagi, _appa _tidak pernah berhubungan dengan Minjoon lagi setelah itu. Tentu ingatan _appa _lenyap begitu saja."

"Aku mengerti hal itu, _appa," _ujar Jongin. "Tapi, _appa _tadi bilang bahwa Do Minjoon menikah lagi karena ia menghamili wanita yang selanjutnya menjadi istri keduanya, 'kan? Apa _appa _tahu bagaimana nasib anak dari istri keduanya itu?"

"Apa tidak tahu bagaimana nasib anak dari istri kedua Minjoon. _Appa _bahkan tidak tahu kelanjutan hubungan Minjoon dengan istri keduanya setelah istri pertamanya meninggal. Yang _appa _tahu, Minjoon pindah ke Belanda beberapa tahun setelah istri pertamanya meninggal."

"Apa ia pindah ke Belanda dengan membawa serta istri keduanya?"

"_Appa _tidak tahu tentang hal itu, Jongin. Maafkan _appa."_

Jongin mencoba tersenyum pada sang ayah. Bagaimanapun juga, sang ayah sudah berusaha keras untuk membantunya. Walaupun sesungguhnya sampai sekarang Jongin masih penasaran tentang semuanya.

Entah mengapa, firasat Jongin mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo memiliki hubungan dengan Do Minjoon. Hal itu dikarenakan ia menangkap ekspresi aneh di wajah ibu Kyungsoo saat mereka bicara di meja makan tadi.

"Kau benar-benar mencintai Kyungsoo sampai-sampai kau ingin tahu perihal asal-usulnya?" pertanyaan ayah Jongin membuyarkan lamunan Jongin.

"Aku ingin tahu perihal asal-usul Kyungsoo bukan untuk diriku sendiri, _appa. _Itu semua untuk Kyungsoo. Aku menginginkan yang terbaik untuknya."

Ayah Jongin tersenyum bahagia mendengar jawaban putranya. Mungkin jawaban itu tidak secara langsung menjawab pertanyaannya, tapi ia sudah bisa menyimpulkan bagaimana perasaan Jongin pada Kyungsoo dari jawaban itu.

_'Sepertinya sosok Do Kyungsoo sudah berhasil mengubah Jongin. Aku benar-benar berhutang pada gadis itu.'_

* * *

**...**

* * *

_In other place..._

Seorang pria tampan meletakkan dua cangkir teh panas di atas meja. Selanjutnya pria itu duduk di sebuah sofa yang terletak di ruang tamu _apartment-_nya.

"Kenapa kau tidak tinggal di rumah _appa _saja? _Apartment _ini cukup sempit untuk ukuranmu," seorang pria paruh baya yang duduk di atas kursi roda membuka suara. Ia mengambil sebuah cangkir teh panas dan meminumnya sedikit, kemudian ia kembalikan teh itu ke atas meja.

"Aku merasa nyaman tinggal disini, _appa. _Dan menurutku _apartment _ini sudah cukup luas untuk kutempati sendiri."

Sang pria paruh baya tersenyum lembut. "Boleh _appa _tinggal disini bersamamu?"

"_Appa _ingin tinggal disini bersamaku? Tapi seharusnya _appa _tinggal di rumah saja supaya _appa _bisa lebih nyaman. Apalagi _appa _baru saja pulih dari _stroke."_

"Tidak apa-apa. _Appa _ingin tinggal bersama putra kesayangan _appa. _Apa kau keberatan?"

Sang pria muda merasa matanya panas ketika mendengar ucapan ayahnya. Ia menyayangi ayahnya. Sangat. Maka tak heran jika ia merasa sangat senang saat tahu ayahnya sudah pulih dari _stroke, _dan ia semakin senang saat tahu bahwa sang ayah menyusulnya ke Korea.

Ia lalu bangkit dari sofa tempatnya duduk, kemudian mendekati ayahnya dan memeluknya erat. "_Appa _boleh tinggal disini. Aku menyayangi _appa. _Aku tak ingin berpisah dengan _appa _lagi," ujar pria itu. Setetes air mata mengalir dari mata pria muda itu.

Setetes air mata juga mengalir dari mata sang ayah saat ia membalas pelukan putranya. 'Appa _juga menyayangimu, nak. Tapi _appa _masih belum bisa melupakan putri__ bungsu _appa. _Kira_-_kira_ _bagaimana_ _nasib_ _putriku_ _sekarang?_ _Apa_ _ia_ _sanggup_ _bertahan_ _hidup?'_

* * *

**...**

* * *

"Apa benar itu adalah dari nama pria itu?" Jongin bertanya dengan suara parau.

Tidur nyenyaknya pagi ini terganggu oleh dering ponsel, dan ternyata sepupunya yang menghubunginya pagi-pagi.

Sepupunya bernama Kim Joonmyeon. Ia adalah adik kandung dari sepupunya yang lain yaitu Kim Minseok.

Joonmyeon bekerja sebagai detektif walaupun kini ia baru berusia 20 tahun. Kemarin Jongin meminta bantuan sepupunya itu untuk menyelidiki pria aneh yang dilihatnya di bandara.

_"Aku sudah melakukan penyelidikan, dan itu memang benar-benar namanya."_

"Lalu informasi apa lagi yang bisa kau berikan padaku, _hyung?"_

_"Pria itu sekarang __tinggal di sebuah _apartment _elite di pusat kota__, Jongin. __Kurasa ia cukup kaya hingga mampu membeli _apartment _mewah disana. Aku masih belum yakin apa hubungan pria itu dengan tiga pria yang kemarin bersamanya__. Mereka berpisah beberapa menit setelah mereka memasuki bandara."_

"Begitu rupanya..."

_"Tapi tunggu dulu, Jongin. Sebenarnya aku merasa aneh pada pria itu."_

"Aneh kenapa, _hyung?"_

_"Kau tahu 'kan kalau aku ini detektif handal dan selalu sukses dalam urusan pencarian infor—"_

"Jangan berbelit-belit, _hyung. _Langsung saja."

Jongin bisa mendengar kakak sepupunya mendengus kesal di ujung telepon.

_"Kau ini tak sabaran sekali! Jadi begini, informasi tentang pria itu sedikit sekali. Aku hanya tahu nama pria itu, usianya, dan juga tempat tinggalnya. Tapi aku sama sekali tak tahu tentang latar belakangnya, terutama yang berkaitan dengan keluarganya."_

Jongin terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia menanggapi ucapan kakak sepupunya. "Baiklah, _hyung. _Terimakasih untuk bantuannya. _Hyung _tidak minta bayaran dariku, 'kan?"

_"__Bayaran ya? Kau bisa membelikanku dua tiket nonton film di bioskop? Aku ada kencan dengan kekasihku hari ini. Hahaha. Tidak, tidak. Aku hanya bercanda. Aku sudah cukup kaya, Jongin. Kalau ada hal yang bisa kukerjakan lagi, kau hubungi aku saja. _Ok?"

"Kekasihmu? _Miss _Zhang maksudmu? Ah~ Baiklah, _hyung. _Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti. Sampai jumpa."

_Pip_

Jongin meletakkan ponselnya di meja nakas, kemudian ia memeluk bantalnya erat. Sedari tadi ia masih berada dalam posisi berbaring. Sama sekali belum berniat untuk bangkit dari posisinya. Toh ia bisa bersantai karena hari ini ia tak memiliki jadwal kuliah.

Jongin berpikir keras. Rupanya ia belum merasa puas dengan informasi yang diberikan oleh Joonmyeon. Ia masih belum tahu siapa pria itu yang sebenarnya, dan apa motivasinya menyuruh orang untuk memperkosa Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya apa hubungan orang itu dengan Kyungsoo?

_Tok tok tok_

Lamunan Jongin pecah ketika ia mendengar suara ketukan di pintunya.

_"Jongin-_ah, _apa kau sudah bangun? Sarapan sudah siap."_

Terdengar suara Kyungsoo dari luar kamar. Jongin tiba-tiba tersenyum jahil usai mendengar suara itu. Ia bergegas untuk kembali menarik selimutnya, dan berpura-pura tidur.

Keadaan hening untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya suara Kyungsoo kembali terdengar. _"Jongin-_ah, _aku akan masuk ke dalam kalau kau belum bangun."_

Jongin tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo yang terdengar polos. _'Memang itu harapanku,' _batinnya.

_Cklek. _Terdengar suara pintu dibuka dari luar. Jongin sekuat tenaga menahan agar bibirnya tak tersenyum.

Kyungsoo yang tampak sudah segar berjalan pelan mendekati ranjang Jongin. Ia menghela nafas saat melihat tubuh besar Jongin masih terbalut oleh selimut. _'Ternyata benar ia masih tidur,' _ucapnya dalam hati.

Dengan gerakan yang masih saja pelan, Kyungsoo semakin mendekati ranjang Jongin. Ia kini berdiri di samping ranjang, dan posisi tidur Jongin sedang miring ke arahnya.

Dalam hati Kyungsoo tertawa geli melihat wajah tidur Jongin. Jongin saat tidur benar-benar menggemaskan. Tak ada aura suram nan dingin yang biasanya menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Jongin-_ah.._cepat bangun..." Kyungsoo mulai mengguncang pelan tubuh besar Jongin.

Tak ada reaksi sedikitpun. Tubuh itu tetap diam pada posisinya.

Kyungsoo kembali mengguncang tubuh Jongin. Kali ini dengan kekuatan yang lebih besar. "Jongin-_ah..."_

Tetap tak ada reaksi.

Kyungsoo mulai jengah. Tangannya sudah kembali terulur untuk mengguncang tubuh Jongin dengan kekuatan ekstra, namun..._GREP. _Tangan mungil itu justru digenggam oleh Jongin, kemudian tubuhnya ditarik dan ia jatuh tepat di atas Jongin.

_Deja__ vu. _Posisi mereka saat ini mirip seperti saat Jongin menyelamatkan Kyungsoo, dan pada akhirnya Kyungsoo jatuh menimpa Jongin.

Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa _deja__ vu._

"Masih ingat pada posisi ini, hm?" tanya Jongin. Matanya masih terpejam, tapi Kyungsoo yakin bahwa pria itu sudah bangun.

Kyungsoo kembali memperhatikan posisi mereka, dan ia merona hebat. Apalagi saat menyadari bahwa Jongin dalam kondisi _topless _—Jongin memang selalu tidur tanpa baju-.

Kyungsoo tak menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Ia kini justru berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya dari tubuh Jongin. Tapi gagal. Jongin menahan punggung Kyungsoo agar gadis itu tetap berada pada posisinya.

"Kenapa terburu-buru?" tanya Jongin lagi. Kali ini ia sudah membuka matanya, dan ia dapat menyaksikan secara _live _wajah cantik Kyungsoo yang hanya berjarak beberapa _centimeter _dari wajahnya.

Jantung Kyungsoo semakin berpacu tak karuan. Jarak mereka benar-benar terlalu dekat, tapi Kyungsoo tak bisa menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Jongin.

"Kyungsoo..." panggil Jongin. Kyungsoo tak menyahut pada panggilan itu. "Apa kau tak merasa penasaran pada apa yang aku katakan di meja makan kemarin?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo berusaha menghindari tatapan mata Jongin. Mengingat kejadian tadi malam membuat Kyungsoo semakin salah tingkah. Bohong jika Kyungsoo tak merasa penasaran. Ia merasa sangat penasaran pada maksud Jongin tadi malam. Ia bahkan semalam menjadi sulit tidur karena hal itu.

"Tatap aku, Kyungsoo. Aku ingin menjelaskan maksud ucapanku tadi malam."

Kyungsoo akhirnya menurut. Ia kembali memfokuskan matanya pada mata Jongin.

"Bagus..." ucap Jongin lagi. "Semua yang aku katakan tadi malam adalah benar, Kyungsoo. Aku memilihmu sebagai pendamping hidupku. Aku tak akan mau menikahi gadis lain jika itu bukan dirimu."

Mata Kyungsoo membulat. Ia begitu _speechless _mendengar penuturan Jongin, dan ia hanya bisa terus menatap mata Jongin dengan tatapan mata yang sarat akan rasa bingung.

"Kau adalah gadis yang berbeda dengan gadis-gadis lain yang pernah kutemui. Kau menunjukkan perhatian dan kepedulianmu padaku. Dua hal itu yang tak pernah aku peroleh selama ini. Kau memberiku cahaya terang dalam hidupku yang gelap, Kyungsoo. Aku, Kim Jongin, dengan tegas mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu, Do Kyungsoo."

Desiran aneh tiba-tiba muncul di dada Kyungsoo. Perutnya juga merasakan sensasi aneh yang menggelitik. Hati Kyungsoo rasanya menghangat, dan rasanya ia terbang melayang hingga mencapai nirwana.

Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Kyungsoo merasa senang mendengar pengakuan Jongin. Tapi...

"Aku tak pantas untukmu, Jongin," Kyungsoo membuang muka dari Jongin. Menahan cairan bening yang siap tumpah kapan saja dari mata cantiknya. "Kau adalah Kim Jongin, seorang pria tampan dan kaya raya. Kau cerdas dan kau juga nyaris sempurna. Lalu siapa aku? Aku hanyalah Do Kyungsoo. Seorang gadis miskin yang bisa kuliah karena beasiswa. Aku tak memiliki apapun, Jongin."

Dada Jongin rasanya sesak mendengar deretan kalimat pilu yang keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo. Tangan besar Jongin sedikit bergetar, dan tangan itu kini menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo. Mengarahkan wajah cantik sosok itu agar menatap wajahnya lagi.

"Iya. Kau hanyalah Do Kyungsoo. Seorang gadis miskin yang bisa kuliah karena beasiswa. Tapi kau bukanlah gadis yang tak memiliki apapun. Kau adalah gadis yang memiliki hati yang mampu membuatku luluh. Kau memiliki segalanya untukku, Kyungsoo. Tak bisakah kau berhenti merendahkan dirimu sendiri?"

Kyungsoo bukanlah orang yang percaya tentang adanya cinta sejati. Ia tak percaya jika si miskin dan si kaya bisa dipersatukan oleh cinta. Dalam hati ia tetap berusaha untuk menolak realita yang ada di depan matanya.

"Beri aku waktu, Jongin," akhirnya Kyungsoo memberikan jawaban. "Aku harus memikirkan semuanya. Kuharap kau mengerti."

Jongin tersenyum simpul. Setidaknya ia tidak ditolak mentah-mentah. Sama sekali tak lucu 'kan jika Jongin ditolak mentah-mentah saat ia menyatakan cinta untuk pertama kali seumur hidupnya?

Pada akhirnya Jongin menyanggupi permintaan Kyungsoo. Ia tetap berharap bahwa Kyungsoo akan menerimanya.

* * *

**...**

* * *

"Jongin..." Kyungsoo memanggil Jongin setelah ia selesai mencuci piring yang tadi digunakan untuk sarapan.

Tadi di kediaman keluarga Kim hanya ada tiga orang yang sarapan bersama. Tiga orang itu adalah Jongin, Kyungsoo, dan ibu Kyungsoo. Ayah Jongin sudah meninggalkan Korea lagi saat hari masih sangat pagi.

Kini Kyungsoo melangkah ke ruang tengah dan melihat Jongin asyik bermain _game._

"Ya?" Jongin hanya merespon Kyungsoo singkat.

Kyungsoo duduk di sofa yang ada di belakang Jongin, sedangkan Jongin duduk di lantai. Kyungsoo tampak takut-takut untuk menyuarakan keinginannya pada Jongin.

"Karena hari ini kita libur kuliah, aku ingin pergi ke _cafe. _Aku merindukan teman-temanku. Bolehkah?"

Tanpa ragu Jongin meletakkan kontroler_ playstation-_nya begitu ia mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Ia menoleh dan mendongak untuk menatap Kyungsoo. "Seperti yang pernah kukatakan dulu. Kau hanya boleh pergi kesana jika bersamaku. Bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo memainkan jemarinya gugup. "Ehm...apa kau tak keberatan untuk menemaniku kesana?"

Jongin tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo yang begitu gugup. Dengan gemas ia mencubit pipi gemuk Kyungsoo. "Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan. Kita berangkat sekarang?"

Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum senang, lalu ia mengangguk penuh semangat. Ia benar-benar ingin pergi ke _cafe _untuk mengunjungi teman-temannya.

* * *

**...**

* * *

_Klining._ Lonceng yang tergantung di atas pintu _cafe _berbunyi saat Kyungsoo masuk ke dalamnya, diikuti oleh Jongin di belakangnya.

"Selamat dat— Kyungsoo _eonni_!" Tao memekik heboh saat ia melihat sosok Kyungsoo di depannya. Padahal ia tadi baru akan memberi sapaan selamat datang yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menyambut tamu.

Kyungsoo segera berlari untuk menghampiri Tao, lalu memeluknya dengan erat. "Aku merindukanmu, adik kecilku."

"Aku juga merindukan _eonni. _Sangat sangat rindu!"

Setelah dua gadis itu berpelukan, mereka akhirnya saling memisahkan diri.

Beberapa saat kemudian, terlihat Kris keluar dari ruangannya dengan sedikit berlari. "Ada ap— _Oh my God! _Kyungsoo-_ya!" _pria _bule _itu dengan segera berlari dan memeluk Kyungsoo dengan gemas. "Aku benar-benar merindukanmu."

Kyungsoo tersenyum senang dalam pelukan Kris. "Aku juga merindukanmu, _Duizhang~"_

"Ehem," Jongin tiba-tiba berdehem. Sepertinya ia sudah tak tahan melihat _lovey dovey _di depannya.

Mendengar suara Jongin, Kyungsoo langsung melepaskan diri dari dekapan Kris, lalu menatap Jongin dengan canggung.

Jongin balas menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang kurang bersahabat. Tatapan...kecemburuan, mungkin?

"Kau...Kim Jongin, 'kan?" tiba-tiba suara Kris menginterupsi acara saling tatap Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

Merasa namanya disebut, Jongin segera menoleh pada Kris. Ia sempat mengerutkan dahinya untuk berpikir, sebelum akhirnya wajahnya berubah cerah. "Kau Kris _gege, _'kan? Astaga! Aku tak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan _gege _disini setelah dua tahun tak bertemu!"

Jongin tanpa ampun menyerang Kris dengan pelukan erat. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya bisa menatap dua pria itu dengan tatapan bingung. Ia tak tahu dua pria itu memiliki hubungan apa.

Setelah puas berpelukan, dua pria itu akhirnya saling melepas pelukan mereka.

Jongin masih setia dengan ekspresi bahagia saat ia menoleh pada Kyungsoo. Ekspresi itu biasanya hanya muncul sesekali, tapi rupanya Jongin mempertahankan ekspresi itu saat ia bertemu dengan Kris.

"Kenapa kau bisa mengenal Kris _gege, _Kyungsoo?" tanya Jongin.

"Tentu saja aku mengenalnya. Ia adalah bosku di _cafe _ini."

Jongin kembali menoleh pada Kris dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Kau pemilik _cafe _ini, _ge? _Lalu bagaimana dengan cita-citamu untuk menjadi seorang aktor?"

"Tunggu dulu," Kyungsoo bicara sebelum Kris sempat menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. "Sebenarnya, apa hubungan kalian berdua?"

Kris tersenyum tampan pada Kyungsoo. "Aku adalah sahabat Jongin sejak ia masih menjadi siswa _middle school, _hingga ia menginjak _grade _kedua jenjang _high school. _Usia kami terpaut tiga tahun, tapi kami bersahabat dekat saat kami berdua masih tinggal di luar negeri. Rumah kami berdua dulu bersebelahan. Itu yang membuat kami dekat."

"Itu benar," Jongin menambahkan. "Tapi dua tahun lalu, tepatnya saat aku berada di _grade _kedua _high school, _Kris _ge _pindah ke China. Selanjutnya, aku tak pernah mendengar kabar tentang Kris _ge _lagi."

Kyungsoo hari ini mendapatkan banyak fakta baru. Ia kira Jongin sama sekali tak punya teman, tapi ternyata ia punya satu teman, dan orang itu adalah Kris Wu. Dunia sangat sempit.

* * *

**...**

* * *

Jongin saat ini ada di ruangan Kris. Ia duduk di hadapan Kris. Mereka hanya berdua, karena Kyungsoo saat ini sedang asyik melepas rindu dengan Tao dan Yixing.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi, _ge."_

"Pertanyaan yang mana?" tanya Kris dengan nada menggoda.

"Ayolah, _ge. _Jangan membuang waktu. Kenapa pada akhirnya _gege _memilih untuk menjadi bos di _cafe _ini, dan melupakan cita-cita untuk menjadi aktor?"

"Kau masih sama, Jongin. Masih tak sabaran dan angkuh," ujar Kris. "Kau tahu 'kan kalau aku sangat menyayangi ayahku? _Cafe _ini dibangun dari angka nol oleh ayahku beberapa tahun yang lalu saat aku masih ada di luar negeri, tapi sayangnya dua tahun lalu ayahku jatuh sakit hingga tak mampu memimpin _cafe _ini lagi. _Cafe _ini sempat dipimpin oleh rekan ayahku selama ayahku sakit, tapi pada akhirnya ayahku menyerahkan _cafe _ini padaku. Tentu aku menerima permintaan beliau untuk memimpin _cafe _ini. Ayahku pastinya lebih rela jika _cafe _ini dipimpin oleh putranya sendiri daripada orang lain, 'kan?"

Jongin mengangguk "Aku mengerti," jawab Jongin. "Tapi bagaimana dengan cita-citamu, _ge? _Kau rela melepasnya begitu saja?"

"Aku rela demi melihat kebahagiaan ayahku," jawab Kris tegas.

Jongin geleng-geleng kepala tak percaya. Ia pikir Kris akan berjuang mati-matian untuk mempertahankan cita-citanya itu, tapi nyatanya tidak. Kris memilih untuk melepaskannya.

"Oh iya, _ge. _Apa kau juga yang mempekerjakan Kyungsoo disini?" Jongin mencari topik pembicaraan baru.

"Bukan aku," Kris menggeleng. "Aku baru mengambil alih _cafe _ini selama beberapa bulan, sedangkan Kyungsoo sudah bekerja disini selama lebih dari satu tahun. Rekan kerja ayahku yang merekrut Kyungsoo."

Jongin mengangguk paham.

"Tapi sebenarnya aku sangat senang bisa bertemu disini. Aku sudah bertekad untuk kembali ke Korea dan menemukan dirinya lagi."

Tambahan pernyataan dari Kris membuat Jongin bingung. Apalagi ekspresi yang tercetak di wajah Kris terlihat aneh di mata Jongin. Kris seperti menyimpan obsesi tersendiri. Pada akhirnya Jongin memutuskan untuk bertanya. "A-apa maksudmu, _ge? _Ke-kenapa kau ingin menemukan Kyungsoo?"

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

* * *

**Annyeong~ aku sedikit telat update. mianhae. hehe.**

**hari ini Kris muncul, tapi masih menyimpan rahasia juga. apa sekarang udah pada yakin siapa pria misteriusnya?**

**kalo ada yg tanya: "pria misteriusnya member EXO juga apa bukan?" jawabannya masih rahasia ya. semua reader boleh menebak dgn bebas^^**

******tapi chapter depan bakal terungkap kok siapa pria misteriusnya. sabar yaa :)**

**kaisoo belum jadian disini. jadiannya masih beberapa chapter lagi, mungkin. hehe.**

**makasih banyak buat yang udah review. review again?**


	9. Chapter 8 Revealed

**Title: Secret Between Us**

**Pairing: This FF will be focused on KaiSoo as main pairing**

**Cast for this chapter: D.O EXO as Do Kyungsoo (Girl), Kai EXO as Kim Jongin (Boy), Kris as Kris Wu (Boy), Kyungsoo's mom (OC), A mysterious guy with his dad**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt, Family, Drama, Friendship**

**Length: Chaptered [8/?]**

**Summary:**

**Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya rahasia itu terungkap. Walaupun mungkin semuanya sedikit terlambat...**

**NOTE: special for Syifa Salsabilaa yang beberapa waktu lalu request FF hurt :)**

**Nanti bakal ada slight crack couple, tapi endingnya sih tetep official aja. aku gak begitu suka crack**

**GENDERSWITCH | CHAPTERED | AU | OOC | TYPO | DLDR | NO PLAGIAT**

**Previous Chapter:**

_Tambahan pernyataan dari Kris membuat Jongin bingung. Apalagi ekspresi yang tercetak di wajah Kris terlihat aneh di mata Jongin. Kris seperti menyimpan obsesi tersendiri. Pada akhirnya Jongin memutuskan untuk bertanya. "A-apa maksudmu, ge? Ke-kenapa kau ingin menemukan Kyungsoo?"_

**..**

**HAPPY READING**

**Chapter 8 (Revealed**)

**..**

* * *

Ekspresi wajah Kris yang tadinya aneh dan seperti menyimpan misteri, kini tiba-tiba berubah. Ekspresi wajah pria _bule _itu menjadi sedikit lebih lembut.

"Kyungsoo adalah malaikat penolongku. Kau tahu 'kan kalau adikku meninggal karena kecelakaan sepuluh tahun yang lalu?" tanya Kris. Jongin menjawab dengan kata 'ya', dan Kris lanjut bicara. "Sepuluh tahun lalu aku masih tinggal di China karena memang aku berasal dari China. Ayahku —yang saat itu belum pindah ke Korea- mengajakku liburan ke Korea untuk menghiburku karena aku merasa sangat sedih setelah adikku meninggal."

Kris mengambil jeda sejenak. Sepertinya begitu perih untuk menceritakan semuanya. Kehilangan seorang adik yang sangat disayanginya tentu membuat dirinya terpukul. Apalagi saat itu usia Kris terbilang masih belia.

"Tapi ternyata saat di Korea aku tetap merasa sedih. Aku benar-benar belum bisa merelakan kepergian adik tersayangku," kembali Kris mengambil jeda. "Pada suatu hari, aku pergi ke taman sendirian dan duduk di sebuah bangku taman. Disanalah aku bertemu dengan Kyungsoo yang saat itu masih berusia delapan tahun."

"_Gege _bertemu dengan Kyungsoo kecil?" tanya Jongin.

"Ya. Saat itu Kyungsoo menghampiriku, dan duduk di sebelahku. Ia memperkenalkan dirinya, kemudian mulai menghiburku. Sepertinya wajahku benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan sampai Kyungsoo berinisiatif untuk menghiburku," Kris terkekeh sebentar. "Kau tahu, Jongin? Kyungsoo itu benar-benar malaikat. Ia menghiburku padahal ia tak tahu namaku. Ia berkata bahwa jika aku bersedih, aku hanya harus memanggil nama Kyungsoo tiga kali, dan kesedihan itu akan hilang. Bukankah itu konyol?"

Jongin tersenyum mendengar cerita Kris. Ia tak menyangka jika sejak kecil Kyungsoo sudah menjadi sosok yang penuh perhatian pada orang lain. Ia benar-benar tak salah karena jatuh dalam pesona gadis itu.

"Tapi, yang paling tak bisa kulupakan dari seorang Do Kyungsoo adalah ketika ia memberiku buket bunga mawar putih yang ia beli dengan uang tabungannya. Ia bilang bunga itu seharusnya untuk ibunya, tapi ia justru memberikannya padaku. Ia berkata bahwa ibunya saat itu tidak sedang bersedih, dan aku lebih membutuhkan bunga itu karena aku sedang bersedih. Bukankah itu sangat manis?"

Kris tertawa kecil, tapi matanya terlihat basah. Apa seorang Kris bisa meneteskan air mata karena tingkah manis Kyungsoo? Begitu hebatnya sosok Kyungsoo karena biasanya Kris selalu dikenal sebagai sosok yang dingin dan sangat jarang menangis.

"Aku merasa senang saat bertemu Kyungsoo di _cafe _ini. Aku tentu masih mengingat namanya karena aku selalu berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk menemukannya dan melindunginya sepenuh hatiku," Kris bicara lagi. "Usia Kyungsoo sama dengan usia mendiang adikku. Itulah yang membuatku menganggap Kyungsoo layaknya adikku sendiri. Bisa dibilang, aku memiliki obsesi untuk menjaga Kyungsoo."

Kris mengakhiri cerita panjangnya dengan sebuah senyuman manis. Ia menyeka air mata yang nyaris menetes dari matanya, kemudian kembali menatap Jongin.

"Aku tidak tahu jika _gege _memiliki cerita yang seperti itu," ucap Jongin.

"Aku memang tidak pernah bercerita pada orang lain. Kyungsoo saja sampai sekarang tidak tahu bahwa aku adalah orang yang ia hibur sepuluh tahun silam," Kris tertawa lirih. "Nah, Jongin. Kau sudah tahu tentang kisah hubunganku dengan Kyungsoo. Sekarang giliranmu untuk bercerita. Sepertinya kau cukup dekat dengan Kyungsoo, 'kan?"

Jongin mendadak salah tingkah setelah mendengar pertanyaan sahabat lamanya. "Ka-kami tidak terlalu dekat."

"Benarkah?"

"Berhenti menggodaku, _ge!" _wajah Jongin kini bagaikan kepiting rebus. "Baiklah, aku akan bercerita. Saat ini Kyungsoo dan ibunya tinggal di rumahku setelah mereka diusir dari rumah kontrakan mereka."

"Apa? Diusir? Tinggal bersamamu?"

"Ya," Jongin mengangguk. "Aku juga yang meminta Kyungsoo untuk berhenti bekerja di _cafe _ini."

"_Mwo? _Jadi kau yang menyebabkan aku kehilangan satu pegawai teladan disini? _Aigoo~ _rasanya aku ingin membunuhmu, Kim Jongin!"

"Memangnya kenapa, _ge? _Aku ingin Kyungsoo hidup enak tanpa harus bekerja. Apa aku salah?"

Kris memijat pelipisnya pelan. "Aku jadi tidak bisa mengawasi dan menjaga Kyungsoo gara-gara ia berhenti bekerja. Niatku untuk selalu melindunginya jadi pupus begitu saja. Kau menyebalkan!"

Jongin terkekeh melihat sahabatnya itu frustasi. "Benar _gege _hanya ingin melindunginya? Tak ada maksud lain?"

"Apa maksudmu, Jongin? Aku 'kan sudah bilang kalau aku sudah menganggap Kyungsoo seperti adikku sendiri. Tentu tidak ada maksud lain."

"Kalau begitu _gege _tidak usah repot-repot memikirkan keselamatan Kyungsoo lagi, karena saat ini aku yang melindungi Kyungsoo."

"Memangnya kau itu siapa-nya Kyungsoo? Kekasihnya?"

Jongin menyeringai. "Aku adalah calon kekasih Kyungsoo. Jadi sebaiknya _gege _menyingkir saja."

"Ja-jadi benar kau jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo? Bagaimana bisa?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Aku bahkan sudah menyatakan perasaanku pada Kyungsoo tadi pagi," jawab Jongin dengan bangga. "Dan kurasa aku tak perlu menjawab pertanyaan _gege _yang kedua karena ceritanya akan panjang. _Gege _tahu 'kan kalau aku selama ini belum pernah jatuh cinta?"

"Kau benar-benar sudah menyatakan cinta pada Kyungsoo? Lalu, apa dia menerimamu?" Kris mengabaikan pertanyaan Jongin, dan ia malah memberi pertanyaan baru pada pria muda itu.

Wajah Jongin sedikit berubah murung. "Ia memintaku untuk memberinya waktu. Ia ingin berpikir dulu," jawab Jongin lesu.

"Pasti ia mempertimbangkan status sosial kalian, 'kan?" tanya Kris, dan Jongin mengangguk. "Ia memang selalu memikirkan perbedaan status sosial. Ia adalah gadis yang cukup rendah diri. Kau harus bersabar."

Jongin mengangguk paham. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Kris.

"Oh iya, Jongin," kembali Kris memanggil Jongin. "Kau harus memberikan seluruh nyawamu untuk melindungi Kyungsoo. Aku memiliki firasat yang buruk tentangnya. Aku merasakan firasat ini saat aku akan kehilangan adikku."

Jongin terlihat cukup terkejut karena perkataan Kris. Ia tahu dengan pasti bahwa Kris tak sedang bermain-main. Hal itu terlihat jelas dari wajah Kris yang sangat serius.

"Aku akan memberikan seluruh nyawaku untuk melindungi Kyungsoo, _ge. _Aku berjanji."

* * *

**...**

* * *

Senyum tak pernah meninggalkan wajah cantik Kyungsoo saat ia dan Jongin sedang berada dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Kau tampak senang sekali, hm?" tanya Jongin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan ramai di depannya.

Kyungsoo menoleh pada Jongin. Ia masih terus tersenyum manis. "Aku tadi bercerita tentang banyak hal dengan Tao dan Yixing _eonni," _Kyungsoo mulai bercerita dengan antusias. "Kau tahu, Jongin? Dua hari yang lalu sahabatmu resmi berpacaran dengan Tao. Kukira aku akan sedih dan patah hati, tapi ternyata aku tadi malah merasa sangat senang."

Jongin menepikan mobilnya secara mendadak begitu ia mendengar ada yang janggal dari kalimat Kyungsoo. Mobil merah milik Jongin kini berhenti sempurna di pinggir jalan.

"Kau tadi bilang apa? Patah hati?" tanya Jongin. Dengan polos Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Kenapa patah hati? Jangan bilang kalau kau...menyukai Kris _gege_?"

"Aku memang sempat mengira bahwa aku menyukai Kris _oppa, _tapi ternyata aku salah. Aku hanya mengagumi Kris _oppa," _jawab Kyungsoo. "Memangnya kenapa? Kau cemburu?" goda Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja aku cemburu. Aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo justru tertawa saat melihat wajah Jongin yang memerah karena menahan amarah. "Kukira seorang Kim Jongin tidak bisa mengeluarkan ekspresi. Ternyata aku salah. Kim Jongin bisa berekspresi, dan aku lebih suka pada Kim Jongin yang ekspresif."

"Jadi kau suka melihat ekspresi marahku?"

Kyungsoo _nyengir _polos. "Jika memang hanya itu ekspresi yang bisa kulihat, maka aku akan suka."

"Kau benar-benar suka melihat ekspresiku?" Kyungsoo mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Jongin. "Kalau begitu, aku berjanji akan menunjukkan ekspresi di wajahku, tapi itu hanya untukmu. Dan berjanjilah untuk berhenti membuatku memunculkan ekspresi marah di wajahku. Karena ketika aku benar-benar marah, kau tak akan menyukai ekspresiku itu."

Kyungsoo tersenyum, lalu membelai bahu tegap Jongin dengan lembut. "Baiklah, aku berjanji. Jadi, bisakah kau tersenyum padaku sekarang? Ekspresimu yang menjadi kesukaanku adalah senyumanmu."

Tak perlu menunggu lama bagi Jongin untuk mengangkat dua sudut bibirnya. Ia benar-benar tersenyum tulus pada sosok Do Kyungsoo. Senyum yang memang secara khusus ia persembahkan hanya untuk sosok terkasihnya.

"Senyum ini akan selalu kuberikan padamu jika kau mau menjadi milikku, Kyungsoo," ujar Jongin setelah ia berhenti tersenyum. "Aku akan menunggumu..."

* * *

**...**

* * *

Hari sudah hampir malam ketika Jongin sedang sibuk berkutat dengan laptop hitamnya.

Mata elang pemuda itu terfokus secara sempurna pada layar datar di depannya. Dengan bermodalkan koneksi internet, ia segera meluncur menuju halaman depan _Google._

Jemarinya dengan lincah kini mulai mengetikkan sebuah nama yang tadi diperoleh dari sepupu tersayangnya. Jika memang sepupunya itu tak sanggup mencari informasi lebih lanjut tentang pria yang mencurigakan kemarin, maka ia kali ini ingin mengandalkan bantuan mesin pencari _Google. _Siapa tahu pria itu orang terkenal. Pria itu kaya raya, bukan? Biasanya orang kaya seperti itu cukup populer. Begitulah asumsi Jongin.

Dengan kecepatan internet yang sangat super, saat ini sudah terpampang hasil pencarian di _tab _yang dibuka oleh Jongin.

Mata Jongin memicing meneliti satu demi satu hasil yang ada. Ia mengernyit ketika ia menemukan nama belakang pria itu, namun dengan marga yang berbeda. Kenapa bisa begini?

Dengan iseng Jongin meng-_click _hasil teratas yang tersaji di layar. Begitu laman itu terbuka, Jongin dengan serius membaca satu demi satu kalimat yang tertera.

"Do Minjoon?" tiba-tiba Jongin berbisik. Sepertinya ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri setelah ia membaca sebuah nama lain yang muncul di laman yang telah dibukanya.

Ada keterkaitan antara Do Minjoon dengan pria yang mau mencelakai Kyungsoo. Namun ia merasa belum memperoleh informasi yang cukup, jadi ia menekan pilihan _back, _dan kembali ke laman pertama _Google._

Kali ini Jongin mengetikkan nama 'Do Minjoon', dan segera melanjutkan pencariannya.

Pada pencariannya kali ini, terdapat banyak hasil yang mencantumkan nama 'Do Minjoon' di dalamnya.

Jongin menyimpulkan bahwa sepertinya sahabat ayahnya itu cukup terkenal. Mungkin terkenal di dunia bisnis. Dunia yang selama ini cukup diabaikan olehnya. Dan memang orang yang tak terlibat langsung di bidang bisnis tak akan banyak tahu mengenai informasi dunia bisnis, 'kan?

Jongin lagi-lagi membuka _link _teratas. Dengan cepat ia menemukan profil Do Minjoon.

Ia baca dengan seksama informasi yang tersaji disana. Matanya membulat tak percaya. Ternyata, pria yang ia curigai belakangan ini adalah putra sulung Do Minjoon. Iya. Seandainya pria itu memiliki marga 'Do' di depan namanya.

Tapi nyatanya apa? Bukan marga 'Do' yang ada di depan nama si pria.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. Mungkin ia cukup pusing memikirkan semua ini. Ia selanjutnya memutuskan untuk kembali membaca informasi yang ada.

Ayahnya benar, Do Minjoon memang memiliki dua istri. Istri pertamanya bernama Kim Minjung. Seorang wanita cantik dengan senyum menawan. Jongin bisa tahu hal itu karena terdapat foto wanita itu di laman yang ia buka.

Jongin mencari informasi mengenai nama istri kedua Minjoon, namun hasilnya nihil. Di laman itu disebutkan bahwa nama istri kedua Minjoon dirahasiakan, dan hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang mengetahuinya. Hal itu disebabkan oleh banyaknya pihak yang menentang pernikahan kedua Minjoon, dan ia tak ingin istri keduanya itu disudutkan oleh media.

Jongin kembali membaca dengan serius. Ia membaca sebuah rumor yang menyatakan bahwa istri kedua Minjoon melahirkan anak pertamanya dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan dengan saat istri pertamanya melahirkan anak kedua —karena istri pertamanya itu sudah memiliki seorang putra sebelumnya-. Disebutkan bahwa perbedaan waktu melahirkan dua wanita itu hanya dalam hitungan hari.

Namun disebutkan pula bahwa anak yang dilahirkan oleh istri pertama Minjoon meninggal bersamaan dengan sang ibu. Sedangkan istri kedua Minjoon melahirkan dengan selamat.

Informasi mengenai dua istri Minjoon berakhir sampai disitu. Jongin masih terus membaca, dan kali ini berkaitan dengan putra sulung Minjoon.

Beredar kabar bahwa putra sulung Minjoon dibawa pergi oleh kakeknya ke Belanda. Kakeknya itu merupakan ayah dari Kim Minjung, dan menjadi satu pihak yang menolak pernikahan Minjoon dengan istri keduanya.

Bahkan beredar rumor bahwa putra sulung Minjoon itu hingga kini sangat membenci ibu tirinya karena ia dipengaruhi oleh sang kakek. Namun tak ada yang tahu tentang kebenaran rumor itu.

Jongin mengakhiri pencariannya dengan melakukan beberapa pijatan di pelipisnya. Semuanya begitu membingungkan.

Jongin mencoba menganalisis keadaan. Ayahnya berkata bahwa Do Minjoon pindah ke Belanda setelah istri pertamanya meninggal, dan bisa jadi ia pergi tanpa mengajak istri keduanya. Bisa jadi, istri keduanya itu merupakan ibu Kyungsoo, dan itu berarti Kyungsoo merupakan putri Do Minjoon.

Namun kasus tetap belum terpecahkan. Kali ini ia berpikir tentang kakak tiri Kyungsoo yang membenci ibu Kyungsoo. Jika memang benar kakak tiri Kyungsoo ingin melakukan hal yang buruk pada Kyungsoo, maka itu beralasan karena ia memang membenci ibu Kyungsoo, dan otomatis ia juga membenci Kyungsoo.

Tapi masalahnya, pria yang dicurigainya kemarin memiliki marga yang berbeda. Pria itu tidak memiliki marga 'Do' di depan namanya. Kecuali jika pria itu sengaja mengganti marganya sebagai penyamaran supaya niat jahatnya tidak diketahui banyak orang.

Mata Jongin membulat secara tiba-tiba. Ia baru menyadari satu hal. Bukan hal yang mustahil jika putra keluarga 'Do' yang kaya raya itu mengubah marganya untuk sementara, 'kan? Uang bisa melakukan semua itu. Kenapa sedari tadi Jongin berpikiran sempit?

_'Ini gawat. Aku merasa bahwa Kyungsoo sekarang sedang dalam bahaya!'_

Karena merasa sangat panik, Jongin langsung berlari keluar dari kamar. Ia langsung berlari ke kamar Kyungsoo, dan membuka kamar itu dengan brutal. Ia bahkan mencari ke kamar mandi di dalam kamar itu, tapi hasilnya nihil. Kyungsoo tidak ada disana.

Dengan cepat Jongin meninggalkan kamar gadis yang ia cintai, lalu membuka pintu kamar ibu Kyungsoo tanpa mengetuk pintu lebih dulu.

Ia lantas mendekati ibu Kyungsoo yang sedang berjongkok untuk membersihkan pecahan kaca. "Bibi, dimana Kyungsoo sekarang?" tanya Jongin dengan panik.

Ibu Kyungsoo bisa melihat dengan jelas kepanikan Jongin. "K-Kyungsoo pergi ke supermarket untuk belanja bahan makanan."

Wajah Jongin bertambah panik. "Apa ia pergi sendirian?"

Ibu Kyungsoo mengangguk, dan Jongin sekarang benar-benar panik.

Tiba-tiba mata Jongin melirik pada pecahan kaca yang berserakan di lantai. Itu adalah bingkai foto Kyungsoo! Firasat Jongin benar-benar buruk.

"Bibi tak sengaja memecahkan bingkai foto Kyungsoo. Bibi merasa ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi pada Kyungsoo. Tolong bantu Bibi untuk menemukan Kyungsoo, Jongin-_ah. _Bibi mohon..."

Jongin hanya mengangguk menanggapi permohonan ibu Kyungsoo. Tak mau membuang banyak waktu, ia segera berlari keluar dari kamar ibu Kyungsoo.

_'Apa kau baik-baik saja, Kyungsoo?'_

* * *

**...**

* * *

_In other place..._

Seorang pria paruh baya bergerak dengan kursi rodanya. Pria itu memasuki kamar putranya dengan membawa kotak kado di pangkuannya.

Senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Sepertinya sudah lama sekali pria itu tak memberikan hadiah untuk putranya, dan ia sekarang merasa senang saat bisa memberi putranya itu hadiah lagi.

Pria itu akhirnya sampai di ranjang putranya, kemudian ia meletakkan kotak kado berbungkus biru itu di atas ranjang. Ia tersenyum melihat kotak itu bertengger manis di atas ranjang.

Kemudian pria yang rambutnya sudah memutih itu mengalihkan pandangannya menuju meja nakas di samping ranjang. Lagi-lagi senyumnya terkembang saat ia melihat sebuah bingkai foto seorang wanita cantik yang sangat ia cintai. "Rupanya kau masih ingat pada ibumu."

Setelah puas memandangi foto mendiang istrinya, pria itu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia tiba-tiba mengernyit saat mendapati map plastik yang tergeletak di samping foto mendiang istrinya.

Entah apa yang membuat pria berwajah bijaksana itu mengambil map yang tampak asing, dan akhirnya membuka map itu.

Mata sipit pria itu langsung membulat saat melihat apa isi dari map itu. "Do Kyungsoo..."

"_APPA!"_

Mendengar suara bentakan, pria paruh baya itu refleks menjatuhkan map-nya. Untungnya, kali ini ia tak terkena serangan jantung.

Pria yang masih terlihat tampan itu mendapati putra sulungnya menatap tajam padanya.

"Apa yang _appa _lakukan di kamarku? Kenapa masuk tanpa izin?"

"I-itu...kau...kau mencari Do Kyungsoo?"

Sang anak tampak sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan ayahnya, tapi ekspresinya tetap terlihat datar. "Aku tidak mencarinya, tapi aku sudah menemukannya."

"Untuk apa kau mencarinya?" kembali sang ayah bertanya.

Seringai jahat muncul begitu saja di wajah sang anak. "Memangnya kenapa, _appa? _Aku hanya ingin sedikit bermain-main dengan adik tiriku. Apa itu salah?"

Ekspresi sang ayah berubah marah. Ia mengepalkan dua tangannya tanda amarahnya sudah hampir meluap. Tapi ia tahan seluruh emosinya. Ia tak mau tiba-tiba terkena _stroke _lagi. Ia harus menjelaskan semuanya pada sang putra. Ia tak ingin rahasia itu terkubur selamanya.

"Ia bukan adik tirimu..."

Sang pria muda mengernyit. "Apa?"

Sang ayah menghela nafas sejenak. Ia berusaha tenang sebelum memulai cerita panjangnya. "Sebenarnya..."

* * *

**...**

* * *

Wajah Jongin basah oleh air mata. Ia berlari mendorong _hospital bed_ yang membawa Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tergeletak tak berdaya di atas ranjang dorong itu. Kepalanya penuh darah, begitu pula dengan beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang lain.

Kira-kira dua puluh menit yang lalu Jongin menemukan Kyungsoo. Tapi ia menemukan sosok itu sedang berada dalam kondisi yang sangat buruk. Ia terlambat. Ia benar-benar datang terlambat hingga Kyungsoo kini terbaring lemah penuh darah.

Dua puluh menit yang lalu Jongin melihat kerumunan orang di depan supermarket. Ia memutuskan untuk mendekati kerumunan, dan ternyata di tengah kerumunan itu terdapat Kyungsoo yang tergeletak di aspal dengan darah yang menggenang di sekitarnya.

_Korban_ _tabrak_ _lari_. Itulah yang dikatakan oleh salah satu saksi mata. Saksi itu juga menyebutkan bahwa Kyungsoo ditabrak secara telak oleh sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam.

Jongin merasa begitu takut. Ia takut kehilangan. Ia bahkan belum memiliki Kyungsoo, tapi Kyungsoo seolah sudah akan pergi darinya.

Dengan lemah Jongin menggenggam jemari Kyungsoo yang juga berlumuran darah. _'Bertahanlah, Kyungsoo. Kumohon.'_

* * *

**...**

* * *

Sebuah mobil sedan hitam berhenti di area parkir rumah sakit. Tak lama kemudian, nampak seorang pria tinggi keluar dari mobil itu dengan tergesa.

Ia bahkan membanting pintu mobilnya sebelum akhirnya ia berlari menuju koridor rumah sakit dengan air mata yang mulai membanjiri pipinya.

Ia mengabaikan keberadaan resepsionis, dan ia langsung meluncur menuju ruang IGD. Ia yakin bahwa gadis yang ditabraknya tadi langsung masuk IGD karena kondisinya sangat parah.

Langkah panjang pria itu berhenti beberapa meter di depan ruang IGD. Nafasnya terengah, dan air mata benar-benar membasahi wajahnya.

Ia baru akan kembali melangkah saat langkahnya dihadang oleh pria berkulit _tan _yang menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" tanya si pria _tan _yang tak lain adalah Kim Jongin.

"A-aku ingin...aku ingin melihat kondisi adikku," jawab pria itu. Ia kesulitan untuk bicara karena terlalu banyak menangis.

Wajah Jongin tampak kacau, tapi ia masih bisa menyeringai. "Kau ingin memastikan apakah adik tirimu itu sudah mati atau masih hidup 'kan setelah kau menabraknya?"

Pria yang ditanya kini membulatkan matanya. Ia tak percaya bahwa Jongin mengetahui segalanya. Tapi, ada satu hal yang tidak diketahui oleh Jongin.

"Dia bukan adik tiriku..."

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"Sebenarnya...aku tidak pernah menghamili Shin Hyerin. Hyerin adalah seorang petugas bersih-bersih di sebuah klub malam, dan sebelumnya aku sama sekali tak mengenalnya. Ibumu adalah orang yang mengenalkanku pada Hyerin. Hyerin adalah sahabat karib ibumu, dan ibumu tahu bahwa Hyerin hamil karena diperkosa oleh pria mabuk di klub malam itu," penjelasan yang cukup panjang dari sang ayah cukup membuat mata si pemuda melebar._

_Shin Hyerin. Nama itu adalah nama istri kedua ayahnya, yang berarti juga nama ibu tirinya._

_"Ibumu meminta ayah untuk menikahi Hyerin karena ia merasa kasihan jika kelak Hyerin melahirkan tanpa memiliki suami. Dua sahabat itu benar-benar saling menyayangi. Aku terpaksa menyetujui permintaan ibumu karena aku sangat mencintai ibumu. Semua rencana itu hanya diketahui oleh diriku, ibumu, dan juga Hyerin. Orang lain tak tahu apapun. Termasuk kakekmu. Kakekmu yang sudah menanamkan kebencian itu sebenarnya tak tahu apa-apa."_

_Si pemuda mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Ada sisi hatinya yang merasa bersalah karena ternyata dugaannya tak sepenuhnya benar._

_"Meskipun aku menikahi Hyerin, tapi aku tak pernah menyentuhnya. Pernikahan kami hanyalah status__ belaka. Hari-hari yang kami bertiga lalui berjalan dengan baik. Setidaknya sampai kandungan ibumu dan kandungan Hyerin sama-sama berusia sembilan bulan. Kakekmu tentu sudah bercerita bahwa ibumu saat itu juga mengandung, 'kan?"_

_Si pemuda mengabaikan pertanyaan ayahnya, karena ia tahu bahwa itu adalah pertanyaan retoris._

_"Saat kandungan mereka berdua berusia sembilan bulan, tiba-tiba saja ibumu menghilangkan kalung beserta liontin yang di dalamnya terdapat fotomu. Ibumu merasa bahwa kalung itu jatuh di _mall. _Ibumu terus menangis karena kalung itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang berkaitan erat dengan dirimu, dan aku saat itu berusaha keras menenangkan ibumu. Tanpa sepengetahuanku, Hyerin saat itu pergi ke _mall _tempat ibumu berbelanja sebelumnya. Hyerin pergi sendirian dan tanpa supir untuk mencari kalung itu karena ia tak ingin melihat ibumu terus menangis. Dan ternyata ia berhasil menemukan kalung itu di _mall. _Namun nasib Hyerin begitu malang. Air ketubannya pecah saat ia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Saat itu ia melewati jalan yang sepi sehingga tak ada satupun orang yang menolong. __Mungkin puluhan menit berikutnya baru ada orang yang datang menolong. Hyerin yang saat itu dalam keadaan pingsan langsung dibawa ke rumah sakit. Aku dan ibumu juga langsung menuju ke rumah sakit tempat Hyerin dirawat, tapi sayangnya kami mendapatkan kabar buruk. Bayi__ perempuan Hyerin tak bisa diselamatkan karena pertolongan medis yang dilakukan sudah sangat terlambat. Untungnya, Hyerin masih bisa diselamatkan."_

_"A-apa? Jika bayi wanita itu meninggal, lalu Kyungsoo itu siapa?"_

_"Aku belum selesai bercerita," sang ayah menanggapi pertanyaan putranya. "Dua hari kemudian, giliran ibumu yang melahirkan. Ada satu hal yang menjadi rahasia lagi. Sesungguhnya, ibumu menderita lemah jantung. Hal itu hanya aku dan ibumu sendiri yang mengetahuinya. Karena penyakitnya itu, ibumu tak mampu bertahan saat ia melahirkan adikmu. Tapi saat itu ada keajaiban. Adikmu bisa diselamatkan. Sebelum ibumu menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, ia berpesan pada Hyerin untuk mengasuh adikmu layaknya putri kandungnya sendiri. Dan ibumu juga berpesan padaku untuk memberi kabar pada keluarga kita bahwa bayi yang meninggal adalah putrinya, dan bukan putri Hyerin. Ia ingin memberikan hadiah pada Hyerin karena ia merasa bersalah atas kematian putri Hyerin."_

_"Ja-jadi Kyungsoo itu..."_

_"Kyungsoo adalah adik kandungmu. Putri kandung ibumu. Saat itu, bayi yang dimakamkan bersama jasad ibumu adalah putri Hyerin, bukan putri ibumu. Aku sangat menyesalkan langkah kakekmu yang mengusir Hyerin dan putri kandungku dari rumah. Aku tak tahu bagaimana nasib mereka sekarang__ karena aku tahu bahwa Hyerin sama sekali tak punya kerabat lain. Sayangnya aku baru bisa mengungkap semuanya sekarang karena selama dua tahun aku justru terkena _stroke._"_

_Pria muda yang baru saja mendengar cerita itu seketika menangis keras. Ia memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri. Menyesali apa yang sudah diperbuatnya._

_Ia menyesal karena...beberapa saat yang lalu ia sengaja menabrak adik kandungnya dengan mobil._

**_FLASHBACK END_**

Pria bertubuh tinggi yang baru saja menceritakan semuanya itu kini jatuh bersimpuh di depan Jongin. Air mata tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari matanya yang mulai sembab.

"Aku..hiks..aku tak menyangka jika Kyungsoo ternyata adalah adik kandungku. Hiks..aku minta maaf."

"Meskipun ternyata ia bukan adik kandungmu, semua yang kau lakukan sama sekali tak bisa dibenarkan," Jongin berucap sinis. "Sekarang Kyungsoo sedang berjuang untuk bertahan hidup, padahal sebelumnya ia juga selalu berjuang untuk bertahan hidup. Kenapa kau mempersulit kehidupannya, hah?"

"..." pria yang terkena amukan Jongin hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

Tapi kepala pria itu mendongak ketika ia mendengar suara pintu ruang IGD terbuka.

Jongin juga mendengarnya, dan akhirnya dua pria tampan itu menghampiri sang dokter yang baru saja keluar.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo, _uisa-nim?"_

"Keadaan Nona Do benar-benar kritis. Ia sudah kehilangan sangat banyak darah karena kecelakaan itu."

"Kyungsoo memiliki golongan darah B-negatif, 'kan? Bisakah Anda mengambil darah saya untuk Kyungsoo, _uisa-nim?" _sang pria yang berdiri di samping Jongin bertanya dengan suara serak.

Pria itu sudah tahu seluk beluk Kyungsoo makanya ia sampai tahu golongan darah Kyungsoo beserta _Rhesus_-nya.

"Transfusi darah memang bisa dilakukan, tapi setelah itu, saya tetap tidak bisa menjamin bahwa Nona Do akan bertahan. Kondisinya benar-benar parah. Saya minta maaf," ucap dokter muda itu dengan raut penuh penyesalan.

"Ta-tapi tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba, 'kan?" pria di sebelah Jongin tetap memaksa. "Saya mohon dokter. Lakukan transfusi darah, dan lakukan yang terbaik untuk adik saya."

Sang dokter memandang pria itu dengan pandangan iba. Tak lama kemudian, dokter itu mengangguk. "Baiklah, kita akan mencoba melakukan transfusi darah. Tapi sebelumnya, bisakah saya mengetahui nama Anda untuk kelengkapan data rumah sakit?"

Pria bertubuh tinggi itu menghela nafas sebelum menjawab. "Chanyeol. Nama saya...Do Chanyeol."

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

* * *

**Chapter 8 sudah hadir dengan mengungkapkan rahasia utama di FF ini. fyuh~ rahasianya diungkapkan dalam satu chapter**

**selamat buat yang nebak Chanyeol sebagai pria misteriusnya! kalian tepat! hehehe.**

**mungkin 2-3 chapter lagi FF ini tamat ya. aku belum bisa memastikan ini bakal end di chapter 10 atau 11. tunggu saja^^**

**makasih yang sudah review. maaf kalau FF ini membingungkan :(**

**review again?**


	10. Chapter 9 Choice

**Title: Secret Between Us**

**Pairing: This FF will be focused on KaiSoo as main pairing**

**Cast for this chapter: D.O EXO as Do Kyungsoo (Girl), Kai EXO as Kim Jongin (Boy), Chanyeol EXO as Do Chanyeol (Boy), Kyungsoo's mom or Shin Hyerin (OC), Kim Minjung (OC)**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt, Family, Drama, Friendship**

**Length: Chaptered [9/?]**

**Summary:**

**Kyungsoo memiliki dua pilihan. Pilihan pertama adalah bertahan di sebuah dimensi lain bersama seorang wanita yang membuatnya merasa hangat, dan pilihan kedua adalah kembali ke dunianya untuk bertemu dengan ibunya dan Jongin**

**NOTE: special for Syifa Salsabilaa yang beberapa waktu lalu request FF hurt :)**

**Nanti bakal ada slight crack couple, tapi endingnya sih tetep official aja. aku gak begitu suka crack**

**GENDERSWITCH | CHAPTERED | AU | OOC | TYPO | DLDR | NO PLAGIAT**

**Previous Chapter:**

_Sang dokter memandang pria itu dengan pandangan iba. Tak lama kemudian, dokter itu mengangguk. "Baiklah, kita akan mencoba melakukan transfusi darah. Tapi sebelumnya, bisakah saya mengetahui nama Anda untuk kelengkapan data rumah sakit?"_

_Pria bertubuh tinggi itu menghela nafas sebelum menjawab. "Chanyeol. Nama saya...Do Chanyeol."_

**..**

**HAPPY READING**

**Chapter 9 (Choice**)

**..**

* * *

Jongin duduk sendirian di depan ruang ICU. Kyungsoo sudah dipindahkan ke ruang ICU saat ini untuk mendapatkan perawatan yang intensif. Masuknya Kyungsoo ke ruang _sterile _tersebut tentu dapat menggambarkan bahwa kondisi bungsu keluarga Do itu sangat parah dan mengkhawatirkan.

Dua tangan Jongin saling bertaut, dan bibirnya tak henti-henti memanjatkan doa. Tak ada kata yang bisa mendeskripsikan perasaan Jongin saat ini kecuali satu kata. Takut. Ya, Jongin sangat takut Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya. Kyungsoo sudah memberinya cahaya terang, dan ia yakin kehidupannya akan kembali gelap jika Kyungsoo _pergi._

Sudah dua puluh menit kakak kandung Kyungsoo —Do Chanyeol- menjalani pemeriksaan, dan darahnya akan diambil untuk ditransfusikan pada Kyungsoo jika kondisi kesehatan Chanyeol dalam keadaan baik.

Suara langkah kaki memecah keheningan. Jongin yang sedang memanjatkan doa sontak menoleh, dan ia mendapati ibu Kyungsoo berlari ke arahnya.

Oh iya. Ia baru ingat bahwa beberapa saat lalu ia sudah mengabari ibu Kyungsoo bahwa Kyungsoo kecelakaan. Tentu saja wanita yang sebenarnya tak memiliki hubungan darah dengan Kyungsoo itu langsung panik.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo?" tanya ibu Kyungsoo, saat wanita bernama Shin Hyerin itu sudah sampai di hadapan Jongin.

Dari suaranya, Jongin bisa tahu bahwa ibu Kyungsoo dilanda kecemasan yang luar biasa.

"Sebaiknya Bibi duduk dulu," ujar Jongin. Ibu Kyungsoo akhirnya menurut dan duduk di samping Jongin. "Dokter bilang, kondisi Kyungsoo sangat parah. Kita hanya bisa berdoa untuk keselamatan Kyungsoo," lanjut Jongin. Ia merasa sedih berkat ucapannya sendiri. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia harus mengatakan kondisi Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya.

Ibu Kyungsoo tak bisa menahan tangisnya. Ia juga tak sanggup mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menangis dan terus menangis pilu.

Jongin jadi merasa serba salah. Pikirannya sendiri kalut sehingga ia memutuskan untuk diam, dan ia terus berdoa di dalam hatinya.

Selang lima menit, Chanyeol keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan. Lengan kiri kemeja hitamnya ia gulung hingga ke siku, dan di bagian lengan itu terlihat kain kasa kecil yang menutupi sedikit kulitnya. Itu pasti untuk menutup bekas jarum suntik saat dokter memeriksa dan mengambil darah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sempat kaget saat ia mendapati sosok ibu Kyungsoo yang duduk di samping Jongin, tapi ia memutuskan untuk lanjut berjalan mendekati Jongin dan ibu Kyungsoo dengan kepala tertunduk. Ia masih merasa malu karena kesalahan besarnya.

"Dokter sudah mengambil darahku," ucap Chanyeol saat ia berada dua meter di hadapan Jongin.

Ibu Kyungsoo memperhatikan wajah Chanyeol dengan seksama. Sepertinya ia merasa pernah bertemu dengan pria itu di masa lalu, tapi ia sendiri tak yakin dengan hal itu.

Jongin rupanya mengerti raut bingung ibu Kyungsoo. "Bibi merasa kenal dengan orang itu?" tanyanya.

Ibu Kyungsoo menoleh pada Jongin. "Sepertinya Bibi pernah melihatnya, tapi Bibi tak ingat kapan dan dimana pernah bertemu dengannya."

"Kurasa Bibi akan terkejut jika tahu siapa dia," ujar Jongin. Selanjutnya, pria _tan _itu beralih menatap Chanyeol. "Sebaiknya kau memperkenalkan dirimu pada ibu Kyungsoo."

Chanyeol semakin salah tingkah. Ia merasa tak pantas berhadapan langsung dengan ibu Kyungsoo. Tidak, tidak. Wanita itu bukan ibu kandung Kyungsoo, tapi wanita itu yang sudah menjaga dan merawat Kyungsoo sepenuh hati. Hal yang bahkan tak dilakukan oleh ayah dan kakak kandung Kyungsoo. Chanyeol tentu merasa sangat malu.

"_A-annyeong, _Bibi_. Jo-joneun..._Do Chanyeol _imnida."_

Mata ibu Kyungsoo melebar sempurna. "D-Do C-Chanyeol? Kau...putra sulung Kim Minjung?"

Chanyeol sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya. Sorot matanya masih memancarkan ketakutan. Ia takut jika wanita di depannya akan mengamuk, atau bahkan sampai membencinya.

Tapi saat ini Chanyeol justru mendapat satu pelukan hangat. Ibu Kyungsoo memeluknya dengan erat. "Pantas saja aku merasa pernah melihatmu, karena foto-fotomu saat masih kecil banyak menghiasi rumah ayahmu. Aku senang sekali bisa bertemu langsung denganmu."

Chanyeol rasanya ingin menangis. Sosok wanita yang pernah dibencinya kini memeluknya penuh kasih sayang. Chanyeol benar-benar merasa sangat jahat karena sudah membenci sosok wanita berhati malaikat yang kini sedang memeluknya.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba merasa tak pantas untuk mendapatkan pelukan wanita yang sudah dijahatinya itu. Dengan lembut Chanyeol melepas pelukan ibu Kyungsoo, dan ia segera berlutut di depan sosok wanita itu.

Ibu Kyungsoo terkejut melihat pergerakan Chanyeol yang sangat mendadak itu.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Bibi. Kumohon maafkan aku..."

Ibu Kyungsoo kebingungan. Ia tak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol tiba-tiba meminta maaf padanya. Ia berusaha memegang bahu Chanyeol dan memintanya untuk berdiri, tapi Chanyeol tak mau berdiri dan malah menggelengkan kepalanya. Bahkan kini Chanyeol meneteskan air mata.

"Aku yang membuat Kyungsoo celaka, Bibi. Aku yang menabrak Kyungsoo karena aku ingin menghancurkan hidup Bibi. Maafkan aku, Bibi. Hiks..."

Ibu Kyungsoo tersentak kaget mendengar pengakuan Chanyeol. "A-apa kau bilang?"

"A-aku ingin menghancurkan hidup Bibi dengan cara menghancurkan hidup Kyungsoo. Ta-tapi aku sekarang sudah tahu bahwa ternyata Kyungsoo adalah adik kandungku. Hiks...aku menyesal, Bibi. Aku sangat menyesal."

Ibu Kyungsoo terdiam. Ia akhirnya mengerti apa yang terjadi, tapi ia masih merasa kaget dan akhirnya ia kini justru membisu. Sungguh ia tak menyangka jika putra sulung suaminya berniat untuk menghancurkan hidupnya. Ia tak menyangka jika Chanyeol benar-benar membencinya, bahkan berusaha untuk mencelakai Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku, Bibi. Kumohon...hiks..."

Ibu Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Ia berusaha untuk menata hatinya yang terasa hancur berkeping-keping karena fakta yang baru saja ia dengar.

Wajar jika ibu Kyungsoo merasa marah pada Chanyeol. Siapa yang tak akan marah jika ada orang yang ingin menghancurkan hidupnya?

Tapi ibu Kyungsoo sudah terbiasa merasakan sakit, dan ia kini rasanya bisa menerima semua itu walaupun menyakitkan. Ia yakin bahwa Chanyeol melakukan semua itu dikarenakan adanya kesalahpahaman, dan kesalahpahaman itu muncul karena terlalu banyak hal yang dirahasiakan.

"Bangunlah, Chanyeol," ucap ibu Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol menggeleng keras. "Aku tidak akan bangun jika Bibi belum memaafkanku."

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Kau tak sepenuhnya bersalah. Tuhan sudah menghukummu dengan rasa penyesalan yang menghantui dirimu. Kau tentu merasa sakit karena kau hampir merenggut nyawa adik kandungmu, 'kan?" tanya ibu Kyungsoo. "Sekarang bangunlah," sambungnya.

Dengan hati-hati Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhnya. Ia masih terus menundukkan kepalanya bahkan saat ia sudah berdiri.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu..." ibu Kyungsoo kembali memeluk Chanyeol dengan lembut. "Sekarang berjanjilah padaku untuk untuk selalu menjaga adikmu, dan berusaha untuk membahagiakannya."

Chanyeol tak mampu berkata apapun lagi. Ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, dan menggerakkan tangannya untuk balas memeluk ibu Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol tak menyangka jika memeluk seorang wanita yang pernah dibencinya bisa membuatnya merasa hangat dan nyaman. Ia merasa sedang memeluk ibu kandungnya. Kenapa tak dari dulu saja ia seperti ini?

Jongin tersenyum simpul melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya. Pemandangan itu cukup untuk membuat hatinya sedikit lebih tenang. Walau faktanya rasa cemas masih mendominasi dirinya karena hingga kini belum ada kabar terbaru mengenai kondisi Kyungsoo.

* * *

**...**

* * *

Sudah dua jam pasca dilakukan transfusi darah, namun belum ada dokter yang keluar dari ruang operasi. Ruang operasi? Ya. Pasca dilakukan transfusi darah, dokter langsung melakukan operasi pada Kyungsoo.

Dokter mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo mengalami patah tulang, lebih tepatnya di kaki kirinya dan juga di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Dokter berkata bahwa kondisi Kyungsoo membaik setelah dilakukan transfusi darah, sehingga operasi bisa langsung dilaksanakan.

Keajaiban. Dokter menyebut bahwa Kyungsoo mendapat keajaiban. Kondisinya benar-benar parah sebelum dilakukan transfusi darah, tapi kondisi Kyungsoo membaik pasca dilakukan hal itu. Meskipun kondisi Kyungsoo belum stabil, namun setidaknya Kyungsoo sudah melewati masa kritisnya.

Darah Chanyeol rupanya berperan besar dalam hal itu. Jika tak ada Chanyeol, mungkin Kyungsoo akan benar-benar kehabisan darah karena faktanya gadis itu memiliki golongan darah dan _rhesus _yang langka, sehingga tak bisa diberi donor darah secara sembarangan.

Ibu Kyungsoo, Jongin, dan Chanyeol sebenarnya agak takut saat dokter memutuskan untuk langsung melakukan operasi. Tapi dokter meyakinkan bahwa operasi yang dilakukan tak akan terlalu mempengaruhi kondisi Kyungsoo, karena operasi tersebut juga hanya operasi di bagian tulang, dan bukan operasi organ tubuh vital.

"Tadi _appa _meneleponku, dan beliau sangat ingin datang kemari. Tapi aku tidak mengizinkan beliau untuk datang karena kondisi kesehatan beliau juga masih belum stabil," ucap Chanyeol pada ibu Kyungsoo setelah mereka hanya saling diam dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

"Aku mengerti," balas ibu Kyungsoo.

Ketiganya kembali diselimuti keheningan, dan waktu terus berlalu.

Hingga tak terasa, waktu satu jam sudah berlalu lagi.

Tiga orang yang tadinya duduk dalam hening sontak berdiri dan berlari mendekati pintu ruang operasi begitu mereka melihat seorang dokter keluar dari sana.

"Bagaimana kondisi putri saya, dokter?" tanya ibu Kyungsoo.

"Operasi di bagian kaki dan pergelangan tangan putri Anda berjalan sukses. Tapi saat ini putri Anda akan dipindahkan ke ruang ICU lagi karena kondisi putri Anda benar-benar belum stabil. Tadi saat dilakukan operasi, beberapa kali kondisi putri Anda sangat drop. Itu dikarenakan luka di kepala putri Anda sangat parah."

"Apa luka di kepala Kyungsoo bisa membuat Kyungsoo lupa ingatan atau semacamnya?" kali ini Jongin yang bertanya.

"Ada dua kemungkinan akibat luka di kepala Nona Do mengingat Nona Do mengalami benturan keras di kepalanya saat kecelakaan. Kemungkinan pertama adalah lupa ingatan, dan kemungkinan kedua adalah koma. Kita masih belum bisa memastikan kemungkinan mana yang akan Nona Do alami."

Sang dokter yang masih mengenakan kostum operasi segera berpamitan, lalu segera undur diri.

Tak berselang lama, para perawat keluar dari ruang operasi sambil mendorong katil yang membawa Kyungsoo.

Ibu Kyungsoo, Jongin, dan Chanyeol menatap miris pada sosok Kyungsoo yang terbaring tanpa memiliki kesadaran.

Kepala Kyungsoo hampir seluruhnya diperban, hidung dan mulut Kyungsoo ditutup oleh masker oksigen, dan jangan lupakan perban yang juga membalut kaki dan tangan Kyungsoo. Gadis cantik itu benar-benar sudah seperti mumi sekarang.

Sepertinya saat kecelakaan, hampir seluruh bagian tubuh Kyungsoo mengeluarkan banyak darah sehingga Kyungsoo sampai kekurangan darah.

* * *

**...**

* * *

_Kyungsoo sedang berdiri di depan sebuah rumah besar bercat putih. Besar rumah tersebut hampir menyamai _mansion _keluarga Kim yang ditinggali oleh Kyungsoo belakangan ini. Kyungsoo rasanya tak asing dengan rumah yang ada di depannya. Rasanya ia pernah melihat rumah itu, tapi ia tak tahu kapan dan dimana._

_Kyungsoo memandangi dirinya sendiri, dan ia baru menyadari bahwa saat ini ia memakai gaun putih yang cantik. Gaun selutut itu terlihat berkilauan di tubuhnya._

_Kyungsoo kembali mengangkat kepalanya. Ia terkejut ketika mendapati seorang wanita paruh baya berdiri di depan pintu rumah yang kini terbuka. Wanita yang memakai gaun putih polos itu memiliki rambut hitam sepunggung yang sedikit berombak, matanya bulat besar, dan bibirnya merah tebal. Bibir wanita itu bergerak membentuk sebuah senyuman tulus untuk Kyungsoo._

_Antara sadar dan tidak sadar, kaki Kyungsoo tergerak untuk mendekati wanita yang masih terus tersenyum itu. Kyungsoo belum pernah melihat wajah wanita itu, tapi rasanya ia nyaman ketika melihat wanita itu tersenyum padanya._

_Tak terasa kini Kyungsoo sudah berdiri tepat di depan wanita berambut hitam itu. Kedua wanita beda usia itu terus saling tatap. Kyungsoo diam, sedangkan wanita itu terus memamerkan senyumannya._

_"Selamat datang, Do Kyungsoo," ucap wanita paruh baya itu dengan suara lembutnya._

_Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut melihat wanita itu bicara. Tapi ia semakin merasa terkejut karena wanita itu dengan lembut menarik lengan Kyungsoo untuk berjalan mengikutinya. Berjalan mengikutinya memasuki rumah besar itu._

_Mata Kyungsoo berkelana menyusuri setiap sudut rumah besar itu. Rasanya Kyungsoo benar-benar pernah melihat rumah itu. Tak hanya melihat, tapi sepertinya Kyungsoo pernah berada di rumah itu._

_Waktu Kyungsoo untuk menatap seluruh aspek di rumah itu ternyata tak lama, karena wanita asing yang tadi menariknya masuk kini mengajak Kyungsoo duduk di sofa ruang tamu._

_Saat Kyungsoo duduk di sofa yang berwarna putih tulang, gadis itu tiba-tiba mendapati sebuah foto besar berfigura emas terpajang di salah satu sisi dinding ruang tamu. Foto itu terpajang kokoh di tembok yang tinggi. Kyungsoo tahu bahwa itu adalah foto wanita yang kini duduk di sampingnya, dan ia langsung menyimpulkan bahwa rumah besar tempatnya berada saat ini adalah milik wanita itu._

_"Kyungsoo.." suara wanita itu menyita atensi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menoleh pada si wanita, dan ia baru menyadari bahwa wajah wanita itu terlihat mirip dengannya, terutama di bagian mata dan bibir. "Apa kau menyukai rumah ini?" tanya wanita itu._

_Kyungsoo diam untuk beberapa menit. Ia tak mengerti. Ia tak mengerti kenapa ia merasa nyaman dan damai di rumah itu. Ia merasa tenang dan tanpa beban saat memasuki rumah itu. Ia benar-benar tak tahu kenapa ia bisa merasa begitu._

_"Apa ini rumah Anda?" Kyungsoo akhirnya membuka suara dengan sopan._

_Wanita cantik di depan Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Ya, ini rumahku. Tapi ini juga bisa menjadi rumahmu jika kau ingin tinggal disini."_

_"A-apa? Aku boleh tinggal disini?"_

_"Tentu saja."_

_Wanita asing di depan Kyungsoo tersenyum, dan Kyungsoo merasa hatinya hangat saat melihat senyuman itu. Ia merasa merindukan senyuman itu walaupun ia belum pernah melihat senyuman itu sebelumnya._

_Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo dikejutkan oleh ulah wanita itu yang kini tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan erat. "Maafkan aku karena aku tak bisa menjaga dan melindungimu selama ini. Maafkan aku karena aku meninggalkanmu. Tapi kau harus tahu bahwa aku sangat menyayangimu, Kyungsoo. Aku akan membuatmu bahagia disini jika kau bersedia tinggal denganku."_

_Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya begitu mendengar perkataan wanita yang tak dikenalnya. Ia tak tahu kenapa wanita itu berbicara aneh begitu. Memangnya siapa wanita itu? Kyungsoo tak merasa kenal dengannya._

_"Tapi kau memiliki pilihan lain, Kyungsoo. Jika kau tak ingin tinggal disini bersamaku, maka kau bisa tinggal di rumah ini dalam dimensi lain. Tidak bersamaku, tapi kau bisa bersama dengan orang-orang yang juga menyayangimu," kembali wanita itu berbicara saat Kyungsoo hanya diam saja. "Kau harus tahu sesuatu, Kyungsoo. Setelah ini akan ada banyak orang yang menyayangimu dan melindungimu jika kau menolak untuk tinggal bersamaku disini. Aku tidak memaksa, Kyungsoo. Kau bisa memilih sesuai dengan kata hatimu."_

_Kyungsoo masih diam. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia ingin tinggal di rumah yang membuatnya merasa tenang itu. Ia juga merasa ingin selalu berada di dekat wanita yang juga membuatnya nyaman itu._

_Tapi jika Kyungsoo ingin menetap di rumah itu, bagaimana dengan ibunya? Apa Kyungsoo tega meninggalkan ibunya sendirian di rumah Jongin? Ngomong-ngomong tentang Jongin, haruskah Kyungsoo meninggalkan pria itu juga? Siapkah Kyungsoo berpisah dengan pria yang mencintainya dan selalu menjaganya itu?_

_"Jadi bagaimana, Kyungsoo? Apa pilihanmu?"_

_Kyungsoo terlihat menghela nafasnya sebelum menjawab. "Aku memilih untuk..."_

* * *

**...**

* * *

Tak terasa, sudah tiga hari Kyungsoo terbaring lemah di ruang ICU. Kyungsoo belum sadarkan diri, dan kondisinya pun masih naik turun.

Siang ini hanya ada Jongin yang duduk termenung di depan ruang ICU. Penampilan pemuda yang biasanya terlihat _chic _itu kini acak-acakan. Bajunya lusuh, rambutnya berantakan, dan kantung matanya punya kantung mata. Sepertinya pria itu sama sekali tak tidur tiga hari ini.

Sebenarnya ibu Kyungsoo sudah meminta Jongin untuk pulang dan beristirahat di rumah, tapi Jongin justru berbalik meminta ibu Kyungsoo untuk pulang. Ibu Kyungsoo terpaksa menuruti keinginan pria keras kepala itu.

Kemarin seorang _maid _keluarga Kim datang ke rumah sakit. Kedatangan _maid _itu hanya untuk mengantarkan baju ganti untuk Jongin. Jongin sendiri yang meminta _maid _itu untuk mengantarkan pakaiannya ke rumah sakit.

Kondisi Jongin saat ini tak ubahnya tampak seperti mayat hidup. Ia seperti kehilangan separuh nyawanya karena Kyungsoo belum sadarkan diri.

Jongin sendiri sampai saat ini belum bisa melihat Kyungsoo secara langsung karena dokter memang belum memperbolehkan orang lain untuk menjenguk Kyungsoo.

Jongin sebenarnya takut jika Kyungsoo benar-benar koma. Dokter tadi pagi mengatakan bahwa jika dalam waktu satu minggu Kyungsoo tetap tak sadarkan diri, kemungkinan besar Kyungsoo mengalami koma dalam waktu yang lama.

Jongin pastinya akan tetap menunggu Kyungsoo hingga sosok tercintanya itu sadarkan diri. Tapi ia merasa tak tega jika sosok itu terlalu lama terbaring lemah di ruang ICU.

Ia ingin Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum, dan kembali bicara dengan suara merdunya. Ia ingin Kyungsoo merasakan apa yang namanya kebahagiaan. Suatu hal yang selama ini _absent _dari kehidupannya.

Mengingat semua itu membuat Jongin kembali meneteskan air mata. Entah sudah berapa kali pria tampan itu menangis selama Kyungsoo tak sadarkan diri di ruang ICU. Padahal Jongin sebelumnya adalah pria yang hampir tak pernah meneteskan air mata.

Jongin cepat-cepat mengusap air matanya saat seorang perawat memberi salam padanya. Perawat itu masuk ke ruang ICU. Jongin menduga bahwa perawat itu akan memeriksa kondisi Kyungsoo seperti biasanya.

Tapi Jongin sangat terkejut saat tiba-tiba ia melihat si perawat berlari keluar dari ruang ICU padahal belum sampai dua menit perawat itu berada di dalam.

Wajah perawat itu tampak panik, dan itu membuat Jongin ikut panik.

Jongin sontak berdiri dan mendekati pintu ruang ICU, tapi langkahnya terhenti karena tiba-tiba saja dokter dan dua perawat berlari untuk memasuki ruang ICU.

Jongin mengenal dokter yang baru saja masuk. Dokter itu adalah dokter yang bertanggung jawab atas Kyungsoo.

Kepanikan serta merta menyerang Jongin. Ia takut jika sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi, dan ia akan kehilangan sosok yang ia cintai. Tidak, tidak! Semua itu tak akan terjadi!

Jongin terus menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia berusaha menepis pikiran buruk di otaknya. Ia berjalan mondar-mandir di depan ruang ICU sembari terus memanjatkan doa. Harapan satu-satunya adalah: Kyungsoo mampu bertahan.

Menit demi menit berlalu, dan akhirnya pintu ruang ICU terbuka.

Jongin langsung mendekati dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruang _sterile _itu. "Apa terjadi sesuatu, _uisa-nim?" _tanya Jongin panik.

Sang dokter tersenyum tipis melihat kepanikan Jongin. "Ya. Terjadi sesuatu, tapi itu adalah sesuatu yang positif. Nona Do sudah siuman."

"Be-benarkah?"

Sang dokter mengangguk mantap. "Benar. Sepertinya transfusi darah yang dilakukan benar-benar berperan penting pada kondisi Nona Do."

"Apa sekarang saya boleh melihat kondisi Kyungsoo?" Jongin bertanya lagi.

"Ya," jawab sang dokter. "Nona Do akan segera dipindahkan ke ruang rawat biasa. Tapi jangan membebani pikiran Nona Do untuk saat ini. Bagaimanapun juga, kondisi Nona Do bisa memburuk kapanpun apabila pikirannya terbebani."

"Baik, _uisa-nim. _Terimakasih banyak."

Sang dokter mengangguk, kemudian segera beranjak dari harapan Jongin.

Senyuman merekah di bibir Jongin. Dalam hati ia tak henti-hentinya mengucap syukur. Akhirnya Kyungsoo sadar, dan kini ia tak sabar untuk melihat kondisi Kyungsoo.

* * *

**...**

* * *

Langkah kaki Jongin menapak dengan mantap ke dalam ruang rawat Kyungsoo. Senyum tetap terkembang di wajahnya yang tampan.

"Kyungsoo..." Jongin melantunkan nama Kyungsoo dengan lembut saat pria itu sudah berdiri di samping ranjang Kyungsoo.

"Jo-Jongin..." Kyungsoo hanya bisa berbisik lirih. Kepalanya bahkan belum bisa ia tolehkan ke samping. Dokter memang berpesan pada Kyungsoo untuk tak menggerakkan organ tubuhnya sementara waktu.

Apalagi untuk bagian tangan dan kaki yang belum lama dioperasi, dan di bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang lain juga terdapat luka yang belum sembuh total.

Mendengar Kyungsoo menyebut namanya, Jongin langsung yakin bahwa Kyungsoo tak mengalami amnesia. Jongin sangat bersyukur karena Kyungsoo tetap bertahan dengan ingatannya.

"Dokter memintamu untuk tidak menggerakkan organ tubuhmu, 'kan? Jadi kau harus tetap diam," ucap Jongin lembut.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, tapi ia merasa perih karena di pipinya terdapat luka yang ikut tertarik saat ia tersenyum. "Aku merasa pegal, Jongin. Punggungku rasanya panas sekali."

"Bersabarlah, kau pasti akan segera sembuh."

Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum, tapi kali ini hanya senyuman tipis karena ia takut pipinya akan kembali terasa perih. "Jongin, aku benar-benar tak ingat bagaimana aku bisa mengalami kecelakaan waktu itu. Bisakah kau—"

"Ssst...dokter menyuruhmu untuk tidak banyak berpikir, dan hal yang berkaitan dengan kecelakaanmu memang tak perlu kau pikirkan. Biar aku yang mengurusi semuanya."

Wajah Kyungsoo berubah murung, tapi tiba-tiba ekspresinya berubah lagi saat ia mengingat sesuatu. "Tadi salah satu perawat berkata padaku bahwa seseorang mendonorkan darahnya padaku. Siapa orang itu? Aku ingin berterimakasih padanya."

Jongin membisu. Ia takut jika ia berkata jujur bahwa Chanyeol yang mendonorkan darahnya, nanti Kyungsoo akan banyak bertanya, dan nanti rahasia mengenai hubungan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol yang sebenarnya akan terbongkar. Tentu Kyungsoo akan _shock, _dan itu tak baik untuk kesehatannya.

"Jongin?" Kyungsoo memanggil nama Jongin karena pertanyaannya tadi tak dijawab oleh Jongin.

"Aku akan menceritakan semuanya saat kau sudah sembuh, Kyungsoo," akhirnya Jongin bicara lagi.

"Memangnya kenapa semua itu harus dirahasiakan?" raut wajah Kyungsoo berubah menjadi penasaran.

Jongin menundukkan badannya, dan ia membelai lembut kepala Kyungsoo yang masih diperban. "Tolong jangan membuatku berpikir terlalu keras untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu, Kyungsoo. Percayalah padaku bahwa kelak aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu," bisiknya tepat di depan wajah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sedikit tersentak karena ia menyadari bahwa wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajah Jongin. Tanpa ia sadari, rona merah mulai menjalar di wajahnya. Rona itu berbaur menjadi satu dengan warna merah yang menjadi bekas luka di pipinya.

"Aku percaya padamu, Jongin," ucap Kyungsoo.

Ya. Kyungsoo memang selalu percaya pada Jongin. Dalam hati, gadis mungil itu mensyukuri pilihannya untuk kembali ke _dunia-_nyasendiri dan tidak memilih untuk menetap di tempat yang ia tak yakin berada dimana.

Mungkin Kyungsoo merasa bahwa semua itu hanya ada di dalam mimpinya, tapi ia juga merasa bahwa semua yang belum lama ia alami terlihat sangat nyata. Wanita itu...bayangan wanita itu belum juga hilang dari benak Kyungsoo. Siapa sebenarnya wanita cantik yang muncul di mimpi Kyungsoo?

Di sisi lain, saat ini Jongin tersenyum lembut, kemudian ia mengecup dengan sangat lembut dahi Kyungsoo. "Terimakasih, Kyungsoo."

* * *

**...**

* * *

"Jadi, kau memutuskan untuk merahasiakan semuanya dari Kyungsoo untuk sementara?" tanya ibu Kyungsoo pada Jongin.

Saat ini ibu Kyungsoo, Jongin, dan Chanyeol sedang berada di depan ruang rawat Kyungsoo. Pembicaraan mereka tak akan didengar oleh Kyungsoo dari dalam karena ruang rawat Kyungsoo merupakan ruang VIP yang kedap suara.

"Iya, Bibi. Dokter melarang kita untuk membebani pikiran Kyungsoo untuk saat ini," Jawab Jongin.

Raut kekecewaan muncul di wajah Chanyeol. "Apa itu artinya, aku tidak boleh menemui Kyungsoo?"

"Sebaiknya begitu. Aku takut kau tidak bisa mengontrol diri saat kau melihat kondisi Kyungsoo. Kau pasti akan merasa bersalah, dan itu akan membuat Kyungsoo curiga," jawab Jongin. Pria _tan _itu masih mempertahankan intonasi sinis saat bicara pada Chanyeol. Sepertinya ia masih marah pada kakak kandung Kyungsoo itu.

Chanyeol akhirnya mengangguk pasrah. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Jongin. Ia tak ingin kondisi Kyungsoo memburuk. Itu akan membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah. Saat ini yang terpenting adalah menjaga kestabilan kondisi Kyungsoo.

Sepertinya ia nanti harus mengabari ayahnya bahwa ayahnya belum bisa menemui Kyungsoo. Kehadiran sang ayah tentu juga akan membuat Kyungsoo _shock._

"Chanyeol-_ah, _tidak apa-apa 'kan kalau kami meninggalkanmu disini? Kami harus menemani Kyungsoo. Kasihan kalau ia sendirian di dalam," ucap ibu Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol tersenyum sopan, lalu mengangguk. "Aku akan baik-baik saja disini sendirian, Bibi. Aku akan menjaga Kyungsoo dari sini."

Ibu Kyungsoo merasa senang dengan jawaban Chanyeol. Tangannya sedikit mengusap pipi Chanyeol penuh sayang, lalu ia memasuki ruang rawat Kyungsoo. Jongin mengikuti ibu Kyungsoo dari belakang.

Chanyeol menghela nafas sedih saat ia sudah duduk sendirian di kursi yang ada di depan ruang rawat Kyungsoo. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia sangat ingin melihat kondisi adik kandungnya.

Saat sedang meratapi nasibnya, tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol teringat sesuatu. Segera saja ia meraih ponselnya, lalu ia menghubungi seseorang. "Baekhyun, bisakah kau menemuiku sekarang? Aku ada di rumah sakit sekarang."

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

* * *

**Annyeong~ maaf ya kemarin aku gak update. aku kemarin lagi gak mood buat update :(**

**lucu baca komentar dari para reader. ada beberapa yg gak nyangka kalo ternyata yg jahat itu Chanyeol, tapi ada juga yg tebakannya bener. hehe. walaupun sempet ganti-ganti ya nebaknya? :D**

**di chapter ini muncul Kim Minjung. anggep aja kalo Kim Minjung itu OC. tapi sebenernya aku terinspirasi dari artis Kim Minjung yg sebenernya. soalnya wajahnya mirip banget sama Kyungsoo, jadinya cocok jd ibu kandung Kyungsoo. bisa bayangin artis Kim Minjung buat jd ibu kandung Kyungsoo disini deh^^**

**Mungkin dua chapter lagi end ya? kalo gak dua chapter ya tiga chapter lah. aku belum mengira-ngira chapternya :p**

**makasih buat yang udah review. review kalian adalah motivasiku. review again?**


	11. Chapter 10 Guilty

**Title: Secret Between Us**

**Pairing: This FF will be focused on KaiSoo as main pairing**

**Cast for this chapter: D.O EXO as Do Kyungsoo (Girl), Kai EXO as Kim Jongin (Boy), Chanyeol EXO as Do Chanyeol (Boy), Baekhyun EXO as Byun Baekhyun (Girl), Kyungsoo's mom or Shin Hyerin (OC)**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt, Family, Drama, Friendship**

**Length: Chaptered [10/?]**

**Summary:**

**Chanyeol akhirnya bisa menemui Kyungsoo walaupun ia belum bisa mengakui semuanya pada Kyungsoo. Tapi Sungguh. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah**

**NOTE: special for Syifa Salsabilaa yang beberapa waktu lalu request FF hurt :)**  
**Nanti bakal ada slight crack couple, tapi endingnya sih tetep official aja. aku gak begitu suka crack**

**GENDERSWITCH | CHAPTERED | AU | OOC | TYPO | DLDR | NO PLAGIAT**

**Previous Chapter:**

_Saat sedang meratapi nasibnya, tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol teringat sesuatu. Segera saja ia meraih ponselnya, lalu ia menghubungi seseorang. "Baekhyun, bisakah kau menemuiku sekarang? Aku ada di rumah sakit sekarang."_

**..**

**HAPPY READING**

**Chapter 10 (Guilty**)

**..**

* * *

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk berdua di salah satu bangku taman rumah sakit.

Chanyeol baru saja menceritakan semuanya pada Baekhyun. Iya. Semuanya.

Ia menceritakan semuanya dari kisah masa lalunya, hingga kisahnya yang sekarang.

Sungguh semua itu membuat mulut Baekhyun menganga karena kaget.

Fakta tentang Chanyeol yang memalsukan identitasnya, fakta hubungan persaudaraan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo, usaha pembunuhan yang dilakukan Chanyeol, hingga kabar kecelakaan Kyungsoo...semuanya membuat Baekhyun terkejut.

Apalagi Baekhyun sekarang tahu bahwa Kyungsoo nyaris kehilangan nyawa karena Chanyeol. Rasanya ia ingin marah karena pria tinggi itu sudah menyakiti sosok yang sudah ia anggap sebagai sahabat.

Tapi sebenarnya, fakta bahwa Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo ternyata adalah saudara kandung merupakan fakta yang paling mengejutkannya.

Baekhyun jadi merasa menyesal karena ia sempat cemburu pada Kyungsoo, padahal sebenarnya Kyungsoo adalah adik kandung Chanyeol.

Eh? Cemburu? Ya~ hanya Baekhyun yang tahu tentang kecemburuannya itu.

"Semua ceritamu benar-benar sulit dipercaya," Baekhyun akhirnya mengomentari cerita Chanyeol setelah ia sempat _speechless _untuk beberapa saat. "Lalu, apa kau tak ingin melihat kondisi adikmu sekarang?"

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas kasar. "Tentu saja aku ingin," ia menjawab dengan nada frustasi. "Tapi Jongin melarangku untuk menemui Kyungsoo. Ia takut aku tidak akan bisa mengendalikan diri saat melihat kondisi Kyungsoo."

"Hah~ pria itu memang _over protective _terhadap Kyungsoo," Baekhyun menanggapi. "Tapi menurutku, kau tetap bisa menemui Kyungsoo."

"Benarkah begitu?" tanya Chanyeol antusias.

"Tentu saja. Sebelum ini kau sudah mengenal Kyungsoo. Kalian bahkan sudah berteman. Jadi tidak aneh 'kan kalau tiba-tiba seorang teman datang berkunjung?"

Chanyeol diam, berusaha memikirkan pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Aku akan menemanimu untuk menjenguk Kyungsoo, dan tak ada alasan untuk Kyungsoo merasa curiga padamu. Bagaimana?" lagi-lagi Baekhyun bertanya.

"Benarkah kau akan menemaniku?"

"Ya. Jadi, bagaimana?"

* * *

**...**

* * *

Disinilah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sekarang. Di depan ruang rawat Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menatap pintu ruang rawat Kyungsoo dengan senyum menawan, sementara Chanyeol sedari tadi tak bisa menyembunyikan raut tegangnya.

"Tenanglah..." Baekhyun mencoba menenangkan pria tinggi di sampingnya.

Gadis itu secara tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan kanan Chanyeol, dan itu membuat Chanyeol sedikit terhenyak.

Tapi kekagetan Chanyeol itu tak berlangsung lama. Ia segera menetralisir rasa kagetnya, kemudian memanggil teman di sampingnya. "Baekhyun..." yang dipanggil seketika menoleh pada si pemanggil. "Bolehkah aku...memelukmu sebelum kita masuk? Rasanya aku sangat tak tenang."

Mata sipit Baekhyun sedikit melebar saat mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol. Ada sisi hatinya yang ingin berteriak girang karena jujur saja ia merasa sangat senang, tapi ada pula sisi hatinya yang merasa iba pada Chanyeol karena saat ini pria itu tampak ketakutan.

Setelah beberapa saat berpikir, Baekhyun akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya. Chanyeol tersenyum senang melihat Baekhyun mengangguk. Dengan segera pria tinggi itu melepas genggaman tangan Baekhyun, kemudian menggerakkan dua tangannya untuk mendekap tubuh mungil gadis yang cukup dekat dengannya itu.

Baekhyun merasa hatinya bergetar aneh saat seluruh tubuhnya sudah berada dalam dekapan Chanyeol. Tapi Baekhyun tak tahu bahwa sebenarnya Chanyeol juga merasakan getaran aneh itu. Ia merasa sangat nyaman memeluk tubuh mungil itu. Hingga tanpa sadar ia tersenyum manis, seiring dengan rasa takut di hatinya yang sedikit berkurang.

Kembali lagi pada Baekhyun. Rasanya gadis imut itu mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang hakiki saat ia berada dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Dan jika ia boleh egois, ia tak ingin kehilangan rasa hangat itu untuk selamanya.

Tapi tidak. Sekarang bukan saatnya Baekhyun memanfaatkan keadaan. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tak membalas pelukan Chanyeol, dan justru melepas pelukan itu. Ia menghadiahkan satu senyuman penenang untuk Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya gadis itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk mengetuk pintu, dan membuka pintu itu meskipun belum dipersilahkan.

Saat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah berada di dalam ruang rawat Kyungsoo, terlihat sekali Jongin dan ibu Kyungsoo sangat terkejut. Terutama Jongin, ia sudah memasang kuda-kuda untuk menendang Chanyeol keluar.

Tapi niat Jongin itu terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara halus Kyungsoo.

"Kalian datang!" suara Kyungsoo terdengar lirih, namun sarat akan antusiasme.

Jongin pada akhirnya memilih untuk mengalah. Ia mengizinkan Chanyeol mendekat, tapi sebelumnya ia memberi _death glare _pada Chanyeol. Seolah-olah ia sedang mengirimkan telepati pada Chanyeol agar kakak kandung Kyungsoo itu tak berbuat macam-macam.

Chanyeol hanya bisa mengangguk patuh seolah memahami isi telepati yang baru saja dikirimkan oleh Jongin.

"Hai, Kyungsoo!" dengan lincah Baekhyun berlari kecil menghampiri tempat tidur Kyungsoo. "Maaf kami baru menjengukmu. Kami baru tahu kalau kau mengalami kecelakaan."

Akting Baekhyun cukup bagus, dan itu membuat Jongin sedikit bernafas lega.

"Sepertinya aku mendengar kata 'kami'? Jadi, datang bersama, hm?" Kyungsoo tak terlalu menanggapi permintaan maaf Baekhyun, dan justru mengungkapkan satu pertanyaan pada teman baiknya itu.

Wajah Baekhyun merona tanpa komando. "I-iya, kami memang sengaja datang bersama."

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil. Tidak benar-benar mengangguk karena ia belum boleh banyak bergerak. "Bagaimana kalian bisa tahu kalau aku kecelakaan?"

"Baekhyun bilang, ia dikabari oleh Jongin-_ssi. _Selanjutnya Baekhyun menghubungiku, dan kami memutuskan untuk datang kemari bersama," kali ini Chanyeol yang menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo seraya kakinya melangkah pelan mendekati ranjang Kyungsoo.

Sebisa mungkin Chanyeol menahan air matanya. Keadaan Kyungsoo tampak menyedihkan. Hampir seluruh tubuhnya ditutupi oleh perban, dan kalaupun ada bagian tubuh yang tidak diperban, maka di bagian itu terdapat luka memar.

Chanyeol semakin bersedih saat melihat beberapa luka menggores kulit wajah Kyungsoo yang halus. Ia sudah merusak kecantikan adiknya, dan kini ia hanya bisa berharap semoga bekas luka itu bisa hilang seiring berjalannya waktu.

Rasa bersalah benar-benar menghantui hati Chanyeol. Ia selama ini susah-susah berakting menjadi pria baik dan mendekati Kyungsoo, dan semua itu hanya bertujuan untuk menghancurkan Kyungsoo. Seharusnya ia tak melakukan itu. Seharusnya ia benar-benar menjadi pria baik, mendekati Kyungsoo, dan menjaganya sepenuh hati. Sayang, semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi.

"Apa kalian sekarang menjalin hubungan?" pertanyaan Kyungsoo mengembalikan Chanyeol ke dunia nyata setelah tadi pikirannya sempat mengembara kemana-mana.

"Ti-tidak," Chanyeol menggeleng kikuk. "Justru sepertinya kau yang menjalin hubungan dengan Jongin-_ssi. _Sepertinya ia setia menjagamu disini."

Jongin menatap Chanyeol malas. Sebenarnya pria tinggi itu ingin mengejeknya atau bagaimana? Sudah jelas ia tahu bahwa ia BELUM menjalin hubungan dengan Kyungsoo, tapi kenapa sekarang menanyakan hal itu? Membuat Jongin semakin emosi saja!

"Kyungsoo belum membalas perasaanku. Puas kau?"

"Jangan terlalu kasar pada Chanyeol _oppa, _Jongin-_ah. _Ia 'kan hanya bertanya."

Rasanya kepala Jongin mendidih mendengar Kyungsoo yang kini justru membela Chanyeol.

Sedangkan Chanyeol kini justru tersenyum perih karena mendapati sang adik yang dicelakainya, justru membelanya di depan pria yang mencintainya.

Andai Kyungsoo sudah tahu tentang semuanya, apa mungkin Kyungsoo masih membela Chanyeol? Entahlah. Chanyeol tak berani membayangkan kemungkinan yang bisa saja terjadi.

"Chanyeol _oppa, _kenapa kau bersedih? Apa kata-kata Jongin melukaimu?" tanya Kyungsoo saat menyadari ekspresi Chanyeol berubah sendu, dan ada _liquid _bening yang menumpuk di pelupuk matanya.

Dan Kyungsoo juga merasa sedikit aneh karena hari ini Chanyeol tampak sayu dan lemas, tidak seperti biasanya yang tampak ceria.

Chanyeol tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Ia berjalan semakin mendekati ranjang Kyungsoo, dan berhenti tepat di sebelah Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun sengaja memberikan _space _untuk Chanyeol. Ia sangat mengerti bagaimana kondisi hati Chanyeol sekarang. Sebagai -_ehem- _calon -_ehem- _kekasih Chanyeol, ia memang harus mengerti kondisi hati pria yang -_ehem- _dicintainya itu, bukan?

"Aku baik-baik saja. Jongin-_ssi _adalah orang yang baik, dan ia tak pernah melukai hatiku. Kau tenang saja," Chanyeol berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan sedihnya di depan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sendiri kini tersenyum lega setelah mendengar jawaban Chanyeol.

"Kyungsoo-_ya..." _kembali Chanyeol bersuara untuk memanggil Kyungsoo. "Bolehkah...bolehkah aku mencium keningmu?"

Seluruh orang yang ada di ruang VIP itu terkejut mendengar permintaan Chanyeol. Mata Jongin bahkan melotot mendengarnya. Jika Chanyeol bukan kakak kandung Kyungsoo, bisa dipastikan wajah tampan Chanyeol akan jadi sasaran tinju Jongin.

Kyungsoo rupanya juga terkejut. Mata bulat Kyungsoo kini semakin bertambah bulat saking terkejutnya.

"Aku...aku sangat sedih melihat kondisimu sekarang, dan aku hanya ingin mencium keningmu. Siapa tahu kau langsung sembuh setelah aku mencium keningmu," Chanyeol menambahkan dengan sedikit candaan supaya menghilangkan aura tegang yang sempat menyelimuti ruang rawat itu.

Kekagetan Kyungsoo perlahan lenyap. Yang ada di hadapannya kini memang Chanyeol yang biasanya. Chanyeol yang lucu dan penuh canda tawa. Hingga kini Kyungsoo tak ragu untuk mengiyakan permintaan Chanyeol. "Baiklah, _oppa. _Kau boleh mencium keningku."

Cairan bening di mata Chanyeol bertambah banyak setelah mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. Sungguh hatinya diliputi kebahagiaan yang sangat besar.

Ia tersenyum lembut pada Kyungsoo, selanjutnya ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada dahi Kyungsoo yang juga diperban.

Bibir lembut Chanyeol mendarat sempurna di dahi Kyungsoo yang terbalut perban.

Pada saat itu, mata Kyungsoo secara otomatis tertutup. Ia tak tahu kenapa dirinya memejamkan mata seolah meresapi ciuman Chanyeol. Yang ia tahu hanyalah, ia merasa hatinya menghangat ketika Chanyeol mencium keningnya.

Chanyeol perlahan juga menutup matanya. Dan saat kedua matanya sudah terpejam, air mata yang sejak tadi ia tahan akhirnya mengalir. Cairan bening itu menetes tepat di atas pipi Kyungsoo yang terluka. Tapi anehnya, Kyungsoo tak merasa perih meskipun lukanya tersentuh oleh cairan garam. Ia justru merasa cairan bening itu mendinginkan rasa panas di lukanya.

Kembali lagi pada Chanyeol. Perasaan Chanyeol saat ini benar-benar campur aduk, dan tak bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata. Ia hanya bisa bicara di dalam hatinya... _'Aku menyayangimu, adikku. Maafkan aku karena aku yang sudah membuatmu terluka parah seperti ini...'_

* * *

**...**

* * *

Dua orang pria berwajah tampan sama-sama menantang kencangnya angin yang melaju di atap rumah sakit.

Dua pria itu sama-sama bersikap _cool, _bahkan keduanya memasukkan tangan mereka di dalam saku celana. Berusaha untuk menambah kesan _cool _mereka —mungkin-.

"Aku menitipkan Kyungsoo padamu," si pria yang sedikit lebih tinggi membuka suara.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya pria yang berdiri satu meter di sebelahnya.

"Aku sudah memikirkan semuanya, Jongin. Akan lebih baik jika kehidupan Kyungsoo kembali seperti sedia kala. Kembali seperti saat sebelum aku mulai menghancurkan hidupnya. Aku mempercayakan adikku padamu, Jongin."

Sosok Jongin terlihat tak bisa menerima perkataan sosok di sebelahnya yang tak lain adalah Do Chanyeol.

Dengan cepat ia menghampiri Chanyeol, kemudian menatap tajam mata sayu kakak Kyungsoo. "Kau ingin lari setelah menghancurkan hidup Kyungsoo? Kau sungguh _gentle, _Do Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol menghindari kontak mata dengan Jongin setelah mendengar pria yang lebih muda menyindirnya. "Kyungsoo hanya akan terkejut dan selanjutnya bersedih saat ia tahu semuanya. Bukankah lebih baik jika semuanya ditutupi saja?"

"Katakan itu sekali lagi, dan aku tak akan segan melayangkan tinjuku di wajahmu!" Jongin mulai geram. "Kyungsoo berhak tahu tentang semuanya! Kyungsoo berhak tahu tentang ayah dan kakak kandungnya, tak peduli betapa bejat perilaku kakak kandungnya itu!"

"Lebih baik Kyungsoo tak tahu mengenai fakta itu daripada Kyungsoo merasa sakit hati, 'kan?"

"Semuanya hanya masalah waktu. Kau tunggu saja, dan aku yang akan mengurus semuanya."

Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Chanyeol, Jongin segera melangkah untuk turun dari atap rumah sakit itu.

Ia meninggalkan Chanyeol yang mulai menangis lagi. Sepertinya ia merasa sangat bingung sekarang. Ia memang ingin kabur, tapi menurutnya itu demi kebaikan Kyungsoo.

Namun perkataan Jongin tadi membuatnya ragu. Ia benar-benar tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi.

* * *

**...**

* * *

Tak terasa, hari ini adalah hari ke-sepuluh pasca Kyungsoo mengalami kecelakaan, atau hari ke-tujuh setelah Kyungsoo siuman.

Hari ini pula ibu Kyungsoo terlihat mengemasi barang-barang putrinya di ruang VIP itu.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo saat ini sedang duduk manis di atas kursi roda sembari memperhatikan gerak-gerik ibunya.

Gadis itu tampak lucu karena perban masih membalut kepala, tangan, dan kakinya. Kelucuan semakin bertambah karena gadis mungil itu saat itu mengenakan kaos lengan pendek berwarna putih bergambar karakter kartun Doraemon_, _dan dipadukan dengan rok selutut berwarna _pink. _Penampilan yang sederhana seperti biasa, tapi membuat Kyungsoo tampak lucu dan imut.

Gadis pemilik marga Do itu sejak kemarin memohon pada Jongin untuk membawanya pulang ke rumah. Ia berkata pada Jongin bahwa bau khas rumah sakit membuatnya mual, dan ia merasa sangat tak nyaman.

Tapi sebenarnya bukan itu alasannya. Alasan Kyungsoo yang sesungguhnya adalah karena ia tak ingin terlalu banyak menyusahkan Jongin. Ia tentu sadar bahwa biaya rumah sakit sangatlah besar, dan biaya itu akan terus membengkak jika ia masih menetap di rumah sakit. Tapi ia tak mengungkapkan alasan itu pada Jongin.

Jongin pada awalnya menolak permohonan Kyungsoo. Apalagi karena dokter awalnya belum memperbolehkan Kyungsoo pulang. Kyungsoo baru boleh pulang saat perban yang membalut beberapa bagian tubuhnya dan gips yang membalut tangan dan kakinya sudah bisa dilepas semua, dan kemungkinan besar satu minggu lagi semua benda putih itu baru boleh dilepas.

Tapi pada akhirnya dokter menyerah dan mengizinkan Kyungsoo pulang. Hal itu dikarenakan kondisi Kyungsoo terus membaik, dan sudah sejak dua hari yang lalu Kyungsoo diperbolehkan untuk menggerakkan organ tubuhnya.

Namun Jongin tetap tak mau mengambil resiko. Jadi, walaupun ia menuruti keinginan Kyungsoo untuk keluar dari rumah sakit, ia turut serta membawa seorang perawat yang nantinya akan merawat Kyungsoo di rumah. Apalagi karena Kyungsoo memang belum bisa berjalan saat ini. Perawat itu nantinya juga akan melatih Kyungsoo untuk kembali berjalan.

"Semuanya sudah siap?" Jongin yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan Kyungsoo langsung melempar pertanyaan.

Pria muda itu baru selesai mengurus administrasi, dan sekarang siap untuk membawa Kyungsoo pulang.

"_Ne, _Jongin-_ah. _Kita bisa pulang sekarang," jawab ibu Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tampak tersenyum cerah di atas kursi rodanya. Perawat yang berdiri di belakangnya sudah bersiap untuk mendorong kursi roda Kyungsoo, tapi Jongin menghentikan geraknya.

"Jieun-_ssi, _bisakah kau membantu ibu Kyungsoo untuk membawa barang-barang Kyungsoo? Biar aku saja yang mendorong kursi roda Kyungsoo."

Perawat bernama Lee Jieun itu hanya bisa mengangguk patuh. Ia segera berjalan untuk mendekati ibu Kyungsoo.

Sedangkan Jongin sekarang berdiri di belakang Kyungsoo, lalu mulai mendorong kursi roda Kyungsoo.

"Maaf karena aku banyak menyusahkanmu, Jongin-_ah," _Kyungsoo berujar saat kursi rodanya sudah keluar dari ruang rawatnya, dan kini bergerak di koridor.

Wajah Kyungsoo tampak sedih. Ia tak pernah suka menyusahkan orang lain. Tapi dengan kondisi tangan dan kakinya yang bahkan masih dinaungi oleh gips dan perban, ia tahu bahwa ia akan banyak menyusahkan orang lain.

"Aku tidak merasa kau menyusahkanku."

"Benarkah?" tanya Kyungsoo. "Tapi saat awal-awal kau menolongku dulu, kalau tidak salah kau berkata bahwa aku menyusahkanmu. Apa saat itu aku salah dengar?"

Jongin merasakan panas di area wajahnya. Kyungsoo tidak salah dengar. Dulu Jongin memang dua kali menyebutnya menyusahkan.

Tapi itu dulu. Sekarang Jongin justru senang karena bisa terus menjaga orang yang dicintainya.

"Kau salah dengar, Soo..."

Kali ini giliran Kyungsoo yang merona. Ia belum pernah mendengar Jongin memanggilnya dengan cara yang seperti itu. Rasanya sangat lembut dan menggelitik perut.

"Kalau kau merasa aku menyusahkan, kau bilang saja padaku, Jongin. Aku ak—"

"Kubilang, kau tidak menyusahkanku! Berhentilah bicara macam-macam!"

Bibir Kyungsoo terkatup rapat. Jongin memang dingin dan menyebalkan, tapi baru kali ini ia dibentak oleh pria itu dengan cukup kasar.

Kini kepala Kyungsoo tertunduk dalam. Ia takut pada amarah Jongin. Benar-benar takut.

Sadar bahwa dirinya terlalu kasar dan membuat Kyungsoo takut, Jongin segera menghentikan kursi rodanya, lalu berjalan ke depan Kyungsoo. Ia berjongkok di depan Kyungsoo. Ia tak peduli jika kini perawat dan ibu Kyungsoo sudah berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Kyungsoo.." panggil Jongin seraya tangannya menggenggam sebelah tangan Kyungsoo yang bebas dari gips_. _"Aku sudah pernah berkata bahwa aku akan sangat menakutkan jika marah, 'kan?"

Dengan lemas Kyungsoo mengangguk, belum berani menatap wajah Jongin.

"Dan kurasa kau ketakutan sekarang," imbuh Jongin. "Tapi aku tidak marah padamu, Kyungsoo. Aku hanya tak ingin kau berkata yang tidak-tidak. Aku bahkan rela menyerahkan nyawaku untukmu. Kau tidak pernah menyusahkanku."

Akhirnya Kyungsoo mengarahkan pandangannya pada Jongin. Ia menatap mata Jongin yang dipenuhi oleh ketulusan.

Dua sudut bibir Kyungsoo akhirnya terangkat. Ia tersenyum penuh haru karena Jongin benar-benar tulus padanya.

Kyungsoo melepaskan sebelah tangannya dari genggaman Jongin, lalu menggerakkan tangan itu untuk menyentuh pipi Jongin dengan lembut.

Jongin merasakan sensasi menyenangkan ketika tangan dingin Kyungsoo bersentuhan dengan kulit wajahnya.

"_Gomawo, _Jongin-_ah. Jeongmal gomawo..."_

* * *

**...**

* * *

Jongin dan yang lainnya akhirnya sampai di rumah. Mereka disambut oleh para _maid _yang tampak senang melihat kepulangan Kyungsoo.

Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa para _maid _merasa senang dengan kehadiran Kyungsoo dan ibunya di kediaman keluarga Kim.

Kehadiran dua sosok itu membuat Jongin bersikap lebih ramah pada para _maid. _Selain itu, para _maid _juga menyukai sifat baik Kyungsoo dan ibunya. Mereka merasa sangat senang karena Kyungsoo dan ibunya tinggal di rumah Jongin.

"Nah, Kyungsoo. Sekarang kamarmu pindah ke lantai satu. Barang-barangmu sudah dipindahkan semuanya," ucap Jongin.

Sang pemilik rumah memutuskan hal itu karena Kyungsoo pasti kesusahan untuk menaiki anak tangga dengan kursi rodanya.

"_Gomawo, _Jongin-_ah..."_

"Katakan terimakasih sekali lagi, dan aku akan menciummu."

_BLUSH._ Kyungsoo _blushing _parah gara-gara ucapan Jongin.

"Aku bercanda, Kyungsoo. Aku hanya tidak suka kau terus-terusan mengucapkan terimakasih," Jongin sedikit tertawa. "Sekarang kau harus beristirahat di kamar karena kau belum boleh terlalu banyak bergerak. _Arraseo?"_

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Wajahnya masih dihiasi oleh rona merah yang tipis.

Perawat akhirnya mendorong kursi roda Kyungsoo ke kamar setelah ia menunduk sopan pada Jongin.

Jongin dan ibu Kyungsoo masih memandang pergerakan kursi roda Kyungsoo, hingga benda itu memasuki kamar baru Kyungsoo, dan pintu kamar Kyungsoo ditutup dari dalam oleh perawat.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada Kyungsoo jika akhirnya ia tahu bahwa aku bukan ibu kandungnya."

Jongin menoleh pada ibu Kyungsoo yang berdiri di sampingnya. Ibu Kyungsoo tampak bersedih, dan Jongin bisa melihat hal itu dengan jelas.

"Aku sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo, dan sudah menganggap Kyungsoo seperti putri kandungku sendiri. Aku takut Kyungsoo membenciku setelah ia tahu bahwa aku hanya ibu tirinya."

"Bibi jangan bicara seperti itu. Kyungsoo akan tetap menyayangi Bibi. Aku yakin itu."

Ibu Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul. "Aku harap juga begitu," ucapnya. "Minjung seharusnya beruntung karena memiliki putri seperti Kyungsoo. Sayangnya, nafasnya habis sesaat setelah ia memberikan nama untuk putri kandungnya itu."

Ibu Kyungsoo mulai menangis. Jongin yang tak tahu harus bagaimana, akhirnya hanya membelai lembut punggung sosok wanita paruh baya itu.

* * *

**...**

* * *

Hari berganti pagi, dan pagi ini Jongin dengan jahilnya memasuki kamar Kyungsoo tanpa mengetuk pintu lebih dulu.

Ia menutup pintu itu dengan pelan tanpa menghasilkan suara, lalu ia mengendap-endap mendekati Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk tenang di depan meja rias.

"Sepertinya aku mencium bau yang tidak enak," Kyungsoo tiba-tiba bersuara, dan Jongin secara otomatis menghentikan langkahnya. "Sepertinya ada seseorang yang belum mandi. Tapi siapa ya?" sambungnya.

Jongin mendengus sebal, lalu berjalan lagi dengan cepat mendekati Kyungsoo. Ia berdiri tepat di belakang gadis yang duduk di atas kursi roda itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku masuk ke kamarmu?" tanya Jongin. Ia mengamati wajah Kyungsoo dari cermin di depan mereka.

"Bukankah tadi sudah aku katakan? Aku mencium bau yang tidak enak, Jongin-_ah. _Aku yakin kau belum mandi."

Lagi-lagi Jongin mendengus. Apalagi saat ia melihat Kyungsoo tertawa kecil.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Jongin lagi.

Wajah Kyungsoo tiba-tiba tertekuk. "Aku sedang mengamati wajahku. Ternyata penampilanku begitu lucu dengan perban di kepalaku, juga dengan bekas luka di wajahku. Bukankah aku terlihat buruk sekali?"

Jongin cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepala. "Bagiku kau tetap cantik, Kyungsoo. Sebentar lagi perbanmu akan dilepas, dan untuk urusan bekas luka di wajahmu, itu akan segera hilang. Dokter sudah memberimu krim penghilang bekas luka, 'kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Memang benar, dokter sudah memberinya krim penghilang bekas luka dengan harga yang paling mahal, dan hasilnya juga sudah mulai tampak. Mungkin satu atau dua minggu lagi bekas luka itu sudah akan hilang.

"Jongin..." Kyungsoo memanggil Jongin setelah suasana hatinya kembali baik. "Aku ingin berjalan-jalan di taman. Kau mau menemaniku atau tidak?"

"Berjalan-jalan? Maksudmu, aku yang berjalan, dan kau duduk di atas kursi roda, 'kan?"

"Bercandamu menyebalkan, Kim Jongin!"

Jongin mendadak panik saat melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang benar-benar kesal. Ia dengan segera memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang. Tidak terlalu erat karena ia tahu bahwa tubuh Kyungsoo masih sakit.

"Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo. Aku yakin kau akan bisa berjalan lagi. Kumohon jangan marah padaku..."

Ekspresi marah di wajah Kyungsoo berangsur hilang. Sepertinya pelukan Jongin membawa pergi amarahnya. Ia selalu bisa menemukan ketenangan setiap kali Jongin memeluknya.

Kyungsoo sadar bahwa Jongin berarti lebih untuknya. Ia sadar bahwa ia ingin selalu memiliki Jongin di sisinya. Tapi, ia masih ragu. Ia merasa tidak pantas.

"Aku tidak marah padamu, Jongin. Hanya saja, bisakah kau melepaskan pelukanmu? Kau bau!"

Dengan gerak refleks Jongin melepas pelukannya, lalu ia mengusap belakang lehernya canggung. "Aku akan mandi dulu, dan kita akan berjalan-jalan ke taman. Bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum sumringah melihat tingkah kikuk Jongin. Mengenal sisi lain seorang Kim Jongin benar-benar seperti keajaiban untuknya.

"Baiklah, Jongin. Mandilah dengan cepat."

* * *

**...**

* * *

Jongin dengan pelan mendorong kursi roda Kyungsoo. Langkah kaki Jongin dan gerakan roda terlihat seirama di atas jalanan semen di taman kota yang mereka kunjungi hari ini.

"Hari masih cukup pagi, dan udaranya masih bersih. Aku senang sekali."

Jongin hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Ia ikut merasa senang jika Kyungsoo juga senang.

Bisa melihat Kyungsoo kembali sehat adalah keajaiban terbesar untuk Jongin. Ia sempat merasa putus asa karena kondisi Kyungsoo sebelumnya, tapi hari ini ia sangat bersyukur karena masih memiliki Kyungsoo di sisinya.

Ya..walaupun sebenarnya juga belum memiliki Kyungsoo secara resmi karena Kyungsoo masih belum menerima cintanya.

"Jongin?" Kyungsoo memanggil Jongin karena dari tadi ia tak mendengar suara pria di belakangnya itu.

"Iya, Soo. Ada apa?"

"Kukira kau meninggalkanku karena sejak tadi kau tidak bersuara."

Jongin tersenyum tipis mendengar nada bicara Kyungsoo yang sangat polos. "Soo, kau ingin _ice cream? _Di dekat sini ada kedai _ice cream _yang sangat enak."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Kita bisa kesana kalau kau mau."

Kyungsoo akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk bisa melihat wajah Jongin. "Tapi aku masih ingin disini, Jongin. Pemandangan disini indah. Tak bisakah kita menghabiskan _ice cream _kita disini?"

Jongin mengusap kepala Kyungsoo lembut karena gemas melihat _puppy eyes _Kyungsoo. "Kalau begitu, kau tunggu disini, dan aku akan berlari ke kedai _ice cream _untuk membelikanmu _ice cream. _Bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo terkekeh geli. "Kau tidak perlu berlari, Jongin-_ah. _Pelan-pelan saja."

"Aku tetap akan berlari untuk tuan putri kecil," Jongin semakin gemas mengusap kepala Kyungsoo yang masih berbalut perban. "Kalau begitu, tuan putri ingin _ice cream _rasa apa, hm?"

Kyungsoo tak bisa menahan tawanya mendengar Jongin yang terus menggodanya. "Aku ingin rasa coklat saja."

"Baiklah. Kau tunggu disini, dan aku akan segera kembali. _Ok_?"

Setelah melihat Kyungsoo mengangguk, Jongin segera berlari menuju kedai _ice cream _yang tak jauh dari taman.

Kyungsoo sempat tertawa geli saat melihat tingkah kekanakan Jongin.

Gadis mungil dengan kursi roda itu selanjutnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Pagi ini taman cukup sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang disana. Kyungsoo melihat beberapa anak laki-laki sedang bermain bola di tanah berumput hijau. Kyungsoo juga melihat sepasang kekasih sedang melakukan _selca _dengan ekspresi lucu. Dan terakhir, Kyungsoo melihat sebuah keluarga kecil sedang duduk santai di atas rumput.

Mata Kyungsoo terfokus pada pemandangan itu. Keluarga kecil itu terdiri dari seorang ayah, seorang ibu, dan seorang anak perempuan yang masih balita.

Sang anak berulangkali diangkat tinggi oleh ayahnya, dan seolah-olah anak itu terbang di udara. Tawa renyah anak kecil itu mengalun indah.

Sungguh keluarga yang bahagia. Ketiganya terus tertawa, dan terlihat saling menyayangi.

Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis, namun itu terlihat miris. Tatapan mata Kyungsoo juga terlihat sendu. Seperti tatapan mata yang sarat akan rasa rindu.

"Kyungsoo..."

Kyungsoo berjengit kaget saat namanya dipanggil, dan ia juga merasakan tepukan lembut di bahu kirinya.

Ia menoleh, dan mendapati Jongin sedang memasah muka sedih. Cepat sekali pria itu kembali. Jongin benar-benar berlari rupanya.

"Kau mengagetkanku, Jongin," tukas Kyungsoo. "Dan, kenapa kau bersedih seperti itu? Kau terjatuh?"

Pertanyaan Kyungsoo sudah seperti pertanyaan seorang ibu pada anaknya.

Jongin menggeleng lemah. "Toko _ice cream-_nya tidak buka. Maafkan aku."

"Astaga, Jongin. Kukira terjadi hal buruk padamu! Tidak perlu minta maaf. Kita beli _ice cream-_nya lain kali saja," hibur Kyungsoo.

Gadis manis berkulit putih itu lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada satu keluarga kecil yang tadi membuat perasaannya campur aduk.

Jongin yang penasaran akhirnya mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo. Jongin mengernyit bingung ketika ia melihat satu keluarga yang menjadi fokus pandangan gadis itu. Menurutnya tak ada yang aneh dengan pemandangan itu, tapi kenapa Kyungsoo tampak begitu serius memperhatikan mereka?

"Tiba-tiba aku merindukan ayahku, Jongin," Kyungsoo akhirnya bicara, dan itu membuat Jongin menoleh padanya.

Jongin memperhatikan ekspresi Kyungsoo dengan seksama, dan akhirnya lelaki muda itu tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Kyungsoo.

Dengan pelan Jongin merendahkan badannya untuk berjongkok di samping kursi roda Kyungsoo. Ia menggerakkan badannya menghadap gadis itu.

"Aku memang tidak ingat bagaimana wajah ayahku dan juga tidak ingat siapa nama beliau. Tapi rasanya aku mengingat sebuah _moment _dimana ayahku menggendongku dengan penuh sayang sambil tertawa-tawa," Kyungsoo mengambil jeda untuk menghirup oksigen. "Rasanya bayangan itu tiba-tiba muncul di benakku dengan sangat nyata."

Jongin belum menanggapi perkataan Kyungsoo. Ia masih sibuk mengamati ekspresi gadis yang ia cintai itu. Walaupun hanya melihat Kyungsoo dari samping, tapi ia bisa tahu dengan pasti bahwa ekspresi Kyungsoo saat ini menyiratkan rasa rindu yang mendalam.

"Apa kau marah karena ayahmu meninggalkanmu?" akhirnya Jongin bertanya.

Sedikit kaget mendengar pertanyaan Jongin, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menolehkan kepalanya pada Jongin. "Apa ayahku meninggalkanku?"

Jongin cukup tertegun mendengar Kyungsoo yang justru balas bertanya. Sepertinya ia tadi mengungkapkan pertanyaan yang salah sehingga Kyungsoo justru balik bertanya.

"Bu-bukan begitu. Aku...aku hanya bertanya saja. Kau marah atau tidak karena tidak bisa bersama dengan ayahmu?"

"Memangnya aku harus marah pada siapa? Aku tak tahu apa-apa, Jongin. Aku tak berhak marah pada siapapun."

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo penuh kekaguman. Sosok di depannya itu benar-benar dewasa dan bijaksana sehingga ia tak ingin seenaknya membenci orang lain.

Padahal sah-sah saja jika Kyungsoo membenci ayahnya karena ayahnya sudah menghilang tanpa kabar. Tapi nyatanya, Kyungsoo masih bisa berpikir jernih dan tak dikuasai oleh rasa benci.

"Kyungsoo, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau kembali bertemu dengan ayahmu?"

Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. "Aku akan tersenyum pada ayahku, lalu memeluknya erat."

"Benarkah?" tanya Jongin lagi. "Kau tidak ingin bertanya kenapa ayahmu sempat pergi?"

"Aku akan bertanya setelah aku memeluk ayahku. Yang terpenting adalah, aku harus menyambut ayahku dengan baik terlebih dahulu."

Jongin benar-benar tak bisa menyembunyikan tatapan kagumnya dari Kyungsoo. Ia merasa semakin jatuh ke dalam pesona Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, bagaimana jika ayahmu menyimpan rahasia darimu, dan rahasia itu menyakiti dirimu? Apa kau akan marah pada beliau?"

Kini ekspresi Kyungsoo sedikit bingung mendengar pertanyaan Jongin yang agak aneh. "Aku belum tentu marah, Jongin. Aku akan mencari tahu alasan ayahku menyimpan rahasia itu dariku."

Jawaban Kyungsoo membuat Jongin berpikir keras. Ia sangat ingin mengungkap kebenaran, tapi ia takut jika Kyungsoo akan _shock _setelah mendengar semuanya.

"Kurasa pertanyaanmu agak aneh, Jongin. Sebenarnya ada ap—"

"Lalu bagaimana jika salah satu temanmu juga menyimpan rahasia, dan ia berniat untuk melukaimu secara diam-diam?"

Mendengar Jongin yang justru memotong pertanyaannya, Kyungsoo merasa jengah. Ia dengan kesal melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan pada pemuda tampan itu. "Sebenarnya ada apa, Jongin? Kenapa dari tadi kau bicara tentang rahasia?"

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

* * *

**Jujur aja hari ini aku bad mood lagi dan hampir aja aku gak update (lagi). tapi karena kemarin lusa banyak yg merasa dirugikan karena aku gak update, jadi akhirnya aku update.**

**tapi maaf bgt ya kalo chapter ini mengecewakan atau banyak typo. jujur aja aku gak banyak ngoreksi tata tulisnya.**

**FF ini end dua chapter lagi ya? semoga beneran dua chapter.**

**makasih yang udah ninggalin review. semoga besok moodku udah membaik dan update tepat waktu^^**


	12. Chapter 11 The Secrets

**Title: Secret Between Us**

**Pairing: This FF will be focused on KaiSoo as main pairing**

**Cast for this chapter: D.O EXO as Do Kyungsoo (Girl), Kai EXO as Kim Jongin (Boy), Chanyeol EXO as Do Chanyeol (Boy), Baekhyun EXO as Byun Baekhyun (Girl), Kyungsoo's mom or Shin Hyerin (OC), Kyungsoo's dad or Do Minjoon (OC)**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt, Family, Drama, Friendship**

**Length: Chaptered [11/12]**

**Summary:**

**Jongin akhirnya menceritakan seluruh rahasia yang ada pada Kyungsoo. Tentu Kyungsoo merasa sangat terkejut. Akankah ia memaafkan Chanyeol dan ayahnya?  
**

**NOTE: special for Syifa Salsabilaa yang beberapa waktu lalu request FF hurt :)**  
**Nanti bakal ada slight crack couple, tapi endingnya sih tetep official aja. aku gak begitu suka crack**

**GENDERSWITCH | CHAPTERED | AU | OOC | TYPO | DLDR | NO PLAGIAT**

**Previous Chapter:**

_Mendengar Jongin yang justru memotong pertanyaannya, Kyungsoo merasa jengah. Ia dengan kesal melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan pada pemuda tampan itu. "Sebenarnya ada apa, Jongin? Kenapa dari tadi kau bicara tentang rahasia?"_

**..**

**HAPPY READING**

**Chapter 11 (The Secrets**)

**..**

* * *

Jongin diam. Ia menatap mata Kyungsoo yang kini memancarkan rasa penasaran. Harus diakui bahwa tadi Jongin salah bicara, dan itu memancing rasa penasaran Kyungsoo.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia sudah berjanji pada Kyungsoo untuk menceritakan semuanya, dan mungkin ini adalah saatnya.

Meskipun Kyungsoo tak tahu batasan dari kata 'semuanya' itu, tapi tetap Jongin harus membongkar semua rahasia yang ia ketahui. Ia hanya berharap semoga mental dan fisik Kyungsoo sudah siap untuk mendengar semua fakta tentang dirinya.

"Aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu. Kuharap kau tidak akan terlalu kaget setelah aku bercerita padamu tentang semuanya."

Kyungsoo yang masih tak mengerti apa-apa kini hanya bisa mengangguk polos. Ia bersiap untuk mendengar cerita Jongin.

"Aku tahu siapa ayahmu. Beliau adalah Do Minjoon. Beliau pindah ke Belanda saat usiamu empat tahun karena paksaan ayah mertuanya. Ibumu, yang selama ini mengasuhmu, adalah istri kedua ayahmu."

Kyungsoo tertegun mendengar penjelasan Jongin, tapi ia tetap tak berkata apapun karena ia tahu bahwa Jongin akan melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Ayahmu menyimpan rahasia dari semua orang. Rahasia itu adalah...kau bukan anak kandung dari ibumu yang selama ini mengasuhmu. Kau, adalah anak kandung dari istri pertama ayahmu, Kim Minjung."

"A-apa? I-ibuku yang selama ini merawatku ternyata bukan ibu kandungku? Apa kau...apa kau sedang bercanda? Ibuku yang mengasuhku sejak bayi, Jongin!"

"Iya. Ibumu memang mengasuhmu sejak bayi, tapi itu karena ibu kandungmu meninggal saat melahirkanmu. Ibu kandungmu berpesan pada istri kedua ayahmu untuk mengasuhmu seperti anaknya sendiri. Kau harus menerima hal itu, Kyungsoo."

Air mata Kyungsoo mulai menetes begitu ia menyadari bahwa ibu kandungnya sudah meninggal, dan selama ini mengasuhnya justru sang ibu tiri.

Kyungsoo tak menyangka jika orang yang selama ini menyayanginya, melindunginya, dan berusaha membuat Kyungsoo bahagia adalah ibu tirinya. Ia tahu bahwa ibunya itu sangat menyayanginya, dan Kyungsoo pun menyayangi ibunya. Ia kaget karena ternyata Kyungsoo tidak lahir dari rahim ibunya itu.

Tiba-tiba saja, bayangan wanita misterius yang hadir di mimpi Kyungsoo muncul begitu saja di benaknya. Wajah wanita itu mirip dengan Kyungsoo. Bisa jadi, wanita itu adalah ibu kandung Kyungsoo. Pantas saja wanita itu berkata yang aneh-aneh saat hadir di mimpi Kyungsoo. Jadi semua perkataan wanita itu memang ada maknanya, dan mimpi itu memang bukan mimpi biasa?

"Ja-jadi, i-ibu kandungku sudah meninggal?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Ya, Kyungsoo. Dan kau harus tahu bahwa ayahmu menyembunyikan rahasia itu dari semua orang, dan bukan hanya darimu saja."

"Ta-tapi kenapa?"

"Itu karena permintaan ibu kandungmu. Ibu kandungmu ingin ibu tirimu mendapatkan pengganti putrinya yang meninggal. Ibu tirimu seharusnya memiliki putri yang usianya sama denganmu, tapi putrinya itu meninggal dalam proses persalinan."

Jongin tahu tentang semua itu dari Chanyeol. Kakak kandung Kyungsoo itu benar-benar menceritakan semuanya tanpa sisa pada Jongin sehingga pemuda itu kini tahu segalanya dan bisa bercerita dengan lancar pada Kyungsoo.

Kali ini Kyungsoo tak memberi tanggapan. Ia terlalu kaget hingga ia tak tahu harus menanggapi apa.

"Masih ada orang lain yang juga menyimpan rahasia darimu, Kyungsoo," ucap Jongin lagi. Kyungsoo yang masih kaget akhirnya berusaha memfokuskan matanya pada Jongin lagi. "Orang yang juga menyimpan rahasia darimu adalah...Park Chanyeol."

Mata Kyungsoo melebar sempurna. Apa lagi ini? Bagaimana bisa teman barunya yang bernama Park Chanyeol itu juga menyimpan rahasia? Padahal ia dan Chanyeol belum lama saling kenal, dan sama sekali tak terlihat bahwa Chanyeol menyimpan rahasia. Sosok Chanyeol yang dikenalnya adalah sosok yang terbuka dan periang. Semuanya benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo terkejut.

"A-apa rahasia yang disimpan oleh Chanyeol _oppa _dariku?"

Jongin tampak menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. "Chanyeol sebenarnya adalah kakakmu, nama aslinya...Do Chanyeol."

Kyungsoo masih mempertahankan ekspresi kagetnya dengan mata yang melebar. Kepalanya sedikit berdenyut nyeri karena serentetan fakta yang baru saja ia dengar. Luka di kepalanya terasa terbebani oleh semua cerita yang baru saja didengarnya, tapi Kyungsoo tetap mencoba untuk bertahan karena ia yakin Jongin akan melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Chanyeol adalah putra pertama ibu kandungmu, yang berarti bahwa Chanyeol adalah kakak kandungmu. Namun Chanyeol tak tahu tentang hal itu. Ia juga menjadi korban dari rahasia yang disimpan ayahmu," ujar Jongin lagi. "Chanyeol mengira kau hanya adik tirinya. Kakeknya —yang juga kakekmu- menceritakan padanya bahwa istri kedua ayahnya adalah orang yang menyebabkan ibu Chanyeol menderita dan akhirnya meninggal. Oleh karena itu, Chanyeol ingin melakukan balas dendam."

"Ba-balas dendam?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Ya. Balas dendam pada ibu yang selama ini mengasuhmu. Chanyeol mengaku padaku bahwa ia berusaha untuk menyakitimu selama ini. Itu dilakukan karena ia tahu bahwa ibumu akan ikut tersakiti jika melihat kau sakit."

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya. Ia merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di dadanya. Mungkin tak ada luka fisik di dada Kyungsoo, tapi di bagian terdalam dada itu rasanya seperti ditusuk duri yang teramat tajam. Bagaimana bisa sosok Chanyeol yang ia percaya ternyata berusaha menyakitinya?

Berarti semua senyum dan tawa Chanyeol selama ini hanyalah palsu semata? Seluruh kebaikan dan perhatian yang diberikan selama ini juga palsu? Sungguh akting pria tinggi itu benar-benar sempurna hingga Kyungsoo tertipu sepenuhnya.

"Kyungsoo..." Jongin memanggil Kyungsoo, tapi Kyungsoo tidak menoleh. "Chanyeol adalah orang yang menyirammu dengan air es saat kau baru pulang bekerja. Ia juga yang hampir menabrakmu dengan mobil beberapa hari setelahnya. Ia juga yang menyebarkan rumor tentang kita di kampus, dan selanjutnya menyuruh orang untuk memperkosamu. Dan terakhir...ia juga yang akhirnya berhasil menabrakmu dengan mobil hingga kau nyaris kehilangan nyawa."

Kyungsoo sontak menoleh pada Jongin. Air matanya mengalir tak terkendali mendengar penjelasan Jongin. Jadi, sederetan kejadian buruk yang menimpanya adalah karena seorang Chanyeol? Seorang Chanyeol yang sebenarnya merupakan kakak kandungnya?

Sungguh. Takdir begitu kejam bagi Kyungsoo. Hidupnya selama delapan belas tahun ternyata penuh dengan rahasia. Bukan ia yang menyimpan rahasia, tapi orang lain yang menyimpannya dengan rapat. Parahnya, Kyungsoo menjadi korban dari rahasia-rahasia itu.

Ia berhak marah pada ayahnya karena semua kesakitan ini adalah karena ayahnya. Tapi ia akan sangat jahat jika ia benar-benar marah, karena ayahnya hanya berusaha untuk melaksanakan wasiat terakhir ibunya.

Ia juga sebenarnya berhak marah pada Chanyeol. Sangat berhak marah. Tapi ia juga akan sangat kejam jika marah pada Chanyeol, karena Chanyeol juga sebenarnya tak tahu apa-apa.

Mungkin tindakan Chanyeol memang tak bisa dibenarkan, tapi Chanyeol hanyalah korban dari doktrin orang lain, yaitu dari kakeknya sendiri.

Chanyeol benar-benar tak tahu apa-apa. Ia hanya berusaha membalaskan dendam untuk ibunya, tanpa tahu kenyataan bahwa sebenarnya ibunya tak pernah memiliki masalah sedikitpun dengan ibu tirinya.

"Antar aku menemui Do Chanyeol," Kyungsoo berucap lirih di sela tangisnya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah bertemu dengannya?"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan tatapan datar, yang tampak mengerikan. "Aku akan melayangkan tinjuku ke wajahnya."

* * *

**...**

* * *

Jongin mendorong kursi roda Kyungsoo ke arah pintu _apartment _Chanyeol. Ia mengetahui alamat itu dari hasil penyelidikan Joonmyeon waktu itu.

Wajah Kyungsoo tampak tegang saat ini. Tatapan matanya sedikit kosong, dan pikirannya tampak tak bisa ditebak.

Jongin menghentikan geraknya untuk mendorong kursi roda Kyungsoo saat ia sampai di depan pintu _apartment _Chanyeol.

Tangannya yang panjang lalu menekan bel pintu, dan ia menunggu hingga pintu terbuka.

Sudah tiga menit Jongin dan Kyungsoo menunggu, tapi pintu tak kunjung dibuka dari dalam.

Jongin tampak resah, namun tiba-tiba ia seperti mengingat sesuatu. "Jangan-jangan..."

Jongin dengan segera meraih ponselnya, lalu menghubungi nomor Chanyeol. Namun nihil. Nomor tersebut tidak aktif.

Jongin mengerang frustasi, selanjutnya ia berniat untuk menghubungi orang lain. Beruntung, kali ini teleponnya tersambung, dan segera dijawab oleh seseorang di ujung telepon.

_"Ada apa, Jongin-_ssi?," suara seorang gadis terdengar di ujung telepon.

"Baekhyun-_ssi, _aku ingin bertanya. Apa kau tahu dimana Chanyeol sekarang?"

Kyungsoo sejak tadi hanya diam memperhatikan pembicaraan Jongin dengan seseorang yang ia yakini sebagai Byun Baekhyun.

_"Chanyeol? Ya. Aku tahu dimana dia berada. Ia saat ini sedang ada di Bandara Incheon. Kalau tidak salah, pesawatnya akan _take off _satu jam lagi."_

"A-apa? Memangnya ia akan pergi kemana, Baekhyun-_ssi?"_

_"Ia akan kembali ke Belanda. Kukira kau sudah mengetahuinya, _Jongin-_ssi."_

"Aku belum mengetahuinya. Ya sudah, Baekhyun-_ssi. _Terimakasih untuk informasinya."

_Pip_

"Ada apa, Jongin?"

Jongin langsung menghela nafas berat begitu mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo. "Kita ke Incheon _Airport _sekarang."

Jongin tak menunggu respon Kyungsoo, dan ia segera mendorong kursi roda Kyungsoo untuk menjauh dari pintu _apartment _Chanyeol.

"Jelaskan padaku. Ada apa, Kim Jongin?"

"Si pengecut itu ingin kabur darimu. Kita harus segera mengejarnya."

* * *

**...**

* * *

Jongin memukul kemudi mobilnya frustasi. Mobilnya tak bisa bergerak maju karena jalan ditutup akibat terjadi kecelakaan besar. Polisi yang tadi bertugas mengatakan bahwa jalur terpaksa dialihkan, namun sampai detik ini mobil-mobil yang berderet disana sama sekali belum mulai bergerak.

Kyungsoo yang duduk di sebelah Jongin melihat jam di ponselnya, kemudian menghela nafas lemas. "Empat puluh menit lagi pesawat _take off, _dan mungkin saja ia sudah masuk ke pesawat saat kita sampai disana nanti jika mobil ini tak kunjung bisa bergerak."

"Kau benar," balas Jongin singkat.

"Turunkan aku dan kursi rodaku disini, Jongin. Aku akan berusaha keras untuk bergerak cepat ke bandara. Jarak dari sini ke bandara mungkin hanya empat ratus meter 'kan jika kita tak harus mengubah jalur?"

Seketika Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo. "Kau bercanda?"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk bercanda," tangan Kyungsoo mulai bergerak untuk membuka pintu mobil.

Tapi Jongin menghentikan gerak tangan itu. Ia sendiri kemudian keluar dari mobil, dan berlari memutar menuju pintu penumpang.

Jongin selanjutnya membuka pintu mobil Kyungsoo, dan langsung mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo _bridal style._

"_Y-ya! _Apa yang kau lakukan, Kim Jongin?" Kyungsoo memberontak dalam gendongan Jongin.

Tapi Jongin tak sekalipun menggubris pemberontakan Kyungsoo. Ia hanya menggerakkan kaki kanannya untuk menutup pintu mobil dengan keras, lalu mulai berlari meninggalkan mobilnya.

"Jo-Jongin! Bagaimana dengan mobilmu?"

"Itu tidak perlu dipikirkan."

Keduanya tak saling bicara lagi. Jongin sibuk melangkahkan kakinya untuk berlari kencang, sedangkan Kyungsoo sibuk memandangi wajah Jongin dari bawah.

Jantung Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berdetak kencang. Wajah Jongin terlihat sangat berkharisma dan sangat tampan. Bulir-bulir keringat yang mulai membasahi wajahnya juga membuat pesona Jongin bertambah besar.

Apalagi Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Jongin saat ini sedang berusaha keras untuknya. Ia tahu bahwa Jongin mencintainya dengan tulus hingga ia rela melakukan apapun demi Kyungsoo. Walaupun Kyungsoo yakin bahwa saat ini Jongin tak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan saat bertemu Chanyeol nanti.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum kecil memikirkan itu semua. Jongin hanya ingin menuruti keinginan Kyungsoo.

* * *

**...**

* * *

Setelah beberapa menit berlari _nonstop _dengan kecepatan tinggi, akhirnya Jongin dan Kyungsoo sampai di Bandara Incheon.

Jongin masih terus berlari dengan nafas terengah sembari matanya berkeliling untuk mencari sosok tinggi Do Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo juga sama —walaupun nafasnya tak terengah seperti Jongin-. Gadis dalam gendongan Jongin itu melayangkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru bandara. Berharap menemukan sosok yang sudah menyakitinya itu.

Mata Kyungsoo memicing saat ia melihat sebuah tubuh yang sepertinya ia kenal, sedang berjalan semakin menjauh dan menyeret sebuah koper besar. "DO CHANYEOL!" Kyungsoo berteriak sekuat tenaga hingga suara kerasnya itu membuat seluruh pengunjung bandara menoleh ke arahnya.

Pria yang dipanggil oleh Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berdiri kira-kira dua puluh meter di depan Kyungsoo dan Jongin, tapi Jongin tadi tak melihatnya karena mungkin pandangannya terhalang oleh beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang.

Melihat pria tinggi yang tadi dipanggil oleh Kyungsoo menghentikan langkah, kini Jongin justru mulai melangkah dengan cepat mendekati pria itu.

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga Jongin berada tepat di belakang pria itu. Tak lama kemudian, pria itu membalik badannya menghadap Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Ternyata dugaan Kyungsoo tepat sekali. Pria itu memang Do Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo bergerak-gerak dalam gendongan Jongin. Mengerti, Jongin menggendong Kyungsoo sedikit ke atas dan berjalan semakin mendekati Chanyeol. Setelah wajah Chanyeol berada dalam jangkauan, akhirnya..._BUGH! _Kyungsoo benar-benar meninju wajah Chanyeol tanpa ampun.

Pemandangan kasar itu dilihat oleh seluruh pengunjung bandara. Seorang _security _bahkan menghampiri mereka, tapi Chanyeol meminta _security _itu pergi karena semuanya baik-baik saja. Walaupun saat berkata demikian Chanyeol harus menahan perih di pipinya. Pukulan Kyungsoo rupanya tidak main-main. Dari situlah Chanyeol yakin bahwa Kyungsoo kini sudah mengetahui segalanya.

"Kau sudah membuatku seperti ini, dan kau ingin meninggalkanku begitu saja, hah?" akhirnya Kyungsoo bersuara. Suaranya masih cukup keras hingga ia masih menyita pandangan dari para pengunjung bandara.

Jongin yang pada dasarnya cuek, sama sekali tak peduli walaupun kini seluruh pasang mata mengarah pada mereka. Chanyeol pun sama. Ia tak peduli pada apapun, dan hanya peduli pada ucapan penuh amarah yang meluncur dari bibir adiknya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Ma-maafkan aku, Kyungsoo. A-aku hanya takut akan semakin membuatmu terluka jika aku tetap disini. Aku...aku benar-benar minta maaf untuk semuanya," Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

Karena posisi kepala Chanyeol yang menunduk itulah Kyungsoo bisa memukul kepalanya dengan keras. _PLAK._

Jongin meringis melihat pukulan keras Kyungsoo itu. Kyungsoo benar-benar mengamuk, tapi ia memilih untuk menonton pemandangan itu saja.

"Angkat kepalamu!"

Dengan takut-takut Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya. Ia melihat mata adiknya yang kini menatapnya tajam.

"Seharusnya kau bertanggung jawab, bukan malah kabur dariku! Kau itu pria atau bukan, hah?"

Chanyeol benar-benar merasa dihakimi hingga sekarang ia hanya diam. Ekspresinya seperti anak kecil yang sedang dimarahi oleh ibunya. Benar-benar menggelikan.

"Ba-bagaimana aku harus bertanggung jawab?" akhirnya Chanyeol sanggup membuka suara.

Senyum Kyungsoo yang dari tadi tak tampak kini akhirnya muncul, ia menggerakkan satu tangannya ke depan —karena tangan lainnya masih susah untuk digerakkan karena adanya gips-, lalu meraih tubuh besar Chanyeol. Ia memeluk tubuh itu dengan satu tangan. Hal itu membuat Jongin dan Chanyeol terkejut.

"Bertahanlah di sisiku. Jadilah kakakku yang menyayangiku, menjagaku, dan melindungiku selamanya..._oppa."_

Chanyeol merasakan matanya basah mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo. Dengan cepat ia membalas pelukan adik kandungnya itu penuh sayang. "A-apa itu artinya, kau sudah memaafkanku?"

"Ya. Aku terlalu senang karena aku ternyata punya seorang kakak, dan tiba-tiba kemarahanku lenyap begitu saja," ucap Kyungsoo setengah bercanda.

Chanyeol benar-benar tak bisa menahan tangisnya. Ia menangis keras sambil berulang kali mengucap kata terimakasih pada adiknya. Jongin yang melihat pemandangan itu merasa terharu sekaligus lega. Ia pikir Kyungsoo akan marah selamanya, tapi ternyata jiwa malaikat Kyungsoo mendominasi hingga gadis itu mau memaafkan kesalahan kakaknya.

"Kyung-Kyungsoo..."

Sebuah panggilan lirih merusak _moment _Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo langsung melepas pelukan Chanyeol dan menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara.

Tak jauh di depannya, terdapat seorang lelaki paruh baya yang duduk di atas kursi roda. Di belakangnya terdapat seorang perawat yang mendorong kursi roda itu.

Kursi roda itu semakin mendekati Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo semakin bisa melihat wajah pria itu. Dan bayangan demi bayangan muncul di kepala Kyungsoo begitu saja.

Bayangan saat ia digendong oleh ayahnya...bayangan saat ia merayakan ulang tahun bersama ayahnya...bayangan saat ia berlarian di taman bersama ayahnya...

"_A-appa..."_Kyungsoo berbisik lirih.

Ya. Ia yakin bahwa pria yang ada di atas kursi roda itu adalah ayah kandungnya. Hatinya yang berkata demikian.

Kini pria paruh baya itu sudah berhenti di depan Kyungsoo. Kini Kyungsoo bisa melihat bahwa pria itu menangis. Kyungsoo juga meneteskan air mata saat melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

Pria paruh baya yang duduk di kursi roda itu kini sedang berusaha untuk berdiri. Perawat di belakangnya sempat melarang, tapi pria itu tetap mencoba untuk berdiri.

Susah payah ia mencoba berdiri, tapi ia selalu gagal.

"Ti-tidak perlu berdiri, _appa. Appa _duduk disitu saja," ujar Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, nak. _Appa _ingin menyambutmu dengan dua kaki _appa. _Bukan dengan kursi roda ini."

Air mata Kyungsoo menetes semakin deras saat melihat usaha ayahnya yang begitu keras.

Tapi sebuah usaha keras akan selalu mendapatkan hasil yang baik. Itulah yang terjadi sekarang. Ayah Kyungsoo kini berhasil berdiri di depan kursi rodanya, walaupun Chanyeol harus menahan tubuh ayahnya itu agar tak terjatuh.

"K-kau lihat 'kan, nak? _Appa...appa _bisa berdiri karena keinginan _appa _yang sangat besar."

Kyungsoo tak bisa menahan diri lagi untuk tak memeluk sang _appa. _Lagi-lagi ia menggerakkan satu tangannya ke depan untuk memeluk tubuh ringkih sang ayah. Kyungsoo benar-benar membuktikan ucapannya pada Jongin bahwa hal pertama yang ia lakukan saat bertemu dengan ayahnya adalah memeluknya.

_"A-appa...appa..." _bisik Kyungsoo lirih karena ia masih terus menangis.

"Ya, sayang. Ini _appa. Appa-_mu yang jahat karena sudah membuatmu menderita selama ini. Maafkan _appa, _sayang. Maafkan _appa..."_

Tuan Do membalas pelukan Kyungsoo dengan erat. Air mata masih terus meleleh dengan deras di pipinya.

Tapi hati Tuan Do seketika berbunga karena merasakan Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya. Kyungsoo memaafkannya.

Pemandangan disana menjadi mengharukan. Chanyeol menangis bahagia, sedangkan Jongin berusaha menahan tangisnya. Pria _cool _macam Jongin tentu harus menjaga _image, _'kan? Apalagi beberapa hari yang lalu Jongin sudah terlalu sering menangis karena kondisi Kyungsoo di rumah sakit.

Beberapa pengunjung bandara ikut meneteskan air mata melihat pemandangan itu. Akhirnya keluarga kecil itu kembali bersama setelah mereka sempat dipisahkan oleh rahasia yang kini sudah terbongkar.

* * *

**...**

* * *

"Kita langsung pulang ke rumah _appa. _Kau setuju, Kyungsoo?" Tuan Do bertanya pada sang putri saat mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil Jongin. Ya. Mobil Jongin rupanya berhasil diselamatkan walaupun sempat ditinggal begitu saja di jalan.

Chanyeol dan Tuan Do membatalkan rencana mereka untuk kembali ke Belanda. Mereka menuruti keinginan Kyungsoo untuk menetap di Korea bersamanya. Dua orang itu tentu tak akan menolak keinginan Kyungsoo, karena saat ini kebahagiaan Kyungsoo adalah prioritas mereka.

Kyungsoo tersenyum pada ayahnya yang dari tadi mendekap tubuhnya penuh sayang. Jongin dan Chanyeol yang duduk di bangku depan juga ikut tersenyum melihat senyuman Kyungsoo. Senyuman Kyungsoo adalah segalanya bagi mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke rumah Jongin dulu? Kurasa _appa_ harus menemui seseorang lebih dulu," usul Kyungsoo. Raut ragu terpancar di wajah Tuan Do, dan Kyungsoo menyadarinya. "_Appa _harus bertemu dengannya. Kita tak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja. Aku banyak berhutang padanya, _appa."_

Tuan Do masih diam. Walaupun sedari tadi Kyungsoo tak menyebut secara gamblang siapa seseorang yang harus ditemuinya, namun ia tahu dengan pasti siapa orang yang dimaksud oleh putrinya. "Bagaimana jika...ia membenci _appa, _Kyungsoo? _Appa _sudah meninggalkannya begitu saja dan membuatnya banyak menderita."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut, lalu menggenggam satu tangan ayahnya. "Itu tidak akan terjadi, _appa. Eomma _adalah sosok berhati malaikat, dan beliau memiliki sebuah pintu maaf yang selalu terbuka bagi siapa saja."

Tuan Do memandang dua bola mata putrinya yang juga memandangnya penuh harap. Sepasang bola mata berukuran besar itu mengingatkannya pada mendiang sang istri. Ia ingat dua mata besar istrinya yang dulu selalu menatapnya penuh cinta. Rasa rindu tiba-tiba menyergap hatinya, dan ia tiba-tiba sangat ingin melihat wajah mendiang istrinya lagi walaupun itu tak mungkin.

"Baiklah, sayang. _Appa _akan menuruti keinginanmu," akhirnya Tuan Do mengalah dan memilih untuk menuruti permintaan Kyungsoo.

Pria paruh baya itu hanya ingin melihat sang putri bahagia, dan ia rela melakukan apapun untuk hal itu.

* * *

**...**

* * *

Jongin, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, dan Tuan Do baru saja memasuki rumah Jongin. Kyungsoo dan Tuan Do sama-sama duduk di atas kursi roda. Meskipun tadi Tuan Do sempat bisa berdiri, namun tetap saja kondisinya masih belum memungkinkan untuk bisa berjalan.

Kyungsoo menyadari wajah tegang ayahnya. Ia tahu bahwa ayahnya merasa sangat bersalah pada ibunya, dan ayahnya takut untuk menemui istri keduanya itu. Tapi Kyungsoo memilih untuk diam, dan hanya memasang senyuman simpul saja.

Tak lama kemudian, terlihat seorang wanita dewasa bertubuh mungil yang sedikit berlari menuju ruang tamu setelah seorang _maid _memberi kabar bahwa Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah pulang. Wanita itu sebelumnya merasa khawatir karena Jongin dan Kyungsoo pergi terlalu lama, dan ia pikir telah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk hingga dua anak muda itu pergi sangat lama.

Langkah kaki ibu Kyungsoo terhenti seketika saat matanya melihat empat orang manusia berada di ruang tamu. Ia tak terlalu terkejut saat melihat sosok Jongin, Kyungsoo, dan Chanyeol, tapi ia terkejut saat melihat sosok pria paruh baya yang duduk di atas kursi roda. Dengan adanya pria itu di rumah Jongin, wanita itu langsung bisa menyimpulkan bahwa kini Kyungsoo sudah tahu semuanya.

Ibu Kyungsoo masih belum berjalan mendekat. Kira-kira ada jarak tujuh meter diantara ibu Kyungsoo dan tiga orang lainnya.

Mata ibu Kyungsoo terfokus pada pria yang ada di kursi rodanya. Saat melihat pria itu, bayangan tentang masa lalunya terputar bagai sebuah film di otaknya. Bayangan saat ia menikah dengan pria itu, saat pria itu selalu mengantarnya ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan kandungannya, hingga bayangan saat pria itu berada di sisinya usai ia melahirkan —walaupun bayi yang dilahirkannya meninggal saat itu-.

Mungkin tak pernah ada cinta di hati mereka berdua, tapi mereka sudah terikat dalam sebuah ikatan yang mau tak mau menyebabkan hati mereka kini terpaut dengan sendirinya begitu mereka bertemu lagi.

Bayangan-bayangan lain muncul lagi di benak ibu Kyungsoo. Bayangan itu adalah saat ia dan Kyungsoo kecil diusir dari kediaman keluarga Do oleh beberapa orang yang merupakan suruhan kakek Kyungsoo. Ia ingat bagaimana tubuhnya ditendang beberapa kali oleh orang-orang itu, dan ia tetap berusaha melindungi Kyungsoo kecil yang ada di dalam gendongannya supaya tetap tak terluka.

Setelah pengusiran itu, hidupnya dan juga hidup Kyungsoo menjadi sangat berat. Ia hanya memiliki sedikit uang hingga ia tak mampu menyewa rumah, hingga akhirnya beberapa malam ia dan Kyungsoo terpaksa tidur di bangku taman. Kyungsoo kecil begitu menderita saat itu. Terlebih pada suatu malam sempat turun hujan hingga dua orang itu basah kuyup di taman.

Hidup ibu Kyungsoo memang selalu berat, tapi ia tak pernah menyerah demi bisa membesarkan Kyungsoo dengan baik. Ia sempat berganti-ganti pekerjaan demi bisa mencukupi kebutuhannya dan juga kebutuhan Kyungsoo. Mulai dari bekerja sebagai _maid, _pelayan _restaurant, _hingga menjadi seorang _cleaning service _yang merupakan pekerjaan terakhirnya sebelum ia dan Kyungsoo tinggal di rumah Jongin.

Entah kenapa, rasa sakit dan perih karena penderitaannya selama ini tiba-tiba saja muncul begitu ia melihat wajah seorang Do Minjoon. Andai saat itu Minjoon tak pindah ke Belanda, pasti hidupnya dan hidup Kyungsoo tak akan menderita. Terutama hidup Kyungsoo. Ia rasanya benar-benar sakit karena sadar bahwa selama ini Kyungsoo sudah banyak menderita, dan ia tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk putri tirinya itu.

Hati kecil ibu Kyungsoo kini mulai merasa marah pada ayah Kyungsoo. Apalagi ia ingat bahwa Kyungsoo juga hampir celaka karena rahasia yang disimpan oleh Minjoon membuat Chanyeol salah paham. Itu membuatnya merasa sangat marah dan juga sedih. Air matanya mengalir dengan deras setelah _memory _masa lalunya yang menyakitkan kembali berputar di otaknya.

Dengan langkah mantap, ibu Kyungsoo akhirnya berjalan mendekati ayah Kyungsoo. Dan begitu wanita itu sudah sampai tepat di depan ayah Kyungsoo..._PLAK. _Ia melayangkan sebuah tamparan keras di pipi kiri ayah Kyungsoo.

"Kau sudah membuat kami banyak menderita!"

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

* * *

**Satu chapter lagi end yaaa~**

**chapter ini kyknya full family scene, terus chapter depan juga masih ada family scene, dan semoga bisa aku kasih chansoo moment karena kemarin ada yg minta chansoo moment^^ kaisoo moment pastinya juga ada dong. kan mereka belum jadian. hehe.**

**aku liat ada reader yang minta maaf sama aku gara2 minta aku fast update. aduh~ padahal gak perlu minta maaf. aku sendiri berkomitmen buat update tiap hari kok. jadinya gak masalah :)**

**ditunggu last chapternya yaa...makasih yang udah selalu review. review again, please?**


	13. Chapter 12 Happy Ending For All

**Title: Secret Between Us**

**Pairing: This FF will be focused on KaiSoo as main pairing**

**Cast for this chapter: D.O EXO as Do Kyungsoo (Girl), Kai EXO as Kim Jongin (Boy), Chanyeol EXO as Do Chanyeol (Boy), Baekhyun EXO as Byun Baekhyun (Girl), Kyungsoo's mom or Shin Hyerin (OC), Kyungsoo's dad or Do Minjoon (OC)**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt, Family, Drama, Friendship**

**Length: Chaptered [12/12]**

**Summary:**

**Sebuah akhir yang bahagia untuk semuanya  
**

**NOTE: special for Syifa Salsabilaa yang beberapa waktu lalu request FF hurt :)**  
**Nanti bakal ada slight crack couple, tapi endingnya sih tetep official aja. aku gak begitu suka crack**

**GENDERSWITCH | CHAPTERED | AU | OOC | TYPO | DLDR | NO PLAGIAT**

**Previous Chapter:**

_Dengan langkah mantap, ibu Kyungsoo akhirnya berjalan mendekati ayah Kyungsoo. Dan begitu wanita itu sudah sampai tepat di depan ayah Kyungsoo...PLAK. Ia melayangkan sebuah tamparan keras di pipi kiri ayah Kyungsoo._

_"Kau sudah membuat kami banyak menderita!"_

**..**

**HAPPY READING**

**LAST CHAPTER (Happy Ending For All**)

**..**

* * *

Kyungsoo, Jongin, dan Chanyeol merasa tak percaya pada pemandangan yang baru saja mereka lihat.

Kyungsoo kelihatannya merupakan sosok yang paling tak percaya saat melihat ibunya menampar ayah kandungnya. Berdasarkan cerita Jongin, Kyungsoo tahu bahwa ibunya sudah bisa memaafkan Chanyeol. Jadi, kenapa saat ini ibunya justru terlihat sangat marah pada ayahnya?

Ibu Kyungsoo sendiri tampak kaget saat menyadari bahwa dirinya telah menampar dengan keras laki-laki yang berstatus sebagai suaminya itu. Tapi amarahnya benar-benar meluap begitu saja saat ia melihat wajah suaminya. Padahal, kemarin-kemarin wanita itu tak merasa marah atau dendam pada suaminya.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Hyerin-_ah..."_

Ibu Kyungsoo —Shin Hyerin- memejamkan mata untuk menetralkan rasa marahnya. "Kau tidak tahu betapa menderitanya aku dan Kyungsoo selama belasan tahun," ucapnya dengan nada perih. "Aku sudah berniat untuk melupakan segala tentang keluarga Do sejak kami diusir dari rumah, tapi hari ini kau kembali muncul dan membongkar lagi luka lama yang sudah aku kubur."

Mata Hyerin kembali terbuka, dan sebutir air mata lolos dari matanya yang relatif sipit itu.

Memang benar apa yang dikatakannya. Selama ini ia tak mau membahas tentang keluarga Do di depan Kyungsoo. Ia bahkan tak mengatakan siapa nama ayah Kyungsoo saat Kyungsoo bertanya padanya. Wajar jika Kyungsoo lupa nama ayahnya karena mereka berpisah saat Kyungsoo masih balita.

"Aku...aku benar-benar minta maaf," kembali sang pria paruh baya meminta maaf. Air mata juga meleleh di pipinya yang masih terasa panas karena tamparan Hyerin. Untung saja ia tak langsung terkena _stroke _saat Hyerin menamparnya.

Hyerin sejenak mengalihkan pandangannya pada putrinya yang juga sedang memandangnya. Pandangan mata Kyungsoo tampak sendu, seolah memohon pada Hyerin untuk memaafkan ayahnya.

Hyerin diam beberapa saat sembari terus menatap Kyungsoo. Dalam diamnya ia berpikir bahwa Do Minjoon tak sepenuhnya bersalah, karena ia tahu bahwa yang mengusir dirinya dan Kyungsoo belasan tahun silam bukanlah Do Minjoon.

Ia tak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan suaminya walaupun semua penderitaannya dan Kyungsoo berakar dari suaminya itu. Hyerin sadar bahwa Minjoon adalah orang yang baik. Sangat baik malah. Siapa pria yang mau menikahi seorang wanita hamil hanya karena permintaan sang istri? Minjoon menikahinya benar-benar dengan tujuan yang baik, karena meskipun mereka menikah, tak sekalipun Minjoon _menyentuh_ Hyerin.

Saat ini Hyerin tahu bahwa Kyungsoo sudah sepenuhnya memaafkan sang ayah, dan mungkin tak ada alasan bagi Hyerin untuk terus marah karena sebenarnya disini Kyungsoo adalah sosok yang paling tersakiti.

"Saya yang harus meminta maaf karena sudah menampar Anda, Minjoon-_ssi," _Hyerin kembali bicara, namun kali ini ia membubuhkan formalitas dalam ucapannya.

"Tidak. Aku yang sepenuhnya bersalah, dan memang sudah seharusnya aku meminta maaf."

Hyerin menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sanggahan Minjoon. "Saya sudah memaafkan Anda. Putri Anda saja sudah memaafkan Anda, jadi saya tidak memiliki alasan untuk tetap marah pada Anda."

Minjoon tersenyum senang karena ia sudah mendapatkan kata maaf. Tangan Minjoon bergerak mendekati tangan Kyungsoo yang dari tadi diam di sampingnya. Ia meraih tangan Kyungsoo yang bebas dari gips, kemudian tangannya yang lain juga bergerak untuk meraih sebelah tangan Hyerin. Ia menyatukan dua tangan itu, dengan tangannya sendiri yang juga ikut bersatu dengan keduanya. "Kyungsoo bukan hanya putriku, tapi juga putrimu, Hyerin-_ah. _Minjung sendiri 'kan yang memberikan Kyungsoo secara langsung padamu?"

Hyerin memandang tangannya, tangan Kyungsoo, dan tangan Minjoon yang saat ini masih saling bertumpukan satu sama lain. Wanita dewasa itu kemudian mengangguk, dan kembali matanya memproduksi banyak cairan bening yang meleleh di pipinya. "Te-terimakasih, Minjoon-_ssi. _Saya...saya benar-benar bahagia karena saya ternyata masih bisa memiliki Kyungsoo."

"Tidak perlu berterimakasih. Ibu Kyungsoo tentu selalu berhak untuk memiliki Kyungsoo," balas Minjoon. Kemudian pria itu menoleh pada Kyungsoo. "Benar 'kan, Kyungsoo?" tanyanya.

Kyungsoo tak ragu untuk menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia tentu senang karena akhirnya ia memiliki keluarga yang utuh. Walaupun ada bagian hatinya yang merasa sedih karena sekarang ia tahu bahwa ibu kandungnya telah tiada.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Minjoon melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo dan tangan Hyerin yang tadi sempat dipersatukannya. "Nah, karena sekarang semuanya sudah bisa diperbaiki, bisakah kalian berdua sekarang pindah ke kediaman keluarga Do?" tanyanya seraya bergantian menatap Hyerin dan Kyungsoo.

"A-apa itu artinya Kyungsoo harus pindah dari rumah ini? Tak bisakah Kyungsoo tinggal disini saja?" Jongin menginterupsi pertanyaan ayah Kyungsoo dengan sedikit tidak sopan. Ia tentu sadar bahwa ia baru saja mencampuri urusan keluarga Do. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia tak ingin berpisah dengan Kyungsoo.

Minjoon akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongin. "Sebenarnya aku tadi sempat terkejut saat mobilmu memasuki halaman rumah ini. Yang aku tahu, rumah ini adalah milik Kim Dongmin. Apa kau...putra Kim Dongmin?" tanya Minjoon. Jongin menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan menganggukkan kepalanya singkat. "Kim Dongmin adalah sahabat baikku. Kyungsoo boleh tinggal disini setelah kau datang ke kediaman keluarga Do bersama ayahmu untuk melamar Kyungsoo."

Wajah Jongin dan Kyungsoo kompak memerah setelah mendengar perkataan Do Minjoon yang sarat akan nada menggoda. Kyungsoo bahkan langsung menundukkan kepalanya karena terlalu malu.

"Saya akan datang ke kediaman keluarga Do bersama ayah saya setelah Kyungsoo menerima pernyataan cinta saya. Apakah paman bisa menunggu sebentar?" giliran Jongin yang bertanya, dan pertanyaan itu sukses membuat wajah Kyungsoo semakin merona merah.

"Aku bisa menunggu, tapi jangan terlalu lama. Karena kalau terlalu lama, aku akan mengenalkan Kyungsoo pada pria lain. Tentu di luar sana ada banyak pangeran yang mau memiliki putri cantikku ini, 'kan?"

Jongin seketika menelan ludahnya gugup. Ia pastinya takut jika Kyungsoo pada akhirnya akan dimiliki oleh orang lain.

* * *

**...**

* * *

Empat anggota keluarga Do baru saja memasuki rumah mewah milik Do Minjoon. Tadi mereka diantar oleh Jongin, tapi Jongin langsung undur diri karena ia tak ingin mengganggu acara pribadi keluarga Do. Ia cukup tahu diri rupanya.

Kyungsoo tadi sempat terkejut saat ia baru saja sampai di depan rumah besar keluarga Do. Ia yakin bahwa rumah itu adalah rumah yang ia lihat di dalam mimpinya saat ia masih berada di rumah sakit.

Gadis bermata bulat itu semakin merasa kaget saat ia sudah berada di dalam rumah. Matanya yang bulat langsung dihadapkan pada sebuah foto besar berbingkai emas yang terpajang _apik _di salah satu dinding ruang tamu. Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo meyakini bahwa foto itu juga ia lihat di dalam mimpinya. Foto wanita misterius yang membuat Kyungsoo merasa nyaman dalam mimpinya.

Menyadari bahwa mata putrinya terpaku pada foto wanita yang masih sangat dicintainya, Minjoon akhirnya membuka suara. "Itu foto ibu kandungmu. Foto itu belum lama _appa _pasang disana. Ibumu tampak sangat cantik, 'kan? Kalian berdua sungguh mirip."

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil, dan saat itu juga matanya mulai terasa panas. Cairan bening mulai memenuhi mata bulatnya. "_Eo-eomma _lebih cantik dariku, _appa," _ujar Kyungsoo lirih.

"Kalian sama cantiknya," Minjoon membalas ucapan Kyungsoo. Ia terus menatap putri bungsunya penuh sayang. "_Appa _benar-benar senang karena bisa melihatmu saat kau sudah dewasa seperti ini. Kau benar-benar mirip dengan ibumu, dan itu membuat _appa _merasa dekat dengannya."

"Bukan hanya wajah Kyungsoo yang mirip dengan Minjung, tapi sifat mereka pun mirip. Aku merasa hidup bersama dengan Minjung selama ini," Hyerin ikut menimpali.

"Benarkah?" tanya Minjoon pada Hyerin. "Kurasa aku harus berusaha untuk mengenal Kyungsoo lebih lanjut supaya bisa mengenal sifatnya yang mirip dengan Minjung," kali ini Minjoon beralih lagi pada Kyungsoo. "Maafkan _appa _karena _appa _terlambat untuk menemukanmu, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo menggeleng sembari menatap sang ayah. "Tidak ada kata terlambat, _appa. _Kita bisa memulai semuanya dari awal."

Minjoon tersenyum lega mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo. Sepertinya Hyerin benar. Kyungsoo memiliki sifat yang mirip dengan mendiang istrinya. Kyungsoo memiliki hati yang baik, tulus, dan sifatnya juga lembut. Kyungsoo bagaikan replika dari seorang Kim Minjung.

* * *

**...**

* * *

Malam akhirnya tiba. Segala air mata yang tumpah selama seharian ini sepertinya akan segera digantikan oleh senyum dan tawa bahagia.

Hal itu terbukti saat kita mengintip ke dapur kediaman keluarga Do. Hyerin sedang menyiapkan makan malam dengan senyuman yang tak pernah luntur dari wajahnya. Hatinya sungguh lega karena kini semuanya sudah kembali pada tempatnya semula. Kyungsoo sudah kembali menjadi seorang _princess _di keluarga Do, dan itu sungguh membuatnya merasa lega.

Sebagai seorang ibu —meskipun bukan ibu kandung-, tentunya Hyerin mengharapkan yang terbaik untuk Kyungsoo. Dan ia yakin bahwa Kyungsoo akan mendapatkan yang terbaik setelah gadis itu berhasil berkumpul kembali dengan keluarga aslinya.

"Bibi..." suara berat seorang pria membuyarkan lamunan Hyerin. Tangannya dengan cepat mematikan kompor di depannya, karena masakannya memang sudah matang.

Wanita paruh baya itu menoleh ke sumber suara, dan ia mendapati Chanyeol berdiri tak jauh darinya. Pemuda itu tampak canggung dan sedikit aneh.

"Ada apa, Chanyeol-_ah? _Apa kau sudah lapar? Makanan sudah matang, dan sebentar lagi kita bisa makan malam."

Chanyeol semakin bergerak maju mendekati sang ibu tiri, dan pria itu berhenti satu meter di depan Hyerin. "Bu-bukan begitu. A-ada hal yang ingin aku tanyakan pada Bibi," Chanyeol kembali bicara dengan terbata.

Hyerin tampak bingung melihat gelagat aneh Chanyeol. "Memangnya apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku? Apa itu adalah hal yang sangat penting?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Hyerin, kini Chanyeol justru mulai menggaruk belakang lehernya dengan kaku. "A-aku ingin bertanya. A-apa Bibi menyayangi Kyungsoo?"

Wajah Hyerin yang tadi dipenuhi raut penasaran kini mendadak berganti ekspresi. Wanita itu kini justru tersenyum sumringah pada Chanyeol. "Tentu saja aku sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sudah seperti putri kandungku sendiri."

"Ah~ begitu rupanya," tanggapan Chanyeol terdengar kurang begitu penting. "La-lalu, apa Bibi juga...menyayangiku?" kembali Chanyeol mengungkapkan pertanyaan, dan kali ini pertanyaannya itu membuat wajahnya memerah karena malu.

Sebenarnya pertanyaannya tentang Kyungsoo tadi hanyalah pertanyaan basa-basi. Pertanyaannya yang sebenarnya adalah pertanyaan yang baru saja ia ungkapkan.

Hyerin sempat terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol. Tapi tak lama kemudian, wanita itu melangkah maju mendekati Chanyeol, lalu dua tangannya membingkai wajah Chanyeol. "Aku sudah menyayangimu sejak pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu. Meskipun saat itu juga menjadi saat terakhir aku bertemu denganmu karena kakekmu langsung membawamu ke Belanda, namun rasa sayangku padamu tak pernah luntur," Hyerin kembali menjauhkan dua tangannya dari wajah Chanyeol. Ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk meraih sebuah dompet usang yang ia letakkan di saku celananya, lalu membuka dompet itu. Ia mengambil sebuah foto kecil yang juga sudah tampak usang. "Apa kau mengenali foto ini?"

Chanyeol mengambil alih foto yang ditunjukkan oleh Hyerin. Matanya menyipit untuk mengamati foto yang warnanya sudah agak pudar itu. Tak lama kemudian, ia kembali menatap Hyerin dengan tatapan tak percaya. "I-ini...ini adalah fotoku saat aku masih bayi, 'kan?" tanyanya.

Hyerin mengangguk. "Ya. Itu foto yang sama dengan yang ada di dalam liontin kalung ibumu," jawabnya. "Kau tahu? Aku selalu berharap untuk bisa bertemu denganmu lagi suatu saat. Oleh karena itu aku terus menyimpan fotomu, dengan harapan bahwa aku akan bisa mengenali wajahmu saat kita dipertemukan oleh takdir. Sungguh konyol, bukan? Wajahmu tentu sudah berubah. Kau kini jauh lebih tampan, dan aku semakin menyayangimu."

Tanpa terasa air mata Chanyeol tumpah begitu saja. Ia tak menyangka bahwa wanita yang selama ini ia benci, ternyata sangat menyayanginya. Ia benar-benar tak bisa mendeskripsikan perasaannya saat ini. Antara bahagia, sedih, menyesal, dan sederetan perasaan lain yang tak bisa dijelaskan.

"Bibi..." Chanyeol yang sudah menangis hebat kini memeluk Hyerin dengan sangat erat. Ia menangis keras sembari terus mengucap kata maaf.

Hyerin merasa matanya mulai panas. Ia juga mulai menangis sembari tangannya tergerak untuk balas memeluk Chanyeol. "Sebenarnya, aku selalu bermimpi mendengar kau memanggilku dengan panggilan '_eomma_'. Tapi aku sadar bahwa mimpiku itu berlebihan."

Sontak Chanyeol melepas pelukannya. Air matanya masih terus meleleh, tapi mata sayunya itu terus menatap Hyerin dengan tatapan penuh sayang. "_Eo-eomma..." _panggilan halus itu meluncur dari bibir Chanyeol.

Hyerin tampak kaget mendengarnya. "K-kau tak harus memaksakan dirimu untuk memanggilku begi—"

"_Eomma..."_

"Chan—"

"_Eomma..." _Chanyeol terus mengulangi panggilan yang sama, dan ia kembali memeluk Hyerin. Hyerin hanya diam karena ia masih merasa sangat terkejut. "_Eomma~ _aku ingin memanggil Bibi seperti itu setiap hari. Bolehkah?"

Hyerin masih terdiam karena ia masih berusaha mencerna ucapan Chanyeol. Tapi tak berselang lama, ia mampu memahami ucapan Chanyeol dan ia langsung membalas pelukan Chanyeol. "Aku...aku sangat bahagia jika kau mau memanggilku seperti itu. Aku...aku sangat menyayangimu, Chanyeol-_ah..."_

Dua sosok yang berpelukan itu merasa sangat bahagia. Mereka tak menyangka jika malam itu mereka bisa saling memeluk dengan kondisi hati yang tak bisa digambarkan.

Dua sosok itu juga tak menyadari bahwa dari tadi Kyungsoo dan ayahnya menjadi saksi manisnya _moment _yang terjadi di dapur. Kyungsoo dan ayahnya bahkan beberapa kali menyeka air mata haru karena pemandangan yang mereka lihat. Dalam hati mereka bersyukur karena semuanya berakhir dengan baik.

* * *

**...**

* * *

Tak terasa sudah dua hari berlalu pasca bersatunya kembali keluarga Do dalam sebuah kisah manis yang sangat membahagiakan.

Pagi ini tampak dua anggota keluarga Do sedang berjalan beriringan di jalan setapak yang ada di sebuah kompleks pemakaman.

Dua sosok itu adalah Do Kyungsoo dan Do Chanyeol. Kakak beradik itu berjalan beriringan dengan tawa yang mengalun merdu dari bibir masing-masing.

Kyungsoo sudah bisa berjalan kembali meskipun dengan bantuan tongkat berjalan atau yang sering disebut dengan kruk. Gips di kaki Kyungsoo belum dilepas, tapi gadis itu bersikeras untuk belajar berjalan dengan bantuan sebuah kruk. Gips di sebelah tangan Kyungsoo juga belum dilepas jadinya ia hanya bisa menggunakan satu tangannya untuk menggunakan kruk.

Meskipun demikian, Kyungsoo tampak sangat bahagia. Apalagi sekarang perban di kepalanya sudah dilepas hingga ia tak lagi merasakan panas di kepalanya.

Pagi ini Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol berniat mengunjungi makam mendiang ibu mereka. Mereka hanya berdua karena sebenarnya mereka ingin memberikan kesempatan pada ayah dan ibu mereka di rumah untuk saling mendekatkan diri. Mereka tentu tak ingin melihat orang tua mereka terus-terusan bersikap _awkward _satu sama lain, 'kan? Makanya mereka memutuskan untuk meninggalkan dua orang paruh baya itu di rumah.

Dua saudara itu akhirnya tiba di makam ibu mereka. Chanyeol sudah pernah mengunjungi makam itu, sedangkan Kyungsoo sama sekali belum pernah.

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo memberi salam pada ibu mereka. Kyungsoo bisa melihat bahwa di nisan yang tertancap di makam itu bukan hanya tertulis nama ibunya, namun juga tertulis nama Do Soohwa. Kyungsoo langsung berasumsi bahwa itu nama putri ibu tirinya yang sudah meninggal, karena ayahnya bercerita bahwa bayi perempuan ibu tirinya itu dimakamkan bersama dengan jasad Kim Minjung —ibu kandungnya-.

"_Eomma, _aku mengajak adikku mengunjungi _eomma. _Adikku yang sangat baik hati karena mau memaafkanku yang bodoh dan kejam ini," Chanyeol membuka ceritanya seraya ia mulai berjongkok di sebelah makam ibunya.

Kyungsoo tak bisa melakukan hal yang sama karena kakinya masih terbalut oleh gips.

"_Eo-eomma..._aku menyayangi _eomma _walaupun aku belum pernah bertemu dengan _eomma _secara langsung di dunia nyata ini. Aku juga menyayangi _appa _dan Chanyeol _oppa. _Aku berharap _eomma _bisa berada di tengah-tengah kami, tapi aku yakin bahwa sekarang _eomma _sudah berbahagia di sisi Tuhan," Kyungsoo sebisa mungkin menahan air matanya saat ia berbicara.

"Putri _eomma _sangat baik hati, 'kan? Aku sungguh bodoh karena sempat ingin mencelakainya. Untung saja ia masih mau memaafkanku yang bodoh ini."

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol. "Tidak usah membahas hal itu lagi di depan _eomma, oppa. Eomma _tak akan senang melihat kita membicarakan hal yang tidak baik seperti itu."

Chanyeol mendongak untuk menatap Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri di sampingnya. Ia tersenyum, lantas menarik tangan adiknya untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya. Ia meletakkan kruk Kyungsoo di sampingnya supaya Kyungsoo tak terganggu oleh keberadaan benda panjang itu.

"_Eomma _lihat, 'kan? Adik kecilku ini benar-benar memiliki hati yang baik," ucap Chanyeol seraya memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang —Kyungsoo duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol dengan posisi membelakangi Chanyeol-.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, lantas menepuk-nepuk dengan sayang tangan kakaknya yang melingkar di perutnya. "_Appa _bercerita padaku bahwa _eomma _adalah wanita yang sangat baik. Aku ingin bisa menjadi seperti _eomma."_

Chanyeol ikut tersenyum. Ia meletakkan kepalanya di pundak kiri Kyungsoo, lalu menggoyangkan tubuh mereka berdua ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan pelan. "Andai kita bisa seperti ini dari dulu, Soo. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan bisa memelukmu begini."

"Aku juga merasa senang, _oppa," _Kyungsoo membalas ucapan Chanyeol. "_Oppa _ingat saat pertama kali _oppa _menggenggam tanganku? Saat itu _oppa _ingin mengantarku pergi ke _cafe. _Saat itu, aku merasa hangat ketika tangan _oppa _menyentuh tanganku. Kupikir aku jatuh cinta pada _oppa, _tapi ternyata itu hanya karena kita terikat oleh tali persaudaraan yang membuat hatiku bergetar saat bertemu dengan kakak kandungku. Ya...walaupun saat itu aku belum tahu tentang fakta hubungan kita."

Chanyeol sedikit terkekeh. Kepalanya masih bertengger manis di pundak kiri Kyungsoo. "Saat itu aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Hanya saja, kukira itu karena aku terlalu membencimu sampai-sampai aku merasa hangat. Rasa hangat itu aku definisikan sebagai rasa panas saat itu."

Kyungsoo sedikit tertawa. Kakak beradik itu masih terus bercerita tentang masa lalu mereka. Tubuh mereka berdua juga masih bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan pelan. Sesekali mereka tertawa karena hal lucu yang mereka ceritakan. Bahkan sesekali Chanyeol mencium pipi gemuk adiknya karena ia terlalu gemas. Sungguh Chanyeol bahagia karena memiliki adik kandung seperti Kyungsoo. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk selalu membuat Kyungsoo bahagia.

* * *

**...**

* * *

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo berjalan beriringan meninggalkan makam ibu mereka. Tentu sebelumnya mereka sudah berpamitan pada ibu mereka, sekaligus berjanji untuk sering-sering berkunjung.

"Soo, kapan kau akan menerima cinta Jongin? Kasihan sekali dia kalau kau terus menggantung cintanya," ujar Chanyeol. Ia memang prihatin pada Jongin yang sampai saat ini belum bisa memiliki Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana kalau _oppa_ dulu saja yang menjalin hubungan dengan Baekhyun _eonni? _Kalian berdua sangat serasi!"

Chanyeol mengernyit, tapi tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia sedikit merona. "Ke-kenapa mengalihkan pembicaraan? Kita membicarakan dirimu, Soo. Bukan membicarakan diriku."

Mendengar kalimat bantahan yang terlontar dari mulut kakaknya, Kyungsoo segera menghentikan langkahnya. Chanyeol mau tak mau ikut berhenti berjalan. "Begini saja, _oppa," _Kyungsoo mulai bicara. "Kita lakukan bersama. Aku bicara dengan Jongin, dan _oppa _bicara dengan Baekhyun _eonni. _Bagaimana?"

"Me-memangnya apa yang harus aku bicarakan dengan Baekhyun? Jangan main-main, Soo!"

"Ssst...lebih baik _oppa _diam. Aku akan menghubunginya dulu."

Kyungsoo tak bicara lagi. Ia justru mulai sibuk dengan ponselnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih berada dalam kondisi yang kebingungan. Ia tak tahu siapa yang akan dihubungi oleh Kyungsoo. Ia menduga bahwa Kyungsoo menghubungi Jongin, tapi...

"Hai, _eonni..."_

...Kyungsoo tak mungkin memanggil Jongin dengan embel-embel _'eonni', _'kan?

Chanyeol akhirnya sadar siapa yang dihubungi oleh Kyungsoo. Tapi ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa terdiam dengan rasa gugupnya yang mendalam sembari memandangi Kyungsoo yang sibuk bertelepon ria dengan seseorang yang —sepertinya- diketahui oleh Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar saat ia sudah mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya. "Ia akan sampai di _restaurant _Jepang yang ada di dekat kampus kita kurang lebih dua puluh menit lagi. _Oppa _jangan sampai terlambat untuk menemuinya!"

Dengan demikian, Kyungsoo mulai berjalan pelan menjauhi kakaknya yang masih tampak _blank. _Tampaknya Chanyeol masih belum bisa mencerna ucapan Kyungsoo barusan.

Siapa yang dimaksud Kyungsoo dengan sebutan 'ia'? Dan apa pula maksud ucapan Kyungsoo yang menyuruhnya untuk tak terlambat datang menemui-_nya?_

Begitu Chanyeol menyadari apa dan siapa yang dimaksud Kyungsoo. Chanyeol langsung membulatkan matanya dan langsung mencari Kyungsoo. Tapi terlambat. Adik kesayangannya itu sudah lebih dulu meninggalkannya dengan menggunakan taksi.

* * *

**...**

* * *

Chanyeol tiba di _restaurant _Jepang yang letaknya sepuluh meter dari kampusnya kira-kira dua puluh lima menit setelah pertemuannya dengan Kyungsoo. Maklum saja. Ia terlalu lama _bengong _di kompleks pemakaman setelah Kyungsoo menjahilinya.

Mata besar Chanyeol berkelana di seluruh _restaurant _hingga ia menemukan sesosok gadis mungil duduk sendirian tak jauh di depannya. Dengan langkah tergesa, akhirnya sulung Do itu mendekati si gadis.

"Ma-maaf aku terlambat," Chanyeol membungkuk singkat pada si gadis, selanjutnya duduk kursi yang berada di depan gadis itu.

Byun Baekhyun —si gadis mungil- nyaris tersedak _yakitori chicken _yang tadi sedang ia kunyah. Cepat-cepat gadis Byun itu meminum air putih yang ada di depannya. "Kau mengagetkanku!" Baekhyun memarahi Chanyeol saat gadis itu sudah selesai minum air putih dengan brutal.

Yang dimarahi hanya _nyengir _lebar seraya menggaruk belakang lehernya yang —mungkin- tidak gatal. Matanya menatap meja bundar di depannya, dan ia menelan ludah saat melihat banyak _appetizer _di meja itu. Makanan-makanan seperti _yakitori chicken, tempura, gyoza, egg roll, _dan berbagai makanan yang ia sendiri tak tahu namanya sudah memenuhi meja yang mereka berdua tempati.

_'Sepertinya Baekhyun lapar,' _batin Chanyeol.

"Jadi..." Baekhyun membuka suara setelah membersihkan bibirnya dengan serbet makan berwarna putih di depannya. "Sebaiknya hal yang ingin kau bicarakan saat ini merupakan hal yang penting, Chanyeol-_ah. _Aku sudah melarikan diri dari acara perjodohanku untuk datang ke tempat ini. Dan kau harus tahu bahwa aku belum sempat sarapan."

Ada dua hal yang mengganjal di telinga Chanyeol dari perkataan Baekhyun barusan. Yang pertama: memangnya apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh Chanyeol? Oh! Pasti tadi di telepon Kyungsoo bicara yang tidak-tidak. Salahkan saja Chanyeol yang tidak _connect _hingga tak tahu apa yang dikatakan oleh adiknya itu.

Hal kedua yang mengganjal adalah: perjodohan? Baekhyun akan dijodohkan? Oh tidak! Rasanya Chanyeol tak suka dengan rencana itu. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa geram.

"Kau...dijodohkan?" akhirnya Chanyeol menanyakan hal kedua yang menurutnya mengganjal.

"Ya," Baekhyun mengangguk santai. "Dengan pria Sidney yang bahkan aku tak ingat siapa namanya. Gila saja! Bahkan aku tak bisa berbahasa Inggris! Kami harus berkomunikasi dengan bahasa isyarat?"

Chanyeol akhirnya bisa tersenyum begitu mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun. Dari nada bicaranya, ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun menolak perjodohan itu. Entah kenapa ia merasa lega. "Jadi, kau ingin berkomunikasi menggunakan bahasa apa dengan pasanganmu kelak?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun tersenyum malu-malu pada Chanyeol. "Dengan bahasa cinta."

Sungguh _cheesy, _dan itu justru membuat Chanyeol gemas. "Ada pria yang kau cintai?" tanyanya lagi.

Rona merah menyergap pipi putih Baekhyun seketika. "Sebenarnya ada," ia menjawab dengan suara lirih. "Tapi kurasa cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan," imbuhnya.

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Karena pria itu selama ini acuh padaku. Ia sepertinya tak tertarik padaku."

Tak ada yang bicara lagi untuk beberapa saat setelah mereka bertanya jawab singkat. Sepertinya mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Bagaimana jika..." Chanyeol membuka pembicaraan lagi. "...kau melupakan pria itu dan beralih memikirkanku saja? Kebetulan aku sedang _single. _Ya. _Single _selama tiga tahun terakhir ini, tapi aku sekarang sedang ingin mencari calon istri. Kau ingin mendaftar?"

Baekhyun membulatkan mata mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol. "A-apa?" ia hanya bisa merespon dengan satu kata.

Chanyeol dengan canggung menggenggam dua tangan Baekhyun. "Aku tidak ingin kau menjadi kekasihku, tapi aku ingin kau menjadi calon istriku. Aku harus mengaku padamu bahwa aku memang belum mencintaimu. Tapi aku...akan belajar untuk mencintaimu jika kau mau menjadi calon istriku."

Baekhyun memandang dua tangannya yang digenggam oleh Chanyeol. Dua tangannya terasa hangat, dan terlihat sekali bahwa dua pasang tangan itu seperti _puzzle _yang saling melengkapi dan mengisi.

Kembali Baekhyun mendongak untuk menatap Chanyeol. "Kau tahu?" ia mulai bicara lagi. "Pria yang aku maksud tadi adalah dirimu. Pria yang tak membalas cintaku adalah dirimu, Do Chanyeol."

"A-apa?" giliran Chanyeol yang hanya bisa merespon dengan satu kata.

Tentu saja pria tinggi itu kaget. Ia tak peka hingga tak menyadari perasaan Chanyeol.

"Sejujurnya aku sedih mendengar pengakuanmu bahwa kau belum mencintaiku," Baekhyun mengambil jeda. Wajahnya sejenak murung, tapi tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum cerah. "Tapi aku senang karena kau mau belajar untuk mencintaiku."

Chanyeol secara otomatis tersenyum sangat lebar. "Jadi, kau mau menjadi calon istriku?"

Baekhyun mengangguk malu. "Asalkan kau mau bicara pada orang tuaku untuk membatalkan rencana perjodohanku. Asal kau tahu. Ayahku terobsesi menjadi anggota militer, dan beliau amat sangat galak."

Chanyeol langsung menelan ludahnya gugup setelah mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

* * *

**...**

* * *

_In other place..._

Kyungsoo sudah sampai di kediaman keluarga Kim. Tadi seorang _maid _yang membukakan pintu untuknya, dan sekarang ia sedang berjalan ke kolam renang di belakang rumah karena tadi _maid _bilang padanya bahwa Jongin berada di kolam renang.

Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul melihat Jongin yang hanya mengenakan kaos hitam polos dan celana hitam selutut sedang duduk di tepi kolam. Pria itu mencelupkan dua kakinya dalam air kolam yang dingin.

"Kau suka sekali mencelupkan kakimu seperti itu," ujar Kyungsoo saat sudah sampai di belakang Jongin. Gadis itu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang terletak tepat di belakang Jongin. Tak lupa, gadis itu juga meletakkan kruk-nya di lantai.

Perkataan Kyungsoo cukup untuk membuat Jongin berjengit kaget dan refleks menoleh ke belakang. "Kyungsoo? Kau datang dengan siapa?" Jongin mengangkat dua kakinya dari dalam air, lalu membalikkan badannya untuk menghadap Kyungsoo. Ia duduk bersila di lantai dengan ekspresi yang mirip seperti anak kecil.

"Aku datang sendirian," jawab Kyungsoo sambil berusaha menahan tawa karena ekspresi Jongin begitu menggemaskan.

"Kenapa datang sendirian? Kau bisa meneleponku agar aku bisa menjemputmu, 'kan?" tanya Jongin. Kepalanya masih terus mendongak karena Kyungsoo masih duduk di atas kursi yang ada di depannya.

"Tadi aku bersama dengan Chanyeol _oppa, _tapi aku meninggalkannya," jawab Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengerutkan alis tak mengerti. "Meninggalkannya? Kenapa? Apa ia berbuat jahat lagi padamu?"

"Tidak, tidak," dengan cepat Kyungsoo menggeleng karena ia tak ingin Jongin salah sangka. "Ia harus menyelesaikan urusannya sendiri, dan aku juga harus menyelesaikan urusanku. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya."

"Aku tidak peduli pada urusan pria bertelinga lebar itu, tapi aku peduli dengan urusanmu. Jadi, apa urusan yang harus kau selesaikan itu?"

"Ehm..." Kyungsoo mulai bergerak-gerak gelisah di tempat duduknya karena ia mulai gugup. "Urusanku berkaitan denganmu, Jongin," kembali ia mengambil jeda. "Sekarang kondisiku sudah berubah. Fakta terungkap dan akhirnya kita semua tahu bahwa aku ternyata adalah putri bungsu seorang pengusaha kaya. Apa kau...masih mencintaiku setelah kondisiku berubah?"

Jongin semakin mengerutkan alisnya karena ia masih merasa bingung.

"Maksudku, dulu kau mencintaiku sebagai gadis beasiswa yang tak punya apa-apa, sedangkan sekarang kondisiku sudah berubah. Aku...aku takut perasaanmu padaku berubah."

Jongin yang akhirnya memahami arah pembicaraan Kyungsoo kini bisa tersenyum menggoda. "Memangnya kenapa kalau perasaanku berubah, hm? Bukankah kau tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku? Jadi ka—"

"TIDAK!" Kyungsoo dengan cepat memotong kalimat Jongin. "Bu-bukannya aku tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu. Hanya saja, aku merasa rendah diri untuk bersanding denganmu, Jongin."

Jongin menatap mata sendu Kyungsoo dengan tatapan penuh kelembutan. Ia tentu tahu alasan Kyungsoo itu. "Kau harus tahu satu hal, Kyungsoo. Aku akan tetap menjadikanmu sebagai pendamping hidupku meskipun saat ini kondisimu masih sebagai gadis beasiswa yang tak punya apa-apa. Aku tulus mencintaimu, dan aku tak peduli pada status sosial yang kau miliki," jelas Jongin. "Lagipula aku tahu bahwa hanya status sosialmu yang berubah, sedangkan sifatmu sama sekali tak berubah. Kau masih Do Kyungsoo yang rendah hati dan lembut. Do Kyungsoo kesayangan seorang Kim Jongin."

Wajah Kyungsoo langsung dihiasi rona merah begitu Jongin menyelesaikan ucapannya. Apalagi saat ini dua tangan Jongin menggenggam erat tangannya, seolah ingin menyalurkan rasa cintanya yang mendalam pada Kyungsoo. "Aku...aku mencintaimu, Kim Jongin," tuturnya dengan suara lirih dan kepala yang tertunduk karena malu.

Jongin sebenarnya sudah mendengar suara lirih itu, tapi ia berniat untuk menggoda gadis manis-_nya. _"Apa, Kyungsoo? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu..."

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Jongin."

"Apa?"

"AKU MENCINTAIMU, KIM JONGIN!"

Wajah Kyungsoo merah padam. Wajahnya menjadi seperti itu karena malu dan juga karena kesal pada Jongin yang terus menggodanya.

Jongin akhirnya tersenyum lebar, lalu memeluk gadis yang sudah membalas ungkapan cintanya itu. "Sekarang kau milikku, Do Kyungsoo. Kau akan selalu terjebak di dalam hati seorang Kim Jongin. Kau mengerti?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk di dalam pelukan Jongin. Tangan mungilnya terulur untuk balas memeluk pria yang dicintainya itu. "Aku milikmu, Kim Jongin."

Beberapa menit dua insan yang saling mencinta itu berpelukan, kemudian Jongin memutuskan kontak tubuh mereka. Pria itu tersenyum sembari menatap dalam-dalam mata bundar Kyungsoo, kemudian mulai menggerakkan wajahnya ke depan untuk mendekati wajah Kyungsoo. Bibir Jongin secara sempurna mendarat di kening Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya untuk meresapi kecupan penuh cinta dari kekasih barunya itu.

Kecupan penuh perasaan itu tak berlangsung lama karena Jongin segera memundurkan wajahnya. Tapi dua tangan Jongin kini bertengger di wajah Kyungsoo, dan ibu jarinya membelai lembut pipi Kyungsoo yang masih sedikit dihiasi oleh bekas luka.

Cukup lama mereka berdua saling memandang, hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo memberi Jongin sebuah pernyataan sekaligus pertanyaan. "Ehm, Jongin. Dulu aku memang tidak memiliki televisi di rumah, tapi sekarang aku punya, dan tadi malam aku melihat sebuah drama romantis. Di dalam drama itu, pemeran prianya mencium bibir pemeran wanita setelah mereka resmi menjadi pasangan kekasih. Jadi...ehm...kau tak ingin mencium bibirku?"

Wajah Kyungsoo tampak lebih merah dari sebelumnya karena pertanyaan memalukan yang baru saja ia ajukan. Hal itu membuat Jongin tertawa keras hingga dua tangannya yang tadi menangkup pipi Kyungsoo kini refleks memegangi perutnya. Kyungsoo jadi sebal sendiri melihat hal itu.

Tak berselang lama, Jongin sudah mampu menghentikan tawanya, dan kini ia tersenyum menggoda. "Kau ingin mendapatkan ciuman bibir dariku, hm? _Aigoo, my _Kyungsoo ternyata tidak sepenuhnya _innocent."_

Kyungsoo tak bisa berkata-kata, dan hanya bisa menutup wajah merahnya dengan dua telapak tangan —untung tangannya yang di-gips sudah bisa digerakkan-. Ia benar-benar malu sekarang.

Jongin kemudian tersenyum, lalu ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk menjauhkan tangan Kyungsoo yang menutupi wajahnya. "Aku tidak akan mencium bibirmu sebelum pendeta di gereja mempersilahkanku untuk menciummu," ucap Jongin dengan nada serius. "Karena sebelum hari itu tiba, seluruh tubuhmu adalah milik dirimu sendiri, dan aku belum berhak untuk menyentuhnya. Aku akan menjaga milikmu sampai semua itu resmi menjadi milikku juga."

Kyungsoo terpana melihat keseriusan Jongin. Matanya tak berkedip menatap mata Jongin yang sedang menatapnya dengan lembut dan penuh ketulusan.

Kyungsoo benar-benar tak menyangka jika seorang pria berwajah _bad boy _macam Jongin ternyata merupakan _good boy _yang sangat menghargai wanita. Ia yakin bahwa ia tak salah memberikan hatinya pada seorang Kim Jongin.

"Dulu aku hampir mengingkari komitmenku itu saat aku hampir saja mencium bibirmu. Tapi untungnya aku berhasil menggerakkan bibirku ke arah lain hingga akhirnya bibirku mencium ujung bibirmu. Kau ingat _moment _itu? Saat itu aku mengutuk diriku sendiri karena sempat tergoda oleh bibir _sexy-_mu."

Kyungsoo yang tadinya terpana kini justru memukul bahu Jongin keras-keras. "Ternyata kau tetap memiliki sisi mesum, Tuan Kim!"

Jongin tertawa sejenak. "Semua pria pada dasarnya memang mesum, tapi kadar kemesumanku berada di _level _terendah. Percayalah padaku," pintanya. "Aku berjanji tidak akan menciummu kecuali di dahi dan di pipi. Dan aku juga berjanji tidak akan menyentuh tubuhmu kecuali hanya untuk memeluk. Bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo yang tadi merasa kesal kini bisa tersenyum bahagia. Gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan imut.

"Astaga~ gadisku ini imut sekali. Bagaimana kalau besok kita menikah? Aku sudah tak sabar untuk memilikimu secara resmi agar aku bisa menyentuhmu dengan bebas."

"_Ya! _Dasar Kim Jongin mesum!"

**..**

**_Keeping secrets will always lead to unhappiness and communication is the key to love_**

**_—Laura Esquivel—_**

**..**

**..**

**END**

* * *

**Akhirnya happy ending~**

**maaf ya kemarin gak update. kemarin agak gak enak badan soalnya :(**

**endingnya gimana nih? aku fokusin endingnya buat ngasih kebahagiaan ke semua orang. jadi disini emang aku kasih KaiSoo, ChanSoo, sama ChanBaek. tapi maaf kalau gak memuaskan. aku emang lemah buat bikin ending yang memuaskan. hehe.**

**terimakasih banyak buat yang setia mengikuti FF ini dari chapter 1 sampai chapter 12. semua reader benar-benar memberiku motivasi yang luar biasa. tapi maaf banget review-nya gak bisa aku bales satu-satu :(**

**dan FF ini berakhir sampai disini. semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi di kisah yang lain. contact me on twitter: rizdyo12 :)**

**itu account khusus fangirling :D**

**sampai jumpa semuanya :***


End file.
